Mischief is Never Managed Books, Pranks, Chocolate
by Black-Rose23
Summary: Series of oneshots centered around Remus “Moony” Lupin and Hermione “Moonstar” Granger. RLHG
1. I Love You Anyway

Mischief is Never Managed: Books, Pranks, and Chocolate

Summary: Series of oneshots centered around Remus "Moony" Lupin and Hermione "Moonstar" Granger. RLHG

Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't my creation

Warning: AU/AR, OOC, language

Pairing: RLHG

**PLEASE READ BEFORE STORY**

For those of you who've read my SBHG series _The Misadventures of Padfoot and Moonstar, _you already know the drill and can skip this and get on with the story. For those that haven't, though, here's a few key things to know:

1. Hermione is a Marauder. She isn't from the future, she's actually born in that time period. However, not all of these oneshots will take place in the 70's. This story is COMPLETELY AU to the books. Sometimes it might correspond with something that happened, sometimes not. Sometimes Voldemort will be defeated and in a few he might even be ruler of the world.

2. These stories aren't related. Occasionally they might be, and if that's the case, then I'll tell you ahead of time what chapter it goes along with, and if it's a sort of sequel, companion piece, or prequel. The chapters might be long, but sometimes they'll be short. It just depends on how I see the chapter turning out.

3. I take requests. That is to say, if you want me to write something, just put it in your review or PM me. Of course, _you'll _be credited. There's no limit to how many requests you can make at one time or even over a period of time. I don't care. I made it to 111 chapters in _The Misadventures_, and I'm eager to see if this series surpasses it (it just might since I prefer this pairing over SBHG).

THE TITLE OF THIS FIC IS CREDITED TO MACKENZIEBLUEEYES!

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**Episode 1**

I Love You Anyway

Summary: In which Hermione tells Remus his werewolfism doesn't matter

Hermione stared at the sandy-haired teen. His head stayed lowered, eyes fixed firmly on the ground as he awaited her response. She didn't like it. Remus was acting like she was his executioner, and he was just waiting for her to pull the rope and let the blade fall on his head.

Sitting next to him on the sofa in the common room, she placed her hand under his chin and turned him to face her. The others left already, proclaiming they were hungry and needed serious sustenance. Remus had been shocked and ecstatic to know they didn't care, but he felt Hermione only went along with what they said for the time being. Alone, he feared she would say how she truly felt, and then he would be rejected by the first woman he ever truly loved – besides his mother, but that wasn't the same kind of love.

"Remus," Hermione said softly.

The werewolf flinched at the tone, gentle and caring. He wished she would just insult and spit at him, anything that wouldn't give him false hope before she crushed his heart.

Admittedly, Hermione wasn't the type to crush someone, but he wasn't exactly human. Many people that acted kind and caring hated his kind, his _species._ He learned that earlier on in his life, and Remus didn't care to relearn the lesson because he thought he finally found someone to share his life with, and now she knew the truth about him.

"Remus!" Hermione said again, firmer, louder. His eyes locked with hers this time, and he didn't look away as she gazed into his blue orbs. A smile tugged across her plump lips as she looked directly at her boyfriend. "I don't care."

"W-what?" Remus rasped. Shock showed plainly on his face. He tried to wrap his mind around what Hermione just said, idly wondering if they were talking about the fact he was a werewolf – a _monster –_ or something else.

Hermione sighed and looked at her feet, a light blush spreading across her cheeks. Dear Merlin, she was only thirteen! She never expected to announce her undying love to someone so early in life, but from the moment she met him, Hermione loved Remus J. Lupin. She knew that would never change.

"I love you anyway," she said softly, so soft he almost didn't hear. Remus jerked and looked at her in shock, barely believing his own ears. His voice grew soft as he stared at her, fighting against the smile that wanted to spread across his face.

"What?"

Hermione looked him in the eye this time, determined to make him believe her before the day was over. She leaned forward and gently pressed her lips to his, their first kiss since they started dating at the end of last year. Pulling away, she smiled sweetly at him.

"I love you anyway."

And Remus believed.

END


	2. Wolves

**Episode 2**

Wolves

Summary: In which Hermione is a werewolf too

When Remus first boarded the scarlet engine, he hadn't expected to make any friends. As a werewolf, he was all too aware of the prejudices against his kind. He thought of himself as a monster, despite his parents protests, and he knew well that no child, or adult, wanted to befriend a monster.

After his first week of loneliness, he met James and Sirius, the main pranksters of the school. A ratlike boy named Peter Pettigrew tagged along behind them, but he was usually ignored. Remus knew of the duo – trio – but he never paid much attention to their antics. Besides the fact they were childish and immature, he didn't expect to become friends with such people.

But he did.

He wasn't the only one either. As time went on, Sirius decided they needed a girl among their ranks. He had nothing against homosexuals, but he was straight and he wanted to make sure the school knew it too (as if they didn't with the way he flirted. Whoever heard of an eleven-year-old flirt anyway?)!

Hermione Granger, like Remus, was a sensible student who stayed by herself most of the time. Remus hadn't spoken much to her because...Well, what does one say to a girl when they're a monster? She gaped at Sirius initially, but after a couple of days of pleading, she joined their group and they became the Marauders. Hogwarts biggest pranksters since...ever!

The thought of being outed as a werewolf, the fear that lingered with the knowledge it could happen at any time, remained at the forefront of Remus' thoughts. He liked his new friends, and he didn't want to lose them anytime soon. Especially not Hermione, who was really quite beautiful in her intelligence and kindheartedness.

Sadly, though, time goes on and one cannot change what happened to them at five years of age. As the full moon neared, Remus turned green and spent most of his time in the infirmary. He was surprised to see Hermione there also, but he made his excuses and she made hers, and they didn't bother each other on the matter anymore. No need to pry in someone else's life when you didn't want them prying into yours.

And then it was time.

The moon would shine brightly in the sky tonight, and Remus knew he wouldn't be in classes today. He wouldn't even be in the school! He sighed and allowed McGonagall to lead him out, confused as to why Dumbledore wasn't coming along since he _was _the headmaster.

His answer came when Dumbledore marched out of the school with a familiar body next to his. Hermione looked worse for wear, though still beautiful in Remus' eyes, and she also seemed surprised to see him. They looked at their respective guides bewilderedly, while Albus and Minerva smiled down at them.

"Remus, Hermione, it seems you two share a condition," Albus said as means of explanation. He need not say anymore, as Remus and Hermione understood immediately. They turned to each other, gaping and silently pointing while nodding in reply to the silent question. "Now, as you age, we may have to separate you during the full moon for reasons...better left unsaid (the students were smart, they understood what he meant and blushed at the implications), but for now you're both pups, in a manner of speaking. So, I see no harm in letting you roam the grounds together."

Hermione allowed a small smile to appear, her hand reaching out for Remus'. He took it with a bright red blush, feeling his heart begin to race as he looked into those beautiful mocha-colored eyes.

"You?"

"Me," Remus confirmed with a nod. He tilted his head to the side, showing Hermione the bite mark Fenrir Greyback left on him when he was only five. "You?"

Hermione lifted her sleeve with her free hand, showing a similar bite mark from another, unknown werewolf. She nodded again.

"Me."

"We should be going," Minerva said gently, snapping the students attention back to her. She turned and started to walk away, Albus moving beside her as the youngsters followed close behind.

Remus looked at Hermione; Hermione looked at Remus. Suddenly, they didn't feel so alone anymore.

END


	3. Werewolves

REQUEST: Shady Lady wanted a chapter in which Hermione and Remus roam around in wolf form

A/N: This is a continuation of _Wolves_

**Episode 3**

Werewolves

Summary: In which Hermione and Remus roam around in wolf forms

The night air blew around them. Pain had long since vanished, and now all that remained were two werewolves in all their glory. One, a giant brown-haired canine, the other a slightly smaller cinnamon-colored wolf.

As the moon shown high in the sky, the two wolves howled to their mistress. The smaller yipped playfully at the larger, and the male nuzzled against his counterpart. She fell over from the force of his snout pushing into her, growling playfully at the obviously amused male.

He growled in reply, jumping back on his hind legs. The female stood and rushed him, shocking Moony and pushing him to his back. He growled again, this time upset to be taken over by a female, and chased after the already running Moonstar.

"_You won't get away!" _he told her in a series of yips and barks.

"_Try and catch me!" _she replied, taunting her alpha by running in circles before taking off again. He growled, a sound that might have been a laugh were he human, and pawed at the ground like a bull.

Moonstar stopped, whimpering nervously as she saw the determined gleam in his eyes. Her instincts gave her only one message. Run.

Just as he was about to clamp his teeth around her throat – not too harshly so as to cause her pain, but enough to be playful – Moonstar ran off again. Her barks followed after her, then a long howl that was taunting in its echo. Moony growled for what felt the millionth time that night and ran after her, determination gleaming in his eyes.

The trees provided good cover. Despite a werewolf's enormous size, the creatures are incredibly graceful and easily lope through crowded forests. Other animals stayed out of Moonstar's way as she passed, sensing her to be a stronger predator. She barely paid them any heed, too busy searching for a hiding spot from her follower.

Just as she spotted the perfect bush, large enough to hide even a werewolf, Moony burst through the foliage. His amber eyes gleamed under the moonlight, which somehow managed to filter through the thick canvas of moss and leaves.

Moonstar yelped, upset her hiding place would now be useless. Even if she did make it to the bush, and it did cover her completely, Moony would see her and know just where she was at. Not that he wouldn't anyway, as he had enhanced senses. The female whined pitifully, lowering her head in defeat as Moony stepped forward.

He stopped in front of her, looking at the submissive position, and howled his victory to the sky. So busy howling, he was caught off guard when Hermione headbutted him again, knocking him to his side. The impact was far from painful, but shock settled around him and kept him motionless for several minutes.

The female chuckled as best a wolf can chuckle and stomped her paws against the ground. She looked to be doing a sort of victory dance that annoyed Moony to no end. How had a _girl_ managed to get the better of him _twice_?

What seemed to be grumbles escaped him as he pushed himself to his paws. He stared at the defiant female for several minutes before finally accepting her win. She pushed him playfully again, proud of her accomplishment, and was startled when he nipped playfully at her.

Backing away, she began to run again, taunting him with another series of yelps and barks. Moony ran after Moonstar, his eyes gleaming eagerly, determination to win this round fueling him forward.

From the window, Dumbledore watched the two run around at the edge of the forest before disappearing further into the mass of trees and plants. He smiled gently at the scene, chuckling. He never expected Hogwarts to have even one werewolf for a student, much less two, but he couldn't find it in himself to be disappointed with the outcome.

END


	4. Reunited

REQUEST: Shady Lady wanted a chapter where Remus and Hermione knew each other before Hogwarts

**Episode 4**

Reunited

Summary: In which Remus and Hermione are reunited on the Hogwarts Express

_Muggle World, 1968_

Remus looked around in interest. He'd never before been to the Muggle world, and everything here seemed simply amazing to his young eyes. Of course, he couldn't appear too impressed; otherwise, the Muggles might become suspicious. Even at eight years old, Remus was extremely bright, so he'd figured this out rather quickly on his own.

His parents felt the need to let him rest a bit from the struggle of living in the Wizarding world. Being a werewolf had its merits, as Remus discovered after three years, but the consequences were hardly worth the rewards. He would much rather have muted senses and friends than be the fastest, strongest child in the neighborhood and have no one come near him for fear of his...condition.

He knew moving to the wilderness hadn't been easy for his parents. They loved the high city life and being around the latest gossip, but what else could they do? Even if the whole of the Wizarding world had no idea, his small community knew all too well what happened to him. Because of him his parents had been ostracized as well, and Remus felt immensely guilty for that. At least in his new home, the few people around them didn't criticize his parents for having a werewolf for a son – even if the only reason they didn't was because they had no clue.

Alaine pulled her son's hand, distracting him from his thoughts. He was not exactly a genius, but Remus could still be considered too bright for his own good. His mind worked quickly and picked up many little facts, which wasn't always good. The fact that he blamed himself for what couldn't be helped was one of those bad qualities of his intellect.

"Look, Remy," she said, using his despised nickname. Having him glare playfully at her was better than seeing that sorrowful, regretful look in his young eyes. "A bookstore!"

Remus perked at that. He loved reading, despite what many kids his age might say about that, Remus was not afraid to admit it. He would much rather curl up with a good book than listen to the wireless or run around in the mud. Of course, he'd always been a clean child and not even being a werewolf had changed that about him.

"Can we go, Mum?"

"Of course!" Alaine smiled at her son. She allowed him to lead her across the street, making sure to look both ways so no Muggle contraptions – cars, she believed was their name – would harm them in the process. At least her husband had enough sense to mention studying up on the Muggle world before they took this trip.

232323

Hermione loved bookstores. The smell, the feel, and the silence made her world seem all the brighter. Perhaps it was odd for an eight-year-old girl to think such things, but nothing was ever normal about Hermione. She was constantly making strange, unexplainable things happen at the most absurd times. Perhaps that was why she'd begun to believe in magic, even though her parents very much disagreed with the theory and were sure a scientific explanation was hidden somewhere within the goings on.

Her uncle happened to run the biggest bookstore in the area, though it was small compared to some of the bigger city stores, and let her read anything she wanted. The only thing she had to do was make sure each book was kept in perfect condition and returned to its proper place afterwards, no problem for a tidy, bookworm like herself.

Brown eyes lifted from the worn tomb she was reading – a book most people twice her age wouldn't dare look at. She nearly gasped when she saw the boy around her age enter, looking just as excited as she felt whenever she entered someplace new. She'd never seen him around before, and it wasn't often children her age came into the store unless their parents wanted to look for a certain book.

"Now, Remus," the woman – his mother, if Hermione had to guess – said lightly, "no buying the whole store, alright? Your father and I are on a budget. You can have two books, but that's all!"

Remus nodded, though Hermione noted he looked a bit disappointed at hearing that. He turned and quickly began scanning the areas before his eyes landed on a section closer to the back, the history section. Another gasp was stifled when Hermione saw him run to _her_ favorite section, the place most people – even the biggest bookworms – stayed far away from because it was considered boring.

Normally, she would let a customer go about their business. She was much too young to work here, not to mention too small to really reach anything without a latter – and her terrible fear of heights hardly allowed her to climb the horrid contraptions – so what reason would she have to actually approach someone? But there seemed to be a pull from this boy, an unseen force that pushed her to him despite her desire to stay seated and out of the way.

When she found him again, he was looking at rows of history books and ancient texts. They weren't in the best condition, but most were quite old and probably more valuable than her uncle realized. She raised a single brow, approaching the enthralled boy quietly.

"I've never known anyone else my age to like this section," she told him. He jumped at the sound so close to his ear and spun around to glare at the perpetrator. His glare disappeared almost immediately upon seeing the pretty girl standing behind him, and he blushed lightly at the intense look she gave him. "I'm Hermione."

"Remus," Remus replied, taking her outstretched hand. Chivalry told him to kiss her palm, but somehow he doubted Hermione was the type to enjoy that sort of thing. She seemed, even at eight years old, the type to fight for women's rights and equality of all people and/or creatures.

"Like the mythological tale of Remus and Romulus?"

Remus' brows raised at that. Very few ever connected the dots of his name to the old Muggle fable, and those that did were always among his parents age groups. The girl must've been well-read and intelligent to know of such a thing.

"And yours? Shakespeare?"

Hermione gave him an appraising look, pleased he'd known where her name came from. Remus returned the smile she sent his way after a few moments, and the two shook hands again. Good thing he'd become infatuated with Shakespeare's writing a while back.

"I think I like you, Remus," Hermione said. "No one's ever guessed that correctly before. At least no one in our age group."

"Same with my name," Remus admitted. "So...You wouldn't happen to know of any really, _really_ good books here, would you?"

"I'd certainly hope I would!" Hermione exclaimed. "It's my uncle's shop after all!"

"Really?" Remus looked intrigued, envious. "Your uncle owns this bookstore? I wish my uncle owned a bookstore."

"You must be the first to say that," Hermione told him, pulling on his hand so he would follow her. "This way. The best books are all over here."

Remus' eyes widened at the selection set before him. How was he to choose only two out of these? There were so many, and they all looked equally interesting!

"I love these two," Hermione told him, picking two from the pile. She remembered what his mother had said earlier, and she understood the dilemma he must be going through at the moment. "Here."

Remus looked at them. They had to be the biggest out of all the books he'd seen thus far, at least a thousand pages each. Perfect, just the way he liked them. He smiled gratefully.

"Remy? Remy? Oh, there you are!" Alaine walked over to her son, noticing the young girl across from him almost immediately. "Who's your friend?"

"Mum, this is Hermione," Remus introduced. He blushed at the look his mother was giving him, like he'd just said the cutest thing ever. "Hermione, this is my mother, Alaine Lupin."

"Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Lupin." Hermione held out her hand, and Alaine chuckled at the formal attitude of the younger girl.

"And I you," she replied, shaking the proffered hand. "Remus, I'm afraid we have to go soon. Have you picked out your books yet?"

"Yeah," Remus answered, holding up the tombs. "Hermione helped me pick them out."

"Oh, I see." Alaine smiled brightly, though a hint of regret was in her eyes. She wished she could've allowed Remus more time with this young Muggle girl. She was the first child in three years not to run screaming at the mere sight of him. Though, that was probably only because she was a Muggle and had no idea he was a werewolf.

"Maybe I'll see you around, Remus," Hermione chirped brightly. Remus nodded, smiling back. He highly doubted their paths would cross again, but he sincerely hoped they did. Hermione was nice, and even if they'd only known each other a short amount of time, he felt a connection to her.

"See you, Hermione!" Remus called regardless, following his mother to the register. Hermione smiled after them, feeling oddly giddy. How strange, perhaps she'd ask her parents about it later. Surely there was some scientific explanation as to why she felt like she and Remus had a string tied around their waists, knotting them together.

She wondered if Remus felt it too.

_  
Kings Cross Station 9¾, 1971_

Hermione finally opened her eyes, apologetic gleam already in the dark brown orbs. She had run into someone. To be expected, perhaps, when a brick wall was the barrier between this world and the magical. Still, she felt embarrassed for her immediate accident, not used to having quite so many in one day. That was bound to happen, she supposed, when one discovered there was a whole other world besides her own with witches and wizards.

"Sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going."

Hermione startled. That voice sounded oddly familiar. She took the proffered hand, smiling reassuringly at the boy who'd helped her up.

"No, it was my fault," she protested. "I just barraled into you."

"...I know this may sound strange, but...Have we met before?" the boy asked, running a hand through his sand-colored locks. Hermione frowned and looked him up and down. He did, indeed, look familiar.

"You do seem oddly familiar. What's your name?"

"Remus," the boy answered. "Remus Lupin."

Hermione's eyes widened. Even after three years, she hadn't forgotten the boy she met in her uncle's bookstore. She regretted that they hadn't run into each other again, but she supposed that was to be expected. The boy probably lived far away anyway. Now, here she was, meeting him again at a train station for magical folk.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Remus asked worriedly. Hermione chuckled and shook her head, reassuring him his face looked fine.

"No, no. May I guess that your name comes from the mythological tale of Remus and Romulus?"

Remus looked shocked for a moment before he studied her closer. His eyes widened as well, a smile breaking out across his face. Now he recognized her, the girl he'd met all those years ago. He was shocked to feel the same connection he had at eight. How odd.

"Hermione!"

He wondered if Hermione felt it too.

END


	5. Mate

REQUEST: Sirius Black's girl14 wanted a chapter where Remus learns Hermione is his mate

**Episode 5**

Mate

Summary: In which Remus discovers Hermione is his mate

This was awful! How was he supposed to tell Hermione, his _best friend_, that she was destined to be his mate? That if they didn't mate this year, he would die – and she probably would too. Apparently, even before the consummation of their relationship, mates were tied together by an invisible string of sorts.

Remus found Hermione to be a lovely girl. Intelligent, funny, beautiful. Hell, he was in love with her! But, as far as he knew, it was unrequited and unlikely. Sure, she accepted his werewolf nature four years prior, when the Marauders discovered his secret in third year, but that didn't mean she wanted to be with him romantically!

To make things worse, Remus didn't know how to tell her about werewolf mating without sounding perverted. The pervert act was left up to Sirius and James most of the time, occasionally with Peter joining in. Hermione, however, expected Remus to be a gentleman, and there was absolutely nothing gentlemanly about Remus proclaiming his literal need to bed Hermione before the year was up, otherwise he'd die and she might too.

Okay, that didn't sound so much perverted, but it certainly sounded like a threat. He could just imagine Sirius and James hearing him say that to their female friend. He shuddered at the mere thought of their reactions. He'd _never_ live it down!

"Mister Lupin," Dumbledore called softly. Remus jumped regardless and turned swiftly to face their headmaster. "I believe I could aid you in telling Miss Granger the news, if you would like."

Remus gulped and shook his head. As much as he'd love the headmaster to tell Hermione what was what, he knew it should come from him. She would appreciate it more – at least, he hoped she would – if he was honest with her.

Albus nodded, apparently pleased with his answer. Remus wished he could feel pleased too.

232323

"Is it just me, or is Remus acting weird?" Hermione asked. The Marauders – minus Remus – were seated in the common room. James and Sirius played Exploding Snap while Peter watched with an almost pathetic amount of interest.

"What do you mean, luv?" Sirius asked, ignoring the glare Hermione sent his way. She used to hate hearing him use that name on her, but now she'd grown used to it. Glaring was only habit.

"He seems pretty normal to me," James replied, barely glancing at her before throwing his own card down. The stack exploded, burning James' left eyebrow off and singeing Sirius' chin. The two blinked at each other, wide smiles stretched across their faces as they high-fived.

_Idiots_, Hermione thought fondly. Her thoughts soon returned to Remus, though, and the way he'd been avoiding her lately.

"I don't know. It just seems like he's been avoiding me lately, like I have the plague or something!" Hermione pouted, despite knowing it was a childish gesture, and crossed her arms. Just when she was working up enough courage to tell him how she felt too!

"I haven't noticed anything," Sirius said. James nodded his agreement.

"I haven't either!" Peter said quickly, if only to agree with his two idols. They smiled at him, rather eerie smiles that were more pleased with his obedience than friendly. Hermione ignored the flush of pleasure that rose to Peter's cheeks and the looks her two best male friends, besides Remus, were sending the smallest of their posse.

"Fine," Hermione grunted. "I _know_ he's been avoiding me though. I'm going to the library to do some research for Arithmacy."

"Alright!" James smiled brightly. "If you see Remy-poo, tell him to stop avoiding you and snog you silly already!"

Hermione blushed brightly and glared at James. Odd how he and Sirius could pick up on her feelings for their werewolf companion, but Remus, perhaps the brightest of all the males of their little group, couldn't.

She grabbed her books and quickly left, determined not to think about Remus again for a while. She really needed to get this work done with, and thinking about such silly notions like love wouldn't help her here.

"It's sad really," James said once the portrait closed behind her. "She loves Remus, he loves her, yet they can't see it themselves."

Sirius nodded in agreement. "And they call themselves smart!"

232323

The library, as per usual, was deserted save for a table in the back. Hermione's sure steps faltered when she saw the very wolf she'd been thinking of earlier sitting at their usual table. What had she expected? Remus wouldn't go down to the kitchens, unless he was ravenous, without one of the Marauders. Classes were over, and he could've talked with any professors he needed to ages ago. Where had she expected the missing Marauder to be but in what both considered to be their sanctuary?

Still, as she walked towards him slightly unsteady, Hermione couldn't help but feel shocked to see him sitting so calmly at the table. Perhaps because he'd been avoiding her lately, and whenever they were in a room together, he'd bolt as soon as he saw escape. Maybe the sight of him staying where he was for once shocked her.

As Hermione neared her werewolf friend, and hopefully more someday, she realized he looked absolutely distraught over something. The book in front of him lay forgotten, so she doubted he was having problems with schoolwork. Rarely did either of them have difficulties with the tasks their professors set out for them, and when they did they felt no embarrassment about asking each other or their professors for help on the matter. Whatever was troubling Remus had nothing to do with his schoolwork.

"Moony?"

Remus jumped upon hearing the name. His head shot up, and a blush spread across his cheeks when he saw the center of his frenetic thoughts standing before him. Hermione tilted her head to the side curiously, sitting down across from him, and Remus felt his breath catch at the utter beauty.

Some might say Hermione's bushy hair was a flaw, but Remus found it all the more appealing. Wild in a way, a beauty long forgotten by the world. Yet, Hermione possessed it, and with such an air that even the most self-centered of teens (that didn't include Slytherins) had to admit Hermione was the one of the most beautiful girls in school.

"Moony, are you alright?" Hermione tried again when he didn't respond. His eyes looked glazed, distant, like his mind was a million miles away.

"I'm fine," he reassured, though Hermione remained unconvinced. If he was fine, he wouldn't look so distracted.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked. She half-expected him to make an excuse and rush out, as he'd been doing lately. She was shocked when he instead stayed put.

"Hermione, I need to talk to you about something." Remus rushed. His face flushed, and Hermione wondered what he could possibly say that was so obviously embarrassing.

"Go on..."

"I-I...Well, you see...Werewolves, that is to say we...um..."

"Remus, spit it out!"

"Werewolves-take-mates-and-you're-mine-and-we-have-to-um-yeah-this-year-or-else-we-could-both-die!" Remus said quickly. Hermione stared blankly at him for a moment, and he wondered if he could make it out of the library before she deciphered his gibberish. Unfortunately for him, both bookworms had experience decoding Sirius and James when they were excited, and she understood before he could even close his book.

"Oh, well...um..." Hermione blushed scarlet, though a pleased glint shown in her eye. This made what she had to say a tad bit easier. "Remus, I love you. I've always love you."

"What?" Remus blurted out, before he could stop himself. Was he truly hearing what he'd been dreaming of hearing for years now?

"I love you," Hermione sighed blissfully. It felt as though a giant weight had been dropped for her chest. She felt...light.

"Hermione...I love you too," Remus admitted. "Since I first saw you on the Hogwarts Express in our first year."

"Wow." Hermione's eyes widened as she breathed the word. "That's about the time that I...We could've been together all this time?"

"I suppose so..." Remus chuckled. "So much for being the smartest, eh?"

Hermione smiled. "I'll bet the others knew too. And they didn't even tell us, bastards!"

Remus nodded. He and Hermione both knew they wouldn't have listened to their friends, but it always felt good to insult the pranksters.

"So, um...We're mates then?" Hermione had returned to the heart of the matter, a blush spreading across her face. Remus nodded. "And we have to...?" Another nod. "Oh."

"We c-could um...go on a date first," Remus suggested. He blushed and looked at his hands, cursing himself for feeling so shy around his _best friend_.

"Well..." Hermione trailed off, looking at him from under lowered lashes. "We _have_ waited a long time."

"Hermione..." Remus breathed.

No more needed to be said between the two. They rushed out of the library, through the halls, and all the way to the Gryffindor tower. Perhaps they were moving things too fast, but then again, neither of them wanted to die this year either.

END

A/N's:

HidingBehindMyBooks – I was indeed thinking about RENT when I used that line in the chapter Wolves. I love the song it's used in, so I thought why not put part of it in the story.


	6. Sortings and Meetings

REQUEST: Evil-Bunny-Girl requested a chapter involving the sorting and how Hermione and Remus met the other Marauders

**Episode 6**

Sortings and Meetings

Summary: In which Remus and Hermione are not only sorted, but also meet the rest of the future Marauders

Remus stood in the long line of students, further to the back. His nerves had long since calmed, though he still tended to jump if a student moved too close (a habit that was hard to break when you were a werewolf). This would be his very first year as a Hogwarts student, something he'd been dreaming of for quite a while. Remus expected such a marvelous chance to pass him, a furry monster, up, but apparently Dumbledore didn't see his condition the way others did.

Further up stood Hermione, the girl he'd sat with on the train. She was a nice girl, funny and highly intelligent. Even if he was afraid of making friends, Remus hoped they made it to the same house. The girl spoke passionately on many a subject centered on the wizarding world, despite being a Muggle-born, and she seemed upset by the prejudice against magical creatures. Remus thought she'd change her tune quickly if she met one, but he still felt heartened by her strong desire to support the wild animals.

Closer to him was the Potter boy everyone had spoken of. The Potter's had long been occupants of Hogwarts, and everyone wanted to get close to the already popular boy. Remus thought he looked nice enough, but it was almost painfully obvious he was a prankster.

Remus had no problem with that, but if he associated himself with anyone, he'd rather it be someone intelligent like Hermione. He didn't doubt James' smarts, but he would feel ashamed of his own high intellect and love of books if he hung around someone who considered those type of people nerds. At least Hermione would understand and probably accompany him to the library.

He was getting ahead of himself though. How could he dare think that someone, anyone, would want to befriend him? Even if they didn't know he was a werewolf, he did, and he felt like it was broadcast to the whole world. Perhaps he was paranoid, but witnessing that much hate from the time you were five would make anyone nervous around people.

"Lupin, Remus!"

Remus startled at hearing his name called. Had he really been daydreaming for so long? His eyes scanned the seated students, searching out the girl he'd met before. He found Hermione sitting with a black-haired boy who, if memory served correctly, was a Black. Yet, he sat at what Remus figured to be the Gryffindor table, which didn't normally hold future dark wizards and witches. How odd.

_My, a werewolf? _The hat asked in his mind, startling Remus. He glanced around nervously, wondering if the old hat had spoken aloud and condemned him already. _Oh, relax! I'm only in your mind. They can't hear me, so you shouldn't worry. Anyhow, I haven't seen a werewolf in Hogwarts in several centuries. It ought to be interesting having another among the ranks again._

Another werewolf? Remus hadn't known werewolves ever occupied the halls of this school. If they had, it had to be a long time ago. Before the prejudice had taken over witches and wizards completely.

_Oh, don't dwell on that. Now, I think we've taken enough time. I don't believe sorting you will be a problem, as I've already narrowed it down. You're intelligent, like that Granger girl, and love to read. I believe Ravenclaw will be good for you, however, you're also brave and loyal to your friends. Perhaps Gryffindor?_

Remus' eyes swiveled to the Gryffindor table again, where Hermione was watching his sorting curiously. He noticed a slightly jealous gleam in the Black's eyes, and he wondered if perhaps the boy liked Hermione in the way older students constantly talked about. The thought made him sick, and he clenched his fists unconsciously. Even if he didn't stand a chance with her, could he really let Hermione be with someone who came from a family of hate and evil?

_I see you wish to protect your little friend, _the hat continued amusedly. _Very well then, **GRYFFINDOR** it is._

Cheers rang out at the hat's final decision. Hermione clapped hardest of all, pleased to have her new friend in the same house as her. She'd been afraid he wouldn't be sorted into Gryffindor as she had, as both seemed to carry Ravenclaw traits if what the hat told her about herself and the house was true. Now her fears, though she didn't yet recognize them as fears, were put to rest.

Remus walked nervously over to the table, shaking hands when someone held them out, and accepting the pats on the back with a small smile. It had been a long time since he received so much positive attention, and he was sure once the Gryffindors discovered his secret (not that he intended to let them discover his condition), they wouldn't be so accepting and friendly.

"Remus!" Hermione shouted, waving him over and pointing to an empty seat across from her. He smiled thankfully and sat down, ignoring the angry glare the Black child was sending him. "Remus, this is Sirius Black. Sirius, this is Remus Lupin."

"Nice to meet you," Remus replied as kindly as he could, though his voice sounded a tad bland, even to his own ears. Hermione shot him a worried look, but he smiled reassuringly at his fellow bookworm.

"You too." Sirius at least didn't sound any more enthusiastic than Remus. Hermione frowned and looked between the two, wondering if she'd missed something.

"Oi!" shouted a loud voice, plopping in the seat next to Remus. "Sirius, how's it goin' mate?"

"James!" Sirius smiled and shook the new Gryffindor's hand. "Hermione...Remus...This is James Potter. We met on the Hogwarts Express."

"Yeah," James said, nodding. "Don't let Sirius' surname fool you! He's actually quite nice."

Sirius smiled cheekily, and Remus let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. The Potter's were excellent judges of character. If this young Potter said Sirius was okay, then Remus could at least be reassured he didn't plan to hand Hermione over to the rising Dark Lord.

Unsurprisingly, to Remus anyway, Hermione didn't look the least bit confused. He guessed she'd heard and read about the prejudices of their world, and she wasn't letting it get to her. He admired that ability and wondered if she'd be willing to teach him how to remain unaffected by news such as that. It would certainly come in handy if someone were to put two and two together about him.

"U-um...D-do you m-mind if I s-sit here?" stuttered a voice. Remus, Sirius, Hermione, and James turned to see a chubby boy blushing as he pointed to the seat on the other side of Remus.

"Not at all!" James said quickly. He recognized the boy to have been sorted before him, and the only reason he could possibly still be standing was no one would let him sit next to them. James wondered why, but he didn't question the obviously shy boy. "That alright with you, Remus?"

"Sure," Remus agreed. He didn't particularly care who sat next to him, so used to people not wanting to get close to him at all. Being a werewolf was a lonely occupation.

"T-thanks!" Peter said enthusiastically, plopping down next to Remus. "I'm Peter Pettigrew."

"James Potter."

"Sirius Black, don't give me that look!"

"Remus Lupin."

"Hermione Granger, pleased to meet you, Peter."

Peter seemed a tad shocked that they had returned his greetings, but he smiled nonetheless. Remus allowed a benign smile to cross his face. He'd seen that look of shock before, on his own face when he met people who somehow knew of his condition.

"Y-you too, Hermione!" Peter squeaked. James grinned broadly and jumped onto his seat, attracting the attention of quite a few students.

"I've got an idea!" he said loudly, though he was only speaking to the four surrounding him. "Why don't we all become best friends?"

Sirius smirked, obviously thinking there was something more to what James was saying. Hermione and Remus shared a look, picking up on the same thing. Peter, however, was oblivious and simply excited to have any friends at all.

"Yeah!" he agreed quickly.

"Alright, what did you have in mind, mate?" Sirius asked curiously. James only grinned mischievously at him, his eyes turning to Hermione and Remus.

"I suppose..." Hermione agreed, trailing off. "Remus?"

"...Yeah, why not?" It wasn't like he had enough friends to really turn the offer down. Besides, even if for a little while, it would be nice having companions to talk and laugh with.

"Great!" James said loudly, sitting back down. He still had a large smile on his face though, which told Remus agreeing might not have been such a good idea.

But hey, what could an eleven year old possibly do that would be so bad? Somehow, Remus knew he would regret that question later.

END


	7. School Dance

**Episode 7**

School Dance

Summary: In which Remus takes Hermione to the school dance

Nervous didn't come close to what Remus felt at the moment. He'd been nervous when he asked Hermione to the latest school function, and he'd been nervous when he was looking for the perfect outfit to wear to said function. Now, he was bloody terrified! No, even that was an understatement.

Sirius and James left a few moments earlier, used to dating girls and already eager to get their dates to the dance. James especially since he'd finally scored Lily Evans, his crush since third year. It took him four years of persistence, but she finally caved.

Peter somehow managed to find himself a date as well, but he too remained in the bedroom. Like Remus, he hadn't been with too many – if any – girls in all his seven years at Hogwarts. The mere thought of dancing with one tonight made his palms sweaty and his breathing pick up. Remus knew how he felt.

"Can you believe it?" Peter asked. "We actually have dates! _Us!"_

Remus felt it best not to mention he could've had numerous dates throughout the years if he'd actually given any of the girls a chance. But fear of what he might do to them, or what they might say or think if they discovered he was a werewolf kept him at bay. He somehow didn't think Peter would appreciate the knowledge that a werewolf was considered more attractive than him.

Truth be told, his werewolfism wasn't the only reason he turned every girl down. He had feelings for someone already, but he was always too afraid to approach her. Now, though, she was his date, and since she already knew his dirty little secret, he didn't have to worry about her disgust. Hermione didn't care that he turned furry once a month, and she made that almost painfully obvious.

"It's shocking, isn't it?" Remus replied instead, smirking slightly at the still-stunned look on Peter's face. He sighed as he adjusted his tie for the fifth time and finally decided he'd taken longer than even Hermione could possibly take. "Well, I'll see you at the dance."

Peter only had time to look up before Remus was out the door. The chubby boy sighed and patted his legs, then stood determinedly. If Remus could do it, so could he!

Sure enough, Remus found as he walked down the stairs, Hermione was already waiting for him. She had a blush covering her cheeks and an understanding smile. It seemed she too had been nervous of their first date, but she had far more courage than Remus. It made him feel rather ashamed for staying upstairs so long.

His shame took a backseat only to his shock. Hermione looked...breathtaking. She'd always been beautiful in his eyes, but now she was gorgeous! Her hair had been straightened, and the light blue dress she wore complimented her tan skin and womanly physique all too well. No make-up marred her face, as Hermione liked to go natural, and Remus loved seeing her look natural.

"Shall we go?" he asked, offering her his arm. Hermione smiled and walked towards him. Remus idly wondered how she could walk in heels when he'd never seen her adorn shoes with any more than an inch heel, if even that, before.

"We shall," she said, looping her arm with his. They turned and started for the portrait, both blushing but neither wanting to be anywhere else at the moment.

232323

"Aw, look at the lovebirds!" Sirius said teasingly, moving his date next to Remus and Hermione on the dance floor. His eyes twinkled mischievously. "Or should I say love _wolves_?"

His date, a pretty Hufflepuff girl, looked at him bewilderedly. Sirius made no move to explain his taunt, however, and Remus only glared at his friend. Hermione blushed and glared as well, though a hint of a smile tugged at her lips.

"They look so _cute_, don't they?" James said from the other side. Lily smacked his arm and smiled at her best friend.

"Hey, Hermione! You really do look great," she complimented.

"Thanks," Hermione replied, ignoring James and Sirius for the time being. "So do you."

Lily blushed and looked modestly at her form-fitting, emerald silk dress. It fit her curves and the skirt fell to the floor, but a slit in the side made it possible for her to walk. The black heels she wore went well with the dress as well, and her red hair fell over her shoulders. It would be difficult to determine who looked better between the two, but many girls had been shooting the two bookworms dirty looks ever since they arrived.

"Thanks."

"Now, Remus!" Sirius teased, bringing the girls attention back to the boys. "Don't do anything I wouldn't!"

"What wouldn't you do?" Elizabeth, Sirius' date for the night, finally cut in with a smile. She was simply happy to finally be able to join the conversation again. Sirius gave her a mock-hurt look, though he was a tad upset she'd interrupted his conversation with his friends.

"Why, whatever do you mean, my love?" he asked knowingly. Elizabeth blushed darkly, embarrassed and flattered by the sweet endearment Sirius used.

"Oh, you know what I mean!" she said, flustered.

Hermione chuckled. She'd seen far too many girls react the same way every year, yet they never seemed to figure out that Sirius didn't have any plans for commitment. At least, not until he found the right girl. Thankfully, she had been perceptive enough to pick up on his playboy habits, and that's why she never bothered dating him when he flirted with her.

"Hey, why don't you guys go bother Peter?" Remus asked finally, seeing James about to comment again. He felt bad for the rat, but he'd rather spend alone time with Hermione at some point. As much as James wanted to be with Lily, Remus knew the Marauder would spend his whole night teasing the werewolf with Sirius. It was just how they were.

"Wormtail? Where is he anyway?" James asked curiously, standing on his toes to look over the heads of anyone shorter than him. Peter was so short, it was easy to lose him in a crowd.

"There he is!" Sirius shouted, pointing to the side. He grinned widely and looked to James. "Shall we?"

"We shall," James agreed. The two waltzed their dates over to their other friend, barely giving Lily enough time to say goodbye to Hermione.

"I don't think Petey'll be happy with you," Hermione commented when they were gone. Remus smiled and wrapped his arms tighter around her silk-covered waist.

"I know," he admitted, "but it got rid of them."

"Yeah," Hermione agreed. She placed her head on Remus' shoulder, continuing to slow dance with him. "This is nice."

"It is," Remus murmured, pressing a gentle kiss to her soft hair. He breathed in the scent of his date and wondered how he survived so long as just her friend. It seemed impossible to him now. "It really is."

It was just too bad Peter couldn't say the same.

END


	8. Perfect

**Episode 8**

Perfect

Summary: In which Hermione decides that, despite all the bad, the world really is perfect

The large canine could hardly be mistaken for anything beyond a wolf, but somehow she managed to maneuver her way around the city. Ever since the Ministry had administered a potion to all werewolves, forcing them to remain in wolf form so the world could see the monsters for what they were, in daylight hours or nighttime hours, life had been tough.

She, of course, could always change back. Her wolf body was merely an animagus form, which she used to get close to her animalistic lover, but she refused to show herself as a human in this upside down world. As a Muggle-born, Hermione Granger could always return to her parents and live life away from the Wizarding world. It had been ages since she'd seen her parents after all, but she couldn't do that. Remus meant the world to her and leaving him was simply out of the question.

James, Peter, Sirius, and even Lily would have agreed with her. Not because they were in love with the wolf, but because they were his friends. But they had died in the final battle against Voldemort in 1987, and so she alone remained by Remus' side now.

As soon as Voldemort was defeated, the Ministry showed its true colors to the public, though the public still considered them to be great people worthy of praise. After all, it was rare one found a wizard that accepted werewolves and other magical creatures as easily as he (or she) did _normal_ humans. It disgusted Hermione, but what could she say? She would never change enough minds to really make a difference, even if she did find some people willing to change.

And she had.

Several witches and wizards of various ages had migrated towards the magical creatures. They had always been accepting, and Hermione taught those who weren't animagus how to change forms so they would stay safe. She had help of course, from those who already knew the transfiguration. Still, it was hardly enough to start a revolution, and what good would one do anyway?

After turning the magnificent but dangerous creatures to their more primal states, the Ministry found spells and wards to keep them locked away in certain places. She still wasn't sure how she, or the others like her, could escape, but she guessed it had to do with the fact they weren't really magical creatures. At least, not in the animalistic sense. Perhaps that's why no one bothered her when she walked down the alleys or streets in broad daylight.

It hurt to know that Remus would forever be stuck in his werewolf form, hidden away in the Forbidden Forest. That he would never again be the intelligent – though Moony was still intelligent about werewolf urges and senses – wizard she had grown to love. She still loved him of course, werewolf or not, but it hurt to know she'd never see his beautiful human face again. Of course, even she hadn't been in her human form in quite a while, preferring to stay in the black-furred, white-chested and chinned canine form nowadays.

Her sharp fangs clenched the bag of meat one of the few non-prejudiced witches, who stayed outside of magical creature territory, had given her for herself and Remus. She needed to make it back fast, before anyone caught her and realized what she was doing. She might hate not seeing Remus as he used to be, but she at least _saw _him. Taken captive by the Ministry would do nothing for her slowly deteriorating mind, which now focused solely on her wolf-lover.

At one point they'd though Voldemort was true evil, but now Hermione saw that wasn't so. It was the Ministry that truly deserved the title of evil, cruel, heartless creatures. They were the ones that deserved to be locked away forever. Amazing how fear can make a beautiful world turn ugly.

She sighed in relief, if wolves _could _sigh, when she finally ran through the barrier around the Forbidden Forest. Now, all she needed to do was get to the safety of hers and Remus' cave, before the newest werewolf – Fenrir had somehow escaped capture and still turned children, though last she checked the Ministry was searching for him, one of their only _good _deeds – smelled the food and found her. Besides the meat, he had taken a liking to Hermione, and his lack of training on werewolf habits made it hard for him to understand that a mated wolf could _not _be hit on.

The cave came into sight, and Hermione walked inside quietly. Remus lay sleeping on the opposite side of the cave, in the shadows. Hermione smiled and placed the food off to the side, hidden under a large boulder where the smell would be relatively enclosed and less likely to attract attention. Then, she trotted over to her lover and pushed his paw gently with her nose.

Moony did not wake, but he lifted his paw unconsciously and she slid under. Hermione lay next to him, thinking of anything and everything she could. At one point, she wondered what would happen to people who constantly stayed in animagus form, but she never had the intention of testing out her inquiry. Now, she understood. The longer one stayed in the form, the more animal-like they became. Soon, she wouldn't be Hermione Granger anymore, but rather Moonstar the wolf. She wondered if that should bother her more than it did.

Moony nuzzled her neck lovingly and laid his head atop hers. His eyes never opened, nor did his breathing change. Moonstar smiled as best she could.

Despite all the bad in the Wizarding world, she had to admit...Life was pretty damn perfect.

END


	9. Drunken Speeches

REQUEST: Shady Lady requested a chapter where a drunk Sirius and James give a speech at Hermione's and Remus' wedding

**Episode 9**

Drunken Speeches

Summary: In which a drunken Sirius and James give a speech at Hermione's and Remus' wedding

The celebration died down as two men stood at the table. Remus and Hermione smiled at their friends, curious as to what they had to say. This was their special day, and so far Sirius and James had done nothing to ruin the moment. The bookworms had actually calmed down and stopped fretting that their two best friends would do something stupid.

"We jus' wanna say..." James slurred, immediately wiping the smiles off the newly weds faces. Oh dear, the only time James and Sirius slurred was when...

"Dis is sums good Firewhiskey!" Sirius cut in sharply, holding up his glass.

...They were drunk.

"Yeah, hehe." James chuckled sluggishly before shaking his head. "Nyways! Ash I wash sayin', congratulations..es on gettin' mar- tyin' da knots! Yeah, tha's it!"

"Theys tied a knot?" Sirius asked, looking at James in awe. "Whoooaaa!"

"I know, amazin' in'nit?" James said with a smile. Sirius nodded.

"I'm so sorry!" Lily apologized quickly. "I wasn't paying any attention to them. I hadn't realized how much they drank." She tried desperately to seat her fiancé and Sirius, but they were having none of it.

"Not done toastin'!" James protested, struggling against her childishly. A few guests chuckled at his behavior, while others rolled their eyes at the predictability. Remus and Hermione were among these few.

"Let him finish," Remus sighed. "Merlin knows he won't stop until he has."

Lily started to protest, but she knew Remus was right. She didn't have to be a Marauder to know her husband's ways, and Sirius was almost exactly like him. If she tried to keep them from finishing, they would only find some other way to say what they wanted.

"Right! Thanks Remy!" James cheered, holding his glass high and ignoring the liquid that sloshed over the sides. "As I was sayings--"

"Waaa!" Sirius burst in, tears running down his face. He dabbed at his eyes with a napkin. "I can't believe you're getting marrieds! My babies are all growns up!"

"Tha- (Hermione stopped as Sirius blew his nose loudly)-nks."

"So, anyway," James cut in again, roughly, "I just wanna say...Happy Birthday!"

"Eh?"

"James, honey, it's _not_ their birthday," Lily reminded as gently as she could. James frowned and looked at her.

"Then why do they have a birthday cake?" he asked, pointing to the wedding cake. "It's even got little people on it!"

"That's a wedding cake, dear."

"Wedding!?" James demanded. "Whose getting married? Why wasn't I invited?"

"What? We weren't invited to a wedding?" Sirius looked at James aghast. Who could _not _invite _them_ to such an important event?

"You _were_ invited," Hermione said blandly. "That's why you're _here_."

"Oh..." The two shared a look. "We were invited to a wedding!"

As Sirius and James began to do a victory dance, Lily sighed and grabbed her own glass of champagne. She stood and tilted the amber liquid towards her newly wed friends.

"To Remus and Hermione, may you have a great marriage."

"Hey!" James cut in sharply. He and Sirius were pouting. "_We_ wanted to say that!"

END


	10. Who's She Dating?

REQUEST: Shady Lady requested a chapter where Hogwarts tries to find out who Hermione is dating

**Episode 10**

Who's She Dating?

Summary: In which Hogwarts tries to discover who Hermione is dating

The school was in a tizzy. Hermione Granger, one-fifth of the Marauders and one-third of the school's biggest bookworms, was _dating_! This wouldn't be such a big deal if she hadn't turned down every boy who'd asked her out since first year. The lovely prankster had finally given in to her hormones.

She never spoke of her dates, but the way she smiled and spent time bothering with her hair told everyone what happened. Now, if only they knew _who_ she was dating.

The boys of the school wanted to know what her type was, who she'd finally agreed to go out with when she turned them down. The girls were just curious as to who was charming enough to woo Hermione, and where they could possibly find someone like him.

It was imagined that Sirius, Remus, James, and Peter knew, but when asked the boys would just smile and shake their heads. Lily probably had some idea, if she wasn't privy to the information, but just like the Marauders, she wouldn't speak.

Naturally, being a school that couldn't keep secrets, all of Hogwarts had decided to guess who Hermione was dating. Even the professors seemed interested to know, just in case they needed to have a talk with Hermione about falling grades in the distant future of course.

Hermione walked into the Transfiguration classroom, smiling that same bright smile she'd worn since she began dating. Remus stood beside her, the two in deep conversation over something or other. The students put it off to another book or assignment, knowing how obsessed the two – three when Lily was around – could get over such things.

"It's Sirius, isn't it?" one girl shouted loudly, pointing accusingly at Hermione. "Even _you_ couldn't resist his charm!"

Hermione blinked and looked at the girl. She thought the Ravenclaw was talking to someone else, but her finger was pointed right at Hermione. The Gryffindor blinked, utterly confused.

"What?" she asked. "What about Sirius?"

"You're dating him," the girl said smugly, smirking as she crossed her arms. The students looked amazed, shocked they hadn't realized it before. It was so obvious!

Hermione stared at the girl for a moment. She barely knew her, other than having this class with her, and yet the girl accused her of dating Sirius? Was she even accusing her? Hermione shared a look with Remus, utterly baffled. Well, one thing was for sure.

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!"

"W-what?" The girl's smugness deflated almost instantly. She stared at Hermione, confused and a tad hurt by the other girl's outburst.

"You honestly think Sirius Black and _I_ are dating!?" Hermione asked incredulously. The other students shifted, feeling a bit embarrassed for believing the girl. Now that they thought about it, it was rather ridiculous. Hermione and Sirius were friends and nothing more.

"Well, I..." the girl trailed off. She plopped down in her seat, blushing profusely. Hermione raised a brow but didn't apologize for obviously embarrassing the girl. She had it coming for saying Hermione and Sirius had more than friendship between them.

"What was all that about?" Remus asked, slipping in beside Hermione. The brunette shrugged and shook her head.

"I have no idea."

232323

Transfiguration, Hermione soon found, was only the beginning. All day today, people had been randomly popping up with various boys in the school she could be dating. Some guesses made sense, others could if she really thought about it, and some were just ridiculous. Honestly, _why_ in the seven levels of bloody _hell_ would she want to date _Malfoy_?

"Hey Hermione," said a young Hufflepuff named Elizabeth. Hermione smiled at the small girl, considering her a friend, though not nearly as close as Lily or the Marauders.

"Hi, Liz."

"Um...Hermione?" Elizabeth asked softly, a blush staining her cheeks. Hermione looked at the girl, horror growing in her brown orbs. She had seen that look enough to day to know what was coming. "Are you dating Peter by any chance?"

"Peter? There's a lot of Peters." Hermione knew exactly which boy she meant, of course, but she wasn't about to let her off that easy. She couldn't believe this shy Hufflepuff would actually join the ridiculous guessing game! Why was it so important that everyone know who she was dating anyway?

"Pettigrew," Elizabeth clarified. "Is it Peter Pettigrew?"

Hermione sighed and hung her head. "No, Elizabeth, I'm not dating Peter."

"Oh..." Elizabeth hung her head disappointedly. "I didn't think so."

"Right..." Hermione sighed and leaned back in her chair, eyes rolling skyward. If she heard someone question her about who she was dating one more time, she swore she would scream!

"Is it Robert Duval from Ravenclaw?"

Well, maybe she would scream _after_ class.

232323

"It's getting ridiculous!" Hermione said sharply, glaring. "All day today people have been asking me who I'm dating, and they're guessing the most unbelievable people! Would you believe someone actually asked if I was dating _Snape_?"

Remus grimaced as he walked beside her. Indeed, that was hard to believe. Why would _anyone_ think she and _Snape_ would be together?

True, Hermione acted friendlier with him than the other Marauders, but she was _still_ a Marauder. Not to mention a Muggle-born and a Gryffindor. Too many strikes against that relationship already.

"Maybe you should just let everyone know," Remus suggested. Hermione sighed and looked at him with large, brown eyes. Remus felt his breath catch at the sight and smiled. "Come on, _I'll_ be there."

"I know _you_ will," Hermione said dangerously, though her smile took the edge out of her words. She hit his arm playfully, and Remus chuckled. "Race ya!"

"Hey, that's not fair!" Remus shouted after her already disappearing back. He chased after the girl. Thought she could get a head start did she? Well, he'd show her why werewolves weren't creatures to be trifled with! "Get back here, cheater!"

232323

Silence filled the Great Hall when the doors slammed open. There stood Hermione Granger, hand-in-hand with her boyfriend. Eyes widened and foreheads were slapped, a feeling of stupidity filled the room. How could they not have guessed _him_?

The other Marauders looked highly amused, as did Lily Evans, by the reactions of the students. Well, they should have known. Who else would Hermione date but Remus Lupin?

END


	11. Like a Monkey

REQUEST: Brokenblackangel requested a chapter with the sentence: "How could you Remus, you went like a monkey."

**Episode 11**

Like a Monkey

Summary: In which Hermione scolds Remus for a stupid act

Remus grabbed his head when he awoke the next morning. The sunlight filtered through his blinds, making his headache all the worse. It felt like a million men were drumming loudly in his mind at the same time shrill bells sounded off in perfect unison. Whoever said werewolves didn't get hangovers obviously never met one before.

He yawned and finally pulled himself out of bed, trying to ignore the dizzy sensation washing over him. He stood on unsteady legs and slowly made his way to the bathroom, determined to clean up and start his day. Hangover or no, Hermione would never allow him to sleep in all day!

Once he felt slightly refreshed, though the drummers still seemed to be playing their beats in his head, Remus stumbled down the stairs. Perhaps coffee would help. It always seemed to do the trick for everything else, and Remus knew Hermione would already have the pot ready and made. She couldn't go a morning without the high caffeine intake.

"Mornin'," he mumbled when he saw his wife sitting at the table. Remus was too tired and too sick to fully notice the expression on her face until he turned around. Holding his cup of steaming liquid, Remus felt the strong desire to shrink away from the glare on his wife's face. "You shouldn't glare like that, luv, you'll get wrinkles."

Damn it! Remus knew he shouldn't have said that! Usually, he was a pretty lucid drunk, but as soon as the hangover kicked in, he became far too blunt for his own good.

"Um, is there any chance you'll ignore that remark?" he asked hopefully, shrinking away from Hermione when she marched around the table.

"Not. A. Chance. Not after last night!" she shouted. Last night? Remus frowned. Well, usually didn't mean _always_.

"Er, what happened last night?" Remus asked innocently, wondering if he even wanted to know.

"You should be glad Sirius, James, and Peter won't remember!" Hermione shouted, ignoring his question. "They were just as drunk as you, unfortunately for me. How could you Remus? You went like a monkey!"

"Oh..." Remus blushed bright red. He was sure he didn't want to know now. Still, he figured he should ask again, just in case he needed to apologize to anyone sober. "What exactly did I do?"

"Ugh! I can't believe I'm married to you!" Hermione growled, stomping out of the room. Remus watched her go, sipping his coffee slowly, nervously. At least the scolding had been relatively short, but he _still_ didn't know what he did!

END


	12. Like a Monkey: The Night Before

REQUEST: Lily Hermione Potter requested a prequel to _Like a Monkey_

**Episode 12**

Like a Monkey: The Night Before

Hermione sat calmly in the room. A business party had been decided by her boss just that morning, to celebrate the fiftieth anniversary of the small bookstore's existence. She would never know why or how Eleanor managed to talk so many people into attending, or even where they all came from, but among them were Hermione's best friends and husband.

Never before had the Muggle-born seen such a large party for something so small. Usually, business parties were sophisticated and centered around big corporations. In her time in the Wizarding world, Hermione had noticed nothing different. However, Eleanor was an extravagant and rich woman who only opened the bookstore for something to do with her free time.

The Marauders sat walked around, talking to the various people. Hermione rolled her eyes when they continued to compliment the place, twisting their facts around and making half of their praise up. She was pretty sure this place didn't have a third story room that held a great collection of Quidditch magazines unless it had been bewitched to be invisible to her eyes.

The others fell for it luckily, though Hermione doubted it was often they frequented bookstores themselves. She and Eleanor shared a special bond, the bond of having many friends who thought they were crazy for loving books. Only Remus knew what he was talking about, but he stayed quiet for the most part, feeling unbelievably tired due to the full moon's recent passing.

James and Sirius finally finished chatting with everyone and skipped over to their seated friend. Hermione had done nothing as of yet, as far as mingling. Rather, she had entertained a couple in an intense conversation, but they left only seconds earlier.

"Oi, Remy, you need a drink!" Sirius said loudly. Thankfully, the chatter filling the room drowned out his voice for the most part. Hermione rolled her eyes at his predictability. Whenever alcohol was involved, Sirius felt the need to drag at least one person – besides James, who was usually getting sloshed with him – down with him.

Peter, already on his fifth drink, could hardly be talked into getting drunk. He was already well on his way there, assuming he wasn't already. The boy had never been good at holding his alcohol, and the Marauders knew Hermione's tolerance ended at half a glass. Considering she proved to be rather violent, none wanted to see Hermione drink.

"I don't think so," Remus mumbled. He wouldn't mind a glass or two of Firewhiskey, but he knew how Hermione felt about drinking. Her uncle had been an abusive alcoholic, and so she felt entirely against it – unless it was a special occasion, such as a wedding.

"Oh come on, _pleeeaaaasse_!"

"You might as well go," Hermione sighed. "You know Sirius won't stop until you've agreed."

"Hermione..." Remus started unsurely. He didn't want to do anything to upset his wife, knowing what a touchy subject alcohol was for her.

"It's alright," Hermione reassured. "You're a pretty lucid drunk most of the time."

Remus nodded once, smiling. Sirius cheered and dragged Remus off before he could say anything more to his wife. Hermione watched them go, wondering why she suddenly had a bad feeling in her gut.

232323

Less than half-an-hour later, Hermione realized why she felt so uncomfortable. She hadn't paid much attention to the amount of drinks her boys had been chugging before, but now she knew it was far more than their usual amount. The fact that Remus seemed to be in one of his rare non-lucid drunken states didn't help matters in the least.

The people seemed quite amused with the antics of the four men, but Hermione was anything but. She knew that, even if she was amused, Eleanor would not let her hear the end of this for quite a while. The woman tended to speak of past events as though they were the latest gossip, regardless how long ago said event actually happened.

Currently, the quartet were singing – horribly and off key – a rendition of some Muggle song. Because of how mutilated the lyrics were, Hermione had no idea what the song was. She only vaguely recognized the tune they were _attempting_ to follow.

Of course, everyone else in the room was of pureblood, so they had no idea if the lyrics were right or wrong. They merely clapped along, laughing at the obviously drunken men and attempting to sing along at intervals.

Hermione shook her head and wondered if the night could possibly get any worse. Her question was answered by a loud howl, a truly authentic howl that only one such as her husband could pull off. The crowd seemed amazed at this talent and cheered him on as he continued growled and let off a truly animalistic roar.

The young witch jumped up and hurried to her husband. Now was the time for him to calm down and be taken from the makeshift stage. Regardless how drunk the people were, Hermione found that even the drunkest man could sober right quick once two and two were put together and Remus was discovered as a magical creature. She didn't need _that_ to happen!

"Remus, I think you should come down," Hermione urged, ignoring the people swaying around her. She tried to pull her husband from the table, but he refused to budge. He continuously shook his head childishly, laughing when Sirius and James grabbed his arms and pulled him out of Hermione's grip.

"'M gonna be ash star!" Remus proclaimed, giggling like a madman. Sirius and James also giggled, not sure what was funny but certain whatever it was had been hilarious.

"Remus!" Hermione tried to convince him without resorting to her seductive tone, which always got her way regardless of the situation, but she didn't want to use such an intimate voice in front of so many.

The werewolf shook his head stubbornly. Remus stopped suddenly and simply stared, causing Hermione to look behind her at what had captured his interest. Her eyes widened when she caught sight of the beautiful chandelier swinging lightly from all the exuberant movement below. Oh no...

"Watch dis!" Remus slurred, running to the end of the table. He jumped high and far, his werewolf senses kicking in. He grabbed the chandelier and swung back and forth, thanking the people who applauded him graciously. From that moment on, the rest of the night was pure hell.

Hermione slapped a hand to her face. Remus...was in _so_ much trouble!

END


	13. Costume

**Episode** **13**

Costume

Summary: In which Sirius and James talk Hermione into dressing up

Hermione laid down her textbook. Sirius and James had not stopped jumping around her since she entered the room, and she could only imagine it was due to the large amounts of candy they had already consumed.

She never considered Halloween much of a holiday herself. Her family didn't celebrate the day of ghouls and ghosts, being devoted Catholics, and her own obsession with good health left her with no love for sweets (except chocolate and sugar quills). However, in the magical world, Hermione realized the same could not be said.

Never before had she seen anyone, Muggle-born or pureblood, so worked up over one little holiday. It appeared Halloween was not only a Muggle holiday, but also a Wizarding one. She shouldn't have felt surprised, she supposed, considering Halloween _was_ a night for witches and wizards.

"I told you already," Hermione said slowly, "I don't celebrate Halloween. I'm _not_ dressing up!"

Wasn't it enough she'd dressed up for Christmas? The eyes that followed her that day, all lustful and admiring or jealous and hateful, had not left her mind. Still, she endured the stares and whispers, the come ons and weak attempts at flirting. Though, she decided right then and there, she would _never_ again dress up as an elf.

"Oh come on, Hermione!" Sirius begged. He gave his patented puppy dog eyes, which she had thankfully grown immune to over the years.

Instead of answering, she turned away with a huff, effectively ignoring him. Sirius pouted for a moment, but he soon changed it to a glare when he realized his best female friend was steadily ignoring him. James wasn't fairing much better, as Hermione had also turned from him and closed her eyes to keep from seeing either look so pitiful.

"Hmph. Even Remus is dressing up!" he shouted finally, throwing his hands in the air. Hermione's eyes snapped open at that, and she turned to see Sirius glaring into space.

"Remus?" she asked hesitantly. Her boyfriend was just as sensible as she, and he never bothered to dress up before. He loved the candy (mainly the chocolate), but what was the point in wearing a costume at an older age? The cuteness from childhood had long since disappeared, replaced by handsomeness or beauty, and the whole effect was just ruined.

"Yes!" Sirius crowed delightedly. He knew that would catch her attention. If Remus did something, it was usually pretty easy to talk Hermione into it, and vice versa. The two were so in love, Sirius didn't doubt Hermione would jump off her broom if Remus did so – though, the thought of Hermione on a broom was simply ridiculous.

"So, what do you say?" James drawled, looking eagerly at his brunette friend. Hermione mulled the thought over for a few moments.

"What exactly is Remus going as?" she asked curiously.

James and Sirius resisted the urge to high-five each other and instead shared a knowing smirk. Hook, line, and sinker.

"Why..." Sirius answered, sliding beside Hermione and wrapping an arm over her shoulders.

James moved to her other side and did the same. "He just so happens to be going as the big, bad wolf."

Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment. A look of determination spread across her face, and she slammed a fist on her open palm. "I'll do it!"

Sirius and James cheered.

232323

The Great Hall quieted when the doors slammed open. Remus walked in, looking like his usual self – save the tight black pants and untucked school shirt. It was the woman beside him, however, that earned the looks. Hermione thought it was like Christmas all over again.

Perhaps the red and black corset, matching plaid skirt, and matching thigh high striped stockings hadn't been such a good idea, but the red cape covered enough for the costume to be decent. Besides, Remus' reaction had been well worth it, and the reason they were late to dinner.

But hey, what was the big bad wolf without his Little Red Riding Hood?

END


	14. The News

REQUEST: MoonNightLover requested a chapter involving a pregnant Hermione

**Episode 14**

The News

Summary: In which Hermione is pregnant

Remus had known many wonders in his life, and he'd dealt with many frightening situations. However, nothing could ever have prepared him for a day like today.

It started off as any other, with him eating his sugar-coated cereal (chocolate of course) and drinking coffee. The only real difference had been Hermione's absence, but she told him the night before she had a Healer's appointment. He didn't question why she was getting checked up when she seemed perfectly fine, knowing it was just one of those things that was strictly Hermione.

Only when his lovely wife entered their home, looking like she'd just been told she was a distant cousin to the Malfoy's, did Remus begin to worry that today wasn't exactly normal. Hermione sat across from him, gazing into nothingness for what felt like years to the werewolf. He didn't push though, knowing she needed time to get through the shock of whatever she'd been told at the Healers.

When Hermione finally did come back to the real world, she had looked at him with the most beautiful gaze he'd ever seen. He wasn't sure if she looked more nervous or blissful, but either way he thought she had to be the absolute _most_ beautiful woman in the world in that moment. Not that he'd doubted her beauty before.

Then, she'd uttered those words, the words that changed everything.

"Remus, I'm pregnant."

232323

Hermione loved her husband, she really did. She knew he'd be excited to hear about her – _their_ – children. He wanted kids long before she did, but that didn't mean he wouldn't be shocked. He might say or do something stupid, and in her still-stunned state, Hermione didn't doubt she would retaliate. The last thing either of them needed, or wanted, was a fallout over something both had desired for a while now.

The nervousness still ate away at her, despite her self-pep talks and reminders that Remus loved her dearly. The news hadn't fully sunk into her mind yet, but by the time she apparated to the front door of their small cottage, Hermione realized just what being pregnant entailed. The shock hit her full force then, and she didn't remember anything until she came too and saw Remus sitting across from her, obviously concerned.

He gave her space and time, waiting patiently for her to tell him what had her so nervous yet excited at the same time. She thought it was rather obvious, as she'd never been one to hide her true emotions before. That had always been Sirius' forte, not hers.

Finally, when satisfied she had worked up all the Gryffindor courage she possessed, Hermione uttered those fateful words. The words that would make their future permanent.

"Remus, I'm pregnant."

232323

Remus plopped into the seat across from his wife. He stared at her, gaping in disbelief. Pregnant? But Hermione was on the charm! Despite their previous talks about babies of their own, Hermione wanted to start her own bookstore first and Remus still needed to find a stable, steady job. Even with his good grades, it wasn't easy to find employment as a werewolf.

Now, it seemed she was pregnant. Inside Hermione's belly dwelled a zygote, and one day it would become his son or daughter. How odd to think, to _know _he was going to be a father. He wondered if James felt the same as he did now when Lily first told him she was pregnant with their son.

"Are you sure?"

Remus inwardly cringed at the way that had come out. His voice hadn't been harsh or disbelieving, but soft and questioning, truly curious. Still, he knew it wasn't the right thing to say at a time like this. He needed to shout ecstatically and run around the house like a madman, proclaiming to every inanimate object present that he was going to be a father.

Hermione flinched at the question, but she couldn't blame Remus. She bit her tongue, which had already sharpened itself with a retort to his innocent question. Now was not the time, she reminded herself. Remus was only shocked.

"Very," she said. "The Healer says I've been pregnant for a few weeks now. Long enough to know for certain."

"I see..." Remus mulled on that thought for a moment. He slowly looked at Hermione, turning red when he realized she was scrutinizing him, waiting with bated breath for his reaction. Remus felt secure that Hermione knew he'd accept her pregnancy full-heartedly, but he saw the glint of uncertainty in her eyes. The guilt that came from having such distrust in her husband, and he understood her fear.

To calm Hermione, Remus forced a smile onto his face. Not to say he wasn't happy, but the shock hadn't completely left yet. He wondered how Hermione came out of it so fast, and wondered idly if she was even truly out of shock yet. Remus certainly couldn't imagine learning such important news so suddenly during an innocent checkup.

"Wait...What was this checkup even for?" Remus asked suspiciously. Hermione was a clever girl, one of the many reasons he loved her so dearly. He wouldn't – couldn't – put it past her to set up this appointment to check on possibilities of pregnancy. Hermione knew the signs, and Remus figured she would have grown suspicious after a while.

Hermione blushed. She knew, could see it in Remus' eyes, he'd already figured out the truth. She hadn't had a period at all this month, and as it was nearing the end, she worried something bad had happened to her. The checkup hadn't been to check on pregnancy, but she had known the possibility was there.

"Thought so," Remus sighed. He sat back in his chair, eyes perusing his wife calmly. Hermione fidgeted slightly but forced herself to calm.

"Are you terribly upset?" she finally asked, unable to keep the question to herself. It had been nagging at the back of her mind, the true cause for her worry.

"What?" Remus didn't seem to have understood the question. He thought over what she'd said, eyes widening in realization. "No! Oh, heavens no, Hermione! You know I've always wanted children, and I'm excited that I'm a father-to-be. This is all just a little sudden."

"Believe me," Hermione stated dryly, "I know."

Remus' eyes softened, and he moved across the table to sit beside Hermione. His arms wrapped around his wife, who no doubt was dealing with more than him at the moment. _She_ was the one _carrying_ the unborn infant.

"I'm sorry, 'Mione," he apologized. "You've more to deal with than I, no doubt about that. I love you, and I love this child."

Hermione smiled slightly, relaxing under his soothing touch. She loved Remus, and it was moments like these that strengthened her feelings all the more. He was so sweet and understanding, how many women could say that about their husbands after six years?

"I'm glad you accept," Hermione said slowly. She turned her gaze to the table again, only imagining the reaction she was about to receive. "I'm especially glad because..."

"Because what?" Remus encouraged, rubbing soothing circles on her lower back. Hermione sighed and leaned against him.

"Because...we're having twins."

"Oh."

Remus dealt with many things in life, but nothing could have possibly prepared him for news such as this on a seemingly normal day. So, he did the only thing he could think of. He fainted.

END


	15. With Children

A/N's:

Something of a sequel to _The News;_ the children are older.

REQUEST: MoonNightLover requested a chapter with Hermione and Remus' children

**Episode 15**

With Children

Summary: In which Hermione and Remus spend a day with their children

The day Remus asked Hermione out was without a doubt the best day of his life. At least, that's what he thought before he asked her to marry him. The sight of her joyful tears and smile had shown him what true beauty was; Remus could think of nothing he'd rather see and no one he would rather spend the rest of his life with than her. Now, he could say he had a new best day of his life – the day his children, Skylar and Bran, were born.

Skylar, despite being female, had turned out like neither of her parents. She had the intelligence, but she'd taken after Sirius and James. Remus thought this was because the two men spoiled her when she was young and continued to do so even now.

Bran took after his mother moreso than him. He loved books, especially historical and transfiguration texts. Bran spent most of his time with his mother, but he didn't mind if Skylar called him a mama's boy. He loved Hermione, so he considered it something of a compliment.

Now, the children were eleven and would be heading out to their first day at Hogwarts in less than a week. Neither Hermione or Remus could believe so much time had passed so quickly, but the years had flown by without a moment of rest it seemed.

And they thought their lives changed dramatically the day they met James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew!

"Mum, does Hogwarts have a nice library?" Bran asked, his mind always circling around books. He could have asked his father, of course, but the children knew which of their parents spent the _most_ time in the libraries. Even Remus had been known to slack off at some points.

"The best," Hermione reassured her son. "And the books are so good, you'll _never_ grow tired of rereading them!"

Bran's eyes opened wide, and he smiled brilliantly. He loved to reread books, but sometimes they grew old. The only book he'd not grown tired of reading again and again was the worn_ Hogwarts: A History_ he now clutched to his chest like a teddy.

Remus chuckled and shook his head at his son's wonder. Sirius and James considered it their greatest failure when they realized they couldn't corrupt Bran the way they had Skylar. Still, they took great pride that at least someone born from two of their own would carry on the Marauder name – Harry had proven more like Lily than James, so even though he didn't study quite as much, he also didn't prank people like his father had.

"Oh come on!" Skylar interjected. "We're going to _Hogwarts!_ And all you can think about is the _library_?"

Bran sniffed. "Well, what's wrong with that? I like the library."

"I know," Skylar rolled her eyes. "You _never_ let anyone _forget_!"

"You're just jealous because I'm smarter than you!" Bran said childishly, floundering for a good insult to spring at his sister. Curses, why did _she_ have to be born with the wit?

"Oh, big whoop!" Skylar glared at her brother. "You talk like being a nerd is _cool._"

"Hey!" Hermione snapped. "Don't forget, this mother of yours was also once a nerd."

"Not a nerd, darling, a bookworm," Remus corrected mildly. "And I too was among that category."

"Yes," Hermione sighed, leaning close to him. "I remember long study sessions in the library, just the two of us."

"Those were the days," Remus agreed, planting a gentle kiss on his wife's lips. Twin sounds of disgust tore them apart, and they smiled when they saw their children's scrunched noses. No matter how they might have differed personality-wise, the twins had one thing in common – their disgust for their parents displays of affection.

"Come on then," Hermione urged, ushering the two into a nearby store. "How about we pick out your robes and such first?"

"Yes!" Skylar cheered. Bran looked disappointed they couldn't start with books, but he didn't complain.

Remus watched Hermione usher the two into the robes shop and followed behind. His mind wandered back to the days when Skylar and Bran had been little, just babies. It seemed like only yesterday Hermione had cursed him to the seven levels of bloody hell while steadily breaking his hand with each demand to _PUSH_. Now, they would be starting their first year at Hogwarts, and soon they would be leaving the house to start lives of their own.

A sudden thought suddenly crushed down on Remus, and he turned nervous eyes to his children. How was he supposed to protect Skylar from those filthy, unworthy mongrels called boys? His life suddenly wasn't so great.

END


	16. When Remus Met Hermione

REQUEST: anglbby989 requested a chapter where we discover how Remus and Hermione's feelings started

**Episode 16**

When Remus Met Hermione

Summary: In which we see how Remus and Hermione first discovered their feelings for each other

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked, leaning over the young boy lying in the hall. He was on his back, staring blankly at the ceiling, clutching his stomach tightly.

Remus frowned and blinked up at the girl hovering above him. He pulled himself to his feet, ignoring the stabbing pain in his abdomen to stare suspiciously at her. Concern glittered in her eyes, as well as sincerity, but Remus couldn't find any deceit in her brown gaze. Looking lower, he realized the tie she wore was blank, like his. An indication she was only just starting Hogwarts and not among those nasty Slytherin children.

He knew a lot about Hogwarts from reading, so he knew the house colors well. The students who'd pushed him into the wall, then punched his stomach with all their strength, simply because he'd been standing in the way, certainly belonged to the green and silver house known as Slytherin.

"I'm fine," he reassured. "I just had a bit of trouble is all."

For some reason, something held him back from saying he was attacked. The girl looked like the type to worry, he decided, and he didn't want to cause her an early heart attack. Plus, he didn't even know her name, so why even bother telling her about his private life? Chances were he'd never see her again, or at least never get to know whoever-she-was, while at school.

"I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione introduced, feeling the need to fill the silence. It was the first time she'd felt such an urge, but she felt like she needed to say something, anything to this boy. He had a look of loneliness in his eyes that broke her heart for reasons she couldn't quite fathom.

"Remus Lupin," Remus replied, looking at her suspiciously again. He knew he should be thankful she seemed to care so much about his – a complete stranger's – well-being. Years of rejection, however, had left him with little trust in anyone.

"Do you have a compartment, Remus?" Hermione asked. She wasn't sure where all this sudden generosity stemmed from, but she felt the irresistible need to extend a metaphorical hand to him.

"Well, uh...no, actually." Remus hated that he couldn't lie. He'd much rather have said yes, but he just couldn't. Well, he'd need to find some place to sit eventually anyway, and he might as well take her up on the offer.

"Oh, well, come on then!" Hermione said, ushering him to move forward. "You'll sit with me, if you don't mind."

"No, I, um, don't..." Remus stuttered. Idly, he wondered why his throat felt so dry suddenly and when had the millions of butterflies decided to hatch in his stomach? He wished they would disappear.

"There are already a couple of people sharing with me," Hermione informed him, wondering silently why she felt so nervous when touching his shoulder. She was only leading him to the compartment. "I hope that's alright."

"Sure," Remus agreed, blushing lightly. The butterflies had disappeared at her words, but now he wished they would return.

How odd.

END


	17. Boyfriend

A/N's: This is a sort of sequel to _With Children_.

This is something I forgot to mention in the very first chapter with everything else. But, for those who don't know already from reading my SBHG series, I like to think that everyone (except Peter) was Harry's godparent, not just Sirius. So, Remus, Hermione, and Sirius (I will add Peter when he hasn't betrayed anyone, but otherwise just the three of them) are _all _Harry's godparents.

REQUEST: Alright, here's something that happened in my SBHG fic as well, though not by quite so many people. This very episode was requested by MoonNightLover, Gueneviere, _and_ Beneeta. They wanted one where Skylar brings home her first boyfriend – Harry Potter.

**Episode 17**

Boyfriend

Summary: In which Skylar brings home her first boyfriend - Harry!

Remus crossed his arms, glaring at the door of their home. Bran had already returned and was in his bedroom, unpacking clothes. Skylar, on the other hand, had yet to enter the house, and it upset Remus greatly. He would have already stormed outside were it not for Hermione sitting across from him, giving him a warning look.

He didn't understand how his wife could react so calmly to news like this. He loved Skylar dearly, he really did, but she was too young to date! Sure, she was sixteen, but what did that mean? She could wait until she was seventeen (Remus refused to acknowledge he'd said the same thing the year before and the year before that, adding one year to her age each time). She had decent grades, proof boys weren't pulling them down, but that accounted for nothing as well. She was too young, boys were dangerous, end of story.

Yet Hermione seemed perfectly all right with Skylar's letter from a few weeks previous. She said she would bring her boyfriend home this summer since he lived nearby, and Hermione told her they were happy for her. _Happy_! How could his wife betray him so? On that matter, how could she even _think _he'd be okay with this news?

He tried to find out who the mystery boy was, but it was impossible to do so without interrogating every boy that attended Hogwarts' parents (not counting Lily and James, of course) while Skylar was at school. Hermione would _never _allow him to do that sadly, so he had no way of discovering the identity ahead of time.

Finally, after what felt like forever, the door creaked open. Remus stiffened and Hermione looked up eagerly, anxious to know what lucky boy had charmed her daughter. Her eyes widened when Skylar entered with, not some formerly nameless boy, but Harry Potter.

"Hi Mum, hi Da!" Skylar greeted, closing the door behind Harry. "Sorry it took so long. We were talking."

"That's fine," Remus said, relaxing some. At least he knew Harry was around to keep her boyfriend at bay. "So, where's this boyfriend of yours?" he asked as casually as he could, ignoring the warning look his wife sent him again.

"Huh?" Skylar looked blankly between her father and Harry. Harry gulped, not sure he liked the murderous glint in Remus' eyes.

"This moron who decided he was worthy of you. Where is he?" Remus demanded, fists clenching. Hermione sighed and shook her head.

"Remus..." she muttered warningly, but he disregarded her tone to glare suspiciously yet hopefully at his daughter.

"There's no chance you were making the whole thing up up, right?"

"Remus!" Hermione admonished but found herself ignored yet again. Why did she even bother?

"Da, don't be silly! Harry's my boyfriend." Skylar laughed cheerfully, and Harry blushed a light pink when Remus' eyes turned to him.

"So, still think I'm a moron, Remus?" he asked jokingly, trying to lighten the tension that was obvious in the air. His godfather's eyes only narrowed.

"That's _Mister Lupin_ to you," he growled.

Hermione sighed and face-palmed. She could tell this was going downhill fast. Skylar seemed to finally catch wind that her boyfriend being Harry hadn't made her father feel more secure at all. In fact, he looked just as grumpy as he did when she first walked through the door. Not even the slightest hint of relief or joy sparkled in his normally cheerful brown eyes.

"I think we need to have a little talk, Harry," Remus said, walking over and wrapping an arm around the boy's shoulders.

"Sure thing, Rem- I mean Mister Lupin." Harry smiled nervously at Remus and followed him into the kitchen.

Hermione watched her husband lead Harry into the kitchen and shared an uneasy look with Skylar. James and Lily had been their friends for a long time. She hoped they wouldn't press charges when Harry returned home missing a certain male appendage.

END


	18. Parenthood

REQUEST: Lily Hermione Potter requested a chapter where Remus and Hermione raise Harry

**Episode 18**

Parenthood

Summary: In which Remus and Hermione raise Harry

_One_

Remus laughed as Harry ran around him. The boy was such a bundle of joy, and he loved having him around. He only wished James and Lily could've lived to see their son like this. Only one year old, and he'd recently learned enough balance to run. He still tended to fall every once in a while, as all babies do, but that didn't stop him from getting right back up and running again.

Sirius should have custody of Harry, but he too died in the final battle. A heartbreaking experience, especially since James died only weeks before, and Peter's betrayal brought to light only _days_ earlier. Now, all that remained of the Marauders – the _true_ Marauders anyway – was Hermione and Remus, and James' heir.

Harry brought light into their dark days. Even with Voldemort gone, the depressing memories lingered around the homes of those who fought. Hermione couldn't afford to be depressed though, too determined to make a good life for Harry Potter. Remus was much the same, though sometimes the memories ate away at him, usually right before and after a full moon when he was pretty much useless to the household.

"Wemy!" Harry shouted joyfully. He had also learned to talk, an intelligent boy that Harry was turning out to be. However, he hadn't yet learned to use 'R'. Oh well, he at least made it sound cute.

"It's _R_emy, Harry," Remus reminded him. Only he, and Hermione, could ever get away with calling Remus that nickname.

"Wemy!" Harry repeated, smiling proudly at his accomplishment. Remus sighed and laughed, lifting Harry above his head. He enjoyed the squeals of joy that came forth from the child's mouth, from his _son's_ mouth.

"Very good, Harry. Very good."

_Eleven_

Hermione and Remus stared at the letter Harry held out to them proudly. Hogwarts had just sent proof he would be accepted into the schooling system, which pleased, but didn't surprise, the couple to no ends. Still, the idea of losing Harry, even if just to school, broke their hearts. Before they knew it, he would live in his own house with his own family, and they would just be the old couple that raised him.

Harry's smile faded slightly when he saw the expressions on his mother's and father's faces. He wondered if they weren't happy he'd been accepted. He thought for sure they would have been though, especially since they'd gone to Hogwarts with his real parents.

"Mum? Da?" he questioned quietly. He'd started calling Remus 'da' after he heard both Hermione and Remus call their fathers that. Both had Irish in their blood, so Harry felt he should too. Even though he knew James and Lily Potter had been his real parents, and they'd had no strong Irish – as far as anyone knew – in them.

"We're proud of you, Harry," Hermione reassured quickly. She didn't want Harry to think they weren't, but she couldn't make herself smile as widely as she felt she should. "It's just...You're growing up so fast!"

Remus rubbed soothing circles on his wife's back, smiling apologetically to his son when she broke into sobs. Harry rolled his eyes, but his smile had returned full force. Well, at least he knew they were proud.

_Sixteen_

Hermione knew this day would come. She dreaded it with every fiber of her being, but she knew it would happen eventually.

In complete contrast, Remus looked forward to this day. He'd been asking Harry since he first started Hogwarts when the boy hadn't even reached puberty yet. Now, he celebrated the day their son brought home a girlfriend.

Hermione knew the moment she saw her she didn't like the girl. She had the airhead look about her, never mind she was in Ravenclaw, and who really had black hair anymore anyway? She thought the girl should at least keep up with the fashions, though she herself never bothered with such trivial matters, and the girl was obviously Asian.

Of course, deep down, Hermione knew all too well the only reason she didn't like this Cho girl was because she was taking Harry away from her, but that didn't mean she had to feel guilty for disliking Cho. The girl looked the type to cry over anything, so Hermione tried to be kind and smile at her a lot when she first entered the doorway. That smile quickly faded, however, when the girl began to chat about herself, barely giving anyone else a chance to talk.

Remus didn't seem to mind her incessant chattering, and Harry looked lovesick. Hermione appeared to be the only one who didn't like the Japanese girl, unfortunately. She knew she would never be able to make herself out to be the bad guy, not where Harry was concerned. That was partly why she'd hoped Remus would dislike her too.

Cho smiled brightly – too bright in Hermione's opinion – and talked sweetly – too sweet. Hermione saw nothing special about her, and she wished Harry would've picked someone better suited for him. Or, better yet, he could have waited until he was an old man, preferably after she'd already passed on, to start dating. But no, he just _had _to find girls attractive during his teens! At least she had the comfort of knowing it was unlikely this relationship would last for the rest of their lives.

Even she and Remus dated various people before finally giving each other a chance. It hadn't been until seventh year – the year for couples the Marauders termed it after James managed to snag Lily – that their steady relationship began.

"The food is delicious, Mrs. Lupin," Cho said. She remembered from reading in the newspapers that this wasn't Harry's birth mother but his godmother, Hermione Granger-Lupin.

"Thank you, Cho," Hermione said brightly. A little too brightly as far as Harry was concerned. "If you'll please excuse me, I need to powder my ny nose."

Remus snorted softly at that. He knew good and well Hermione didn't believe in such silly antics as powdering one's nose; it was just her way of excusing herself when she didn't want to be around anyone for a while. Cho didn't know this though and thought she was politely saying she needed to use the restroom.

He shared a look with Harry, who mouthed that he would go after her. After patting his girlfriend on the shoulder and reassuring her he would be right back, he walked out of the kitchen.

"Mum?" he called. A sniffle answered him, and he walked around the couch to see Hermione staring blankly into the fireplace. "Mum, it's alright."

"Harry!" Hermione startled. She hadn't seen him until now, and she quickly dabbed at her eyes. Thank Merlin she didn't wear makeup, otherwise her mascara would be running like crazy by now.

Harry smiled and sat down next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Hermione gave a watery smile and leaned against his side.

"I'm growing up, Mum, it was bound to happen someday."

"Yes, but did it have to happen _now_?" Hermione plead with her eyes for him to break up with Cho and return to the two-year-old she'd had to trick into taking baths. Harry smiled indulgently and nodded.

"Afraid so...Hey, you know you're still the number one woman in my life, right?"

Hermione sniffled and nodded, smiling slightly. "I'd better be," she said mock-threateningly. "I'm the one that breastfed you!"

"Ack! Too much information!" Harry cried, covering his ears mockingly. Hermione laughed and patted his head, and Harry smiled lovingly at his mother. "I love you, Mum."

"I love you too," she replied. Harry smiled and stood, eager to return to his girlfriend. Hermione stood with him, but scowled at the thought of returning to the kitchen. "I still don't like her."

232323

_Twenty-five_

Marriage could be downright terrifying, as Harry was learning. His future wife would soon be walking down the aisle, and before he knew it, he would be on his own.

Remus stood next to Hermione in front of their seats, nodding in Harry's direction. His kind grey eyes held nothing but understanding and encouragement. Hermione smiled at her son, sending him her silent blessing. He returned the gesture gratefully, glad to know his family would always stand beside him.

The wish that his real parents could have been present was brief and left as quickly as it had come. Harry wondered if he was a bad person for not wishing the Potter's had been around to witness their only child's wedding, but somehow he thought his father and mother would've understood. Remus and Hermione raised him from birth, _they_ were his parents, and he thought that James and Lily would accept that as simple fact.

The music started and Ginny walked down the aisle, her red hair done up nicely with the sheer veil. He smiled lovingly at the woman who'd stolen his heart in seventh year and would soon become his wife. And, this time, Hermione liked his girlfriend.

As she came to a stop beside him, Harry looked once more at his parents. They stared proudly at their son, encouraging him with their presence alone and reassuring him that he would be a _great_ husband and father.

_Well, _he thought, _at least I know they're proud_.

But then, when hadn't they been proud of him?

END


	19. Consequences

REQUEST: Brokenblackangel requested a chapter where Hermione makes Remus suffer for ignoring her

**Episode 19**

Consequences

Summary: In which Hermione isn't happy with Remus ignoring her

Remus stared at the door forlornly. He whined pitifully, hoping the woman hidden inside would take pity on him and let him in. However, he had unfortunately chosen a strong woman to marry, and she did not give in easily to his pathetic cries as many would.

Usually, her strong will and determination would be what he loved about her, but right now he wished she would just break down and let him back inside their bedroom. So, he'd made a mistake, didn't everyone?

Apparently, though, ignoring his wife's warning expressions when interrogating her coworker – who had a well-known crush on her – about his own life was unforgivable. How was he to know that said coworker had just been promoted and was now Hermione's boss? He wished she would quit the stupid job anyway.

"Hermione, come on, luv!" Remus plead. Hermione either ignored him or had fallen asleep though, for there was no answer. Judging by the erratic breathing he could hear on the other side, thanks to his werewolf senses, she was ignoring him in favor of being angry. "I said I was sorry! He even wanted to promote you afterwards."

"It doesn't matter!" Hermione shouted through the door. "I could've earned that promotion through my own hard work without you _threatening_ my boss! Besides, I warned you and you blatantly ignored me! How could you, Remus?"

Remus sighed and slumped against the door, banging his head a few times. He'd heard from James that this tended to work when smart women were involved. At least, it had worked for him when he messed up with Lily.

"That's not going to work, Remus! Lily overheard James telling you about that little trick, and she told me. He's suffering right now too."

"Damn it!" Remus cursed softly. That was the last time he listened to James! "Come on, Star," he whined. "Just let me in. I promise it'll never happen again. I'll even go and apologize to the man personally."

"You'll do no such thing!" Hermione shouted. "I know you. You'd just use it as another excuse to interrogate him."

He started to protest, but Remus couldn't deny what his wife said. Hermione knew him far too well. He would indeed use the time with him to make sure what's-his-face understood perfectly well that Hermione was off-limits to all men not named Remus J. Lupin.

"Hermione--"

The door opened, and Remus looked up hopefully. Hermione glared down at her husband and tossed him a blanket and pillow.

"You're sleeping on the couch, Remus, get over it!"

The door slammed in his face. Remus cursed. That was the last time he ignored The Look!

END


	20. Win the Girl

**Episode 20**

Win the Girl

Summary: In which Remus tries to win Hermione's heart from another

Who did he think he was? How dare he try to woo her and succeed? Hermione was one-fifth of the Marauders, _his_ best friend, not some silly bint to just be swept off her feet by some pretty boy Ravenclaw!

Yet Nathaniel Boot somehow managed to do just that, sweep Hermione off her feet. She had never looked so lovesick or pathetically girly in all the years Remus had known her, and he didn't like it one bit.

The others couldn't see the dilemma Remus was facing. They thought it was funny that Hermione worried over what she would wear nowadays. Hermione paid little attention to his reasons for not dating Nate, leaving Remus alone in his goal to break the couple up.

If he were to be completely honest with himself, Remus liked Hermione for quite a while. She was beautiful, funny, and intelligent. She always made his day brighter and gave him hope for a future he'd always thought nonexistent for his kind. Now, someone else had stolen her from him, and Remus wasn't about to let go without a fight.

He paced around the common room, desperately trying to think of some way to make Nate look bad and win Hermione back. He didn't like that she spent all her time with someone else, but Remus knew he couldn't blame anyone but himself for not speaking out sooner. Rumor had it she had a crush on him as well, and Remus should have acted on those rumors.

"Remus, what are you doing?"

Remus jumped when he heard the angelic voice of the very person he'd been thinking about. He looked up to see Hermione's confused face watching him pace. A blush covered his face, and he stopped immediately.

"Er...I was just thinking," he said. Well, he _had_ been thinking. "What are you doing?"

Hermione seemed ito instantly forget any skeptical notions she had towards his excuse for pacing. Remus felt his heart melt at the beautiful smile she sent his way, and he wished she was skipping down the rest of the stairs because she wanted to be closer to him faster.

"I have a date with Nate!" she said jovially. Remus raised a skeptical brow.

"At school?"

It was Friday, and Hogsmeade weekend wasn't until next week. What could one couple possibly do at a school? On the other hand, maybe he didn't want to know the answer to that. Sirius seemed to have plenty of dates at school, and Remus would rather not know what _he_ did.

"We're going to walk around the grounds, then grab a bite in the kitchens later. It's not the most romantic admittedly, but it'll do."

Hermione sighed dreamily and flopped on the couch. Remus sat beside her, eyeing her out of the corner of his eye. She really had gone all out in getting ready, at least for Hermione anyway. She looked lovely though, in the flower-printed skirt and blue cardigan. Ridiculously girly, but lovely all the same.

"Sounds like fun," Remus muttered sourly. Hermione either didn't notice his tone or ignored it, choosing to smile and nod happily.

"Doesn't it though?"

She jumped up, and Remus watched as she straightened her skirt to the best of her abilities. She curtsied to Remus, which made him smile.

"Well, I must be off then. Don't want to be late. Bye, Moony!"

Remus' smile fell. He had to separate them, otherwise he'd lose Hermione forever!

"Bye," he mumbled grouchily, but Hermione was already gone.

232323

First order of business, Remus decided, was to talk with the house elves. He needed to stay a step ahead if he wanted to ruin this date without being caught. So, while they were on their walk, he gave the house elves his potion, concocted only a few moments before. And the other guys said he was crazy for having that book on quick-working potions!

The elves looked uneasy at first, but after he reassured them it was necessary, they were more than eager to add it to whatever food Nathaniel ordered. Naturally, the potion would stay out of Hermione's dish.

With that taken care of, Remus snuck off to ruin their walk. Hogwarts grounds were large, so he was sure they were still strolling around. Thankfully, not too many people were outside due to the enormous workload, which was even bigger due to all the slacking. Of course, he and Hermione had already finished their assignments, _together_ Remus thought smugly. She hadn't been with her boyfriend then.

When Remus found them, they were walking hand-in-hand near the forest. He growled lowly, his inner wolf raging at the boy for daring to touch what was his. Remus pushed down the urge to rip him limb from limb, and instead moved stealthily behind the trees at the border of the forest. He needed to be close without them noticing his presence if he was to do this right.

"I'm really glad you agreed to this date, 'Mione," Nathaniel said with a smile. He squeezed Hermione's hand lovingly, and the brunette chuckled lightly.

"Why wouldn't I?" she asked rhetorically. "We're dating! Besides, I really needed out of the common room and away from the boys."

Remus felt his heart break at that. Of course, he reminded himself, he too had needed time away from Peter, James, and Sirius. Did she mean him too though? Was he annoying to Hermione after long periods of time?

"They must really get on your nerves sometimes," Nate replied. Hermione sighed softly and looked at the sky, a gentle smile spreading across her face. Remus quickly forgot his own heartbreak, too focused on how beautiful Hermione looked in that moment.

"Peter does most of all, but I love him anyway. James and Sirius can after a while, but Remus is okay. He's always fun to be around and...What?" she asked, noticing the amused, slightly miffed expression on Nathaniel's face.

"Nothing!" he protested quickly. "It's just that you tend to speak about Lupin on every date we have."

"Do I really?" Hermione asked curiously. She blushed when Nathaniel sent her a look. "I'm sorry. It's just...Remus is the one I feel closest too out of all the boys, so I guess I just like to talk about him."

Remus felt his heart soar at those words. Not only did Hermione talk about _him_ on her dates, but she also felt closest to him. That was definitely a good sign for the werewolf. His mind was overtaken with images of him and Hermione sitting close together in the common room, just the two of them, discussing interesting books they'd finished recently. Oh, what a dream that was!

"I think I should be jealous," Nate said, interrupting Remus' daydream. He glared at the boy, silently willing him to just disappear so he could take his place by Hermione's side.

"I'm sorry," Hermione apologized again.

Remus knew it was time to do something now. If Nate couldn't accept that she felt close to him, then Hermione deserved someone better. Someone like Remus, who steadily ignored the fact that he couldn't accept her being close to any boy not apart of the Marauders.

Pointing his wand at a small patch of earth nearby, he murmured a charm to fill it with dirt. Almost immediately, the puddle turned muddy, and Remus smirked. Now, all he needed to do was make sure it looked like Nate had pushed Hermione into the mud.

He knew Hermione wouldn't break up over something so small, but it would irritate her enough to make her pay closer attention to the smaller, annoying things he did. The things normally overlooked.

Nate had just moved his hand to Hermione's back, his plan obviously to wrap his arm around her waist. Remus murmured a small tripping charm and watched as Hermione fell into the puddle, her white skirt now ruined. The greatest part was Nate's hand stuck out, looking authentic instead of set up. Remus grinned, this would surely annoy Hermione.

"I am so sorry!" Nate apologized quickly, moving to help her stand. "I don't know what happened, I just..."

"It's alright!" Hermione interrupted, smiling. Remus was displeased to note she didn't look the least bit upset, but rather highly amused at what had just transpired. "I only wonder what a mud puddle is doing here when it hasn't rained in two weeks."

Remus silently cursed himself for his lack of thinking ahead. How could he have forgotten that? Of course no mud puddles would appear if there wasn't any rain.

"Probably some bratty first year's prank. I remember when I learned that spell, a lot of my classmates wanted to try it out."

"I know," Hermione muttered. "James and Sirius were two of them."

"Ah, right." Nate laughed lightly and scratched the back of his head. He should have guessed the notorious Marauders would use such a prank.

Remus stewed at being called a bratty first year. Admittedly, he was being petty and acting juvenile, but that didn't mean he wanted it pointed out. Besides, he was doing this out of love, not because he disliked Nate. They said love makes you do crazy things, so Remus thought he could get away with it for now.

Another mumbled charm, and he watched triumphantly as Nathaniel stepped in newly created chewed gum. The boy nearly tripped but managed to catch himself last minute. Remus pouted at the bad stroke of luck, but he enjoyed watching as Hermione walked past him without even noticing his dilemma until she was a good three feet away and realized he hadn't moved at all.

"Nate!" she cried, running back to him. "What is it?"

Nathaniel blushed, unsure how he should tell his date that he'd stepped in gum and couldn't move. Curse this new extra-strength, longer-lasting gum they'd made. The students left it everywhere for innocent people, like himself, to step in. Damn, how unlucky.

"Um, I...Well, ya see..."

"Oh...hold on." Hermione pulled out her wand and cast a quick cutting spell. The gum sliced in half instantly, but Nate fell face-forward and gained a mouthful of grass and dirt. Hermione tried to keep her amusement in, she really did, but she couldn't help laughing at his disgusted expression.

"It's not funny!" Nate complained, but with his mouth full it came out more like "snot fummy". That only made Hermione laugh harder, and in his hiding place, Remus beamed at his accomplishment. He'd made Hermione laugh more than her date had, too bad she didn't know it was his doing.

"How about we just head in to the kitchens?" Hermione suggested when she saw her date pouting. Nathaniel looked slightly annoyed but nodded, grabbing Hermione's hand and leading her back indoors.

Remus quickly moved from his hiding place and rushed into the school, using every shortcut he knew to reach the kitchens first. He didn't want to miss this!

When they finally arrived, Remus had already hidden himself in a small corner. He reassured the house elves it was only to make sure Nate took his potion and didn't realize what was in his food beforehand. They seemed content with this explanation and the fact he didn't want anything and soon enough left him to his own devices.

The house elves did their job to a T, pouring Remus' potion into the chocolate cake Nate had ordered. It hurt Remus to see chocolate defiled, but he figured he would beg forgiveness from the chocolate gods later. This was a matter of winning the girl or losing her, and he was sure the great creator of chocolate would understand his situation.

Hermione watched, a bit taken aback by Nathaniel's eating habits. She'd thought Sirius was bad, but Nate had obviously proved her wrong! Of course, he probably still had the taste of dirt and grass in his mouth, and he'd naturally want it to disappear. Deciding not to comment on that, she instead tried to strike up a conversation.

"This day has been great, despite the...occurrences," Hermione said sweetly. Remus cursed silently and glared at Nate, who'd somehow still managed to impress Hermione. Nate smiled back, though the gesture was strained. He swallowed his cake and started to reply.

"I...uh...Look, Hermione, I really think you're...I have to use the bathroom!" Nate shouted, toppling over his chair and rushing out of the kitchens. Hermione blinked, startled by the sudden departure.

Remus couldn't help the snort of amusement. His plan was working like a charm! Unfortunately, Hermione heard him and whirled around. She began to glance suspiciously around the room, walking slowly and deliberately. Remus cursed himself silently and tried to move away, but it was that movement that caused Hermione to spot him.

"Remus, what is the meaning of this?" Hermione asked angrily, placing her hands on her hips. Remus smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"I...Well, you see...uh...I..."

"Well?" Hermione drawled, tapping her foot. Remus could feel it coming and tried desperately to hold back, but the outburst came against his wishes.

"I just couldn't take seeing you two together all the time! I...I was jealous, okay? I admit it, it was childish, but I don't like you spending all your time with him. I like you, Hermione, a lot. I hated that you were dating someone else."

"We were never dating," Hermione informed, smiling.

"Wait...What?" Remus blinked, utterly confused.

"Silly Moony," Hermione laughed, hugging his neck. "Nate was just to make you jealous."

"So then, you two weren't really dating? I gave Nate a laxative potion for nothing?"

Hermione shook her head. "Well, at least not for me. I promised Nate that if he dated me for a while, I would talk to Elizabeth in Hufflepuff – you know how she follows me all the time – about getting to know him better. He was getting a little too into the whole pretending thing though, so I can't really complain about you sending him to the bathroom."

Remus snorted. "What will Sirius and James say? They didn't know did they?"

Hermione shook her head. "Neither did Peter. They thought it was real too. I couldn't have them know, otherwise they would tell you...So, what do you say, Mister Moony? How about we go to Hogsmeade next weekend? Together?"

Despite her confident tone, Remus could see the nervousness in her gaze. He smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning down to kiss her nose.

"I say, that's a great idea."

END


	21. Proposal Interruptions

REQUEST: Evil-Bunny-Girl requested a chapter where Remus' attempts to propose are constantly interrupted

**Episode 21**

Proposal Interruptions

Summary: In which Remus' attempts to propose are continuously interrupted

Remus took a deep breath and reached into his pants pocket. Now was the time, the perfect time to do what he'd been planning for the past month. Propose to Hermione Granger.

She sat across from him, describing her most recent book in as much detail as possible. Being bookworms, they enjoyed listening to descriptions about the books almost as much as they enjoyed reading them.

He planned to just lower himself to one knee suddenly, distract her mid-sentence, and spout off the most romantic yet logical words he could think of before popping the question. This had been in his plan for some time now, and Sirius and James had been nothing but encouraging, even going so far as to purchase the best ring so Hermione could have the best.

Though they said he didn't need to repay them, Remus had every intention of doing so. He just wasn't sure how he would yet, but he wasn't about to let them go unrewarded for their kindness. Besides, if Hermione ever discovered who'd really purchased the ring, she might get mad and call him a moocher.

Just as he began to move, a loud bang caught his attention. He turned quickly, along with several other occupants of the restaurant, to see Sirius moving towards them quickly. His eyes were wild with fear, and he appeared to be shaking. Hermione bit her lip concerned, and Remus also felt a tad worried for his friend. It wasn't usual to see Sirius looking so nervous.

"Padfoot, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked immediately. "Never mind that, what's wrong?"

Sirius looked between the two, his grey-blue eyes begging Remus and Hermione for help. The werewolf started to stand now, curious as to what was so bad Sirius looked like death was on his heels.

"You remember that bint I had a date with?" Sirius asked.

Hermione gave him a disapproving look at the derogatory term, but she didn't comment. Something was obviously wrong with the girl if Sirius looked so freaked. Maybe she was an insane mass murderer, or she could have some disease that finally decided to take her out. Any number of possibilities ran through the bookworm's mind.

"What about her?" Remus asked slowly, encouraging Sirius to continue. The doggish man heaved a deep breath before answering.

"She's already talking marriage! I thought she understood we weren't permanent. Can I stay with you guys until I'm sure she's gone?" Sirius didn't wait for an answer, simply sat in Remus' chair and began devouring his half-eaten steak.

"Uh...yeah..." Remus and Hermione shared an annoyed look, but they knew they couldn't do anything to send Sirius away. He would only pull the puppy dog eyes and worm his way into the rest of their night. It was pointless to argue.

"Thanks, mates, you're the best!"

232323

Tonight was the night. It had taken three days and numerous pranks from all five Marauders before Sirius' girl-of-the-week finally left, but now he was out of their hair. Remus floo'd Hermione yesterday, and the date was set. He planned to walk her through the park, get down on one knee in front of the fountain at her favorite spot, and propose there. It was a much better plan, he decided, than the traditional restaurant proposal.

He arrived at Hermione's door at exactly six-o'-clock, and they were in the park by six-o'-one. Thank Merlin for apparition, which made traveling much easier and faster. He wanted to hurry this moment up, lest they be interrupted again. Remus doubted that would happen, but one could never be too careful.

"It's a beautiful night," Hermione murmured, looking at the quarter moon. The full moon would be arriving soon, but tonight Remus was still safe from his painful transformations.

"Yeah, it is..." Remus agreed. His gaze, however, was firmly on Hermione. She blushed when she realized this but smiled at the sweetness, if not clichéness, of his statement.

"So, what brought on this sudden romantic attitude?" Hermione wondered aloud, more to herself than Remus. The werewolf, however, found this to be the perfect time to answer, as they'd just reached the fountain.

"Actually, there was something I wanted to ask you..." Remus trailed off, feeling his nerves start to act up. This was it, the moment of truth. Would Hermione say yes and make him the happiest man alive, or would she reject him and break his heart? He highly doubted she would reject him, but the worry was still present.

"Yes?" Hermione asked, completely oblivious to Remus' true intentions. He took a deep breath and moved in front of her, clasping her hand in his. He started to bend to one knee when a loud whoop startled the couple, and they pulled apart quickly.

"Hey guys!" James called, waving at them as he ran towards them. Lily followed close behind, a pleasant smile on her face, despite the reprimanding glare she was shooting James.

"James, I think they were busy," Lily scolded. James pouted and turned to his two friends.

"But Lily, I haven't seen them in forever! Being an Auror keeps me away a lot, ya know!"

"I know," Lily muttered. "I'm your _wife_, remember?"

"It's alright, Prongs," Hermione smiled at the dark-haired man. It had indeed been a while since they'd seen him, and he'd been missed. "Remus was just about to ask me something. Oh, what was it you wanted to know, Remy?"

"Nothing important," Remus sighed. He ignored the curious looks from Hermione and Lily and engaged James in a conversation on Quidditch and various other topics while Lily and Hermione began their own discussion.

_Well,_ Remus thought, _there's always next time._

232323

Nothing and no one would interrupt them this time! Remus knew this for a fact because he'd specifically told James and Sirius not to come over, and he planned to bring Hermione to his house for a homemade dinner. Remus thanked Merlin for his mother's insistence that he learn to cook when he was younger.

A knock startled him out of his reverie. Remus smiled and fixed his hair to the best of his abilities, not that it was any messier than usual, and heaved a deep breath. In just a matter of minutes, he would be engaged. He could hardly wait!

"Hermione, you look beautiful," he complimented, kissing his girlfriend. Hermione blushed and smiled, straightening her skirt unconsciously.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself."

Remus flushed as well and led her inside, closing the door behind. He sat her at the table, taking her coat to hang on the coat rack in the other room.

"Dinner's ready," he informed. "I'll just put your jacket up."

"Thank you," Hermione said with a bright smile. She loved Remus' cooking, and his invitation to dinner with just the two of them had been a moment of excitement for the brunette. "It smells wonderful."

"Of course it does!" Remus said mock-arrogantly, looking indignant she would think his food wouldn't smell delicious. Hermione raised a brow, and he lowered his head as though he'd just been scolded. "I mean thank you, Hermione."

"That's better," she said firmly, nodding once to emphasize her point. Remus laughed lightly and Hermione also chuckled. Any tension in the air had been effectively destroyed, and Remus sat the food in front of Hermione with a new sense of determination and courage.

"Hermione, do you remember that night at the park?" Remus asked before she could start for the food. Hermione startled and looked at Remus, nodding.

"Yes, it was the night we found out James was back for three months. Lily was quite thrilled, even if she tried to act like she wasn't."

"Yeah..." Remus sat beside her, taking her hand in his. "About what I wanted to ask you. Well, it was actually very important."

"What?" Hermione looked confused. "If it was so important, why didn't you just ask me then?"

"Because it wasn't something I felt should be asked at a moment when James had just returned," Remus replied honestly. Hermione, if possible, looked more confused, but she nodded all the same. She supposed that reasoning would make more sense once Remus' question had come out in the open.

"Well, let's hear it then. What is it?"

"Hermione, I..." Remus stood and brought Hermione with him, looking directly into her brown eyes. Her gaze had softened considerably, and Remus swore she looked as nervous and excited as he felt. "I love you, you know that right?"

"Well, of course, Remus!" Hermione laughed at the silly question. "You make it obvious every day."

"Good. Good." Remus nodded and took another deep breath. Here goes nothin'. "Hermione, I love you. You mean the world to me, and I was hoping...Hoping that you'd--"

"Remus, I need your help!"

Remus jumped, startled by the sudden intrusion. Hermione also looked surprised by the interruption, and the two turned slowly to face a red-faced Peter.

The werewolf cursed himself for not thinking of the ratlike man sooner. Ever since graduation, Peter had grown more self-confidence and no longer tagged along all the time. They hadn't seen him in a while, so Remus hadn't thought to tell him that tonight was off-limits. Now, it appeared he was paying the price for his lack of notice to minor details.

"Peter?" Hermione spoke up. The smaller man jumped but smiled when he saw it was only the female Marauder.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" he asked. He blushed when he saw the dinner for two and looked back to the couple. "Oh...Am I interrupting something?"

"No," Hermione reassured at the same time Remus hissed a low "yes". "Remus!"

"Well, he is!" Remus protested. Hermione gave him The Look, and Remus sighed as he slumped in his seat. "What do you need, Peter?"

"Well, actually, I was just hoping you would be able to help me figure out this puzzle. It's not really important...I just thought Remus could help..."

"That's it?" Remus muttered, glaring at the seemingly shrinking rat. Peter gulped and nodded, though his gut was telling him to make something up, something far more trivial than a little puzzle he couldn't complete. Either that or run for his life.

"Well, yeah."

"I think you should help," Hermione said, patting Remus' shoulder. "He'd be glad to help. Wouldn't you dear?"

"..."

"Dear?"

"..."

"Remus!"

"Oh, bugger it all!" Remus burst out. He pulled the ring from his pocket, ignoring Peter's startled escape to the outside world, and thrust the case into Hermione's hand. "Hermione, will you marry me?"

"Wha? Remus!" Hermione gasped, shocked by the unexpected question. She opened the case and nearly fell over at the sheer beauty of the ring. It was white gold with small diamonds encrusted into it, nothing too casual but certainly not overly fancy. Simply beautiful.

"Well?" Remus looked nervous now, but still rather agitated that he couldn't ask her as he'd wanted too. Oh well, at least the question was asked finally.

"Yes!" Hermione gushed, throwing her arms around Remus. "Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, _yes_!"

Remus laughed jovially, all agitation leaving him. He kissed Hermione deeply, wrapping his arms around her waist. Thank Merlin that was over!

END


	22. Spy Dad

A/N's:

Goes along with _Boyfriend_

REQUEST: Shady Lady requested a chapter where Remus spies on Skylar and Harry

**Episode 22**

Spy Dad

Summary: In which Remus spies on Harry and Skylar while watching movies

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. Her husband had taken it upon himself to threaten Harry with bodily harm, but as his godfather, Hermione knew Remus would do nothing physically damaging to the boy – unless he hurt Skylar, which Hermione couldn't see him doing intentionally. Harry too, it seemed, knew Remus was only acting protective of his daughter.

Thus, the date they had scheduled was still on. It just happened to take place in the living room where a nice Muggle television was located. In Remus' mind, why bother traveling all the way to a Muggle theater when the second best thing was situated in their home, where he could better watch his daughter and Harry.

"Oh, honestly, Remus!" Hermione exclaimed when Remus yet again glanced out of the kitchen door. "It's Harry! You know he's not going to try anything on our daughter, especially not in our home."

"You can never be too sure," Remus said stubbornly, not once looking away from the laughing couple. "He _is_ a teenage boy."

"Not all boys are like that," Hermione pointed out. "You were a perfect gentleman on our date."

"Just because I acted the perfect gentleman, doesn't mean I wasn't thinking things!" Remus exclaimed, turning to glare at his wife. He realized belatedly what he'd said and shrunk away from her. "By any chance, could you ignore what I just said?"

"Oh no," Hermione placed her hands on her hips and tapped her foot. "I want to hear the explanation to this. What exactly were you thinking Remus Jonathan Lupin?"

Remus cringed. When Hermione pulled out the full name, it meant she wasn't too pleased. She usually used that tactic with Sirius and James, rarely with Remus himself. He gulped nervously and backed away.

"Uh...I think I'll go check on...outside!" Remus rushed out of the house, only vaguely aware he hadn't made a bit of sense. Hermione chuckled and shook her head, watching her husband leave the house. It really was too easy sometimes.

Laughter rang through the living room, and curious, Hermione moved to the kitchen door. She smiled as she looked through, watching Skylar and Harry point at the television and laugh. The good thing about growing up in the Wizarding world, Muggle inventions kept them quite entertained.

"What exactly are you doing, Hermione?" Remus asked, startling his wife. Hermione jumped and spun around, wondering when Remus had returned to the kitchen and why he wasn't still outside, scared to death of her.

"I was just...checking."

"Uh huh." Remus didn't look like he believed her, even as he spun on his heel and exited again. Hermione growled at his attitude and ran to the door, waving her fist behind him.

"I was!"

"Don't believe you, 'Mione!"

"REMUS JONATHAN LUPIN!"

END


	23. Interruptions

REQUEST: Shady Lady requested a chapter where Remus' attempts to ask Hermione out are always interrupted by other guys

**Episode 23**

Interruptions

Summary: In which Remus finds it more difficult to ask Hermione out than he anticipated

"Hermione, there's something I've been meaning to ask you..." Remus trailed off, his eyes lowered to the ground. He dared not look at his best friend for fear what little courage he'd gathered would flee.

Hermione sucked in a breath and watched Remus silently. She wasn't sure if he was going to do what she thought he was going to do, but she hoped so. She'd waited for quite a while for this moment, and now maybe it would finally happen.

Many would think Hermione would take the initiative herself, being the strong woman she was. However, fear kept her from speaking out, afraid she'd read into it wrong and the rumors milling about were nothing but lies. The students here tended to take things way out of proportion.

"What is it, Remus?" she asked almost breathlessly. Remus took a deep breath and prepared himself to take the plunge.

"Hermione, would you--"

"Oi, Granger!"

Hermione spun around, along with Remus, to see Nathaniel Boot walking their way. He was an intelligent student, placed in Ravenclaw, and perhaps the fourth best looking boy in school – the first three being Sirius, James, Lucius, and Remus surprisingly enough. He smiled at the startled brunette and flipped his wavy hair in a way that was rather girly in Remus' opinion.

"What is it, Nate?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime?" Nate asked, looking rather confident in himself. He knew he could have any girl he wanted – unless Black got there first (Malfoy would date none but Slytherins, Remus didn't bother with girls, and James only had eyes for Lily, so Sirius was his only true competition).

Hermione frowned, disturbed by the arrogant aura surrounding the boy she considered a distant friend. He wasn't one she usually hung around with, but she could talk with him easily enough.

Nate took Hermione's hand in his and leaned close, as though to kiss her soundly on the lips. Remus glared at the boy as he was pushed out of the way, but a smile made its way to his face when Hermione turned her head quickly and Nate was left kissing thin air.

"Sorry, Nate, but I like someone else." Hermione pulled away from him, an expression on her face that reminded Remus of an animal not quite sure if the human standing before it was friend or foe. She moved cautiously away until she was out of the library and Nate was left looking disappointed.

"Better luck next time, mate," Remus said, clapping his shoulder.

He left the Ravenclaw looking upset and confused to find Hermione. He hadn't forgotten what she'd just said, but surely she would have told him if she really did like someone else. They were the closest to each other out of the Marauders, just as James and Sirius, so he wouldn't be left in the dark, would he? No. She must have just said that to keep Nate off her back.

"Now, where did she go?"

232323

"I'm sorry about running off earlier, Remus," Hermione apologized as they walked to the Great Hall. They had hung back while Hermione put the finishing touches on her homework, and the others had already left.

"It's alright," Remus said. "I suppose I wouldn't want to be in the same room as someone who I'd just rejected."

"Don't put it like that!" Hermione exclaimed. "I feel awful hurting his feelings like that, but I just don't like Nate that way. He's more like a distant cousin, someone you know but don't really talk too much."

"It's _alright_," Remus reassured firmly. "I understand. Actually, before he interrupted, I was going to ask you something."

"Oh, right!" Hermione smiled kindly at her friend. "What _were_ you going to ask anyway?"

"Well, you see, Hermione..." suddenly, Remus wished he'd never it up. He felt his courage slowly draining away, but he knew he needed to do it soon or he never would. "We've known each other a long time, and I was wondering if you would like to--"

"Hermione!"

Hermione groaned, and Remus silently agreed with her look of annoyance. They turned to see a young Hufflepuff named Gregory, who Hermione had tutored for three months the year before, walking towards them. She smiled kindly at the boy when he stopped in front of her, though an air of impatience seemed to surround her.

"What is it, Greg?" she asked kindly enough. Remus wondered how she could keep her voice so calm. If it had been him, he would be biting the brat's head off by now. But then again, he _did_ have a werewolf's temper.

"Well, I was...um..." Greg looked at his feet nervously and fiddled his thumbs. Hermione smiled patiently, awaiting the boy's question. He was such a shy Hufflepuff that it had taken a professor forcing him to ask her to tutor him before he did so.

"Yes?"

Remus frowned at the Hufflepuff. He didn't know him too well, but he had seen him around Hermione. Though he knew she was his tutor the year before, he also knew the boy had developed something of a crush on Hermione. For Remus, Gregory's intentions were obvious.

"Would-you-go-out-with-me?" Gregory rushed out before he could lose what little courage he had. Remus glowered at the boy, and he cowered under the stare.

Hermione, Remus noted, looked truly shocked by the question. Apparently, she hadn't noticed the feelings Gregory developed over the three months they spent together. Remus thought Hermione, for an intelligent woman, could be dense sometimes.

"Er...Sorry, Greg, but there's someone I already like..." Hermione said nervously. Remus looked at his best friend out of the corner of his eye. He thought she only used that excuse for Nathaniel, but was it possible she really did like someone else? Or was she just trying to keep from getting wrapped up in lies later?

"O-oh..." Gregory looked down, disappointed by not surprised. He'd thought he didn't stand a chance, but it was nice to at least know how Hermione felt. He turned quickly, ignoring her repetitive apologies, and left.

Hermione sighed when he was gone, looking rather upset. Remus patted her shoulder consolingly. He understood that she didn't want to hurt Greg's feelings, but she couldn't go out with him if she didn't like him as more than a friend. It would just make the relationship uncomfortable and awkward. She smiled gratefully at Remus, and they continued their trek to the Great Hall in silence.

232323

Finally, they were alone! Remus resisted the urge to rejoice when he saw that no one was around to possibly stop him from asking Hermione out. He gripped her hands, smiling adoringly at her, and Hermione returned the smile.

"So, what is it you've been meaning to ask me?" she started. "I'm sorry about all the interruptions by the way."

"S'alright," Remus replied casually. "It's not like _you_ asked them interrupt every time."

Hermione shook her head and smiled wider. Now, maybe Remus would finally ask what she hoped he would ask. The interruptions had annoyed her to no end earlier, but now no one could possibly intrude. They were hidden behind a cluster of trees at the edge of the forbidden forest.

"Anyway, as you know, Hogsmeade is coming up. I was wondering..."

"Yeeessss?" Hermione looked eagerly at Remus. He blushed lightly and leaned closer to the girl, taking her hands yet again.

"If you would--"

"There you are!"

The couple spun around, surprise and horror written on their faces. Long black hair and indigo eyes met their stares, as they glared hatefully at the Ravenclaw now approaching them. Langston Edward was considered up in the top three percent with Hermione, Lily, and Remus as far as grades went, but he'd always seemed pompous and into himself and never bothered befriending anyone not in Ravenclaw. What he could possibly want, the Gryffindors couldn't imagine.

"Langston," Hermione greeted tersely.

"Edward," Remus replied, equally curt. Langston ignored him, however, in favor of taking Hermione's hands in his own and pulling her to his chest.

"Look, Granger, I know we haven't spoken much, but since you're intelligent, and I'm intelligent, we should go out sometime. So, we'll go to Hogsmeade together? Great, we'll meet in front of the Great Hall."

"What!?" Hermione demanded, but Langston was already walking away. He clearly thought she would be thrilled by the idea of dating him and have no qualms whatsoever. "Why that no good, dirty..."

"Ahem."

Hermione spun around, blushing when she saw Remus standing behind her. He now lounged against a tree, a glare on his face as he stared after Langston. It quickly disappeared when he turned to face Hermione again, smiling slightly.

"What was it you were going to ask me, Remus?"

"Well..." Remus started, pushing away from the tree. His nervousness came back, and he stared at his feet unsurely. "I was going to ask you if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade, but--"

"I'd love too!" Hermione shouted, throwing her arms around Remus in excitement. They both blushed heavily at the proximity, but Hermione made no move to pull away. Instead, she ducked her head and glanced at Remus beneath lowered lashes. "I've been hoping you'd ask me that for some time now."

Remus looked shocked. He hadn't expected her to say that! He hoped, of course, that she would agree, but to discover she'd wanted him to ask her out for a while now?

"W-what? Why didn't you say anything?"

Hermione smiled fondly and ruffled Remus' hair, moving away from him. "I thought it was rather obvious. For an intelligent man, you can be truly dense sometimes, Moony."

Remus blinked a few times, still unsure of what had happened. He smiled though, realizing he'd finally asked Hermione out. He looped his arm in hers as they walked back to the castle.

"What about Langston?"

"He's a big boy," Hermione snorted. "I'm sure he'll be fine if I don't show up."

Remus only laughed.

END


	24. Clingy

REQUEST: Brokenblackangel requested a chapter where Sirius moves in with Hermione and Remus and becomes clingy

**Episode 24**

Clingy

Summary: In which Sirius moves in with his two best friends and becomes a tad clingy

Hermione had no qualms about inviting Sirius to live with herself and Remus. She knew having a poltregeist in the attic could be disturbing enough from her visits to the Burrow, but when one escaped the attic it was like hell on earth. So, when Sirius' rambunctious ghost escaped his confines and began to desimate her friend's home, she thought Remus' suggestion that he live with them was kind, thoughtful, and genius.

For the first few days, everything was okay. Remus and Hermione couldn't have sex like usual, but cuddling was just as good for the two of them. Remus loved to snuggle with Hermione, so that more than made up for the lack of skin-on-skin action. However, before long, things began to change.

It was first realized when Sirius began leaving his dirty clothes on the floor, like he owned the place. Both being neat freaks, Remus and Hermione hadn't liked the disgusting habit. But Sirius was a guest, and his stay only temporary, so they put up with it and did his laundry. It wasn't like he knew how to use a washing machine anyway, and at least he did the dishes.

Then, things really picked up. It was taking the professionals a long while to get the poltregeist out, but the older the ghost, the harder it was to extract from a home. So, this was taken in stride by the couple.

Before they knew it, however, two weeks had passed, and Sirius had all but taken over. To make things worse, in Hermione's opinion, Sirius had become quite...well, clingy. Now, one might think he stayed around her all the time, seeing as she was the female in the house and did all the cooking (Remus could cook, but he tended to make chocolate deserts and skip out on real food). That was not the case. It was, in fact, Remus Lupin who was unfortunate enough to have Sirius' metaphorical claws digging into him.

232323

The day started off like any other. It was in the middle of the second week with Sirius staying with them, and the couple occupied the library in their modest home. Sirius was off doing who knows what in the living room, probably playing around with the television set, which Hermione had charmed to show Quidditch games, if the cheering was any indication.

The silence of the library was nice, peaceful and calm. Muffled cheers from Quidditch fans could easily be blocked out in favor of the books set before the two. They read the words, words many people probably wouldn't know the meaning of, occasionally chuckling when an intellectual joke was made in the text. Nothing could destroy the tranquil atmosphere they had shielded around them, or so Remus and Hermione thought.

The door slammed open, disrupting the peacefulness surrounding the bookworms. They turned, wands held at the ready, to see Sirius standing before them. One could almost think something evil was chasing him, which was why Remus and Hermione had drawn their wands, but the large smile on his face said otherwise. The couple relaxed when they didn't see any immediate threats and shot the hyperactive dog questioning looks.

"Moony!" Sirius shouted, bouncing over to the werewolf. He grabbed his arm, swinging it back and forth wildly while Remus looked at Hermione questioningly. She shrugged in response, not sure what had Sirius so excited. "Guess what, there's a great Quidditch game comin' up, and I have just enough for tickets. Wanna go, huh? Huh? _Huh_!?"

Remus backed away from the eager man. Ever since James had become an Auror and was gone at all times of the day, he had taken to dragging Remus along to Quidditch games. Peter never acted as more than a follower in school, and that hadn't changed in the future, so he was usually there anyway. Hermione hated Quidditch, as was well known, so it was rare she was asked to attend unless Lily also found herself being dragged to the game and wanted someone to talk too while the boys went crazy.

"Er, when is it?" Remus asked nervously. He didn't particularly care for Quidditch himself, though he enjoyed it far more than his wife did. He shot her a pleading look, but Hermione was too busy staring wide-eyed at the still-bouncing raven to notice the look Remus shot her.

"Well..." Sirius drawled, pausing for suspense. He lasted all of five seconds before he couldn't hold it in any longer. "It's tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow?" Hermione muttered. "Isn't this a bit of a late notice?"

"Sirius, I have work tomorrow," Remus reminded him. It had taken a long while to find a job that would hire a werewolf, and it didn't pay very much. Still, he at least could say he was employed, so Hermione didn't have to spend all her time at work making a living for them.

"You can call in sick one day, can't you?" Sirius begged. He gave the werewolf his infamous puppy eyes, pushing his bottom lip out in an exaggerated pout. "Pleeeeeeaaaaassse! Come on, Moony, it's just one game!"

"Exactly!" Remus exclaimed, moving away from Sirius to sit beside his wife. "It's just one game. You can survive without me."

Sirius humphed and dropped in the seat Remus had previously occupied, looking more like a child who'd just been told he had to eat his broccali before he could have desert than a grown man. That was Sirius for you though, he would always be a child at heart.

Hermione sighed and patted her husband's shoulder. "Just go, Remus."

Sirius perked up and looked hopefully at Hermione. He should have known she wouldn't let him down! She really was the best Marauder – besides himself and James, of course.

"Are you sure?" Remus looked uncertainly at his wife. He already missed enough days of work with the full moon, but would he be able to miss tomorrow because of a Quidditch game. Hermione smiled reassuringly at him.

"It's fine," she soothed. "He just misses Prongs."

Remus sighed and hung his head, but he knew Hermione was right. Sirius hadn't been the same when he realized James' job meant they couldn't hang out like they used too.

"Fine, I'll go, Padfoot..."

"Yes!" Sirius cheered, jumping up. He bounced around excitedly, stopping only to hug and kiss Hermione's cheek in thanks.

"_But_," Remus stressed quickly, "if I lose my job, it's your head."

"Whatever," Sirius snorted. "We're goin' to the Quidditch game. We're goin' to the Quidditch game."

Remus leaned back against the love seat. Sirius danced out of the room, continuing his mantra, even as the door closed behind him. Maybe he should've been flattered that Sirius had chosen him to be James' replacement, yet Remus couldn't make himself, no matter how hard he tried, see the good in his situation.

"Tomorrow is going to be a _long_ day."

232323

Just as Remus expected, the Quidditch game seemed to drag on forever. At least he could take comfort knowing Sirius had fun, though if that was truly a comfort was undecided. He might get it into his head to drag Remus to more games. Though he enjoyed a good Quidditch match every once in a while, Remus would much rather be at home with Hermione, reading a good book or perhaps doing something a little more...censored in the bedroom.

Now that the game was over, Sirius continued to clutch Remus' arm like a lifeline. It annoyed the werewolf to no end, but he knew Sirius just wished James were here. Why couldn't Peter be the temporary James though? He suspected it had to do with the similarities between Hermione and Lily. James had married Lily, and Remus had married Hermione, so they had something in common – in a roundabout way.

Hermione watched Sirius go on about the game, only releasing Remus to gesture wildly with his arms. She found the whole scene amusing really. If she didn't know Sirius was as straight as they come, she might've been jealous with the way he hung over Remus, but she knew he would never date a man. Not that he was homophobic, but Sirius just wasn't interested in the same gender, and neither was Remus for that matter.

Remus glared at his wife. He could see the laughter clearly in her brown gaze, and it irked him that she wasn't acting more supportive of his misery. In fact, she was obviously entertained by the unenthusiastic expression he wore compared to Sirius' overly-excited facial expressions. The glare only seemed to amuse her more, as Hermione smiled mockingly at him.

Clapping her hands together, Hermione stood from the couch and went to hug Remus and Sirius. She would've loved to continue silently mocking her husband, but she had an early day tomorrow.

"Sorry boys, but I have to get to bed. Hope it's alright with you."

"It's fine," Remus muttered, pouting childishly. "I think I'll go too."

"Yeah..." Sirius yawned. "It _is_ getting late. Hey, I've got a great idea!"

Hermione and Remus looked at their excited friend bewilderedly. A great idea from Sirius? That was definitely cause for worry. Most of his great ideas tended to be pranks, and with no one around to really prank, they didn't trust him not to turn on them.

"Oh?" Hermione finally ventured. Sirius grinned broadly.

"Let's have a sleepover!" he shouted, throwing his hands in the air. Hermione raised a brow, silently reevaluating her belief that Sirius was straight. A sleepover? Honestly, she hated sleepovers, and she was a _girl_.

"Sirius, you're already staying in our house," Remus pointed out. "How exactly are you going to have a...a _sleepover_ with us?"

Almost as soon as the words exited his mouth, Remus regretted them. Sirius smiled broadly, mischievousness entering his gaze. Hermione and Remus shared an uneasy look. This didn't seem good...

232323

Remus stared at the ceiling, not sure if he should feel jealous or awkward. Sirius lay between him and Hermione, one arm thrown over the latter's waist even as he cuddled against Remus unconsciously. The two were already asleep, and only Remus remained awake. How could he sleep though, when his best friend was spooning against him while holding his woman?

He growled, clenching the blanket tightly with his fists. When he heard a soft rip, he quickly released the covers. These had belonged to Hermione's family, and she would kill him if he tore them too much.

A loud snore broke through the silence. Remus turned sharply, his eyes wide as he stared at Sirius in disbelief. Hermione made a soft noise of disapproval but otherwise stayed asleep, an amazing feat as far as Remus was concerned. He certainly didn't remember Sirius snoring back in the days at Hogwarts, but then he could have easily cast a silencing charm around them to hide this little flaw.

He sighed and glared at the ceiling again, ignoring his wife's shifting as she burrowed further into Sirius' arms. The game had been one thing, missing work another, but snoring and cuddling his wife in _their_ bed? Remus knew when enough was enough, and it was high time for Sirius to return home. Surely, the poltregeist was out by _now_.

232323

"I can't believe you want to kick out our friend," Hermione admonished, walking beside Remus.

They had agreed to leave for the ghost exterminating part of the Ministry as soon as Sirius had left for his own job. Admittedly, it had been pretty weird sleeping with Sirius the night before, especially since he snored, but he'd been warm enough and reminded her of when Remus held her at night. So, she'd slept well regardless.

Remus merely glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. A snort of amusement and mocking escaped him, even as he held the door open for his beautiful wife. His eye moved down, catching her swaying hips and tight arse encased in formfitting jeans. Damn it all if he didn't love Muggle clothing!

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked sharply when Remus was again beside her. She hadn't missed the snort that escaped him, and she didn't like the condescending sound of it at all.

"Nothing, nothing at all!" Remus said quickly. "Only that you wouldn't be here if you didn't agree that Sirius has overstayed his welcome."

Hermione started to retort, but she stopped short. Remus had her there. Much as she loved him, she _did_ want him to leave by now. She was tired of picking up after him all the time, and plus Hermione really missed the sex – not that she would ever admit that aloud.

"See!" Remus crowed delightedly. "You agree."

"Okay, okay!" Hermione hissed. "I admit that I'm a little...eager to see Sirius leave, but that doesn't make this any more right."

"It doesn't make it right that he was cuddling you last night either, Hermione!" Remus shouted, forgetting they were in a public place. "Do you know how awkward it is to have one of your best friends spooning against you while snuggling with your wife!? It's not bloody fun!"

"Remus, keep your voice own!" Hermione whispered urgently. She glanced around, smiling nervously at a few people who'd stopped to stare. Remus blushed when he realized all the attention on them, but he quickly directed Hermione and himself to the proper office.

"This is the place," he sighed. "Let's hope they'll agree to work faster."

232323

"What do you mean you can't go any faster than you are!?" Remus shouted, annoyed. He was thankful a silencing charm covered the office, so no one outside could hear his raised voice. Hermione tried shushing him, but it had no effect.

"I told you," the man behind the desk said. His feet were propped up and crossed at the ankles, his balding crown sweaty from the heat of the small space. Beady eyes gave Hermione a thrice over before he smirked suggestively, wiggling his brows.

Hermione grimaced at the disgusting sight, and Remus stood in front of her. The man – Eugene, his name plate read – scowled at the interruption of his flirting. Remus leaned over the desk, ignoring the man's personal space and irate scowl. He didn't care what _Eugene_ thought, he just wanted to rid his house of one Sirius Black!

"Listen, you sick bugger, that house belongs to a good friend of mine!" Remus started sharply, his voice no longer a yell but a sharp, dangerous whisper. "A friend that, last night, got it in his head to sleep in the same bed as myself and my wife. Have _you_ ever been spooned by your best male friend, who was also cuddling your woman? I don't think so! Well, I'll tell you what it's like. It's bloody uncomfortable, so I suggest you work faster, so that things can return to normal and I can forget that a _man_ ever had his arse pressed against any part of me!"

Eugene's eyes were wide with disbelief and nervousness. Admittedly, his customer's stint did sound bad. He glanced pleadingly at the beautiful woman, but she was too busy gaping at her husband to notice his look. He turned his eyes back to the flashing ones of Mister Lupin and gulped nervously.

"Heh, I'll tell them to get on it right away," he squeaked.

Remus glared a few more seconds before letting him go, appeased for the moment. He turned to Hermione, grabbing her wrist, and dragged her out the door.

"Good," Remus said, turning to face Eugene. "I'll expect him gone by the end of the week."

Rather he meant the poltregeist or Sirius was unknown to Hermione, but she didn't dwell on it too much. She was still shocked by what she'd just seen. Never before had she witnessed her husband lose his temper, but today was a day of surprises she supposed. Honestly, she found his tirade rather...hot. She would tell him as much, Hermione decided, when Sirius was gone and the house was occupied only by them two.

232323

Remus gave them until the end of the week, the poltregeist was gone by the end of the day. Apparently, his little speech had been repeated, and the men, in sympathy to his unfortunate experience, worked faster and harder. It was only a bonus that Hermione decided to pay them more since her husband _was _a little emotional earlier.

Sirius sniffled as he stood outside his house the next morning. He'd wiggled in one last sleepover before he left, but he could have sworn that Remus and Hermione were anxious for him to leave. That was ridiculous though, they adored him, as he adored them!

"I can't believe it's already gone," he said morosely. "It seems like only yesterday I moved in."

"There, there, Sirius," Hermione patted his back when he flung his arms around Remus' neck and sobbed loudly. Remus looked a tad uncomfortable by the close proximity, but he didn't push his friend away either. In a matter of moments, they would be free of him. "It's not like we're moving far away. We'll still see each other as often as we did before."

"It's not the same!" Sirius protested loudly. "I know!" He perked up. "What if I stay over one more night? Just to--"

"NO!" Hermione and Remus shouted in unison, looking almost frantic. Sirius backed away, a startled expression on his face. It quickly turned to hurt as he looked back at his house.

"Alright, alright. I won't spend the night..."

"It's nothing personal, Sirius!" Hermione protested. She didn't want to hurt his feelings. An upset Sirius could be dangerous.

"That's right," Remus agreed, thinking along the same lines. "It's just...women!"

"Women?" Sirius asked.

"Women?" Hermione raised a brow.

Remus nodded quickly, a look on his face that clearly said he was BSing his way out of this problem. "Women." he confirmed. "Think about it, Sirius. What if you find a gorgeous woman while out? You can't exactly bring her home if you stay with us, now can you?"

"You're right!" Sirius exclaimed, realization written across his face. Hermione looked at her husband, crossing her arms. He should be glad he was only making this crap up, and she – unlike Sirius – could tell.

Remus smiled apologetically at his wife, but he was _not_ about to spend another night with Sirius. The man was much too cuddly at night for Remus' tastes; he'd much rather have Hermione against him like that, not his best mate. If he had to derogatorize women to do as much, he damn well would!

"Well, it was fun while it lasted," Sirius started, beginning to fidget, "but I think we should spend some time apart! So, I'll see you both tomorrow, thanks for letting me stay, now get out!"

The two blinked at his sudden farewell. Sharing a startled look, Hermione wrapped her arms around Remus and let him apparate them back home. Back, Remus was pleased to say, to a Sirius-free environment.

END


	25. Matured Wolves

A/N's:

This chapter is a sequel of sorts to _Werewolves_

REQUEST: lvswtht requested a chapter where Hermione and Remus are no longer pups

**Episode 25**

Matured Wolves

Summary: In which Remus and Hermione are no longer pups

She wanted him. She wanted him so desperately it wasn't funny. This damned spell meant he couldn't take her, and that made her angry, sad, and overall miserable.

Moony laid on the ground before her, his head resting on his paws. He gazed at Moonstar longingly, desperate to sate her every desire he could smell so clearly. He desired her just as much, just as strongly, but he couldn't take her like his instincts screamed to do. Not as long as this spell kept him at a certain distance.

Oh, the two could still play as they had when they were pups, but Dumbledore made sure the seventeen year olds didn't go overboard. He knew well what two werewolves did when they grew older, and he wasn't taking chances. Though a child would die after the first changing under the full moon, it would carry over to human form if conceived while a wolf. The last thing anyone needed was a pregnant Hermione, even if it only lasted for a week, and the last thing anyone wanted was a miscarriage because the changing was too much strain.

That, of course, didn't account for the awkwardness that would be between them. Hermione and Remus started dating a few months back, but they hadn't taken it further than that. Everyone knew they were waiting for the perfect moment, as they seemed truly in love, and this would only drive a wedge between them. Albus had seen it done many times before, and he didn't want two children so obviously crazy about each other to experience the same misfortune.

The spell allowed them close enough to play around, but the minute Moony and Moonstar became aroused, they found themselves several meters apart. Despite what many people thought, werewolves were highly intelligent creatures. After of finding themselves halfway across the forest when Moony attempted to mount Hermione three times, they realized it wasn't going to happen tonight.

In the end, it was decided they would stay away from each other. Going out of sight hadn't worked though, for Moony only chased after Moonstar and vice versa. Miserable as this spell made the wolves, they couldn't and wouldn't stay unnecessarily apart.

Moonstar whimpered softly, feeling horribly lonely despite company being less than two feet away. Moony returned the sentiment, his amber eyes focusing solely on his female companion. So beautiful, yet so far out of his reach.

With a groan, she moved to her feet, spurring Moony into sitting up. He cocked his head to the side, watching curiously as Moonstar made her way to his side. They might desire one another and unable to satiate the hunger that drove them, but that didn't mean she _had_ to stay so far away.

Moonstar cuddled against Moony's side, hesitantly at first but with more confidence when he didn't push her away. Her breathing evened as she lowered her head to her paws, closing her eyes gently. Moony tucked her head under his chin, licking her a couple of times affectionately before he too allowed sleep to claim him.

It wasn't quite what they wanted, but for now, it would be enough.

END


	26. Which Book is Better?

REQUEST: maria.boom.baby. requested a chapter where Hermione and Remus fight over which book is better

**Episode 26**

Which Book is Best?

Summary: In which Remus and Hermione fight over which book is better

"You simply haven't read _Hogwarts: A History_!" Hermione exclaimed, glaring at Remus as she clutched the large tomb to her chest. Her boyfriend, normally quite intelligent and caring, was acting ever the dunderhead today, and it annoyed her to no end that he showed so little respect to what was, perhaps, the best book ever written!

"I've read it four times, Hermione," Remus reminded his girlfriend. He sighed and showed her his own overly large tomb. "I merely like _Magical Trials and Errors: The Beginnings of All Spells_ better."

Honestly, why couldn't Hermione see that his book clearly had the more interesting information. How could anyone _not_ like an informative best seller about all the trials and errors that created the harmless spells and charms they had today?

Hermione snorted. "That book? I've read it, and I must say it had a good deal of information."

"See?" Remus concluded, smiling proudly. Hermione was not yet finished, however, and she ignored his smug expression.

"_But_ _Hogwarts: A History_ is _much_ better. It tells so much about our darling school and the charms created inside these very walls, as well as information about the Founders, secret passages, and what wards surround this old castle!"

"Yes, that's all well and good," Remus said offhandedly, "but once you have all that memorized, the book is utterly useless."

Hermione gasped in indignation, unable to believe her boyfriend dared utter such words. She glared angrily, slamming her hands on the common room table. Remus gulped, fearing his girlfriend. He might be a werewolf, but no amount of enhanced strength could stop Hermione when she was on a tirade. As the old quote said, "Most men aren't nearly as brave as they think they are when faced with an angry woman".

"Now, Hermione, calm down..."

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Hermione shouted, glaring darkly at Remus. "How _dare_ you say such a thing? I'll have you know _Hogwarts: A History_ is the most useful book you'll ever read, no matter _how_ many times you read it!"

Remus sighed and wondered if he'd ever convince Hermione of what should be painstakingly obvious. Of course, he knew his girlfriend could be stubborn, but surely she should see the greatness of his book over hers. _Hogwarts: A History_ only spoke about the school they resided in, not about spells and charms from all over. Maybe if Hogwarts was the only Wizarding school, he would understand a little better, but as it wasn't, Remus couldn't see what made the book so amazingly fantastic after the sixth time.

"You're both wrong."

Remus and Hermione turned to face the redhead behind them, startled by her sudden appearance. She smiled and held up a large book both were quite familiar with.

"_Magical Creatures: The Lives They Live _is by far the best book ever!"

Lily didn't wait for an argument, she merely smiled toothily and walked out of the common room. Remus and Hermione shared a look at her departure._ Damn it,_ both thought,_ she's right!_

END


	27. First Kiss

REQUEST: maria.boom.baby. and LavenderLily requested a chapter of Remus and Hermione's first kiss

**Episode 27**

First Kiss

Summary: In which the tension between Hermione and Remus becomes too much

After four years of friendship and evasion, neither Hermione nor Remus could deny it any longer. They had feelings for each other, strong feelings that transcended a simple crush. In layman's terms, they were in love.

The only problem was neither realized the other felt the same. Books spoke of how irritating, how painful it could be to not realize a person's love was reciprocated. Those books had more truth than anyone realized.

Sirius and James pondered doing something to push their two friends together, if only to stop the seemingly permanent awkwardness that surrounded Hermione and Remus when around each other nowadays. They hastily decided against it when Remus nearly blew up at them for attempting to show Hermione a love letter he'd written with no intention showing it to anyone. Sadly, the girl never saw the letter.

The rest of Hogwarts either cheered on a relationship between the two, also tired of the evasions and shy looks, or advocated the distance because they also had crushes on one of the two Marauders. Very few fell into this category thankfully, as most with crushes still wanted the two together. Anyone with eyes could see Hermione and Remus were born to be together; well, anyone but the two in question anyway.

Lily sighed as she looked between her two friends, occasionally shooting each other shy looks over their books. Blushing crimson when they realized the other was also looking, both would hurriedly return to their books. Normally, she was all for minding her own business, but even Evans had to admit she was growing rather annoyed with the constant flirting followed by blushing and quick exits.

What had once been a time for the three of them to study for classes and have intellectual debates had quickly transformed into a peek-a-boo fest. She never realized just how irritating the old game was, but now that she watched her two friends hide their faces, she felt sorry for the infants that had to endure this torture until nearly three years old.

"You know what?" Lily asked after the fifth hiding attempt. She closed her books and smiled overly sweetly at the couple. "I just remembered that I forgot my Transfiguration book in the room. I'm going to get it."

Before either could protest, or Hermione could offer to accompany her, Lily had left with the doors swinging behind her. Silence enveloped the library for several minutes before Remus cleared his throat uncertainly.

"So..."

"So..." Hermione repeated, blushing lightly. Remus noted how cute she looked when blushing and also turned a light shade of pink. Oh Merlin, he couldn't be alone with Hermione for any length of time! Who _knew_ what he would do? But he couldn't just leave either, Lily would surely be returning soon and save them both from this awkward silence.

"What did you think about McGonagall's test today?" he asked, unsure why he'd brought up the test. It had been easy, at least for the Marauders and Lily, but he needed to say something to kill the tension-filled silence.

"Ah, it wasn't so bad," Hermione replied easily. She silently thanked whatever gods there were her voice had come out even. When around Remus, she always felt like her voice would turn several octaves higher and humiliate her in front of the werewolf.

"Yeah..." Remus agreed, looking at his hands. He thought maybe reading might help, but with Hermione so near he was lucky to focus on a single word, much less an entire page.

"James and Sirius really got Snape good today," Hermione commented after a few seconds. Remus nodded in agreement.

"I don't think I've ever seen him turn so red."

"Yeah, I thought he would explode!" Hermione chuckled lightly, smiling fondly at the thought of her boys. Troublesome as they were, she had to admit life was much more interesting with them around.

"Hermione, I love you!" Remus blushed when he realized what he'd just blurted out. He'd meant to say something, perhaps agree with her on Snape's complexion, but instead words had betrayed him.

Hermione turned sharply, eyes wide and filled with hope. She could hardly believe she'd heard what she heard, surely Remus had said something else.

"W-what?"

"I-I s-said..." Remus trailed off, blushing hotly and attempting to think up a quick lie. Despite his quick wit and intelligence, Sirius and James were _much_ better at lying. "I love...to...chew!"

Hermione raised a brow skeptically, and Remus blushed darker. Well, that was the stupidest thing he'd ever said.

"I mean gum!" Remus pulled out a pack, as though to emphasize his point. "I love to chew gum, don't you? Want a piece?"

"Uh...Sure," Hermione said tentatively, accepting the offered stick. She didn't normally chew gum, her parents generally forbade it, but it was an offer from Remus. How could she turn down anything from her chocolate-obsessed love?

"So...I was..."

"Remus," Hermione interrupted quickly. Remus snapped to attention, mouth closing instantly. He was thankful Hermione had spoken up, afraid he would embarrass himself even more than he already had.

"Hm?"

"I...I..." Hermione trailed off. She looked at her fiddling hands, aware Remus was watching her curiously. When she looked up, her eyes locked with his, silence surrounding them again.

If asked later, neither bookworm could answer who had moved first. One minute they were staring at each other, and the next their lips had connected, the tension reaching an all time high before it finally exploded. A few minutes later, they pulled away, staring at each other lovingly. Shy smiles spread across their faces before Remus pulled Hermione back in for a second kiss.

"Hey guys, I got the book..." Lily trailed off as she saw her two friends making out in the library. She smiled lightly and shook her head. Well, it was about time!

She decided their studying session could continue later, Remus and Hermione deserved some time alone. Madame Pince could break them up later. Hey, the couple deserved _some_ kind of punishment for making everyone suffer!

END


	28. Possessive

REQUEST: lvswtht requested a chapter where Sirius is a bit possessive of Hermione

**Episode 28**

Possessive

Summary: In which Sirius becomes possessive of Hermione

He knew her first, ergo she was his property. The equation should have been as simple as that, but sadly Sirius was learning that wasn't the way it went. Just who did Remus Lupin think he was anyway? While an ancient family, the Lupin clan had nothing on the Black's, which meant Sirius should have been the better choice for one Miss Hermione Granger.

Of course, for a Muggle born, age and purity of a name would have no real meaning. It didn't for Sirius either, but if he thought it would win him what he wanted, then he would damn well use that excuse. Any man in his right mind would.

The eleven year olds had been in Hogwarts for all of three weeks, and so far Remus Lupin, James Potter, Hermione Granger, and Sirius Black had developed a strong friendship. Peter Pettigrew called himself a part of the group, but honestly he tagged along more than actually joined in. None had the heart to tell him that though, not when he so obviously craved companionship.

From the first day they met, Sirius knew he would have a problem with Remus. Not that the smart boy had a bad attitude, quite the contrary, but Hermione seemed quite taken with him. She never looked at Sirius with those intelligent brown eyes like he was the best thing since treacle tarts. Of course, Sirius didn't share long debates on, what he considered, boring books either. That didn't change the fact that Hermione, who _he'd_ known first, liked Remus better.

No way would Sirius allow this! _He_ knew Hermione first, she was _his_ friend, and that was all there was to it. Sure, she could have other friends, he did too after all, but Sirius would be damned if he allowed Remus to take _his_ spot as her favorite!

The only problem was everything he did turned out in Remus' favor, or did nothing to attract Hermione's attention back to himself. He'd tried wrapping his arms over her shoulders, but Hermione only told him she wouldn't be a flirtatious bint like the other girls. He did stupid pranks on his own to catch her eye, but Hermione only laughed and quickly returned her attention to Remus. His other attempts had only succeeded in gaining the same results, which irked Sirius to no end. To make matters worse, Lupin was all too aware that Sirius was jealous and found great amusement in his failing techniques.

It wasn't fair! Remus was stealing Sirius' best friend, and Hermione seemed content to play into his little scheme. After all, Sirius was convinced Remus had the whole thing planned. He didn't have many real friends beyond the Marauders, so why shouldn't he try to steal one of the most popular boys best friends?

The only problem was Sirius had no proof that Remus was slowly detaching Hermione from Sirius. That he was slowly worming his way into her heart, in the spot Sirius resided as best friend and brother. The bastard.

Finally, he had to admit that the best course of action was confronting Hermione. This epiphany occurred after a couple of more failed attempts to distract her from Lupin, and Evans shouting at him when one of his pranks on Remus accidentally landed on her. He hoped that would never happen again – apparently, James was quite taken with the redhead.

Hermione proved easy to find. She sat in the library, hunched over a large book that was most likely titled _Hogwarts: A History. _Sirius hadn't a clue why she liked such a boring sounding book so much, but Hermione had been obsessing over the text since Remus introduced it to her in the Hogwarts library. Another reason Sirius was convinced Lupin was trying to steal the brunette from him.

Hermione glanced up when she heard someone sit across from her. A broad smile spread across her face as she looked up, expecting to see Remus. It dimmed, however, when instead she saw Sirius Black. Sure, Sirius was her friend, her first friend, but he _wasn't_ the intelligent and (she blushed lightly) handsome Remus J. Lupin.

"Sirius, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked with no small hint of suspicion. As far as she knew, Sirius wouldn't enter a library unless forced. Of course, they'd only been at Hogwarts for a short time, but it was long enough to know Sirius' general personality. Either he was up to something, or someone had placed placed some sort of mind control spell on him.

Sirius pouted and crossed his arms, glaring at Hermione. "What? I can't come visit a friend in the library now?"

"Er...Of course you can?" Hermione sat up, quirking a brow. Something was definitely up. Sirius didn't sound like his usual happy-go-lucky self. He sounded almost like he was sulking, but that was ridiculous! Wasn't it?

"You know I don't appreciate the insinuation you're making!" Sirius shouted, pointing a finger at Hermione. He glared darkly at her, even going so far as to lean over the table to glare her in the eye. Hermione shifted nervously, looking briefly at her book and then at Sirius, wondering if she hadn't dozed off and this was all some misguided dream.

"What insinuation?" Hermione asked carefully. She wasn't aware she'd made one, at least not aloud, but maybe Sirius knew what she was thinking. Despite the way they acted, neither Sirius or James were stupid. In fact, they were some of the most intelligent boys in the school – those pranks weren't low-quality charms and jinxes!

Sirius scoffed accusingly. "You thought I was Remus, didn't you? I'll bet you _wanted_ me to be Lupin!"

Though she was still nervous of Sirius' sudden behavior, Hermione couldn't help blushing brightly at the correct assumption. She had thought and hoped it was Remus across from her, and found disappointment when she realized Sirius was her companion.

"Wait..." Sirius' eyes widened, hurt flashing in the blue-grey orbs. "You really _did_ wish I was Remus, didn't you?"

"Sirius, it's not..." Hermione trailed off. "It's just..."

"I knew it!" Sirius shouted, slamming a hand on the table. Hermione silently thanked Merlin that Madame Pomfrey was in Dumbledore's office, complaining about how some Slytherins destroyed one of her books. She dared not think what the hawkish woman would do if she could hear Sirius' loud voice in her beloved sanctuary. "He's stealing you away from me, Hermione! You shouldn't listen to a thing he says!"

"What!?" Hermione gasped, standing. Her eyes wide, half shocked and half amused by Sirius' ridiculous revelation. "Sirius, what the _bloody hell_ are you talking about?"

"Lupin," Sirius said simply. He sat back in his chair, crossing his arms. "He's trying to steal you from me. He's trying to make you _his_ best friend instead!"

"Sirius...What?" Hermione had tried to think of something to comfort Sirius, but even the hesitant moment full of mulling over Sirius' words hadn't made his statement any clearer. In short, Hermione was still totally lost on what Sirius was saying. "Remus isn't trying to do anything! And anyway, I thought we – James, Remus, myself, and you...and Peter – were all best friends."

"We are," Sirius admitted, "but I knew you first. Ergo, you should be my best friend first and foremost, but Lupin is trying to take you away from me! I'm supposed to be your brother-figure, but he's filling my place."

"Wha? Oh..." Hermione gasped as realization dawned. "Sirius, are you jealous?"

With confusion gone, Hermione was completely amused. She felt a bit guilty too admittedly. Perhaps she had been spending more time with Remus than the others, but she hadn't thought anyone would mind. After all, Sirius and James spent loads of time together and left the other three Marauders out.

"Of course not!" Sirius snapped, his eyes flicking left and right nervously. "I'm just...telling it like it is."

"Sirius, Remus isn't like a brother to me." Hermione felt she could at least reassure Sirius that way, though she found it a bit hypocritical of him to demand, in his own way, that she pay more attention to him than Remus. Still, who really understood the way a boy's mind worked?

"He isn't?" Sirius asked, baffled by this new bit of information. Hermione shook her head no, confusing Sirius more. "But if he isn't like a brother, then what...?"

Hermione blushed and looked at her fiddling fingers. She couldn't come out and say how she felt about the other boy, knowing Sirius would only tease her about it. However, at the same time, she couldn't deny what she felt, and that was a strong attraction she really shouldn't be feeling until she hit puberty. Then again, everyone had always said she was mature for her age.

"Oh..." Sirius trailed off, realization creeping up on him. He'd seen enough girls look at the older boys like that, and it always led to snogging in the broom closet. He would know since enough had stared at him like that as well and tried to coax him into the closet with them. "Oh. Oh!"

Hermione blushed darker when Sirius smirked slyly. She knew he would pick up on her silent explanation, but she wished he hadn't. At the same time, at least he didn't seem upset with Remus anymore.

"You like him! I mean you really, really _like_ him!"

"Sirius...shut up!" Hermione scolded lightly, crossing her own arms and pouting. This unexpected confrontation wasn't turning out the way she would've liked. Sirius, at least, seemed content though.

"I can't believe it! So, that's why you spend all that time with him?"

A darker blush and a nod was his answer. Sirius smiled smugly to himself. So, Remus hadn't actually stolen his place in Hermione's heart, he'd just found a bigger place there. Somehow, that didn't upset Sirius nearly as much as the thought of Lupin taking his place as Hermione's brother-figure did.

"Wow..." Sirius mumbled, still in awe at the unexpected admission. He looked at Hermione, nearly the color of a tomato and staring determinedly at her book. Her eyes, he noticed, weren't moving, which meant she was too embarrassed to really read. He smiled slightly at the expression and sat back, intent to tease her for a few more minutes before he left this dreadful place.

Maybe...maybe he could share Hermione. Just a little.

END


	29. Almost Perfect

REQUEST: Night-Player wanted a chapter similar to _Perfect,_ so I made it into a sort of prequel for Chapter 8

**Episode 29**

Almost Perfect

Summary: In which the world is almost perfect, despite all that's happening

With Voldemort defeated, the world should have become a great place full of freedom and happiness. That was not the case, however. The sun shown brightly more, or so it seemed anyway, and the children played without fear. No one shuddered at the use of the Dark Lord's name anymore, and legends were born about the fighters in the final battle and how amazingly powerful they were.

Those still living had become almost immortal in the eyes of the Wizarding world, but there were some heroes and villains that did not receive the happily ever after, or the Dementor's Kiss, as they should have. Instead, the Ministry proved there was still evil in the world, and it resided among the unsuspecting citizens.

Hermione still remembered clearly the day they had come to take Remus from her. After winning the war, Albus had offered them jobs as professors at the school. Despite their great efforts in the war, the people refused to look past Remus' problem with the full moon and Hermione's marriage to a werewolf. So, the offer came as a gift from the heavens.

She hadn't known the Minister could storm Hogwarts as he did, but she supposed he could do anything he wanted. He certainly had no qualms arresting Remus in the middle of a lesson, proclaiming him a monster in front of the startled and confused students. Their looks of pity and worry for their professor quickly turned to disgust when the Minister gladly proclaimed him a werewolf.

Albus tried desperately, along with many other staff members, to save the werewolf from Azkaban, where he'd been temporarily placed with other werewolves and magical creatures. The Minister refused to listen to their reasons and complaints, however, and instead kept Remus locked away for longer than the intended time period. Thankfully, the Dementors had been mostly vanished from Azkaban after their betrayal, and the few remaining dealt with the still-living Death Eaters.

After nearly three weeks of prison walls, the Minister finally called for Remus' release. An ecstatic Hermione expected to see her husband walking and talking. Sure, she had expected him frail and thin, but she thought he'd be okay if he just ate something and took some time to realize he was no longer locked away. However, instead, Aurors led Remus back to the school and into the Forbidden Forest, the latter a werewolf despite the lack of full moon.

When Albus confronted them, they told the old Headmaster about the new serum the potion masters had created for them. A potion that, once injected, would force a werewolf into wolf form and keep them that way forever. If the Auror paid closer attention to his surroundings, he would have seen the white-faced Hermione and noticed she was about to punch him. Paying attention certainly would have saved him a broken nose.

After three days without Remus, Hermione decided she couldn't go on. Her classes were suffering, and the whispers that circulated about Lupin's werewolfism only made her that much more agitated. It had taken McGonagall and Slughorn to hold her back from cursing a fourth year Ravenclaw with the nastiest spells she knew after overhearing him call the former Professor Lupin a monster.

She said her goodbyes to the professors she felt particularly close too – namely McGonagall and Dumbledore – and left on the fourth night of Remus' absence. Everyone believed her to have left the school completely, and she didn't have the heart to tell anyone that she would merely be residing in the Forbidden Forest. The way she saw it, only Hagrid would discover her, and he didn't know she was an animagus, much less what her other form looked like.

Years of running around with Moony in her school days made it that much easier to find the werewolf when she entered the forest. He was sleeping in a cave, one that he'd apparently claimed as his own, as no other animals were around. When she entered the cave, Moony snapped at her and Moonstar jumped back in shock. She refused to back down, however, and soon enough the werewolf recognized the newcomer as his mate.

Settling down, Moony whimpered softly. Moonstar moved forward, recognizing the sound as a shameful apology. He hadn't meant to hurt her, and he felt bad that he almost did. She nuzzled him reassuringly, laughing as much as a dog could when he nuzzled her back, tickling her lightly.

Moonstar sighed and laid next to the larger wolf, gazing around the barren cave. Though Moony would never again turn human, and she would probably never see any of her Muggle friends or family again, it wasn't so bad. She still had Remus after all, in a roundabout way. Life was almost perfect.

END


	30. Prank

REQUEST: Lilmissxx requested a chapter where Remus and Hermione team up to play a prank on the Marauders

**Episode 30**

Prank

Summary: In which Remus and Hermione team up to play a prank on the unsuspecting Marauders

"Are you sure about this?" Hermione asked skeptically, looking at the red balloon. Remus sat beside her, carefully charming a bundle of the water-filled "grenades" to stay afloat until a _they_ passed underneath, adding more to the pile each time Hermione handed him a new one.

Remus arched a brow and looked at the brunet over his shoulder, smirking slightly at the bright blush. His girlfriend didn't know how cute she was when she blushed like that!

"Of course I'm sure," Remus told her seriously. "Besides, I thought you were all for this?"

"I was!" Hermione exclaimed. "I am! I'm just not so sure this is going to work like we expect. I mean even if we are Marauders, so are they and they're _much_ more into pranks than us. Don't you think they'll have already figured something out?"

"Hermione," Remus reassured, moving to kiss his girl's cheek, "Sirius, James and Peter...Well, Sirius and James aren't stupid by any means, but _we're_ smarter."

"Well, I can't argue there," Hermione admitted softly. She smiled and kissed Remus' lips, handing him another balloon to add to the pile.

Sirius and James had been going all out on pranks lately, to a ridiculous extent. Even Dumbledore, who'd thought the whole ordeal humorous at first, was growing annoyed. The boys just wouldn't stop though, as the ideas for never-done-before pranks kept entering their minds. It seemed they'd hit a creative stage, and they didn't want to waste parchment by writing the ideas down for later.

Eventually, Remus and Hermione couldn't take the complaining from the other students any longer. Of course, everyone came to the most sensible Marauders to whine when the duo – and Peter acting as tag along – victimized them. It was all becoming too much.

The couple put their heads together and finally decided that pranking Sirius and James was the best course of action. Maybe then the two would remember they had two – well, three since Peter wasn't actually joinin in – other best friends to include in the pranks, and they had more important things to deal with – like schoolwork and eating a proper dinner.

Admittedly, James and Sirius weren't likely to write down the pranks for later just for schoolwork, but food might do the trick. Those two were always thinking with their stomachs – if not their dicks – which is why it was so surprising they had mostly skipped the meals lately to prank instead.

"They're here!" Remus whispered urgently. Hermione looked down from the tree limb she sat steadily on, attempting to ignore the fact she was so high up. Granted, it wasn't too high since she had an intense phobia of heights, but it was still higher than she would've liked. Remus had been gracious enough to carry her up the tree piggy-back style. Sometimes it paid to have a boyfriend that was a werewolf and had the strength to do such a thing.

Sure enough, James and Sirius were walking closer to their hiding place, no doubt heading back to the school. Their jovial laughter could be heard almost a mile away, which caused several students to glare at the oblivious duo. Who had they pranked this time?

Peter ran along close behind, but his short legs seemed to keep him from catching up completely. Hermione and Remus smiled at one another and nodded, readying their wands to release the floating water-balloons on the unsuspecting boys. If Peter got wet...Well, he was a necessary sacrifice.

"Ready? One..." Remus began the countdown, Hermione joining him in a whisper. "Two...Now!"

Sirius and James looked up, startled by the sudden yell from a limb not too far above their heads. They couldn't see who exactly was there with the leaves obscuring their view, but the voices were all too familiar. Gasps escaped both boys when the balloons hit them head on, soaking them to the bone.

Hermione allowed Remus to pick her up bridal style and squealed when he jumped down in front of the two dripping pranksters. The werewolf smiled cheekily, a light blush staining his cheeks when Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and also looked smugly at the duo.

"W-what was that for!?" James demanded, placing his hands on his hips and glaring. Hermione merely smiled innocently, letting Remus answer.

"That, my dear friend, was for leaving us out these past few weeks! And...Do you _know_ how many people have complained to us about you? You, my friends, have a _lot_ of apologies to make."

"And what if we don't make them?" Sirius asked huffily. He was more upset he'd been pranked, even if by another Marauder, than he was at being soaked. Hell, if it wasn't the fact he hadn't seen this prank coming beforehand and merely let it happen, he would have found the whole thing amusing. He was sure James felt the same.

"Then Lily won't even stick around long enough to let James ask her out."

"What!?" James shrieked. He grabbed Sirius' hands, hazel eyes wide with panic as he dragged the slightly taller boy behind him. "Come on, Padfoot, we've gotta apologize!"

"Wha...? Ow! Prongs, let go!" Sirius cried, trying to pull his wrist free from his best friend's iron grip. He had no luck.

Hermione and Remus watched the two disappear with amused smiles. Remus looked at Hermione, arching a suggestive brow, to which she squealed in excitement. Good thing no one else knew about the Room of Requirements because it was about to be occupied for a _very_ long time.

Peter, oblivious to the silent looks the couple had just given each other, squeaked at the thought of being left behind and rushed after the departing couple. Maybe he would stick around Remus and Hermione for a while; after all, they'd managed to prank Sirius Black and James Potter. That _had_ to be a sign!

END


	31. Flower Ring

**Episode 31**

Flower Ring

Summary: In which someone proposes to Hermione...and it's not Remus

Deep breath. In and out...In and out...In and out...Just like he'd seen on television. Of course, Romulus was a smart young man, he knew not everything worked out the way it did on television, but he liked to think this woman wouldn't turn him down. After all, she loved him, didn't she?

His father stood off to the side of the big party James Potter hosted, inviting everyone including the woman of the hour. The woman Romulus loved with all his heart and planned to marry. He smiled at a few gathered Aurors that worked with James, scowling when one of the elders ruffled his hair. How annoying.

He fingered the ring he'd spent all day finding. It wasn't perfect, not like the golden band the man on television had given his woman, but then Romulus thought this woman would like his much better. She cared for the little things more than the superficial women on the large screen.

Moving through the crowd, Romulus finally came to a stop next to the taller brunette, smiling sweetly up at her. Hermione smiled down as well, bending so they were eye level. Another thing Romulus loved about her, she never talked about his height the way everyone else – especially James and Sirius – did.

After taking another deep breath, Romulus finally steeled himself to do what he'd been waiting to do all night. He grabbed her hand, ignoring her momentary shock at his audacious action, and bent down to one knee. A few gathered stopped to watch the going ons, amusement clear in their gazes.

Romulus steeled himself for rejection and pulled out the flower ring, now wilted, which he'd spent all day making. _Just like the man on television,_ he thought, _be just like the man on television._

"Mommy, will you marry me?"

A/N's:

Just for reference, Romulus is about three years old in this.


	32. Big Brother

REQUEST: maria.boom.baby, MoonNightLover, LavenderLily, lvswtht, and Evil-Bunny-Girl requested a sequel to _Possessive_

**Episode 32**

Big Brother

Summary: In which Remus and Hermione start dating, and Sirius reacts in the typical big brother fashion

When they were eleven, Sirius and Hermione had a discussion in the library. Remus, who'd been on his way there, had overheard the entire thing. He quickly discarded the conversation though, as they'd been too young and no doubt it was only a passing fancy for Hermione. Besides, he was a werewolf, he was undeserving of a relationship of _any_ kind.

At sixteen, Remus found his attention on Hermione becoming less and less platonic. He wanted her, it was as simple as that, and obvious to almost everyone in the school. After all, a mere friend wouldn't threaten every boy Hermione dated during their school years from third year up if he didn't feel something for her. Even _Sirius_ wasn't that bad!

Hermione now knew of his werewolf problem and didn't care, so the belief that she would dump him because of his condition was out the window. Remus couldn't be sure, having little experience (not for lack of trying on many of girls parts) in dating, but he thought Hermione liked him too. Now, after years of admitting his attraction to his friend, Remus felt ready to ask her out.

The brunette looked up when she sensed someone hovering over her, a smile lighting her face when she saw Remus. At eleven, she thought she was in love, but at thirteen she'd known for sure. Even if he did turn into a growling werewolf under the full moon, her feelings hadn't changed. It had to be proof of her feelings!

"Hey, Moony."

"Hey..." Remus greeted, sitting in front of the girl. They were the only two in the common room, something Remus was immensely thankful for. He didn't want anyone else witnessing this event should he chicken out. At least with Hermione, even if he did embarrass himself, he knew she wouldn't gossip like many girls at the school.

"Is something wrong?" Hermione asked, noting the hesitation in her best friend and crush's voice. Remus gulped, feeling his nerves grow stronger ten-fold. If he'd been sweating before, he must've been pouring now.

"Uh...N-no, not really!" he said quickly, cursing his squeaking voice. Damn it all, he hadn't even started yet and already he'd embarrassed himself.

Hermione raised a single brow, clearly not convinced he was alright. Remus' voice only squeaked like that when he was incredibly nervous or scared, and that rarely ever happened. The last time she'd seen him this fidgety, the Marauders had discovered his secret as a werewolf – and he'd been going through puberty then anyway, so his voice squeaked regardless.

"What's wrong?" she asked, unconvinced. Remus pulled at the collar of his school shirt and breathed deeply, attempting to calm his racing heart. Hermione was his friend, even if she didn't feel the same she wouldn't make him feel stupid about asking.

"I just...I...Will-you-go-out-with-me?" he rushed out, closing his eyes and turning his head to the ground.

Hermione blinked a few times, taking a couple of minutes to decipher what Remus had just said. Luckily, Sirius often rushed his words when excited, as did James, so she'd become quite the expert on figuring out whatever was said so hastily.

Her cheeks turned bright red when she realized Remus had just asked her out, and she too looked at her now fidgeting fingers. Wow, she never thought this moment would come! Sure, she knew how she felt about the werewolf, but Remus was always such an enigma. Hermione could never seem to tell if he really cared for her as more than a friend or not, and now it appeared her feelings were reciprocated.

"R-Remus!" she gasped, unable to stop the large smile from appearing. Remus glanced at her, but her hair hid her face from view, making him more nervous since he couldn't tell if the gasp was one of happiness or awkward startlement. "I-I'd love too!"

"I'm sorry, Hermione!" Remus apologized quickly, unable to believe he'd fooled himself into thinking she cared for him the way he did for her. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfort—wait...what?"

Hermione blushed darkly and glanced at Remus from under her bangs and lashes. A smile still splayed across her face, showing she wasn't upset or uncomfortable in the least.

"I said I'd love to go out," she repeated. "This Hogsmeade weekend?"

"Y-yeah, okay!" Remus grinned at the girl. He stood quickly with Hermione following suit; Remus took her hand and smiled lovingly at the petite brunette. "I guess we'll be going to Hogsmeade together then."

"I guess so..." Hermione agreed.

Before he could wimp out, as he'd almost done when asking Hermione out, Remus leaned in and kissed her quickly. Only on the cheek, but it was enough to leave a crimson stain on both bookworms' faces. He nodded once to his friend – and possible future girlfriend – and hurried out of the common room as though the hounds of hell were after him. He couldn't believe he actually kissed her!

Hermione touched her cheek, a (rare) goofy smile splaying across her face. She couldn't believe he actually kissed her!

232323

Sirius narrowed his eyes when the two entered the Great Hall. Blushes covered both Hermione's and Remus' faces, giving the impression they'd been up to something they shouldn't be up too.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Sirius asked suspiciously, glaring at Remus. If he'd touched his little sister (never mind that Hermione was older than Sirius) there would be hell to pay!

The blushes darkened as the couple shared a look, unsure if they should tell their friends about their date now or not. Most likely, James would get it in his head to follow them on their date and do anything he could to "make it the best date ever", which meant he would destroy the day before it could even begin. Still, Sirius had noticed their odd attitudes and wouldn't let them go without hearing the truth. Getting it over with was probably in their best interest.

"Well, um, ya see..." Hermione blushed and trailed off, looking to Remus for help. He sighed and turned to face Sirius, grinning as innocently as he could while trying to keep the brunt of his excitement hidden. Judging by the raised eyebrow from his friend, he wasn't succeeding too well.

"Hermione and I are going to Hogsmeade together."

James frowned and swallowed the bit of treacle tart he'd just bitten. He didn't understand why that would make the couple blush so furiously. The Marauders made it a point to always go to Hogsmeade together, unless a date was established beforehand.

"So?" he asked. "We always go together. I don't get—Oh!"

His eyes widened as he realized why that statement held so much meaning. Despite what many thought, Potter was not an idiot. He could catch on relatively quickly if he wanted too, and this was one of those perceptive times.

"Well, good on you!" he said jovially, smiling brightly. Remus thought he might hit his back in what was supposed to pass for a friendly pat, but thankfully James was sitting across the table and couldn't reach him.

Sirius' expression darkened more. He too had caught on to the implied meaning, and he wasn't happy with it at all. Of course, of all the guys at Hogwarts, Remus was the only one he trusted with Hermione. That didn't mean he enjoyed the thought of her dating anyone. Not without his consent anyway.

"Moony, can I talk to you?" Sirius asked petulantly, still glaring at the werewolf. Remus nodded, giving Hermione's hand a reassuring squeeze when she started to protest. He shot her a significant look that had her sitting back in her seat, still looking unhappy but making no move to stop Sirius from his little tet-a-tet with Remus.

Peter watched the two boys walk out and turned to James and Hermione bewilderedly. He didn't understand. Why was it so important that Remus and Hermione went to Hogwarts together? Didn't the Marauders always go together?

232323

"What makes you think you can date Hermione?" Sirius asked as soon as they'd entered the empty common room. Remus sat in the armchair while Sirius paced, occasionally shooting him dark glares.

"I d her out and she said yes," he answered, mildly confused as to why Sirius would care.

He knew the other Marauder always acted a bit overprotective of Hermione, and he idly wondered if maybe Sirius liked her. If that was the case, he'd been too late and Remus already asked her out. For once, the werewolf wasn't going to step aside and be unhappy. Not when Hermione seemed to like him just as much as he liked her.

"How much do you like her?" Sirius demanded immediately. He placed his hands on either arm of the comfy chair and leaned in close to Remus' face. "How do I know you're worthy of my little sister?"

_Little sister? _Remus sighed a breath of relief. Of course Sirius thought of Hermione as his little sister. Remus had nothing to worry about as far as competition for the Muggle-born's heart went. He could handle overprotective brother much better than he could a jealous companion.

"I love her with all my heart," Remus told him as honestly as he could. Sirius crossed his arms and pouted, clearly not happy with the sincere answer. It was almost impossible to contradict such an obviously heartfelt confession, and he wanted to prove Hermione shouldn't be dating! He needed arguments that were easier to disprove.

"How do I know that?"

"You don't."

"Well, I should!" Sirius pointed out sharply, pointedly looking at Remus. The werewolf rolled his eyes and leaned back. He might as well make himself comfortable.

"You don't control Hermione's life," he reminded the other Marauder. "She can decide who she wants to date, and who she doesn't want to date. Besides, I've been wanting to ask her out for the past few years. I just never had the courage to do so."

"You're still not good enough for her," Sirius said stubbornly. Remus smirked.

"No one is," he said.

"Right!" Sirius agreed and then paused. "Wait...I don't want to agree with you! Don't make me agree with you."

"Sorry."

"S'alright...I mean no! It's not alright. Grr...Hermione deserves more."

"She always will deserve more."

"I said don't make me agree with you!" Sirius pouted. This wasn't going how he'd planned. Remus was supposed to act like a bastard, so Sirius could tell Hermione not to date the werewolf and she would agree. Of course, it never crossed his mind that she might ignore his warnings and date Remus anyway.

"Sorry."

"It's all...No! Stop that, damn it!" Sirius glared. He plopped down in the chair across from Remus, pouting and glaring at the other boy. "I'll be watching you on your date, I hope you know that!"

"I know," Remus said simply. "I kind of expected it. I'll be sure to be on my worst behavior, so you can prove I'm not good enough for Hermione."

"Really?" Sirius asked hopefully. Remus nodded.

"Really."

"Well, alright then!" Sirius grinned broadly, pleased he'd soon be able to keep his little sister away from the boys of Hogwarts that only had one thing on their minds (he should know). He shooed the werewolf away, and Remus wasted no time in exiting the common room and heading back to Hermione.

He smiled on his way. Sirius was always so easy to argue with.

END

A/N's:

Quite a few people requested this, but each wanted something a little different (though the overall plot was the same), so I tried to fit each idea in here in some way or another. Hopefully, I succeeded.

A quick little note to say that this month updates might come slower than usual. I'm sorry, but the holidays are keeping me busy. I have everyone's requests thus far, and I'll be working on those every chance I get.


	33. Doggy Style

REQUEST: Anonymous requested a chapter where Remus and Hermione attempt to have sex

**Episode 33**

Doggy Style

"Are you sure?" Remus questioned uncertainly. He'd been waiting for this moment ever since he and Hermione started dating, but he didn't want his girlfriend to be uncomfortable.

The topic of sex had been brought up more than a few times lately, and Hermione finally declared herself ready for the ultimate step in cementing their relationship. Remus wouldn't lie and say he hadn't been nervous before too, just the idea of Hermione ready and willing had any hangups flying out the window.

It had taken forever to stop Sirius' and James' teasing when Remus told them he might not be present in the dorms that night. He imagined it would be worse the following day, but he figured he could handle it. Hermione didn't seem to mind in the least, though she had threatened Sirius with bodily harm if he didn't stop telling her various contraceptive charms he'd heard about (because despite popular belief, Sirius still retained his virginity).

"I'm sure," Hermione told him, wiggling around. Her knees were beginning to hurt from the strain of holding her body up, and her arms felt like they might collapse if they didn't start soon. Yet, she felt unbelievably nervous and almost hoped the moment never started.

Remus' werewolf side decided doggy style was the best way to go about their first mating, and Hermione's more adventurous side had been all for the idea when Remus shyly proposed it to her. She hadn't expected to feel this uncomfortable waiting on hands and knees for her boyfriend to begin the forbidden act.

"Right." Remus nodded and began to undress himself, trying not to hurry. Hermione had already bared herself to the Room of Requirements and Remus, and it had taken all his willpower not to take her then and there. He moved behind Hermione, carefully placing his hands on her hips so as not to bruise her bronze skin so early in the evening.

"Wait!" Hermione cried suddenly. Remus jerked away, afraid he'd done something wrong. Hermione sat up for a moment, stretching her legs. "Sorry," she apologized, blushing as she peered at Remus' nervous face from over her shoulder. "My legs were starting to hurt."

"Oh, sorry." Remus blushed bashfully. He hadn't thought about her physical discomfort with the position. "We can do this another way, if you'd rather..."

"No!" Hermione protested quickly. Blushing darker, she corrected herself with as much dignity as she could muster. "I mean no, that's alright. I'll be fine, and besides I really want to try this."

"Really?" Remus asked hopefully, nervously. Even though Hermione told him she was ready, he'd worried that he might've somehow rushed her unknowingly. The thought of forcing Hermione into something earlier than she wanted sickened him.

"Really," Hermione confirmed shyly. She smiled at her boyfriend, and Remus grinned back. The couple leaned closer to kiss briefly before Hermione once again moved to her hands and knees. "Alright, I'm ready now."

"Okay," Remus murmured nervously. He breathed deeply and moved behind Hermione again. "Let's give this another shot."

232323

In the boys dorms, Peter looked around bewilderedly. Remus had told them he might not be in the dorms tonight, and Sirius and James had taken great amusement in the announcement. Peter, however, failed to see the humor, and he wondered where the werewolf was when it wasn't a full moon.

"Hey, guys?" he asked his two best friends, already pulling out the invisibility cloak to visit the kitchens. Sirius looked up while James dug through his trunk.

"What is it, Wormtail?"

"Where's Moony?"

His response was laughter.

END


	34. Negotiation

A/N's:

This chapter is Sirius/Remus/Hermione, so if you don't like slash references now you know to skip this chapter

REQUEST: sirius/hermione/remus fan requested a chapter where Remus and Sirius fight over Hermione

**Episode 34**

Negotiation

Summary: In which Sirius and Remus fight over Hermione and come to a truce

"She loves me!" Remus protested sharply. Sirius growled and clenched his fist, more than ready to punch the werewolf for declaring such a ridiculous notion. It should be clear to all of Hogwarts that Hermione Granger desperately wanted him!

"No, she loves me!" Sirius argued firmly. Remus rolled his eyes at the arrogant dog's reply, tempted to remind him that Hermione never chose to be _his_ partner in Potions, and she never showed any interest in Black like she did Remus.

On the couch, James and Hermione watched the goings on with mild annoyance and much amusement. Peter had skipped down to the kitchens earlier, so he missed the entire scene. Hermione felt flattered the boys argued over her. She liked them both, though she never considered either in the role of boyfriend, and she feared choosing between them. It certainly wouldn't be an easy choice.

The argument increased in volume, and a few Gryffindors rolled their eyes and quickly left the common room. This happened so much lately, it had become just another soap opera of Hogwarts that the students had bored with watching.

"Star, when are you going to put them out of their misery?" James asked blankly, eyes flicking between the two boys as each spoke. Hermione sighed and leaned back against the arm of the couch, her socked feet touching James' leg.

"I would do it now, but I don't want to choose between them. They're both my best friends."

"Pretty soon, neither will be around," James pointed out. He turned to face the brunette. "They'll kill each other."

"I know," Hermione said somberly. She sighed and stood, stretching her stiff muscles as best she could. "I'll break them up now."

James watched as she moved in between the arguing duo, both of which seemed surprised to see her present. It appeared they hadn't realized she'd been in the room this whole time, and Remus blushed darkly at being caught red handed. Sirius tried to look smug and amused, but he too was highly embarrassed.

"Will you two stop arguing?" Hermione sighed exasperatedly. She glared at each Marauder for several seconds before sighing tiredly and rubbing her temples. "I'll have an answer by Monday, alright? It's Saturday now, so just don't kill each other before then."

With that, she turned and left the room, only stopping to put her shoes back on. Maybe she'd stop by the kitchens. Merlin knew she needed some sense of normalcy for the moment, and where better to find that than with the ever-oblivious Peter Pettigrew?

James watched her go, then turned to face the two stunned boys. He grinned broadly, always eager to make things more interesting for himself.

"So, what are you two gonna do then?" he asked interestedly, leaning against the back of the couch again. His head rested on his crossed arms, as his eyes studied the two across from him intently. They turned with baffled expressions, and he tsked at the sight. "You know, to win Hermione's heart? Don't you think she'll want you to attempt to woo her over?"

"You may just have a point, Prongs!" Sirius said immediately. Leave it to the doggish teen to agree with his best friend. Remus didn't look so convinced though.

"I don't know, maybe we should just leave the decision up to Hermione. She doesn't seem the type to enjoy wooing."

"She's just like Lily!" James protested. "She loves wooing."

Remus felt a migraine coming on when James mentioned Lily. He could already sense the rant about how beautiful the redhead was from a mile away. He decided to intervene before James could even start.

"You've been attempting to woo Lily since third year, Prongs," he reminded the raven. "She hasn't said yes yet, and we're in sixth year now."

"Hey, she's warming up to me!" James protested. "Besides, it's talk like that that'll lose you Hermione. Look, Sirius is already gone."

Remus turned to see that, sure enough, Sirius had already left the room. Despite his earlier protest in wooing Hermione, he cursed and ran after the departing Black. No way would he lose to that idiot!

232323

Hermione would kill James. She knew the moment Sirius brought her flowers and Remus a new copy of _Hogwarts: A History_ that he'd said something to set them off. At least the two weren't arguing, but she could only imagine what James had said to make them try to woo her.

Saturday had gone by relatively quickly with Moony and Padfoot not arguing once, though they'd shot each other such evil glares that Peter nearly wet himself when he thought they were looking at him so meanly. Now, Sunday brought the two with gifts for Hermione – where they'd gotten them when it wasn't a Hogsmeade weekend, she could only imagine. Most likely they'd stolen James' invisibility cloak and headed off for Hogsmeade, separating as soon as they arrived to make it look as though they hadn't actually worked together on anything.

Those two, she decided, had a lot to learn about Hermione nature. One would think after years of friendship, they would know she didn't fall for such frivolous things like gifts and poems – though she did enjoy her new copy of _Hogwarts: A History_ quite a bit, and the flowers now rested in a recently conjured vase next to her bed. Their gifts would have no effect on her final decision, which she still didn't have a clue about. Who was she going to choose?

"Hey 'Mione, make your decision yet?" James asked, plopping beside his best female friend. He slung his arm over the back of the couch and leaned down, smirking at the girl beside him.

"Speak of the devil," Hermione muttered under her breath, glaring at the prankster. James tried to look innocently confused by her cruel look, but he couldn't quite pull it off.

"What did I do?" he asked rhetorically. No doubt resided in Hermione that the boy didn't know exactly what he'd done, he just liked to play coy.

"Don't you act all innocent!" Hermione exclaimed. "You know exactly what you did, Potter! Whatever you said to Sirius and Remus is making them act really weird. I'm beginning to think I won't choose either if they continue on trying to woo me."

"Now, now, Hermione," James soothed, "they're just trying to impress you. You should feel flattered they want to sweep you off your feet!"

Hermione started to protest, but she couldn't deny James was right. Even if she did have quite a few admirers, none had ever really tried to win her heart with such cliché tactics. She could at least feel flattered, even if she didn't exactly appreciate the gestures to sway her final decision.

"You're right," Hermione admitted grudgingly. "I just don't want to choose between them. I mean I like them both a lot, and they're might best friends. I'm afraid I might create a rift between them."

"Ah, don't sweat it so much, Star!" James crowed, patting her on the back. "They'll jump back up, whichever you choose. They always do. Now, if you'll excuse me, Evans is on her way to the library, and if I hurry I can ask her out before she reaches that dreadful place. Honestly, how do you stand it in there?"

Before Hermione could respond, or make a move to defend the library from James' insult, he was gone. The portrait swung shut after him, and Hermione had to blink a few times to make sure she hadn't just seen things. Merlin, James could move fast when Lily was involved!

She sighed and shook her head, standing from the couch. The common room was currently empty, but that didn't mean it wouldn't be filling up soon enough. Maybe going to her room would be best, that way she could have a few extra minutes of silence to think over which Marauder she would eventually choose. Why did she have to make the date so early?

When Hermione was gone, Sirius and Remus dropped the invisibility cloak. The teens shared a contemplative look before heading up to the boys dorms. Negotiation was in order right now.

232323

Hermione paced back and forth in the common room, awaiting Remus and Sirius. They were currently up in the boys dorms, James had told her getting ready for her final decision, and had yet to make their grand entrance. Not that it would be all that grand since Hermione was the only one present to witness the event.

Finally, after what felt like hours (but was actually a couple of minutes), Remus and Sirius came bumbling down the stairs. Both looked anxious and rather excited, but also a tad nervous, and Hermione felt her heart drop. She couldn't believe she would have to choose between them. Both so cute, smart, and funny, but only one could be her chosen.

She'd decided Remus would be best, as his personality coincided with hers. While opposites might attract, Sirius sometimes acted a little too childish for Hermione. She knew Remus was the better choice, and she only hoped Sirius would bounce back up as James had assured her the day before.

"Alright, this is really hard for me to say, so I'm just going to say it." Hermione took a deep breath, eager to end this whole mess now. "I choose--"

"Hermione!" Remus exclaimed suddenly, cutting her off. Hermione frowned and glared at the werewolf, thinking he'd done so to attempt wooing her (not that he needed too) at the last minute. "Sirius and I came to an understanding."

"Oh." Hermione blinked twice, her eyes widening as Remus' words finally deciphered in her stunned mind. Now curious, she looked at the raven-haired teen for confirmation. Sirius nodded. "Oh? What kind of understanding?"

"We know you don't want to choose between us..." Sirius started slowly.

"So, we decided you don't have too," Remus finished for him.

Hermione no longer felt merely curious, she was intrigued to know what they meant by that. Had one decided to back down from the war over her heart? Despite the fact she knew she should feel overjoyed, she couldn't help but feel a tad offended by the idea.

"What do you mean?" she asked as softly as she could, looking at the two suspiciously. What were they planning?

Sirius grinned and linked arms with her on one side, while Remus did so on the other side. Sirius leaned close to whisper in her ear, causing the female Marauder to shiver pleasantly.

"We've decided to share," he replied.

"Sharing is caring after all," Remus recited amusedly. "How do you feel about two boyfriends?"

"I...But...Are you sure?" Hermione asked, looking between the two. She didn't want them to feel uncomfortable just because she had hangups about choosing one guy.

Remus smiled. "I don't mind," he admitted. "Not if it's Sirius I'm sharing you with."

"Same here!" Sirius proclaimed loudly. "Though..." he stopped as his stomach growled, "I wouldn't mind sharing the love with some turkey right about now."

The two looked at their stunned girl, nervously awaiting her response. Would she feel offended by it? Disgusted that they were willing to be in a relationship together?

Instead of the negative responses they expected, Hermione laughed, actually laughed, and smiled brightly at the two boys. She shook her head amusedly and moved to kiss Remus', and then Sirius', cheeks.

"I think that's the best idea I've heard all week."

END


	35. Savior

REQUEST: Lilmissxx requested a chapter where Hermione saves Remus before Hogwarts

**Episode 35**

Savior

Summary: In which Hermione saves Remus pre-Hogwarts

The Muggle world held a great many mysteries for those born in the Wizarding world. Very few wizards and witches took pleasure in discovering new facts about the Muggle world, but those that did took it to the extreme. Remus Lupin happened to be one of these few, despite his young age of nine.

He loved to read about the new inventions, and even the old ones, Muggles came out with. How they managed to survive just as well as wizards without magic always intrigued him. His mother said he should have been born a squib sometimes, if only because he spent so much time begging to visit the Muggle world rather than finding something of interest in their own community.

Just last week, Remus finally managed to break his mother's stubborn mindset to stay in the Wizarding world, and now he found himself studying the Muggle world up close and personal. So many great things existed here, Remus could hardly believe this wasn't a dream. The things these people came up with, even if they were at times late compared to wizards and witches, it still amazed him they could think up such inventions to aid them in their magic-less society.

Unfortunately, Remus didn't know everything about the Muggle world. As he took a step on the paved road, a loud honk caught his attention. He turned sharply to see something big and retangular, it looked to be pure metal, heading straight towards him at a dangerous speed. He gulped nervously, unsure what this creature was but sure he definitely didn't want to be hit by it, and looked both ways for escape.

Though neither side was blocked, he couldn't make his legs move. The sound of screams echoed in his ears as the metal object, his enhanced senses now told him it wasn't alive, raced at him at full speed. The window rolled down and a Muggle stuck his head out, his eyes wide with worry.

"Move kid!" he shouted. "My brakes don't work so well!"

"Brakes?" Remus gulped. He closed his eyes, awaiting the impact. He didn't wait long, but what he felt most definitely wasn't the hard collision he'd expected.

Opening his eyes, Remus half expected to find himself hovering above his body, the higher powers not too far off to ask him if he wished to stay behind as a ghost or move on to the afterlife. Instead, he saw the most beautiful girl his nine-year-old eyes had ever laid upon.

A crown of bushy brown curls fell around her in some sort of frizzy halo, but she didn't seem to mind the thickness of her hair. Brown eyes set in a tanned, cute face stared at him worriedly. The girl moved away and helped him to stand, smiling apologetically when Remus winced at the pain he felt in the back of his head. No doubt from colliding so hard with the sidewalk.

"W-what happened?" he asked almost groggily, not once taking his eyes off the girl. Several people milled around, not sure if they should approach the children or wait for a parent to come.

"You were almost hit by a car," she explained. "You wouldn't move out of the road, I'm guessing you were too shocked to make your legs move."

Remus swallowed and nodded. "That sounds about right," he admitted sheepishly. "Thanks...For saving me."

"No problem," the girl said. She smiled sweetly and held out her hand, which Remus immediately shook. "I'm Hermione Granger. And you?"

"Remus Lupin," Remus replied. Just as he was about to say something more, a loud scream interrupted. The crowd parted as a woman ran to him at full speed, worry and anger mixing in her brown eyes.

"Remus Jonathan Lupin!" she shouted. "You had me worried sick! What happened? Oh, never mind that now, we're going home right now! I don't trust this place if you almost have an accident of such unbelievable proportions in just minutes after our arrival! Let's go."

She didn't even seem to see Hermione as she dragged Remus away. He turned to smile apologetically at the girl and shrugged, to show he could do nothing to stop his mother. Hermione waved away his concern, understanding the magnitude a worried mother could have. As they disappeared from view, she sighed sadly and picked up the books she'd dropped when landing on the hard cement. She'd almost had a friend too!

232323

_Two Years Later_

Remus could hardly believe he was actually starting Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. One of the, if not _the_, best schools for the magically-inclined. Though he couldn't make friends as a werewolf, he at least planned to earn a good education and learn extensive control over his magical talents.

He sighed as he pushed his trolley towards the scarlet engine that had just arrived, pausing momentarily when he saw his shoe untied. Call him anal retentive, but Remus liked having everything in order. His shoelace would no doubt trip him now that he'd noticed its misplacement, and so he leaned over to tie the offending shoe.

Just then, someone entered the platform at full tilt, and only stopped when they bumped into him. Remus fell hard on the ground, a loud _oomph_ escaping him from the impact. He sighed, mildly irritated, and thanked Merlin being a werewolf meant fast healing. Otherwise, he knew he'd be in immense pain right now.

"I'm terribly sorry!" a young, female voice said worriedly. A hand entered his vision, and Remus politely accepted the help in standing up. "I've never ran through a brick wall before, you must understand, so I didn't expect to trip over...You look familiar."

Remus blinked, startled by the sudden subject change. He looked at the girl speaking, noting she looked about his age though slightly shorter. Her bushy hair and brown eyes reminded him of someone too, but he couldn't place where he'd seen that appearance before.

"You look familiar too," he admitted. "It's alright by the way. You must be a Muggle-born, am I right?"

"If a Muggle-born is a child of two non-magical people, then yes, yes I am." The girl smiled brightly and held out her hand. "I'm Hermione Granger, and you?"

"G-Granger?" Remus' eyes widened. Now he remembered! She was the girl who pushed him out of the street. Hermione shuffled her feet nervously, wondering what about her last name was so shocking.

"Yes, i-is something wrong?"

Remus shook his head and smiled. "Remus Lupin," he introduced, noticing her eyes light up in recognition, "I never did really thank you enough for saving my life all those years ago."

Hermione smiled and blushed lightly, making her twice as cute as before. "It really was no problem. What kind of person would I be to let you just get hit? You could've died!"

Remus nodded his agreement. "The Muggle world had so many things I didn't realize I didn't know about at the time."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, cocking her head to the side. "You were born in this world?"

Remus nodded again. "Yeah, this is my world I guess you could say. So, um, welcome?"

Hermione laughed lightly and grabbed her trolley as Remus grabbed his. "Thank you very much," she said, stopping to give a mock-curtsey. "This place is amazing. I don't know why you'd want to come to my boring old world."

"Are you kidding me!?" Remus exclaimed. "There's so much in the Muggle world! Televisions, telephones, _cars_!"

"But look at all that's in the Wizarding world," Hermione interjected quickly. "Dragons, ghosts, measuring tapes that move on their own!"

The debate continued as the two first years walked onto the train. Something told them this year wouldn't be so bad.

END


	36. Just Like on TV

REQUEST: KaTeRiNa MaLfOy, Gueneviere, Beneeta, and LavenderLily requested a sequel to_ Flower Ring_

**Episode 36**

Just Like on T.V.

Hermione looked at her husband, now standing beside her. Remus looked thoroughly amused as he ruffled his son's hair, ignoring the indignant glare and pout on the young boy's face. It took all her willpower not to burst into laughter. Romulus had to be the mini version of Remus, with the same sandy hair and grey-blue eyes her husband adorned.

"What brought this on?" she asked the child, leaning closer to him curiously. Romulus huffed at the question. He knew his mother watched television, it had been at his grandparents (Hermione's parents) house he first saw someone propose.

"Mommy, you're s'posed to say yes!" he whined, unaware of the awing from the crowd. He really was too cute for his own good. "The woman on television said yes when the man proposed."

Hermione looked taken aback momentarily. Not from her son's whining, which was rare enough, but from his explanation. She knew he had become rather addicted to the television set when he visited her parents home in the Muggle world, but she hadn't known what he was watching. Apparently, it had to do with someone proposing.

"Well, I'd have to ask your father first," she said slowly. Smiling when she saw his rather disappointed expression, she grabbed his small hand in hers. "But I don't see why not."

Romulus perked up. It wasn't quite like on television, but he could deal. He turned to his father hopefully, begging him to allow Romulus the honor of marrying his mother. The three year old wanted so badly to be just like the guy on T.V.

Remus chuckled. "Well, I feel I should be jealous," he commented rather amusedly. Looking at his son's worried expression, he sighed amusedly and ruffled his hair (again ignoring the glare). "How can I say no to that face? Alright, so long as you give her back to me afterwards."

Romulus smiled brightly and looked at his mother eagerly. She laughed and allowed him to lead her over to James, who Romulus wanted to be the priest (Merlin only knew why) that wed them. Remus chuckled as he watched the Marauder eagerly take his place, and the rest of the guests chuckle at the antics of the famous pranksters and the spawn of the two most sensible Marauders.

This party turned out funnier than expected.

END


	37. Assume Makes a Donkey out of You and Me

REQUEST: Brokenblackangel requested a chapter where Remus jumps to conclusions when Sirius and Hermione sneak off

**Episode 37**

Assume Makes a Donkey Out of You and Me

Summary: In which Remus jumps to conclusions about Hermione and Sirius

People said he was paranoid, and maybe they were right, but Remus knew something wasn't right among the Marauders. Lately, Hermione and Sirius snuck off together to places unknown, but every time he tried to follow, James and Peter would effectively distract him. He had a feeling they knew about whatever was going on, and Remus didn't like being left out one bit.

At first he didn't mind seeing his girlfriend leave with Sirius, as the two had a well-known relationship as surrogate brother and sister. However, when the duo started whispering to each other at the Great Hall, and Hermione went out of her way to cancel their study sessions, and even a few dates, in the library, Remus began to wonder.

The werewolf knew Sirius had a crush on Hermione in third year and vice versa, but discovering his werewolfism had destroyed any chances of asking her out. They had much more to worry about than who would date who among their small group, and the following year found both content to think of each other as brother and sister rather than romantically.

That was why Remus felt confident enough to ask Hermione out without hurting Sirius' feelings or feeling like he'd betrayed the doggish teen in some way. Yet, seeing them together, how well they fit and how eager they were to spend time together – _alone!_ – made Remus think that maybe the crushes weren't as over as he thought.

Several times he considered confronting Hermione, knowing she wouldn't lie to him, but he always chickened out at the last minute. Remus really loved Hermione, and he knew he would give her up if that's what she truly wanted, but he didn't want to lose her. Especially not to Sirius, who had a new girl almost every week. He feared the answer she had for him, that she and Sirius were interested in each other again, and she didn't want _him_ anymore.

Maybe it stemmed from his werewolfism, but Remus hated the thought of rejection. He'd been alone long enough that having friends for the first time was something he didn't want to lose. If Sirius somehow managed to steal Hermione's heart, Remus wasn't altogether sure he could keep control of his wolfish urges. Wolves were very territorial creatures, and Remus had enough trouble holding himself back whenever Sirius whispered something to Hermione that made her laugh and nod in that cute way of hers.

As though hearing his thoughts, the portrait swung open and emitted the two he'd just been thinking about. Remus grimaced, though it quickly changed into a rather forced smile. _Speak of the devils, and they shall appear._

"Remus!" Hermione greeted, surprised by his presence. She bounded over to him nonetheless, smiling wider than Remus had ever seen her smile, and kissed his cheek briefly.

"Hey," Remus returned mildly, kissing the distracted Hermione's cheek as well. He wouldn't admit it, but part of him did it only to remind Sirius who Hermione was dating. "Where have you two been?"

"Oh, look at the time!" Hermione exclaimed suddenly, looking at her bare wrist. "I should be getting to bed."

"But it's only three..." Remus started to protest, but his girlfriend had already disappeared up the girls staircase. Sirius smiled nervously and headed towards the boys' dorms.

"I think I'm gonna catch some shuteye too, night Moony!"

Remus blinked as the two disappeared, seemingly only seconds after they arrived. Something was definitely up. He glared at the wall. He just couldn't believe Hermione would actually cheat on him, and with Sirius of all people, but it appeared that was precisely the case.

He sighed. Tomorrow he would have to confront Hermione, no more stalling. And on his birthday too.

_Happy birthday to me,_ he thought blandly and left the common room.

232323

He'd been searching almost all Saturday for his friends, but they were nowhere to be seen. James tried talking to him several times as he searched for Hermione, but Remus refused to let himself be distracted so easily again. Before, he'd been content to let James keep him from the inevitable confrontation, but now he just wanted to get everything over with. Just tell Hermione he knew about the affair and be done with it.

The thought that she would have an affair sent a pang through his heart. He resisted the urge to clutch his chest, however, refusing to let something as trivial as a teenage relationship make him feel so bad. Sure, he loved Hermione, but how many school relationships really lasted? He should've known this day would come, and maybe deep down he did and just didn't want to admit it to himself.

"Moony!" James shouted, grabbing his arm as he neared the library for the fifth time. He'd already checked for her in there, but his girlfriend could've come by after he left. "There you are! Come on, I've got something brilliant to show you!"

"James, I'm looking for Hermione," Remus sighed. "I need to talk to her about something."

If James heard the resignation in Remus' voice, he didn't comment. Instead, he continued pulling the sandy-haired werewolf along behind him, as though Remus hadn't spoken at all. The teenager sighed and allowed himself to be dragged through the halls. He might as well let James show him whatever was so important, otherwise the supposed-leader would never stop complaining.

"You can talk to her later, come on!"

They came to a stop in front of the Room of Requirements, and Remus raised a single brow. He already knew about this room, as did the rest of the Marauders. What could be so interesting about it that James felt the need to drag him all the way here?

"It's the Room of Requirement, wow," Remus stated monotonously. His lack of enthusiasm earned him a glare from James, but Remus ignored the look.

"It's what's inside, Moony! Don't be such a party pooper," James admonished. He pushed open the door, covering Remus' eyes with his hands. The werewolf started to protest, but he found himself being pushed forward by his slightly bigger friend.

As soon as the door closed behind them, James removed his hands and a loud shout of "SURPRISE" filtered the air. Remus gaped at the trio before him, Sirius wearing a ridiculous party hat and blowing in one of those Muggle whistles Hermione usually refused to let the former anywhere near.

"W-what?" he gasped, unable to believe his eyes. Hermione chuckled and bounced over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling the stunned teen into a deep kiss.

"Happy birthday, Remy," she said softly. Remus stared at her, gaping slightly as he looked into her pleased brown eyes.

"It was Hermione's and Sirius' idea," James said, pointing to the doggish teen. "That's why they've been sneaking off all the time, and Peter and I have been distracting you. We remembered you said you'd never had a surprise party before like the rest of us, so they decided why not give you one now. Do you like?"

"I...I don't know what to say," Remus admitted. He felt horrible for ever thinking Hermione would cheat on him now. He should've known she wasn't that sort; Hermione would have had the decency to break up first if she wanted to be with someone else, believing it was less painful that way.

"Don't say anything then," Hermione laughed, kissing his cheek. Remus stared at her adoringly. "Just enjoy the party."

"Oi, Moony, didn't you say you were looking for Hermione anyway?" James asked curiously, looking at the werewolf. The rest of the Marauders also watched the werewolf, as Hermione cocked her head to the side curiously.

"Oh? What's wrong?" she asked concernedly. Remus briefly thought about telling her his ludicrous suspicions, but he quickly decided against it and shook his head, smiling.

"Nothing. I just wanted to ask you about Arithmacy, but I think that can wait until later."

Hermione smiled, relieved, and nodded. "Happy birthday, Remy."

"Thanks, 'Mione...You too, Padfoot!"

"Welcome!" was the muffled reply, telling the two he'd already dug into the chocolate cake. The couple snickered, and Hermione once again wrapped her arms around Remus' neck.

"I love you," she murmured. Remus grinned, aware he looked dopey.

"I love you too, Hermione."

END


	38. Not So Alone time

A/N's:

This is something of a sequel to _Prank_

REQUEST: LavenderLily requested a chapter where Remus and Hermione try to get rid of Peter

**Episode 38**

Not-So Alone Time

Summary: In which Peter finds himself unwanted

Hermione looked around the corner. A hiss escaped her as she quickly moved back, before she could be spotted by the very person she was looking for.

"He's there?" Remus asked knowingly. A sound like that wouldn't have escaped his girlfriend unless _he_ was there, but it could have always been Malfoy or Snape too.

She nodded. "He's there."

Remus sighed. This was quickly becoming ridiculous. Only fifteen minutes earlier, he and Hermione pranked James and Sirius with water balloons, and then all they'd wanted was some alone time. But that proved impossible as Peter decided to follow them. Ever since, they'd been trying to rid themselves of the tag along.

Normally, neither bookworm minded his presence. He wasn't nearly as loud as Sirius and James, and he usually kept to himself if they were finishing homework, but now he wanted to be around when they wanted to be alone, and that was beginning to irritate the two. No wonder James and Sirius constantly found ways to ditch the smaller boy.

"Come on, this way," Remus whispered and grabbed Hermione's hand. The two ran down the opposite hall, acting as quietly as they could lest he hear them.

Peter looked around with a frown. Where were Hermione and Remus? He'd been trying to catch them all day, but so far he'd had no luck. When he approached James and Sirius earlier, all he'd been given in response to his queries of their whereabouts were rehearsals for the big apology James planned to give to Lily and promises of revenge from Sirius.

He perked when he heard something squeak on the floor, and he turned slightly to see Hermione and Remus leaning against an adjacent wall. They hadn't seemed to notice him, too busy looking around and then at each other. Peter cocked his head to the side, wondering what they were looking for. With a shrug, he decided he wouldn't receive his answer if he didn't ask, and so he approached the couple he'd been trying to catch all day.

"Hey guys!"

Hermione and Remus jumped, spinning around to face the chubby boy behind them. Remus gaped at the suddenly materializing boy, and Hermione looked crestfallen. Peter wondered if she'd lost a necklace or something, that was the only reason he could think she'd look so upset about anything.

"Peter! But how...We...I...you...How?" Hermione asked, stumbling over her words in the process. Remus nodded in agreement to his girlfriend's question. Peter just looked confused.

"How what?" he questioned. "Did you lose something, Hermione? I'd be glad to help you look!"

"Uh, no thanks," Hermione forced a smile onto her face. "I didn't lose anything."

"Except alone time," Remus muttered under his breath. Peter looked at him bewilderedly. His friends certainly were

acting strange today. Almost like they didn't want him around...Nah, that wasn't it. Peter knew that much at least.

"What was that, Moony?"

"Uh, nothing!" he said hastily, smiling as kindly as he could. It came out rather pinched, not unlike Hermione's smile, and Peter wondered again what was up with his friends. He didn't want to insult them though, so kept his ponderings to himself...for now.

"So, uh, Petey, what brings you here?" Hermione chirped. Her cheerful tone even _sounded_ forced, but luckily Peter seemed oblivious to those sorts of things and didn't hear the irritation leaking through her voice.

"I've been looking all over for you two! Do you wanna hang out now?"

Remus and Hermione shared a look, grimacing mentally. They really wanted to be alone, but one look at Peter's face told them he'd be persistent regardless of what they said. Unless...This excuse had always freed them from their smaller friend's clutches before, he hoped it would work now.

"Actually, we have a lot of homework to do. If you want to get started on some of your assignments ahead of time though..."

Peter paled at the thought of working. He shuffled backwards, looking around nervously. Much as he loved his bookworm friends, he'd always preferred putting the important things off until after he'd had his fun. Simila to James and Sirius actually.

"Uh, you know what? I think I hear someone calling me. Yeah! See ya!" Peter turned tail and ran.

Hermione blinked at his retreating back, then turned slowly to face her smug boyfriend. Remus looked at her, proud of his accomplishment. His pleased expression quickly turned to one of pain, however.

"Ow!" he yelped, grabbing his bruising arm. "What was that for?"

"Why," Hermione asked slowly, dangerously, "didn't you do that earlier?"

"Uh...hehe, I didn't think about it?"

Hermione scowled and stomped away. Remus sighed. Well, at least Peter wouldn't be bothering him for a while.

"Hermione? Hermione, baby! Wait!"

END

A/N's:

I had plans to do so much more with this chapter, but time proved too short for me and I want to finish and post more requests. So, that's why this chapter is short when it could have been much longer easily.


	39. Blast from the Future

A/N's:

Hermione isn't a Marauder in this chapter

REQUEST: moonnightlover requested a chapter where Hermione travels back to Remus' time

**Episode 39**

Blast from the Future

Summary: In which Hermione travels back to the Marauders times

The days seemed bleak to Hermione, and maybe that was why she'd gone back in hopes of stopping Voldemort's rise to power. With Harry's death, and Ron's torturous screams ringing in her ears, she refused to allow that monster to control the world she'd come to think of as her true home. Hermione should have known life could never be easy for the Golden trio; instead of returning to a month before Harry's death, she found herself spiralling back to the 1970's.

Naturally, it would just have to be the Marauders that found her, and after making a fool of herself by lunging at a shocked James Potter, Hermione explained her story to the boys and the headmaster. He'd warned her against changing anything, not that Hermione really listened (wasn't that why she came back?), but she agreed not to stop certain deaths from happening. Much as she would like James and Lily to live, their death took Voldemort out for a good fourteen years.

She'd already made it abundantly clear to a shocked (and upset) Minerva she would be joining the Order, despite what anyone said. In her time, she'd practically been running it after Harry's death, and nothing could make her stop the fight for a better place.

It took much convincing, but Dumbledore reluctantly agreed when she proved herself to have just as much training as most aurors in this time. Hermione thought she should really thank Kingsley and Tonks when she next saw them, but she shattered the idea (as well as her already broken heart) when she remembered in this time they'd only be students in Hogwarts, and in her time they'd already been laid to rest with a majority of the Order.

Weary from her travels, even three days later, Hermione flopped down on the common room couch and stared at the ceiling. The Marauders hung around her as often as possible, asking questions about their futures. They hated when Hermione wouldn't tell them something, but Remus scolded and reminded the other boys she couldn't reveal too much about the future. It could do serious harm.

The four boys took this whole ordeal as a joke, a sort of fun, once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. Hermione wished she could laugh too, but each time she saw their faces her heart broke a little more. Peter, so innocent and naïve, betrayed the others – how could she laugh at that? James, so fun-loving and caring, died while protecting his son – how could she find that hilarious? Sirius, dead and gone, protecting the same boy from followers of an evil man – there was no humor there! And Remus, poor Remus would be forced to live a life lonelier than he expected, even now as a werewolf, because Tonks was dead.

Hermione still remembered that day. Remus screamed and cried, the first time she'd ever seen him really lose his cool so badly, and there was nothing anyone could do to stop him from ripping apart Lucius Malfoy. No one really wanted to stop him anyway.

She tried so hard to feel as badly as everyone else did when the metamorphmagus first died. Hermione hated that a good friend had died, don't get me wrong, she'd loved Tonks just as much as everyone else. But she loved Remus too, and seeing them together had nearly killed her. With Tonks' final breath, she no longer had to see Remus loving another woman, at least not physically, and that soothed her in a way that sickened her and made her wonder if there was some truth to Malfoy's words about her impurity.

So deep in her thoughts was she that Hermione didn't notice the portrait swinging open. Remus entered, his head hung low as he thought about the girl from the future. Something about Hermione called to him, made him want to throw all caution to the wind and just be a kid, instead of the sensible Marauder he was. Something about her was just...special, Remus could think of no other word to describe it.

He knew it was wrong to start a relationship with someone from the future, especially someone who knew him as an old man and a former professor. Yet, he couldn't help the way his dreams always centered on her (and they weren't always platonic either), or the way his heart sped up when Hermione entered the room. He tried telling himself it was just because she knew about his condition and didn't care, but deep down he knew he would've felt like this regardless.

Hermione was...special.

A sigh caught his attention, and he looked up quickly. A blush spread across his face as he saw the woman he'd just been thinking of sitting on the couch, looking as lost as he felt. Gulping and gathering up his courage, Remus approached the young brunette. Sirius and James figured out his feelings not too long ago, and they had been teasing him ever since, urging him to take the plunge and ask her out.

He tried telling them that she was from the future, and he couldn't do that. But they reminded him that Hermione was here to stay, she had no intentions of returning to her own time magically, and he had no excuse to not try something with her. She was pretty, funny, smart, and accepted his werewolfism; what else could he ask for?

With the boys down in the Great Hall, James attempting to ask Lily out again, Remus figured he could follow their advice. Hermione may be his only chance at happiness after all, and he would be a fool to let the chance pass without at least _trying_. She seemed lonely anyway, despite her friendship with the Marauders, and Remus knew loneliness all too well.

"Ahem." He sat next to Hermione, placing his books on the table. The brunette jumped, startled by his sudden presence. She turned to smile at the werewolf, a light blush covering her cheeks.

"Oh, Remus, hi!" she greeted, voice cracking from lack of use. Remus smiled back, concern etched in his face. She looked sad, maybe now wasn't a good time to ask her out after all.

"Hey, you alright? You look a little upset."

Hermione looked startled for a moment, and Remus thought he might have said something wrong. He started to apologize, but Hermione waved him away and wiped her eyes of nonexistent tears.

"It's alright," she reassured. "I was just thinking of my time, of Harry and Ron."

"Oh..." Remus frowned. Hermione had told them of her two best friends, but she refused to tell them their last names. He suspected Harry was related to James though, from the way she'd hugged James tightly and called him Harry when she first appeared.

Jealousy shot through him momentarily, but he quickly squashed the feeling. Hermione also told him how the two boys were dead, by Voldemort's hands no less, and he had no right to envy the dead. Especially when Hermione made it abundantly clear the trio had only been friends, nothing more.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be..." Hermione sniffled but managed a smile, another reason Remus loved her. He didn't know of too many people who would smile just to make someone else feel at ease. "It's not like you could do anything to stop it from happening."

"No, no, I guess not."

Hermione bit her lip, her eyes troubled as she stared ahead. Remus wanted to ask her if she'd be alright again, worried about the beautiful girl, but she spoke before he could say anything.

"That's why I'm here though, to change things. Even if Harry and Ron don't remember me, I'm willing to take that chance. Anything to make their lives better."

Remus nodded his understanding, feeling his respect for the young woman grow. She was a true Gryffindor, willing to give up everything for the people she loved. He admired her, more than he'd ever admired anyone, and he wondered how _he_ could ever be so lucky to know someone so amazing at any point in his life.

Hermione turned to face him, blushing darker when she noticed the intense scrutiny she was under. She turned her head quickly, feeling her lips quirk upwards. She'd noticed Remus paying more attention to her as of late, and as badly as she felt about stealing the werewolf from a dead woman, she couldn't help thinking that maybe she and Remus could start something in this time.

Even if she had plans to change things, she was still a teenager. Dumbledore reminded her of that constantly, and it would be alright to love him when Nymphadora hadn't really come into his life yet. Besides, the Marauders made it perfectly clear to her they planned to help her in whatever they could to make the future better, if not for her then for their children.

Hermione didn't know James, or even Peter all that well, but she did know Sirius and Remus. When they said they'd help regardless of her feelings, she knew they would. And if Harry really took after his father as Sirius often said, she knew James also wouldn't back down. Peter was a different story entirely; she didn't trust him yet, but she supposed she couldn't judge him in this time. Here, he was still innocent, and as a Gryffindor he had to have _some_ redeeming qualities.

"Hey, Remus?"

"Yeah?" Remus jerked, embarrassed that he'd been staring at her for so long. He hadn't even realized it, too lost in her beauty. Now, he blushed crimson, mortified that she probably knew of his feelings from his face alone. The others would _never_ let him live this down if they found out!

"I was wondering..." Hermione trailed off, biting her lower lip nervously. She took a deep breath, gathered her courage, and looked Remus straight in the eye. She could do this. "I was wondering if you want to go to Hogsmeade together this Saturday."

"Huh?" Remus asked stupidly, his mouth gaping. He could hardly believe what he'd heard! Was Hermione Granger, the girl of his dreams, really asking him out? Wasn't he supposed to be asking her this question?

"It's just that...Well, you...I...I...Oh, I don't know!" Hermione threw her hands up exasperatedly, embarrassed by her previous actions. What was she thinking? Remus must've known and realized the consequences as well as she did, how crazy was she to actually think she should, or even could, start something with Remus?

"Hermione..." Remus waited for the girl to look up before he smiled and took her hand with his. "I'd love too."

It took a few moments for his words to penetrate her mind, but when they did, Hermione smiled that bright smile Remus loved so much. They stared at each other silently for a few moments, blushing and smiling at their newfound romance.

So what if he was a werewolf and she was from the future? They were still teenagers, and in a way, life was just beginning.

"Race you to the Great Hall!" Hermione cried suddenly, jumping up from the couch and rushing out of the room. Remus blinked a few times before laughing and following her out.

"No fair!" he shouted, chasing after the laughing girl. "You cheated!"

END


	40. Afterwards

A/N's:

This is the sequel to _Doggy Style_. I know someone else requested this as well, I remember reading it, but just now I've gone back through and can't find the first person to make the request. So, I'm sorry I didn't add your name to the list.

REQUEST: Robert19 and lvswtht requested a sequel to _Doggy Style_

**Episode 40**

Afterwards

Summary: In which we see what happened after

People say a glow surrounds you after your first time; Hermione and Remus found this saying to be true. Not that they noticed any unearthly glow, but everyone kept congratulating them or asking just how good the other was in bed. Sirius, James, and Peter wore those knowing grins – well, Sirius and James did, Peter just followed suit. Even Lily seemed to know something happened between them.

Hermione wasn't sure if she liked everyone knowing what had transpired between them – it certainly kept the girls away from her man – or if she hated it. After all, since their first time, no one seemed to understand that a private life was meant to be just that. Private!

She never knew the students to be so nosy, despite the fact a secret couldn't be kept for more than two minutes in this school, but now she realized just why news spread so fast. The girls in her dorm wouldn't let her have a moment's peace until she told them everything about Remus' manhood and what transpired. Who knew even the third year girls had such perverted minds?

Remus wasn't fairing much better. He couldn't be sure how many boys he'd threatened, or even attempted in a few cases, to hurt after they asked about Hermione's bra size. He knew the male mind could be quite perverse, wasn't he a male too?, but the way they spoke of his woman after they'd done the deed made him angry. He should be the only one who cared just how tight Hermione was!

The Great Hall, once the Marauders favorite place to be, now became the bookworms least favorite. It was where everyone could corner them, and the professors could do nothing about it since no fights broke out among the students – except that time Sirius and James had to hold Remus back when a Slytherin made the remark he wouldn't mind having some of that Mudblood if she could keep even a monster satisfied.

Even Hogwarts library became a place of horror for Remus and Hermione. No matter how interested in their sex life the students were, no one would dare enter the library that wouldn't enter under normal circumstances. Sadly, that meant every Ravenclaw, quite a few Hufflepuffs, and the occasional Gryffindor and Slytherin pestered Hermione and Remus when they spotted them at their usual table.

Hermione felt they should have just recorded their time together and showed it to the whole school, the way they continuously begged for details and came up with different stories each time one of duo refused. It would have probably kept their love life more private than what passed for privacy between them now.

Remus sighed as he plopped next to Hermione, one arm slung carelessly over the red and gold couch. Hermione looked at him, one brow raised in silent question. He nodded in response – yes, they were still after details – and said nothing.

"Remus..." Hermione started, breaking the silence that had surrounded them for a few brief moments. Remus looked at her curiously, silently indicating for her to continue. "The next time we have sex, let's not do it at school."

Remus only nodded.

END


	41. Movie Night

REQUEST: LavenderLily requested a chapter where Hermione and Remus argue over movies

**Episode 41**

Movie Night

Summary: In which Hermione and Remus have the typical cliché fight over which movie to watch

"Oh, come on!" Remus begged, holding up a case that showed fire and two men shooting at each other on the cover. "Let's watch this one!"

"No way," Hermione refused. "We're watching this one!"

Her movie had two people embracing, the background a beautiful beach with a peaceful sense about it. Obviously, a chick flick if ever Remus had seen one.

The argument had been going on for a good twenty minutes now, the married couple unable to compromise as they usually would. Ever since Hermione insisted they have a television – she wanted some Muggle things in her home, even if it was located in the Wizarding world – the two couldn't decide what to watch. More often than not, they read books, so the argument wasn't one they had frequently, but it still happened every time the mood to watch a movie hit them.

"Fine, we won't watch mine," Remus conceded. Hermione perked up. "But can't we at least watch Terminator."

"No, no, and no!" Hermione shrieked. "We've watched that one at least twenty times, and I swear you're staring at the leading woman's breasts the whole time!"

"Hermione, that's just crazy talk!" Remus gasped. He'd been watching Hermione's breasts every time a boring part – a part with no fighting or murder – came on, but he knew better than to tell her that. She would really blow up at him then.

"If we're not watching mine, then we can at least watch Blue Crush." Hermione seemed pleased with this idea, and Remus turned green.

"Blue Crush?" he asked softly, disgust clear in his tone. "No way am I watching that movie again!"

"What's wrong with it?" Hermione questioned dangerously, one brow raised. Remus ignored the signs and glared at his wife.

"It sucks," he said simply. He wouldn't to deny what he knew to be the truth, even if Hermione did like the movie. As much as he loved his wife, and his place in their bed, he would not suffer through that damned surfer-chick flick again! He refused!

"Excuse me?" Hermione murmured lowly. She glared at Remus. "I think The Mummy sucks, but you don't hear me complaining when we watch that one, now do you?"

Remus gaped at his wife. "How can you say that about The Mummy?" he asked, aghast. That was one of his all time favorite movies!

"How can you say that about Blue Crush?" Hermione shot back.

Remus sighed and leaned back on the couch, resisting the urge to just throw up his hands and admit defeat. He wouldn't let Hermione win again, not if it meant he had to suffer through yet another chick flick. Those movies were more terrifying than any horror movie he'd ever seen!

Hermione did much the same, thinking hard about how she could trick Remus into watching the film she wanted. Sex could only get her so far for so long, soon Remus would realize what she was doing and start rejecting her. In fact, as smart as he was, Hermione wouldn't be surprised if he'd already realized her promises of sex afterwards had only been to watch what she picked.

"How about we just watch a comedy?" Remus finally suggested, defeat in his tone. Hermione looked thoughtful for a few moments before she nodded her agreement.

"Alright."

Remus pushed himself up and went over to their movie collection, pulling out the first comedy he saw. Sighing, he placed it in the VCR and went to cuddle with his woman on their couch. "Dumb and Dumber" started for what had to be the sixtieth time.

END

A/N's:

I don't know enough British movies to make this chapter work, so that's why all the movies they're fighting over are American.


	42. Nice to Meet You

A/N's:

In this chapter, Hermione is not a Marauder.

REQUEST: Lilmissxx requested a chapter where Hermione and Remus are in fifth year and meet for the first time

**Episode 42**

Nice to Meet You

Summary: In which Hermione and Remus meet for the first time in fifth year

The Room of Requirements wasn't a place Hermione went often, but sometimes she needed to when her roommates became too much. Being in Ravenclaw meant she prided herself on her intelligence, but even Ravenclaws could get a bit rowdy from time to time. When that happened, Hermione knew the best course of action was the Room of Requirements as only a select few knew of its existence, none of them her roommates.

She opened the book she'd been reading earlier, _Hogwarts: A History, _and sighed happily at the silence that greeted her action. Normally, someone would complain about her reading the same book for the fiftieth time, or start asking her questions about the book before she could start reading. The silence was more than welcome today.

Settling down, she picked up where she'd left off and started reading.

232323

Remus walked briskly down the hall. He wanted to escape the hustle and bustle of students heading for the Great Hall, and most importantly he wanted to escape James, Sirius, and Peter. They had another prank planned, and the trio refused to listen to his complaints about needing to study for an upcoming quiz in Transfiguration. He didn't expect it to be too difficult, but he wanted to be prepared regardless.

Somehow, he managed to steal the Marauders map without the others noticing, so he figured he'd be safe heading to the Room of Requirements. It wasn't a room the pranksters used often, finding the give-you-everything-you-want clause of the room to be rather boring and uninteresting. Still, it could be used sometimes, and Remus planned to use it to study.

He might have headed for the library, but he knew they would look for him there. Much as Sirius and James hated the place, if it involved a prank they would enter. If only to drag Remus out, kicking and screaming.

So into his thoughts, Remus barely realized a door already existed where the room was located. He only opened the door and stepped inside, gasping in shock when he looked up to see someone already here.

The girl looked up, startled from her book, and frowned at the newcomer. Remus vaguely recognized her as a Ravenclaw in his Potions class. Hermione Granger was her name, a fifth year like him with strong beliefs. He'd always admired the girl's brains and beauty, but he never approached her. Her strong defense for werewolves, among other magical creatures, spoke to him, but he feared that she would change her tune if she ever discovered a real werewolf stayed among the alumni of Hogwarts.

Hermione frowned when she saw the boy standing there. Remus Lupin, she recalled, an intelligent Gryffindor in her year. She never met him personally before, but she knew he was one of the Marauders – the sensible one, if the rumors were true. She knew him to be highly intelligent, and she'd always admired his marks and carefree attitude.

Silence settled around them until Remus shifted, glancing at the couch already created across from her. He turned back to the Ravenclaw, blushing when he saw her still watching him curiously.

"Ah, sorry, I didn't know anyone was in here. Mind if I join you? I'm kind of hiding from some people."

Hermione smiled then, a kind smile that made Remus' heart beat faster. The brunette had always been beautiful, but Remus never let anyone know he thought so. He knew Sirius and James would never let him live it down if they knew their friend had a crush on someone.

"Sure!" she replied happily, gesturing to the couch across from her. A blush stained Hermione's cheeks as she watched Remus move to sit down. She could admit, if only to herself, the boy was cute, but she'd never said as much aloud. Who knew what her roommates would do if they knew she had a crush? "I'm hiding too actually."

"Really?" Remus asked, intrigued to know who she could be hiding from. Hermione nodded.

"My roommates," she explained without prompting. "They're in a more...mischievous mood, shall we say? I can't get any reading done when they're like that."

"I know what you mean," Remus sighed in understanding. "James and Sirius are like that right now. They want to go pull pranks, but I have a Transfiguration quiz to study for."

"Ah," Hermione nodded understandingly. "Oh, I'm Hermione Granger!" she said quickly, blushing at her rude manners. She held her hand out for Remus, who took it quickly.

A shock shot through their conjoined hands, up to their chests, but they decided to ignore it for the time being. It was probably nothing, and anyway, what if the other hadn't felt it too?

"I'm Remus Lupin," he greeted. "Nice to meet you."

"You too." Hermione smiled again. Remus returned the gesture and opened his Transfiguration book.

Hermione returned to her book, but she couldn't shake the desire to say something. Now that she was alone with Remus, she wanted to speak to him. She couldn't really explain it, but it was like something about the Gryffindor called to her, making her want to hang around him more often.

Remus looked up from his text, wondering if Hermione felt the desire to talk too. He noticed she seemed intent in her book and decided she probably didn't, a blush spreading across his face at his own stupidity. She'd come here so she wouldn't have to talk, the same reason Remus snuck off, and now he wanted to bother her with silly conversation.

"Hey, Remus?" Hermione finally cracked, unable to handle the silence any longer. Remus startled, having just lost himself in his text. He looked at Hermione, perhaps a tad too eagerly for she giggled softly. A blush spread across his face, and he cleared his throat nervously.

"Yes?"

"Um..." Hermione blushed lightly and bit her lip, looking at her hands lying on her tomb. "I was just wondering...You seem really good in Transfiguration, so why do you need to study?"

A stupid question really. Hermione excelled in all subjects, but she still felt the need to study, just to be cautious. She knew Remus to be the same. But it seemed a useful question to start a conversation, so she took the chance.

"...I just wanna be extra cautious," Remus admitted. "You never know when a professor might throw a curve quaffle, so to speak, at you."

Hermione giggled and nodded her understanding. "I'm the same way, I suppose."

Remus smiled at her, and she returned the gesture. Silence enveloped the duo, as they stared at each other. After a few minutes passed, they blushed darkly and looked away, the realization they'd been just staring at each other hitting the two hard.

"Um...I should probably go," Hermione said a tad reluctantly. "My roommates should be gone by now."

"Yeah! Yeah," Remus agreed, attempting, and failing, to hide the disappointment in his voice.

"Hey, Remus?" Hermione said slowly, stopping at the door to the room. Remus looked at her curiously, head cocked to the side. Hermione blushed lightly, thinking the gesture cute, and continued. "We should do this again sometime."

"Yeah!" Remus agreed again, this time his voice sounding a bit too eager for his liking. He laughed nervously, as did Hermione, and scratched the back of his head. "How about tomorrow?"

"Sounds good," Hermione nodded. "I'll meet you here, same time?"

"Same time."

With that, she was gone, leaving Remus to his own thoughts. The werewolf sighed dreamily as he plopped down on the couch, staring at the ceiling. He should continue his studying really, but right now he couldn't get Hermione off his mind.

Smiling, he packed up his books and the map, spotting his friends dots near the kitchens. They said they had a prank they wanted him to join in on, and quite frankly, Remus could study any old time. It wasn't like he didn't already know the material.

END


	43. It's Not What It Looks Like

A/N's:

In this chapter, Hermione is not a Marauder and is part of the Golden Trio

REQUEST: Beneeta requested a chapter where Hermione and Remus get it on and are caught in the act by Harry and Ron

**Episode** **43**

It's Not What It Looks Like

Summary: In which Harry and Ron catch their best friend in the act with their DADA professor

For their seventh year, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were pleased to note that Remus Lupin returned to the staff table. Dumbledore offered him his old position after Umbridge finally found herself kicked out on her arse, and Trich – their sixth year professor – attempted to molest an unwilling third year in detention. The supposed curse no longer existed, so Remus was expected to have the job for quite a while.

Hermione acted especially pleased to hear this, much to Harry's and Ron's amusement. They teased her about having a crush, to which she scolded them appropriately and attempted to hide the red that now colored her cheeks.

Of course, neither of her friends knew about her relationship with Remus, starting the previous year. Due to her time-turner in third year, she was actually nineteen now and had been seventeen then. Remus was hesitant, with good reason, as was she, but people can only stave an attraction for so long before desires grow completely out of hand and explode in their faces.

In fifth year, she'd fought for werewolf rights, discovering a small organization and joining quickly. Remus happened to have overheard about the organization and went to check them out, touched that people actually took the initiative to fight for his kind. He'd been surprised to see Hermione among them, as it was summer vacation and not yet time for her to arrive at the Burrow.

After that, they spent more time together until they could finish the others thoughts. With each moment they spent together, their attraction grew. Hermione and Remus knew the other was attracted to them, neither was stupid nor naïve enough to think their foolish imaginations had simply taken control. Plus, a nose doesn't lie, and Remus' enhanced sense of smell picked up arousal whenever Hermione was near him. As for Hermione's discovery,...Well, Remus could only hide the bulge in his pants for so long.

Now that they were an official couple, only a select few knew about it for obvious reasons. They agreed to keep it under wraps until she graduated, never mind she would turn nineteen in a few short weeks and was perfectly legal by both Muggle and Wizarding law to be with a man of any age she so desired – so long as she didn't do anything sexual with them should they be younger than eighteen themselves.

Dumbledore knew, but all he'd done was remind them that no professor unaware of their relationship should catch them in the act. Otherwise, it could make for a messy situation. Remus would be found innocent of course, even if the Ministry somehow managed to involve itself, but it would be messy nonetheless. No one wanted that.

Luckily, only two professors at the table this year knew nothing of their relationship. The surely Snape, but who really wanted to tell him anything?, and Hagrid. Hermione wouldn't have minded Hagrid knowing, but she knew he'd slip and say something to someone who didn't know, and that would just cause a whole new barrage of problems altogether. So, best to keep it from even him.

"Earth to Hermione!" Harry called, waving a hand in her face. Hermione glared at the offending appendage and pushed it away, biting into her roll as she gave him a look that clearly said 'what!?' "We've been calling you for five minutes now. You didn't answer."

"Yeah," Ron agreed amusedly, "you were too busy staring at Lupin. What? Don't tell me you've really gotta crush on him." Ron made a tsking noise and shook his head. "Honestly, Hermione, I thought you were above such frivolous things as having a crush on a professor. Seems a bit...childish, doesn't it?"

"Ron!" Hermione shrieked, glaring at the redhead. She resisted the urge to simply lunge across the table and strangle her so-called friend. Harry laughed at the scene while those around them merely shook their heads amusedly and ignored the trio. They were used to this after all.

Ron laughed at the expression on her face, waving his hand in a placating manner. "Calm down, calm down. I was only joking. Psh, like _you_ would ever get a crush on a professor, especially Lupin! He's Harry's godfather, that would just be...weird."

Harry and Ron both made a face, and Hermione smiled uneasily. Ron (Hermione _never_ thought she'd say this) was right. It would be weird, and that was why she and Remus waited for graduation. Maybe, by some minuscule chance, they wouldn't find it as weird once they were out of school.

She looked back to the staff table to see Remus staring intently at her. He blushed faintly when he realized he'd been caught and returned to his chat with the oblivious Flitwick about some charm or another. Hermione blushed as well and turned back to her friends, joining in the laughter and chatter. Weird or not, she needed Remus and he needed her. She knew that tonight, despite all risks, they would have to meet.

232323

The feel of his hands on her body, his tongue in her mouth, and his love surrounding her nearly sent Hermione over the edge the moment she entered his private chambers, hidden behind a stone wall in the DADA classroom. Hell, just seeing him working in a classroom, excited to be helping students and doing something he loved, ignoring the Slytherins prejudice comments but looking quite touched when a student from another house stood up for him, was enough to nearly send her over the edge.

He'd been teasing her all day, and she knew she'd been teasing him too. It wasn't that either had done anything particularly seductive in class, but the mere sight of each other and inability to touch was enough to make them crazy with desire. The myth about bookworms having a kinky side held more truth than some people realized, and the teacher/student kink was a classic. The fact they really _were_ student and teacher only added more fuel to the flame.

They kissed deeply, tongues battling for dominance (though Remus was the dominant, and Hermione loved it that way) as they tore at each other's clothes. Hermione wore her school uniform, just to tease him more, and to keep up with the act of a student innocently going to ask her professor a question.

She hadn't stood a chance. Once she entered the classroom, Remus pulled her into his private quarters and they'd been there ever since. Hermione hoped things would turn out that way.

She felt her bra slide to the floor, along with her shirt, and she moaned as Remus lifted her. Her legs wrapped around his waist, and he walked them to the bed, falling carelessly to the soft mattress. Hermione felt her breath leave her momentarily, but she laughed once she had it back and pulled him into another kiss.

So into it were they, they didn't hear the door opening until it was too late.

232323

Harry desperately wanted to talk to Remus tonight. The werewolf now stayed with Sirius, and he wanted to know how the doggish man was. Of course, he also wanted to know about Remus' well-being. The anti-werewolf sentiment had grown stronger the past few months, but more and more people were starting to fight for the lycanthropes. He knew Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius' younger cousin and the Auror with a crush on Remus, had joined the fight.

He also knew the metamorphmagus started to spend more time with Remus. He'd heard all about it in a letter from Sirius. He wondered if they'd started a relationship yet, as that was the only reason he could understand for the obviously amused tone in Sirius' letter. He could practically feel his godfather's laughter with each word he wrote, though the letter wasn't at all one that spoke and been a simple written note.

Ron accompanied Harry due to the fact he had nothing better to do. The start of term meant little to no homework, not that the redhead would do it until last minute anyway, and so he'd agreed to tag along. Remus was a friend of his too after all, and Hermione already said she had something she wanted to ask the lycan earlier. It would be a reunion of sorts for the quartet.

They pushed the door open, disregarding the age-old knocking rule. Remus wouldn't mind, they knew, and he'd invited them to come down whenever they wanted – so long as it was pre-curfew hours. He didn't need them getting into trouble because of him.

Not spotting him, Harry walked over to the seemingly normal stone wall. Remus told him before that the wall was actually a door to his chambers and by tapping his wand a certain way, not unlike the entrance to Diagon Alley, he would be introduced to the werewolf's living quarters.

The stone moved to reveal a plain but cozy living room of sorts. The two boys smiled and walked inside, figuring Remus to be talking to Hermione in the bedroom. The two often escaped to his or her bedroom at Grimmauld Place and chatted about books all the time. They said the privacy kept the imbeciles (namely anyone who didn't like to read) out of their conversation and allowed them to carry on in peace. Sirius also seemed highly amused by this response when Harry asked why they always left to one or the other's room.

Ron did the honors of opening the bedroom door, letting it bang on the wall. The two boys entered, laughing softly about a joke they'd been talking about on the way here. Their laughter petered off as they turned to the bed, eyes widening when they recognized the two forms lying there, staring at them in horror, bare to the world – save Hermione's skirt, which was pushed around her waist.

"Er...This isn't what it looks like?" she said hesitantly, smiling nervously at her two best friends.

"Oh, okay then," Harry said slowly. He closed the door and turned away, eyes wide and a shocked expression on his face. Ron followed, silent now, his mind whirring about the implications of this.

"I guess Tonks and Remus aren't a couple after all," he said to Harry, clapping his friend on the shoulder. Harry nodded mutely.

Well, at least now he knew why Sirius always seemed so amused.

END

A/N's:

I don't know if I've mentioned this before, at least not in this story (I know I did in _Padfoot and Moonstar_), but I like to think of all the Marauders (minus Peter, but that's a detail I just have to deal with) as Harry's godparents. I think that if they were all as good of friends as the books make them out to be, no matter how close Sirius and James particularly were, James would want all of his friends to be godparents to Harry.


	44. Dreadful Memories

A/N's:

This is a sequel to _Flower Ring_ and _Just like on TV_

REQUEST: Gueneviere requested a chapter where Romulus is fifteen and embarrassed by the memories

**Episode** **44**

Dreadful Memories

Summary: In which Romulus is embarrassed by his memory

Really, he'd been cute at the time, he understood that by now. But did Sirius _always_ have to bring it up!? Every get-together hosted by the family, extended or blood, every time the Marauders merely came over to visit with his, he had to hear the story of his three-year-old self proposing to his mother.

Quite frankly, at fifteen and with a girlfriend, Rom _hated_ the story. His mother kept the ring for as long as she could, claiming it had been a present from her son, but eventually it wilted, even with magic, and she had to throw it away. Rom thanked the gods when that day came. The story was bad enough, the proof was worse.

Harry, two years younger than him, told anyone who would listen at school about the event. Thankfully, though, Rom had the excuse that Harry was a baby at the time and had no idea if his godfather wasn't just playing a prank on him. Sadly, it still amused many people, rather they believed Harry or not, and he found himself subject to constant jokes about the Oedipus Complex.

He wondered why he'd let television corrupt him enough to actually propose to his mother. Sure, he'd been three and not yet able to read, which he now unsurprisingly preferred to do over anything (look at who his parents are!), and television kept him entertained for great amounts of time. Now, though, it had betrayed him in the end and ruined his life. He would forever have to live with his embarrassment while the men on TV merely went on with their lives. How was that fair?

Rom ignored the silently reading couple sitting on either of the armchairs, as he read his own book on the couch. The Marauders decided to come over today, and Rom knew he would soon be subject to more reminders of his embarrassing past. He'd tried to get out of it, but Hermione refused to let him leave without taking Harry – which was just as bad, if not worse, because the kid would tell complete _strangers_ his story!

Sounds of apparition roused the trio from their books, and Rom let out a soft groan of pain. Hermione smiled amusedly at him and Remus shot him an apologetic look. A lot of good those did, he still had to be here!

The door burst open, and Sirius entered, Harry riding on his shoulders. Despite being thirteen, Harry was unbelievably skinny and light. Even Hermione, who rarely did exercise beyond jogging, could pick him up. It didn't help his case any that he was somewhat short for a teenager, though no doubt he'd have a growth spurt soon, much as his father did when he was Harry's age.

"There's my favorite brat!" Sirius greeted, letting Harry down and rushing over to Rom. Normally, Harry would make some comment about _him_ being Sirius' favorite when he was at Godric's Hollow, but right now he just looked eager. No doubt desperate to hear the same old story all over again. Geez, why couldn't these guys just give him a break already?

"Sirius, leave the poor boy alone," Lily defended, as she entered with James following close behind. She greeted Hermione and the two women quickly delved into a conversation over the book Hermione had been reading, Remus joining every so often.

"What?" Sirius asked innocently, wrapping an arm over an annoyed Romulus' shoulders. "I was just remembering back to the time when he was three and..."

Rom sighed. Sirius was relaying the story to everyone in the room again, they all looked amused. How had he known?

END

A/N's:

For those that don't know, the Oedipus Complex was proposed by Freud. It says that young boys want to kill their fathers and sleep with their mothers. The Elektra Complex is the girl's desire to kill her mother and sleep with her father.


	45. The Wizard is Mine!

REQUEST: Waah wanted a chapter where Tonks tries to break up Hermione and Remus, and she fails miserably

**Episode 45**

The Wizard is Mine!

Summary: In which Tonks fails to break up Remus and Hermione

Not fair! Not fair! Not fair!

This was the mantra Nymphadora Tonks repeated daily to herself. She should be that girl, the one hanging on to Remus Lupin's arm and kissing his cheek whenever she felt she could get away with it without the more strict professors jumping down her back about PDA. Yet, she sat at the Ravenclaw table, nowhere near Remus, while Hermione Granger stole her glory.

Granted, Tonks loved Ravenclaw more than anything. She couldn't imagine being in another house. In Ravenclaw, she was renowned as a smart girl automatically. Her clumsiness wasn't taken into consideration, whereas in Slytherin one had to be sneaky, in Hufflepuff graceful, and in Gryffindor stealthy. But she often felt that her house separated herself from her love, not just by distance but also because it gave Hermione room to move in on her territory.

Okay, Tonks could admit that Hermione had known Remus longer. They'd been semi-dating, more in the flirtatious stage than anything, when she first saw the werewolf after joining the Hogwarts population. Still, _she_ loved Remus, and Tonks refused to believe anyone else could ever care as deeply for him as she did. Hermione just didn't understand the man like Tonks, no matter what anyone said.

For years now, she'd had to watch Hermione laugh with her Remus, kiss her Remus, and hug her Remus. Now, in her fourth year and the Marauders final, Tonks couldn't take much more of it. She knew she'd have to tell Remus soon, make him see her as something more than his best friend's clumsy cousin, otherwise he would actually marry that...that girl! Tonks felt sick at the mere thought.

Sirius said she was just a kid with a crush, and if she didn't like Remus so much she and Hermione would be great friends. Perhaps that was true, but Tonks did like Remus – she loved him, or so she believed, and no one could tell her any different – and so she didn't like Hermione. The bloody bitch.

Stabbing at her salad, she watched as Remus and Hermione excused themselves from the table and left the Great Hall. Looking to her cousin and James, she glared when she saw them making some rather obscene gestures while Peter blushed and a few other Gryffindors hooted after the couple.

Young as she was, Tonks was smart and she knew exactly what was planned. She couldn't let it happen though, not to her Remus! Sure, Tonks had her suspicions the bookworms had been intimate on more than one occasion, but denial can work wonders on the obvious. Right now, if they actually made it to wherever they planned to do _it_, she wouldn't be able to deny the truth. Her cousin's gestures were enough to prove that.

Glaring at the oblivious Sirius, Tonks slipped out of the Great Hall, ignoring the questions from her classmates. Once outside of the crowded room, she looked back and forth for the two Gryffindors. They were already in the distance, Remus' hand rubbing Hermione's backside – _no_, Tonks thought desperately, _he's rubbing her lower back_ – as they walked down the hall.

As Gryffindor tower was in the opposite direction, Nymphadora guessed they planned to use the lesser known Room of Requirements for their alone time. Probably to make sure no one interrupts as they..._talk_, Tonks thought firmly. Everyone likes quiet when they talk.

Biting her lower lip, she thought up a charm she'd seen in a book once. Tonks never practiced it before, but she thought now would be a good a time as any to test it out. She wondered if Remus would think Hermione looked nearly as pretty with bright purple hair and a green clown nose – that stuck to her face!

Murmuring the incantation, she hadn't yet learned soundless magic, she watched as sparks shot from her wand and headed straight for Hermione. Unfortunately, at just that time the rest of the Marauders stepped out to plan their newest prank, and they spotted her.

"Tonks!" Sirius crowed, clapping his startled cousin on the shoulder. "What're you doin' out...Oh my."

Tonks frowned and turned to see what had Sirius so amused that he was left speechless. Her breath caught in her throat, and her eyes widened considerably. James came to stand on her other side, with Peter tagging along behind, all three looking quite impressed – well, Peter looked more scared than anything. Tonks cursed inwardly as she smiled at the frowning Professor McGonagall – who sported a purple afro and a green nose.

"Miss Tonks, would you please come with me?" the strict woman demanded, turning in the direction of her office. Tonks hung her head, blushing bright red at the compliments her cousin and his friends sent her way. _Damn it,_ she thought irately,_ she hadn't been aiming for McGonagall!_

"I suppose you think this is funny, do you?" McGonagall demanded once they'd entered her classroom. Tonks sighed and looked at her hands miserably.

"No, Professor, not at all."

232323

So, her first plan failed. But Tonks at least had the comfort of knowing Remus and Hermione never made it to the Room of Requirements. After watching Tonks be led away, Sirius wanted to brag about his younger cousin's prank, so he intercepted them and dragged the couple to the common room. He was determined to come up with a good prank to model for Tonks now that she decided to join the pranking business.

Sighing, the metamorphmagus laid on the common room couch and thought desperately of some way to interrupt the couple before things could get out of hand. She needed Remus away from Hermione if she planned to win his affections, and she couldn't do that if she messed up again. So, this time she needed to succeed, but first she needed a plan.

Her eyes wandered around the room before landing on Bianca. The blonde was a seventh year Ravenclaw, but she stood shorter than a majority of the school's population. Despite her small stature, she proved to be one of the biggest heartthrobs of the school, with every guy clamoring for her attention. Even better, or worse in some jealous girls' opinion, she was the nicest thing, so it was nearly impossible to hate her.

Tonks never much cared to catch the attention of any guy but Remus, and neither Bianca nor Remus showed any interest in the other. With nothing to worry about on that front, Tonks liked Bianca fairly well. A nice girl blessed with a nice body, simple as that. She also, unsurprisingly, had a nice wardrobe full of Muggle (she was Muggle-born, so maybe the Slytherins hated her) and Wizarding clothes, all top-notch.

The half-blood bit her lip and grinned, pushing herself to her elbows. Nice enough or not, Bianca and she had never really talked before. She knew the girl to be just as much of a squealer as any other normal girl in the school – one thing she liked about Hermione – so no doubt she'd be more than happy to help Tonks once she heard all about how the younger girl wanted to impress a boy.

"Hey, Bianca?"

The blonde looked up questioningly. Tonks smiled as sweetly as she could, cackling on the inside.

"I was wondering if I could borrow a skirt..."

232323

Hermione and Remus rested against the shaded tree, smiling at James and Sirius. The boys were gesturing wildly, reliving what had happened in their Divination (Remus and Hermione had Arithmacy then) class. Apparently, Trelawney went overboard with all the death fortunes that her entire class would be gone because of some major illness or severe accident by next week.

Pressing her back against her boyfriend's chest, Hermione snuggled against the werewolf and interlaced their fingers. She always found it shocking to know she and Remus Lupin were actually dating, that she wasn't just dreaming this as she'd done since third year. Remus felt much the same, so he took every possible opportunity to spend time with her.

Peter's laughter surrounded the Marauders, and he clapped wildly at the two pranksters stories. Always so eager to impress, he even found a story not dealing with a prank something to clap about. Really, his obedience could be annoying at times, but for the most part they didn't mind him hanging around. After all, he made the perfect lapdog, a job no one else in the Marauders would take because of their strong wills.

"Hey, isn't that Tonks?" Hermione asked, pointing off into the distance. Sirius turned quickly, along with James, eager to wave his new prankster cousin over. He wanted to explain the tricks of trade to her, now that she'd decided to aid in the quest to make Hogwarts a little funnier.

"Where?" he asked, eyes glancing over the passing students. Hermione rolled her eyes and pointed directly at the girl in a rather revealing skirt and top.

"There!" she said. "The one in the green shirt."

Sirius' eyes fell on the figure Hermione was pointing at, and he nearly coughed up a lung at the sight. He turned to Hermione, a glare on his face.

"Hermione, don't even joke like that!" Sirius exclaimed. "There's no way that babe is my cousin! Besides, Tonks would never wear something so revealing. What even made you think it was her?"

"Well, for one she's headed our way," Hermione said simply. Sure enough, the girl was walking right towards them, a determined glint in her eye. "Two, I don't know of too many people in Hogwarts willing to change their hair to a such a bright green to match their shirt."

Sirius snorted and shook his head, refusing to believe the girl in such an outfit could ever be his cousin. That was more like something his girlfriends wore, not his family! Especially not tomboy Tonks, who always made time to eagerly chat about Quidditch and could punch just as hard as any guy Sirius knew.

"Wotcher guys!" Tonks said happily, stopping next to Sirius. "Whatcha doin'?"

Peter gaped at the girl in the short skirt, though it was longer than some skirts he'd seen, and James felt his eyes bug out. As a metamorphmagus, Tonks' true appearance was never known by anyone but her family who'd known her since birth. However, after knowing her for a few years now, the Marauders knew of little quirks, small things Tonks refused to change about herself, and that was one way to always recognize the girl as Sirius' little cousin.

Tonks smiled at the reactions she received. She only hoped Remus was just as affected, despite his lack of gaping or, as was Peter's case, drooling over her exposed body. She'd made herself a little more womanly and shorter, to satisfy the clothes, just as Bianca had ordered her to do. The blonde also said not to confront the guy or call him out, just make sure he liked what he saw and leave with a little sashay to her hips.

She wasn't too sure she could pull that off, but Tonks had ever intention of trying. Doing something she'd never dream of was worth the price of Remus' attention. Once she had his attention, it would only be a small matter of talking him into dumping Hermione and getting him to admit how he felt about her.

"Tonks!?!" Sirius shouted, pointing at his little cousin. He looked her over, his eyes widening fearfully as he realized he'd called his cousin a babe earlier. "Oh, gross!" he yelled, shaking his head back and forth to rid himself of the memory. Tonks stared at him blankly, confused by his actions and a little offended by his words. She didn't think she looked gross, and neither did the majority of the male student body from the looks of things.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked, a tad miffed that he'd insult her clothing choice in front of Remus. What would he think now?

"You're dressed like a slut!" Sirius exclaimed, glaring accusingly at his cousin. Tonks started to protest, but Sirius had already grabbed her arm and dragged her halfway across the schoolyard. "You're going to change right now, young lady!"

"But...!"

"No buts! I don't wanna see _my_ cousin dressed like some cheap floozy. What the hell are you starin' at!?"

The gaping and drooling boys quickly dried their mouths and looked the other way, firmly ignoring the angry curses spewing from Tonks' mouth. No one wanted to cross paths with Sirius Black when he was like this, not even to save a beautiful lady. It just wasn't worth it.

"Well..." Remus started, blinking a few times to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"That was strange," Hermione finished.

James and Peter nodded in agreement.

232323

So, clothes hadn't worked, and now Tonks had been thoroughly embarrassed by Sirius in front of the one guy she loved. The metamorphmagus wasn't sure she could show her face (or any face for that matter) to Remus again. He would probably just laugh at her, if not aloud then mentally.

She refused to give up though, she needed to try at least once more to win his affections. If all went wrong this time, then she would accept the relationship and leave it be. At least she could be happy that Remus was happy, even if her own heart broke at the sight of Hermione hanging on his arm.

How would she go about it though? The last plan failed, but somehow Sirius and Bianca started dating because of it. No doubt the blonde would be with someone else, as would Sirius, by the following week, but for now they were the talk of the school. Tonks would never understand how Sirius managed to score a date with Bianca, or was it the other way around?, when he'd been insulting her clothing right in front of the blonde.

Hm...Decisions, decisions. Tonks finally stood, deciding a walk was in order. Perhaps taking a trip around the grounds would clear her mind, help her come up with a new plan to get rid of Hermione and take Remus for herself once and for all.

She stepped out of the common room, noting that she had only an hour before curfew, and hurried down the hall. Tonks wasn't a goody two-shoes by any means, but she wasn't nearly as brave as Sirius and the rest of the Marauders to purposely stay out after curfew.

As she walked, voices became clearer down the hall. Tonks frowned and sighed, irritated she'd have to pass by couples making out now. It only reminded her of her own lack of boyfriend, though that would soon change. She smiled at that thought and hurried her pace.

However, as she neared, Tonks could finally make out the female voice as that of Hermione Granger. Feeling her good mood vanish slightly, Tonks slowed to a steady gait and hid around a corner when she saw the brunette's back. Remus stood across from her, only visible due to his slightly taller frame. The boy really was too skinny, especially for someone who ate so much.

The couple were embracing, Hermione staring lovingly up at Remus. It made Tonks sick to see them like this. That should be her, dammit! Not Hermione Granger.

"'Mione, I know this is sudden and you could do so much better..." Remus trailed off. Hermione stayed silent, watching him curiously. Tonks frowned and glared at the girl. She should be reassuring Remus she couldn't do better, no matter how much money or what looks another guy owned. Not just standing there, staring at him as though he were the sun and moon.

"Remus..." Hermione started, voice soft but Tonks could still hear it. With the halls otherwise empty, sound carried rather easily.

"Please, Hermione, just let me finish." Remus held up a hand, reminding her with a look she'd promised not to say anything until after he finished. She nodded and let him continue, keeping her mouth shut though she refused to think anyone could possibly be better than Remus.

"Hermione Jane Granger...Will you marry me?"

Hermione gasped, and Tonks was sure a similar sound escaped her own mouth. The brunette backed away, tears streaming down her cheeks, though they were next to invisible in the darkened hall. Tonks reached up and felt a similar wetness on her own face. She couldn't believe this! She refused to believe this.

"Remus...Yes!" Hermione cried, barely keeping her voice in check as she flung her arms around Remus. The two embraced passionately, and Tonks felt her heart skip a beat.

She stifled her sobs as she ran back to Ravenclaw, no longer desiring a walk. It seemed she hadn't been able to win Remus after all. Her last attempt shattered before she'd even thought of a plan. Married. He asked Hermione to marry him, and she'd said yes. _Of course she said yes! _Tonks thought sadly, _she'd be a fool not too._

Drying her tears as best she could, Tonks stepped back into her empty common room. She couldn't go up to her room, not yet when the other girls were still awake and could be heard squealing from upstairs. She plopped on the couch and let the sobs rake her body. Damn, but this sucked.

Well, what could she do? Remus loved Hermione, that much was obvious in the way he looked at her tonight. And Hermione felt the same. So, she'd be happy, if only for Remus. He was worth her broken heart.

END

A/N's:

I personally like Tonks as a character, but I absolutely _despise _the RLNT relationship, in case you couldn't tell by now. The seventh book nearly killed me reading about them together, though I – like the few people who don't stubbornly ignore the rather obvious signs our beloved Miss Rowling gives us – knew they would probably end up together. So, I tried to make her seem not-so-bad at the end, and I hope I came through.


	46. At the Club

REQUEST: Caramel Crazy requested a chapter where Hermione and the boys go to a club

**Episode 46**

At the Club

Summary: In which the Marauders go to a club and get drunk

The music pumped through the speakers, sending the bodies meshing into one another as they ground together like dogs in heat. Smoke hung thick in the air, partly because of the smokers present and partly because of the colored smoke the DJ dropped earlier to make the club even flashier.

Still outside, groans and complaints could be heard from those waiting in line. As loved as the club was, nobody liked waiting to get inside. Especially when it was freezing out and even thick jackets barely kept them warm.

Inside, a group of five friends sat at a small table in the corner, chatting about nothing. Seventh year was coming up and to celebrate making it this far, the Marauders decided to spend time in the Muggle world with Hermione showing them the ropes. In the end, James and Sirius spotted the twenty-one or older club and decided they wanted to go inside, age be damned.

As Hermione and Remus turned of age the previous year, they managed to glamor the still under-aged wizards into looking much older, as well as themselves. As far as any Muggles were concerned, they were just five twenty-two year olds looking for a night of fun before the university started back up.

Even the most sensible had to admit, it was a good idea. Well, maybe not a good idea, but the club certainly kept them entertained and drinking was something none of the Marauders were new too. They'd managed to sneak a little Firewhiskey from The Three Broomsticks a couple of times after all, though it hadn't been easy and the drinks they'd tried this time had more alcohol than the Wizarding drink.

Hermione snuggled against Remus' side, resisting the urge to jump him. Alcohol always had an effect on her first, being the least drinker in the group. Not that Remus drank a lot either, but his werewolfism always kept him sober for longer than usual. The dancing and smell of sex entering the air did nothing for her sensitive senses, nor was it helping that her wandering hand could feel a bulge in her boyfriend's pants. She wanted to leave the club with Remus, find the nearest flat surface, and let him fuck her raw. They hadn't done that in a while.

"Hey now, don't go getting any ideas!" James exclaimed, noticing the lustful look entering Hermione's eyes. He could tell Remus had a problem below too, for the werewolf kept gulping constantly whenever Hermione's hand slithered under the table. "We're still here!"

Peter blushed heavily at the implied meaning in James' words, and Sirius only laughed in response. It wasn't that the Marauders made it a habit to sleep around with a lot of women, or in Hermione's case men, but Peter was the only one who could actually claim to be a virgin and be honest.

Sirius always had a gaggle of girls following him, so naturally he'd lost his virginity first. Not to say he slept around a lot, he'd only done it a couple of times with one girl, but she ended up dumping him in the end for Lucius Malfoy because she hated him spending time with the Marauders. Of course, in the end, Lucius dumped her too, and Sirius refused to take her back after she proved to be supportive of the Slytherins beliefs.

James only slept with one girl once, and that had been because he saw Lily with another guy. Jealousy swam through his veins at the sight, and Bianca had simply been there. Both knew nothing big would come of it, and Bianca had plenty of other men to hold her at night, so it wasn't like James lost out on a whole lot. He still cared deeply for Lily though, and he thanked Merlin everyday word hadn't gotten around about him and Bianca. That would've surely ruined his chances with Evans!

Hermione and Remus were each others first, and though they'd done it several times by now, they stayed together and stayed monogamous. So in love were they, they'd started dating in fourth year and Remus planned to propose right after graduation. Hermione had no idea of his plans, but the other Marauders did and they supported him fully.

"Shut up!" Hermione slurred, resting her head on Remus' chest and squeezing his hand lightly. Remus rubbed his nose against her somewhat bushy locks, enjoying the smell of cherries. Merlin, but he loved her shampoo.

Normally, both Remus and Hermione would've blushed bright red at the words James said. Though it was no secret they'd been intimate, the two didn't like to talk about their love lives in public. In their opinion, their private life was their own business and no one else needed to know any details about what they did behind closed doors. Not blushing proved they had consumed more than their fair share of alcohol.

"Hey, why don't we dance?" Sirius asked loudly, pointing to the grinding bodies. Before anyone could reply, he dragged Hermione from her chair and into the middle of the swaying bodies.

Almost immediately, the two picked up a tempo and began to move against each other, grinding their pelvises together like the rest of the crowd. Under normal circumstances, Remus' jealousy would be a minimum and only caused by the wolf inside him. He could easily push it away and laugh with his friends at his girlfriend and Sirius dancing together, as he knew for a fact Sirius only considered her a little sister.

However, tonight was not a normal circumstance. Being drunk left Remus with little self control, so it came as little surprise when he quickly jumped up from his seat and marched through the mass of bodies. The usually calm and gentle aura surrounding Remus turned deadly, and those who didn't jump out of his way found themselves pushed roughly to the ground.

Too drunk to realize Black could be in serious (no pun intended) trouble with a jealous, drunken werewolf, James and Peter could only point and laugh at their unfortunate friend.

Remus roughly pushed Sirius to the ground, glaring at the teen who dared touch his woman. Sirius groaned and rubbed his head, glaring at the werewolf in return. He could vaguely hear the laughter of his so-called friends, and he reminded himself to give them hell later for finding his pain so hilarious.

"Oi, what was that for, mate!?" Sirius cried, standing on somewhat shaky legs. The alcohol was really starting to get to him now. "We were jus' dancin'!"

"Well, _jus' dance _with someone else!" Remus snarled, eyes glowing a fierce amber as he hugged Hermione to his waist. She giggled softly at his jealous act, nibbling on his earlobe, knowing it drove him wild.

Sirius couldn't be too sure if Remus slurred the words, as he had, because he was actually drunk, or if he'd done so to mock the slightly older boy. Glaring at his drunken friend, he decided not to test his luck. He still remembered the last boy to hit on Hermione when Remus wasn't fully in control of his anger, and he refused to become like that! The poor boy wouldn't look at another brunette after that!

"Fine..." he grumbled. Moving past the once again swaying bodies, he found a leggy blonde staring at him lustily. Well, he might as well follow Remus' advice, he decided, pulling her into a new dance. He could still hear James and Peter's laughter, but he decided he'd give them hell later. As the blonde kissed his neck, Sirius sighed softly. Much later.

END


	47. The World As I Know It

REQUEST: lvswtht requested a sequel to _Blast from the Future_

**Episode 47**

The World As I Know It

Summary: In which we see if Hermione's plan worked or not

The battle had been hard, seemingly impossible at times, but in the end the light side prevailed. Voldemort no longer existed, and the world would continue with brightened days and carefree spirits. After capturing the Death Eaters, including those who claimed to be under the Imperious, Hermione had little left to do but die of old age.

James and Lily were married straight out of Hogwarts and already expected their first child. Hermione knew it would be Harry, but Lily still had no clue about their unborn child and Hermione couldn't be sure if the change would affect his birth or not. She highly doubted it.

Sirius kept up his womanizing ways, a different girl on his arm every week, but he seemed to have recently set his sights on a former Ravenclaw named Bianca. She aided them fiercely in the war, though she knew nothing of Hermione and had no ties to either side. She returned his attentions and Hermione wouldn't be surprised if she saw Bianca on Sirius' arm next week...and the week after that.

Peter actually stayed loyal, finding his courage sometime during the war. Sadly, he didn't survive, but he died a hero, and now Hermione would no longer think of him as a traitor. Harry would know of the rat as someone to admire, not someone to hate.

Hermione herself found it surprising that she was even still around. She'd created and drank a potion to keep her memories of the previous world, but she expected to die during the final battle. Thus, the memories of what had once been wouldn't haunt her forever, but now she still lived and had even become a Marauder not long after her initial arrival in the past.

The name given to her had been Moonstar, something she found a tad hippy-ish, but she liked it. It resembled Moony, which was why it had been given to her. With her animagus form being a wolf and her obvious interest in Moony, James and Sirius thought it just fit.

Sighing as she gazed at the clear sky, still shocked she no longer had to worry about Voldemort (and that Harry would have a proper life), Hermione rested a hand on her bulging stomach. She and Lily sat at a Muggle cafe, their husbands next to them.

Remus smiled and placed his hand over Hermione's smiling lovingly at her. She returned the gesture, thankful that he too had survived and asked her to marry him. She couldn't imagine her life any other way.

"I wonder what life would've been like had we not defeated Voldemort," Lily mused. She looked skyward, a truly curious gleam in her eye. Hermione placed her free hand on top of Lily's, catching the redhead's attention.

"It would've been horrible, I'm sure. Let's not dwell on that."

James and Remus shared knowing looks. Lily had no idea about Hermione's time-travel, as they did, and they could only imagine how horrible her world must've been for her to return to the past to change things. Especially since now she would technically not be born in this world, the woman having no choice but to stop her birth by secretly magicing her mother to be infertile so their would not be two of her roaming the world. Because she hadn't come from the world they now lived in, Hermione would remain unaffected by the spell.

"You're right," Lily agreed smiling. The waitress reappeared with their drinks and food, wearing a strained smile. She _really _hated her job!

Hermione watched her go, thinking of what such a forced smile had meant in her own time. That was all she'd known really, after Voldemort took control. It felt so good to know now people were only unhappy with small matters such as displeasing jobs or not getting their way. She too looked at the sky, a bright smile on her face.

Hermione was proud of her accomplishment.

END


	48. Fast Forward

A/N's:

Hermione is not a Marauder in this chapter

REQUEST: lvswtht requested a chapter where Remus comes forward in time

**Episode 48**

Fast Forward

Summary: In which Remus comes forward in time

Remus Lupin knew something was wrong the minute his time-turner refused to stop turning. McGonagall gave it to him with the warning to be wise how he used it. As the responsible Marauder, she trusted him more than his friends – as did Dumbledore, though he'd never admit it aloud – and so he kept the secret of how he managed to take so many classes at once to himself.

Regardless of this, Remus found himself slowly fading from view as the necklace continued to spin. He tried to stop it, tried to call for help, but his voice left him. He could do nothing but wait until the necklace stopped turning and hope he survived the trip.

232323

Hermione stopped in the middle of the hall, looking both ways to make sure no one else was around. Seeing no one, she turned back to the slowly appearing figure in front of her. At first she thought it might be Peeves playing some stupid prank on her, but ghosts were pearly white and this figure, though transparent, was certainly in color.

She gasped when the body finally materialized completely and ran forward to catch him, just before he fell. She didn't know who he was, but something about him seemed oddly familiar. He called to her in some odd way, and even the not-interested-in-boys-but-books Gryffindor had to admit he was cute.

A light blush spread across her cheeks as she helped him to stand, a groan escaping him from the pain his body undoubtedly felt after such a trip. She wondered who he was and how he managed to get into Hogwarts. He certainly hadn't apparated, besides the impossibility, apparition never included materializing from transparency to solidity.

"Are you alright?" she asked concernedly. He groaned in response and slowly lifted his eyes to hers, earning a gasp from the intelligent Gryffindor. She'd know those eyes anywhere, the eyes of her second (only after Lockhart) crush! Remus Lupin's eyes. "Remus!"

"D-do I know you?" Remus asked, looking at the girl beside him. He blushed lightly, realizing she was actually quite beautiful and he was pressed against her rather endowed body.

Hermione blushed, also seeming to realize this, and helped him to stand. Once he was sure his legs wouldn't collapse under him, Remus moved away from the mystery girl. She wore Gryffindor colors, but he was sure he'd never seen her before.

"Professor Lupin, are you alright?" Hermione asked again, seemingly ignoring his question. She'd been too shocked to call him professor earlier, never mind he'd been telling the Golden Trio to call him Remus for some time now, but now she had her bearings about her and could think clearly. "You look...younger. Not that you look old usually," she rushed to assure, "it's just...you look like you're about my age."

"Wha?" Remus stared at the girl blankly. He pulled out his time-turner almost mechanically, not taking into full account what consequences showing such a thing in front of a stranger could have. The girl gasped again and rushed to his side, also staring at it.

"That's a time-turner," she said needlessly. Remus turned to her, moving away quickly when the full implications of his actions hit. What had he been thinking, revealing his time-turner to this strange (though beautiful) girl?

"Who are you?" he asked again, stronger this time. Hermione studied him for a minute before grabbing his arm, pulling him to the Headmaster's office while ignoring his questions.

"I think you should see Professor Dumbledore," she said simply. "He'll have some idea as to what's going on."

Remus had to agree.

232323

The future. He was in the bloody future! Remus could hardly believe it was so, but staring at an exact replica of James – except with emerald eyes that were oddly familiar – Remus couldn't deny he wasn't in his own time anymore. The future seemed a bit of a stretch, but he doubted the Marauders would willingly change every single calendar to read 1997 just for a prank. They weren't _that_ motivated.

"So, uh...Professor Lupin, I mean Remus!" Ron corrected quickly, staring at him blankly. The redhead had been trying to question him since Hermione explained to the boys what happened, yet he couldn't seem to find the words and always quieted soon after.

Hermione rolled her eyes as Ron yet again shrunk back, eyeing Remus as though he were a Blast-Ended Skrewt. Honestly, that boy could be such a jerk sometimes. She didn't know what she'd ever saw in him and thanked Merlin every day their break up had been mutual, else she feared she would've stayed with him just to keep his feelings from being broken.

Remus looked at the trio before him. Dumbledore said these three could know about his little trip, as they were apparently quite close to him in this time, but no one else should know about him. For everyone else, until he somehow managed to return home, would know him as Romulus Lupus. He figured only someone who knew mythology and Latin well would figure out his true identity with a name like that.

"So, what exactly is happening in this time?" Remus asked slowly. He knew he shouldn't know too much about the future, but he couldn't think of anything else to say.

Harry frowned and looked thoughtful, turning to Hermione for a moment. She shook her head, seemingly understanding what he wanted to say, and he sighed disappointedly. Before Remus could question if this supposedly secret thing was bad or good, Harry perked up and started talking again.

"Well, there's this girl who knows your a werewolf and has a _major_ crush on you anyway."

Remus blushed bright red and looked at his hands. Dumbledore already assured him the trio knew about his condition and accepted it, but he still found it hard to believe anyone could take it so lightly besides the Marauders. He looked up when Hermione shrieked and threw a pillow at Harry.

Blue-grey eyes turned questioningly to the Potter, to see what Harry had done to earn such a reaction, but those glittering emerald eyes – so damn familiar! Why couldn't he think of where he'd seen them before? – met his gaze knowingly. Remus' eyes widened in realization and he turned to see a bright red Hermione, staring firmly at her hands and shooting glares at Harry occasionally, though she never lifted her head to actually look at him.

"Y-you...You actually have a crush...on _me_!?" Remus shouted, surprised that such a beautiful and intelligent (that much was obvious when she came up with his new identity) witch could possibly harbour feelings beyond pity or disgust for him.

Hermione's cheeks darkened to a crimson that matched the Gryffindor hangings in the Great Hall. She looked away, refusing to meet his shocked gaze, even as she gaze a slight nod.

"I-it's just that...Well, I mean you're smart and...and not really bad looking...and I...Oh, what does it matter?" she growled, turning her attention back to the laughing Ron and Harry. She threw another pillow at them, this one hitting Ron square in the face and knocking him off the table. Harry laughed harder until a third pillow hit him and managed to accomplish the same.

It was Remus' turn to look at his hands when Hermione's latte gaze turned to him. He found it impossible to think such a beautiful woman could ever like him in such a way, but her gaze said it all. She certainly admired him, if nothing else.

"I...I just...It's not bad!" he reassured quickly, finding himself just as tongue-tied as she'd been before. "But I-I've just never had anyone...I...Sirius is always the one..."

"It's alright, Remus," Hermione reassured, placing one hand comfortingly on his shoulder. He blushed darker and looked at her. She smiled sweetly. "You're just much more my type than Sirius."

Despite his embarrassment that a girl nearly twenty years his junior could like him romantically, or that any girl could feel that way about him period, Remus couldn't help but grin at that. It had to be the first time he'd ever heard anyone utter such a thing. He could only imagine the doggish teen's reaction to hearing that.

"Thanks," he mumbled softly. He didn't think she could hear him, but when she placed one hand on his and shot him a dazzling smile, he knew otherwise.

"My pleasure," she responded. They stared at each other for a while, blushing lightly and smiling goofily at each other. He'd have to return home sooner or later, Remus knew, but he thought maybe being in the future wouldn't be so bad. Not with Hermione there.

END


	49. Baking in Three Easy Steps

REQUEST: Evil-Bunny-Girl requested a chapter where Hermione teaches Remus to bake a cake

**Episode 49**

Baking in Three Easy Steps

Summary: In which Hermione teaches Remus to bake a cake

"Hermione, is this really necessary?" Remus asked, eyeing the bowl and ingredients uncertainly. Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes heavenward. Honestly, if she'd wanted to marry someone so difficult, she would've chosen Sirius, not Remus!

"Remus, I told you, you need to know how to bake in case I have to leave."

Remus looked at his wife unsurely. Their son's third birthday was coming up, and they'd sent him to stay with his grandparents while they set up for his party. As Marauders, the party would naturally be big and flashy, which meant it would take time to prepare. However, being an Auror meant Hermione might not be around to see her child's birthday – a thought that killed the woman – and she decided to teach Remus to bake just in case she was called away.

It wasn't that Remus didn't know how to cook. In fact, he usually made most of the family's meals, especially when Hermione took time off for her pregnancy and could barely move from the bed. Baking, however, was not cooking, despite what many said. In Remus' opinion, it was far too difficult and complex for something that was supposedly simple. He just saw no point when Hermione was an excellent baker, but as she'd said, she didn't know when she would be called away now that she had to return to her Auror duties.

When they first married, neither Marauder had any intentions of having a child. Hermione followed James into the Auror business while Remus tried to find any job that would accept werewolf help. Sirius had enough money from inheritance that he didn't need to work, and so he usually supported Remus, much to the werewolf's chagrin and thanks, when he found himself out of work because someone "better suited" (meaning someone not a werewolf) came along.

However, Hermione took a small vacation for a week after finally capturing a slowly rising dark wizard, who still had yet to gain enough followers to make him a true threat. During that week, the couple only left the bed a total of four times, three times to use the bathroom and once to bring in enough food so they wouldn't have to leave again out of hunger. In the end, Hermione found herself pregnant and had to take off for maternity leave.

She suggested quitting her job as an Auror and taking a less stressful job at a local bookstore, but Remus knew how much she truly loved her occupation. He reassured he could take care of their son while she was working; Hermione only agreed when the income came up, knowing she made twice as much as an Auror than she would working in a bookstore. She decided that she'd quit the Auror business soon, but not until after she had enough money to support her family.

Remus felt ashamed he couldn't be the one to bring in money with his wife, but she understood his dilemma and never angered when he told her about another job lost or interview failed. It didn't matter that he had some of the best grades in school, only that he was a werewolf, a monster in the opinion of the general public.

"Fine," he grumbled, conceding defeat. It had been a while since it was just the two of them in the house, with no Ministry calling Hermione out for another case, and he rather hoped they could spend some quality time together. In the bedroom, in the bed, with the door locked so Sirius wouldn't walk in on them should he decide to randomly visit again.

Hermione smiled happily at her accomplishment and kissed Remus' cheek. Winding her arms around his waist, she stood on her tip-toes to whisper in his ear.

"I'll reward you later if you do a good job."

Remus perked at that, looking at his wife with love, devotion, and more than a hint of lust. "I assure you, Hermione, I _always_ do a good job."

"Good." She nodded once and moved away, gesturing to the content. "Now, the first step in baking a cake, crack the eggs."

Remus stepped forward. That didn't sound so hard. He'd seen Hermione do this tons of times, though he himself had never cracked open eggs, even when cooking their meals.

He soon found his original belief on the simplicity of the act to be a lie, as the egg cracked and sent shells into the bowl. Hermione laughed lightly and patted her distraught-looking husband's shoulder comfortingly.

"Fear not," she reassured, "we have plenty of eggs left to crack!"

Remus glared.

232323

It took nearly three hours and two trips to the nearby market for more eggs before Remus finally managed to learn how to correctly crack the little buggers. Satisfied he'd finally managed to accomplish the difficult task, he turned to Hermione expectantly. Surely now she would take pity on him and make the cake herself, then perhaps he could talk her into a little bedroom time.

If Hermione noticed the hopeful glint in his eyes, she ignored it. Instead, the bookworm reached for the flour and handed it to Remus, a slight smirk on her face.

"Now, I'm sure you can do step two," she said amusedly. Remus felt his face drop, all hope vanishing at her words. He still had to make the cake. "All you need to do is measure out a couple of cups of flour and pour it in the bowl."

Remus sighed and took the offered measuring cup, sitting the flour on the counter. Well, at least this part didn't sound so hard.

232323

"Very good, Remus!" Hermione cheered. Remus groaned and hung his head miserably. He hated this!

The seemingly simple job of measuring flour proved more trouble than he at first thought. Remus wondered if maybe it was only because the measuring cup decided it didn't like being handled so roughly and continuously escaped Remus' hands. They really should just buy their cookware from the Muggle world from now on, he decided. Less trouble when the damn things couldn't move!

At least it had only taken him thirty minutes to do the job Hermione set out for him this time though. Much less embarrassing than the three hours from before. He sat back in the chair, already worn out from the hard task of baking. He would just stick to cooking after tonight.

"Now, the last step!" Hermione cheered. She smiled at Remus when he stared at her in disbelief. "What? I let you use the store bought crap instead of making it from scratch, you should be thankful it only took three steps!"

"Fine, fine..." Remus grumbled and stood again. He eyed the measuring cup unsurely, certain it would be laughing at him had it a mouth to laugh with. Hermione smiled and patted her husband's shoulder, but she took no pity on him when he turned pained grey-blue eyes to her.

"Simply pour the batter in the pan and put it in the oven," she said. "I'll set the timer."

Remus watched his wife jog out of the kitchen to fetch the timer, currently in the utility room so the washer would know when to stop. He eyed the pan suspiciously, but when it didn't move, he sighed in relief. Maybe this time he could finally catch a break.

Grabbing the bowl of mixer, Remus slowly and carefully poured the batter into the pan. It smoothed itself into a large circular shape, conforming to the bowl's form. So far so good, Remus decided, and let the batter pour just a tad bit faster.

He smiled happily when it made it completely into the pan with no accidents and placed the bowl in the sink. Now, he just needed to put it in the oven. Simple really.

"I think I've finally got the hang of this baking thing," he murmured to himself.

Unfortunately, fate seemed to be just waiting for those words. As he picked up the pan, his foot slipped out from under him due to the moisture where Hermione had cleaned up his broken eggs earlier. He could do nothing but watch as the pan flew through the air, flipped a couple of times, and let the batter pour out right on his head.

The pan landed neatly beside him, innocent as the day it was welded. Remus glared at it suspiciously, and the pan scuddled away in fright. He sighed and wiped the batter from his face, turning to see his amused wife standing in the doorway with a timer in hand.

"Well, my mother always said if at first you don't succeed, try, try again!" she chirped. "I'll go buy some more eggs."

Remus growled as she apparated away, his frustration mounting. Finally, he fell back on the floor, eyes glaring at the ceiling as batter continued to run down his face.

"I _hate_ baking!"

END


	50. We Meet Again

REQUEST: Caramel Crazy and Lilmissxx requested a sequel to _Nice to Meet You_

**Episode 50**

We Meet Again

Summary: In which it is "tomorrow" and Remus and Hermione meet again

If someone had told Hermione two days ago she'd be rushing to the Room of Requirement to meet a boy, she would've clocked them good. However, now she found herself doing just that. One book held securely under her arm, so her roommates would stop questioning her about her sudden desire to leave. She was late enough as is, she didn't want them to know she was meeting a boy and have them make her even later with an unwanted interrogation.

Remus glared at James and Sirius, both of whom made kissing faces at his back. He knew they were making them, and they knew he knew they were making them. That's why they did it.

After seeing their friend looking so blissful the day before, they'd questioned him on his whereabouts. When Remus refused to tell them, Peter made a joke about him seeing a girl. That had brought forth much laughter that slowly teetered out when they noticed the crimson blush and shifting eyes. Since then, they'd been hounding him about who the mystery girl was.

Remus couldn't be sure if they knew who Hermione Granger was, as not even Sirius, the ladies man, mentioned her before, but he was sure they'd do everything in their power to find out if he said her name. Unfortunately, they had somehow determined they would meet her by cornering him after his meeting, possibly spying on them during said "just-a-friendly meeting".

He shook his head and ducked out of the common room, hurrying off before they decided to pull through with their plan and follow him to the Room of Requirements. He was late, but he managed to sneak the Marauders Map out without James, Sirius, or Peter noticing. If he could make it there without the aforementioned trio spotting him, he would be doing good.

Hermione reached the room, just as Remus did, the two nearly colliding due to their power walking. They smiled nervously, glancing around, and quickly entered the room before either of their friends could catch them.

"Roommates?" Remus asked knowingly. Hermione nodded.

"Yeah. You?"

"Same."

And that was that.

232323

"That sounds like so much fun!" Hermione said, doubled over in her laughter. The two started off chatting about books and classes, but somehow they'd ended up on the topic of their friends. Remus recently told her about the Marauders adventures in Hogsmeade, with James sending all four boys sliding down the sidewalk after knocking into Sirius and creating a domino effect during the winter of last year.

"Yeah, it was looking back," Remus admitted. "At the time, I just wanted to make it back to the school safely. You never realize how dangerous ice is until you're skating on it unwillingly."

"I'd imagine," Hermione said with a last chuckle escaping her. "I'm afraid I don't have any stories like that. My life seems rather boring compared to yours. The most I've ever done is watch Bianca and Skylar fight over who would date Jonathan Boot."

"Boot?" Remus grimaced. He knew the boy, and while he wasn't altogether bad, he never cared for the pompous attitude. Jonathan had a good heart, no doubt, but he seemed to think himself better than everyone else and that, in Remus' opinion, detracted from his personality quite a bit.

"I know," Hermione agreed. "I couldn't believe they'd fall for him either, but I suppose some girls just like the arrogant type."

Remus knew she was hinting at all the girls Sirius dated. It was no secret around school the Gryffindor Black could have most any woman he wanted, and they would gladly fight over him if it came to that point. The same went for Potter, though to a _slightly _lesser extent, and Remus could honestly say he'd never had that experience. Girls had crushes on him, of course, but he was nothing compared to the charming James and dashing Sirius.

"You don't?" he asked, unable to think of anything else to say. As soon as the words left his mouth, Remus felt a blush cover his cheeks. "I didn't mean... You don't have to answer that if you don't want! I just..."

"Relax, Remus," Hermione soothed. She too had a slight blush on her face, but she smiled easily at the werewolf. "I know you weren't trying to offend me."

Remus sighed in relief and settled back against the couch he occupied. Hermione was spread out on a couch across from him, decorated in the dark blue and bronze of Ravenclaw, while his own was crimson and gold. She looked thoughtful for a moment, and Remus started to say something else, to extinguish the silence hanging around them, but she spoke before he could.

"I'd have to say I go more for the soft-spoken, smart type actually." Hermione smiled at him, blushing a little while her eyes moved to the coffee table between them. "The kind who's always there for his friends, even if he doesn't always agree with what they do, and likes to read and hold intelligent conversations."

Despite his lack of experience with girls, Remus knew his own description well. He blushed dark red and looked shyly at Hermione, who now sat up and twiddled her hands nervously in her lap. He licked his suddenly dry lips and tried to swallow past the lump forming in his throat.

Maybe he could...No! Besides the fact they'd just met, Remus knew Hermione would never accept a werewolf. He could hold the truth off for as long as possible, but eventually it would come out and Hermione would run screaming for the hills.

"What about you?" Hermione asked. Remus looked up sharply, startled from his thoughts.

"What?"

"What do you look for in a girl?" Hermione looked at him nervously, well aware that Remus had already figured out she was describing him. She only hoped she hadn't assumed too far ahead and was making a big mistake asking him this.

"Oh...Well, I never really thought about it..." Remus admitted softly. He'd never had cause to think about it before. "I suppose I like someone who's smart and sweet and accepting of all creatures." He blushed darker as he gazed at Hermione from under lowered lashes. "Someone not afraid to speak her mind and doesn't conform to everyone's opinions simply because it's what the majority thinks."

Biting her lower lips, Hermione allowed a soft smile to play across her lips. Remus also smiled but quickly turned it into a frown. He knew he'd have to nip this in the bud before anything came of it, before Hermione got her hopes up.

"Hermione, look, I really like you and all, but I can't..._We_ can't..."

"I know, Remus." Hermione interrupted. Remus stopped, staring at her bewilderedly.

"Huh?"

"I know about you, about what you are..." Hermione said softly. She looked up, noticing his wide-eyed expression and allowed a gentle chuckle to escape. "I've noticed you for a while now, and I'm not stupid. After the third time your mother was sick during the full moon, I put two and two together. I've been keeping a secret all this time."

"Wha...? Why?" Remus asked, barely comprehending what she'd said. All he could think about was the fact that Hermione knew about his secret. She knew, and she hadn't told anyone!

"Because I..." here, she looked away embarrassedly. Gulping, Hermione gathered what courage she had and looked Remus straight in the eye. "Because I accept what you are, and I still really like you a lot. I think it's great that your friends accept you too, and I _hate_ that everyone else seems to think werewolves are monsters."

Remus didn't want to believe it, but the venom that had dripped from her voice on the word 'hate', and the sincerity in her eyes told him Hermione wasn't lying. She knew what he was, and she really, truly accepted him. She'd kept it a secret for a while, but she didn't mind that he was a...that he turned furry three days out of the month.

"Hermione..."

"We should probably be going," Hermione said quickly. She gathered her book and stood, her couch disappearing. Remus stood as well, making sure the Marauders Map still resided in his pocket.

"Yeah, you're right," he agreed. Opening the newly returned door, he allowed Hermione to exit first. She smiled thankfully and started back for her dorm, but Remus' voice stopped her.

"Hey, Hermione?"

"Yeah?" she asked, turning to face him curiously. Remus gulped and hoped he wasn't getting ahead of himself.

"I was wondering...Would you like to accompany me to Hogsmeade next weekend?"

Hermione smiled prettily, happily.

"Sure!"

END


	51. Unorthodox Relationships

A/N's:

This has Sirius/Remus/Hermione, so just skip this chapter if you don't like slash references or the implications of a girl with two guys.

REQUEST: Waah wanted a sequel to _Negotiation_

**Episode 51**

Unorthodox Relationships

Summary: In which James and Peter discover the relationship between Hermione, Sirius, and Remus

After coming to a relatively peaceful truce to share Hermione, any original hard feelings vanished between the two canine Marauders. Hermione herself loved both boys dearly and couldn't imagine going without either, it made her wonder how she could've come to the decision to choose Remus over Sirius before they told her they'd come to a negotiation.

As far as the school was concerned, Hermione put both boys in their place and neither bothered her about dating anymore. James and Peter remained oblivious to the unorthodox relationship as well, confused as to how Hermione managed to make the two stop fighting over her so easily.

It was not out of shame that they kept their relationship secret, nor out of fear of what others would say. They were Gryffindors after all, they could face anything. It simply never crossed any of the trio's mind to let the whole school know Hermione dated both Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. If the students ignored the loving looks she sent both, or the extra time spent playing with Sirius and studying with Remus, then that was their own problem.

The only real issue among the three was rather or not to tell James and Peter. Obviously, as Marauders and their best friends, the two deserved to know. But of all the opinions, James and Peter's mattered the most to all of them. They didn't want the boys to freak out or ditch them, but they loved each other too much to end what they had.

Difficult decisions, Hermione would soon come to think, had a way of jumping out of the Marauders hands and simply finding an answer to themselves. Fate, she concluded, loved to make the final decision for them. After all, she'd made the decision of who Hermione would date by making Remus and Sirius find a truce, and she decided rather or not James and Peter should know.

The afternoon sun shown brightly on the grounds, and James nearly ran from the Transfiguration classroom to the outside world. After causing a disruption, all to gain his lovely Lily's attention of course, McGonagall forced him to stay behind and clean up all the desks before he could follow his friends to the blissful freedom that came with the last class on a Friday.

Peter jogged slowly behind him, having waited for the boy while the rest of his companions said they'd settle at their spot and make sure no Slytherins came to bother their place of rest and relaxation. He bought it, the poor, oblivious fool, and reassured the trio he'd tell James why they left ahead of him.

James realized immediately they couldn't possibly be protecting their spot from Slytherins. For one, it was rare to see the Slytherins going anywhere near the tree, and for two _everyone_ knew it was the Marauders spot. They'd made sure to set up a series of minial traps that would set off should anyone not among their group of friends or not with at least one of them approach the spot. Hence why the Slytherins stayed far away.

He soon decided they'd just gone to plan a new prank and wanted to work out any last minute kinks before telling him about it. He noticed the three spent an inordinate amount of time together lately, and the answer seemed obvious to his wandering mind. They had a prank planned, just the three of them.

It rather hurt, he thought at first, that they would come up with something so good it kept them together for long periods of time and not include him. Soon, he let it drop though, reminding himself that he and Sirius often did the same, as did Hermione and Remus whenever they had pranks thought up especially by the specified two. It should come as no surprise that Sirius, Remus, and Hermione wanted to do their own prank together then.

As he neared the outside, he spotted a familiar head of black hair. Smiling, he ignored Peter's desperate cries for him to slow down and headed full speed towards their spot. He slowed his gait finally as he drew nearer, noticing what he'd been too excited and curious to take into account before. Peter sighed in relief and sped up to catch up to James' side.

"Oi, I was asking you to wait up!" he squeaked indignantly, just a hint of fear in his voice. No need to anger the more popular boy after all.

When he received no response, Peter frowned concernedly and waved a hand in front of the stoic prankster's face. No response. Odd.

"James? What are you..." Peter trailed off, following James' line of sight and gasping when he saw what had the latter so preoccupied. Standing under their tree was Hermione Granger, held securely by Sirius Black, snogging as though the world would end if they parted. Next to them, smiling and laughing lightly, stood Remus Lupin.

"Oh...I suppose Hermione made her choice then."

James made a noise of agreement in the back of his throat, walking closer to the snogging couple. He looked concernedly to Remus, not wanting his werewolf friend to be brokenhearted by the display. His breath caught as he closed in on them, finally taking note that Remus' smile was anything _but_ fake.

The two Marauders shared a confused look and shrugged. Perhaps Remus had finally gotten over his rejection then, and now he accepted the couple with open arms. It still had to hurt though, to see the two making out like that. James felt disappointed in his two friends for not acting more considerate, especially Hermione who usually always took into account how someone else would feel before acting so recklessly – unless it was a prank of course.

As though answering the unspoken questions zipping through the duo's mind, Hermione and Sirius finally parted. Hermione smiled lovingly at Sirius before turning her gaze to Remus, who moved forward at the same time Sirius stepped back. Closing in slowly, they missed the startled gasp that escaped Peter and James when Remus leaned down and Hermione dragged him into a snogging session no less passionate than the one she'd just had with Sirius.

James gaped, staring between his smiling best mate and the snogging couple. Sirius seemed to have no qualms with his girlfriend kissing another guy, just as Remus had no real problem watching Sirius kiss Hermione. He stopped moving altogether, grabbing the back of Peter's robes and pulling him, with an indignant squawk escaping the boy, to stand beside him.

The couple parted, smiling at each other, and then Sirius and Remus shared a look. James shook his head, closing his eyes and opening them an uncountable amount of times before deciding he most definitely wasn't seeing things. While they certainly weren't snogging, Sirius and Remus definitely had their lips pressed together, one arm each wrapped around Hermione.

She smiled now, just as admirably, at the kissing duo. If anyone else noticed, they said nothing and made no notice. James took a moment to look around and realized none were looking in their direction. He doubted the three Marauders would care if they were anyway. Marauders didn't mind others opinions after all, only the opinions of the rest in their group.

Smiling softly at the couple, or rather trio, James stepped forward now. Peter stemmed the disgust he felt welling inside and stepped forward with James, wondering what the other would do. He'd follow Potter's lead on this, just as he'd followed the rest of the Marauders lead on Remus' condition. He didn't need to lose the only friends he had, so best to conform to their wishes for now.

"Ahem."

The trio sprung apart, turning quickly to see the smirking James. Hermione and Remus blushed bright red, while Sirius attempted to look cool and unaffected. James could see the worry in his eyes though, the fear of rejection from his best mate and the first to accept him as someone who didn't follow his family's criteria.

"James! What are...er...That is to say..." Hermione trailed off, her gaze traveling to the boy next to James. "And Peter too!"

"Mate, I know what you're thinking..." Sirius started nervously. He glanced at Remus, who glanced at Hermione, who nodded. "We're um...We're sort of all three dating."

"I could tell," James remarked dryly. Sirius refused to look at him, though James gave him credit for not fidgeting like the bookworms were. "So, when were you gonna tell us about this?"

"Er, we were trying to decide that actually..." Remus admitted now. He glanced up at the two boys before returning his gaze to his hands. "We didn't know how you'd react, so we were hesitant."

"Well, I'm upset!" James sneered, the best impression of a Slytherin he'd made yet. Sirius, Hermione, and Remus looked at him, shocked and hurt by his response. He crossed his arms and turned his back to them, making sure to raise his voice so they could hear him loud and clear. "You'd doubt my reaction. I thought we were supposed to be friends!"

A giant sigh of relief escaped all three at once, as they moved forward to hug James. He laughed as Sirius tackled him, holding him down while the other dog-piled on top of him. Hermione reached out for Peter, who looked hesitant at first but soon joined them. He didn't want to be left out, no matter how he felt about homosexual relationships personally.

"I accept you too!" he said, as honestly as he could make his voice go. He smiled brightly at his friends when Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Peter. Thank _you_, James."

"So..." James asked when the four teens had moved from atop him and now sat cross-legged around their tree. "If you three are all together, and there's two guys...Who exactly is on top?"

END


	52. This is Hermione

REQUEST: lvswtht wanted a sequel to _We Meet Again_

**Episode 52**

This is Hermione

Summary: Sequel to _We Meet Again_. In which Hermione meets the Marauders

Remus knew the moment would come eventually. He just hadn't expected it to arrive so soon. After returning from his meeting with Hermione, feeling far happier than he had in a long time, he found the Marauders waiting for him with sly smiles. Remus knew immediately the teasing would be merciless, but he hadn't been able to make himself care at the time. He and Hermione had a date for Hogsmeade next weekend, meaning he would be going on a date with someone who knew his condition and didn't mind.

Unfortunately, Remus failed to remember one important detail. He, as a Marauder, always accompanied his friends to Hogsmeade. The mere idea that he would ditch them for a girl had been a laughable suggestion at one point, but he found himself doing just that. And, of course, now the boys wanted to meet the girl who'd stolen Remus' heart. Even better, they had absolutely no clue she knew about him.

The Marauders antics were renowned around the school, but Remus didn't know for sure what Hermione thought of them beyond her respect for their dedication to Remus during the full moon. He doubted she meant the animagus forms they adopted to spend time with him, but she had to have noticed them leading him to and from the infirmary.

What if she didn't like them? What if she hated trouble? They'd met because both were running from their insane friends, but Hermione struck him as a stickler for rules. Of course, many said the same about him, and yet he still planned pranks for the Marauders occasionally. If Hermione hadn't already figured that out, then what if she said she no longer wanted to be around him because his friends were hooligans.

Remus knew it was wrong, but he feared her rejection. Too many times, he'd been turned down in the past. Remus loved his friends dearly, he knew he'd choose them over her in a second if it came down to it, but she had to be the first, and probably the only, girl that would ever accept his ailment with a smile and a promise to keep it to herself.

Was it any wonder he wanted them to work out?

232323

Hermione paced around the common room, wondering what she would do and say. She realized Remus always went with his friends to Hogsmeade, so did she, and that meant she'd have to meet the infamous Marauders. Not that she minded meeting them, finding their antics hilarious. However, she had no idea what they would think of her.

Many students complained Hermione was as strict as McGonagall, though she often let the younger students off for pranks and other such forbidden items in the school with a small lecture not to be caught again. However, not many people knew about that, and she was sure Remus was one of them. What if his friends thought her boring, not worthy of Remus' affections?

Hermione wasn't so self-absorbed to think that two meetings and a date would make Remus fall madly in love with her. She wasn't even in love with him, though she thought she could be given time. Remus would undoubtedly listen to his friends, and if they didn't like her then she knew she would be out of luck. She may never have Remus' attention again, and the thought hurt her a little too much for someone who'd only just begun speaking to him.

Bianca, Hermione's best friend, sighed and patted her friend on the shoulder. She knew how worried Hermione was over this, and she couldn't blame her. Though many students had a crush on her bookworm friend, Hermione only dated a total of two and both ended badly. She could only imagine the fear Hermione was experiencing now.

"You'll do fine," Bianca reassured. "Now, I have to go get ready for my date. Are you sure you don't want to double?"

"No," Hermione smiled at Bianca, "but I think I need to do this alone. Besides, you and Boot make a really cute couple, and I'd hate to intrude."

"Well, alright." Bianca hugged Hermione. "But we'll be at The Three Broomsticks most of the time if you need me."

Hermione nodded gratefully and watched as Bianca walked up the stairs. She had never dated too much in her life, never found much interest in men. Remus had to be the first she really enjoyed spending time with. Was it any wonder she wanted them to work out?

232323

The Marauders found themselves standing at the entrance to Hogsmeade, waiting Hermione's arrival. Remus grew increasingly nervous by the minute, and Sirius was beginning to complain about his feet hurting. Remus told them Hermione was usually punctual, at least from what he knew, and she still had five minutes before she was late. The excuse only barely worked, but luckily James seemed to understand his desire to meet her, regardless of time. He would wait forever to meet Lily, never mind she wouldn't give him the time of day, if it meant he could see her beautiful smile for even a second.

"Where is she?" Sirius whined, breaking the moment. He looked around eagerly, hoping to spot something to take his mind off his aching feet. He could be in The Three Broomsticks by now if they weren't waiting for some faceless girl who'd captured Remus' heart.

Peter nodded his agreement, but he said nothing. James glared at his best mate, giving him a significant look that made the raven-haired wizard sigh and smile apologetically at Remus. He wanted to meet the girl his friend liked, but the cold was making him annoyed.

"Remus!"

The four boys turned at the sound, eyes widening when they saw the brunette running towards them. Sirius let out a low whistle, eyeing the girl appreciatively. James smiled at the sight of the pretty girl, her eyes shining as she spotted Remus and picked up speed. Remus blushed crimson at the knowledge this girl was meeting him, not Sirius, not James, but _him_.

"Sorry I'm late," Hermione said with a bright smile. "Bianca insisted I walk with her and her boyfriend, but she takes forever to get ready."

She rolled her eyes in mock-annoyance, earning a snort of amusement from James and Sirius. They knew all too well how long women could take getting ready. It amused them that a girl would find it just as annoying as they did. Maybe she wouldn't be so bad after all.

"It's alright," Remus reassured. "You still have three minutes actually." He blushed when he realized what he'd just said and hurried to correct himself. "Not that I was worried or anything!"

"Riiight," Sirius drawled. "That's why you keep looking at your watch every five seconds."

Remus glared at him, blushing lightly when Hermione smiled knowingly at him. She blushed as well, touched by the meaning behind the gesture. A man had never been eager for _her_ arrival before.

"I'm James Potter, pleased to meet you, milady!" James introduced, breaking the awkward silence that had surrounded them. He smiled charmingly at Hermione and kissed the back of her hand. Remus eyed the two warily, wondering how Hermione would react to James' and Sirius' flirtatious mannerisms.

"Pleased to meet you, Sir Potter," Hermione joked, laughing lightly when he bowed low. Remus sighed in relief, pleased she didn't seem to mind their joking habits.

Sirius pushed James out of the way, taking her hand in his and kissing the back of it as well. He moved closer to her, breathing on her cheek as he whispered something in her ear. Remus felt jealousy well inside him, though he squashed it furiously.

Hermione laughed and pushed Sirius away lightly, shaking her head and moving to Remus' side. Sirius smiled at this, pleased that she wouldn't be easily swayed from his friend's side. Proof she was worthy of Remus' attentions.

"Alas, we cannot stay with you forever!" James cried, looking truly forlorn. "However, we have other things we must do."

"Like spy on Lily?" Peter asked knowingly. James glared at him, but his eyes glazed over at the thought of his beautiful redhead. Peter smirked and shook his head, sharing knowing looks with the other Marauders.

"It's only a matter of time before she is mine!" James proclaimed loudly, running off as soon as he spotted a head of red hair. Peter had only enough time to squeak out a protest before he was pulled along behind James.

Sirius sighed and shook his head, smiling at the bookworms. "You kids have fun now, don't do anything I would." And with that, he ran after James and Peter, shouting for them to wait up.

Hermione laughed as the trio left, leaving her and Remus alone. She was right, his friends _were_ a lot more exciting than her own!

"I'm sorry about that," Remus apologized. "If I'd known they'd act like that..."

"Relax, Remus!" Hermione laughed lightly, looping her arm with his. "I like your friends. They're fun."

"Really?" Remus looked hopeful. Hermione nodded, smiling as she moved closer to him.

"I like you more though."

Both blushed red at these words, Hermione because she actually said them, and Remus because of the implications. He smiled almost lovingly at her and led her into Hogsmeade. It looked like the start of a beautiful relationship.

END

A/N's:

I'm sorry if this turned out crappy. I lost motivation about halfway through and just couldn't get it back.


	53. The Talk

REQUEST: Lily Hermione Potter asked for a chapter where Remus gives Romulus and Harry "the talk"

**Episode 53**

The Talk

Summary: In which Remus has to give Harry and Romulus "The Talk"

Romulus and Harry stared at each other curiously. Remus asked the two boys to gather in the kitchen a few moments ago, with Sirius wishing him luck and James looking mildly uncomfortable. Odd since it was rare any Marauder seemed so uneasy.

The werewolf entered, eyeing the two boys as though they would jump out and attack him at any moment. They supposed that made sense since the two had become the new Marauders at Hogwarts, but that didn't make the attitude any less suspicious. After all, Remus had been one of the original Marauders, and it was an unspoken rule that the original Marauders were not to be pranked by the new Marauders. They knew all the tricks anyway.

The two twelve-year-old boys glanced at each other curiously, hoping the other might have some clue as to what was going on. Harry shook his head and Romulus shrugged, diminishing any hope they had of discovering what Remus wanted, or rather was being forced, to tell them in the kitchen.

"So..." Remus started, moving awkwardly. The nervousness in his expression was clear to anyone with eyes, and as he sat backwards in the seat across from them, it sent Romulus' worry-meter way up. The only time his father sat like that was when he knew he'd want to bolt and couldn't so he tried to make it impossible to disentangle himself from the chair as quickly as he might like. "How are you boys?"

"I'm fine, Remus," Harry said. His high-pitched voice squeaked nervously, and he looked around the room a tad suspiciously. Just because the new Marauders didn't prank the old Marauders didn't mean it was vice versa. Sirius enjoyed pranking them quite a bit, explaining that they needed to be aware of all pranks headed their way if they were to be true Marauders.

"Da, what's going on?" Romulus looked suspiciously at Remus. He knew the werewolf was only stalling, one did not live with their parents all their lives and not figure out the little habits to clue them in. Just as Hermione and Remus knew all of his little habits, as he was their son.

"Er...Well, um, yes...You see..." Remus trailed off, eyes flickering around the kitchen as though searching for a distraction. Rom wouldn't have been surprised if he was. He failed, however, as there was nothing in the kitchen to thoroughly distract the conversation soon to follow.

"Da, what is it? Is it Mum? Did something happen?" Romulus grew worried now. He'd always been something of a mama's boy, but that was fine with him. He loved his mother dearly, she always bought the best books – not that his father didn't, but his mother had always been just a _bit_ more into reading than Remus – for him.

"No, no!" Remus exclaimed quickly, reassuring his son with a nervous smile. Well, he attempted to reassure him anyway. "Hermione's perfectly fine. It's just..." he sighed deeply. "The others have decided you boys need to have The Talk, and I was chosen to give it to you."

Romulus and Harry shared a look, eyes wide as they turned back to Remus. They were both intelligent boys, Rom perhaps moreso than Harry, and they knew all about what The Talk entailed. The blush on Remus' face told them he had no clue and wasn't looking forward to giving the speech anymore than they were to hearing it.

"Er...Da?" Romulus started nervously, deciding it would be best to let his father off the hook. Remus looked at him, almost grateful for the interruption.

"Yes?"

"You do know Mum and Lily already gave us The Talk right?"

Remus blinked a few times, looking at Harry who nodded in confirmation. He slowly removed himself from the chair, sliding it back under the table.

"No, no I didn't know that. Um...When did they...?"

"About two years ago," Harry answered. "They said it would be better for us to know ahead of time so the other boys didn't tease us. Plus, they wanted us to know what _not_ to do when peer pressure came about."

Remus sighed. Yes, he could believe that. Hermione and Lily didn't like the thought of their sons taking away some girl's virginity before they were married, never mind that Remus had taken Hermione's, and vice versa, in their seventh year. He supposed being engaged made it a little bit better in her mind though.

"Well, I suppose that helps a lot." He smiled at the two boys and gestured for them to stand, which they did. The blushes now gone, they smiled happily at each other. Hearing it once had been awkward enough, but to hear it after they already knew would be horrible.

"Er...About Sirius and James..."

"Don't worry, Remus!" Harry chirped, slapping his lower back, the highest he could reach with his short height. "We won't tell them."

Remus sighed thankfully and smiled at the boys. "How about ice cream then?"

"Yeah!"

Romulus and Harry high-fived, cheering at their luck. Remus grabbed the two boys to his chest and apparated them to the nearest ice cream shop, making a mental note to think his wife later for her good deed.

Meanwhile, in the living room, James and Sirius watched the door, awaiting Remus' return. Sirius sighed and looked at his best mate.

"That there is a good man," he said. "Brave enough to give the boys The Talk."

"I know," James agreed. "Brave, brave man."

END


	54. Absolutely Perfect

REQUEST: Night-Player asked for a sequel to _Perfect_

**Episode 54**

Absolutely Perfect

Summary: In which we see what happened after _Perfect_

Moonstar ran quickly through the foliage, hoping to meet her mate before dark. The werewolves liked to come out at dark, and while she'd been established as a member of the pack, the dominant males liked to toy with her. They felt, or so it seemed, that as a female wolf, she should belong to one of them. Though Moony was one of the most dominant males in the forest, the others liked to think she was a prize to be fought over with when her mate wasn't around.

Something inside told Moonstar she should be insulted by this. Something told her that, at one point in her life, she would've knocked every male who thought they could own her, save Moony, around and shown them just who was boss. That was silly though, as a female she should be submissive to her mate, and the other males were she not one an alpha female.

Growling blissfully when she smelled her mate, Moonstar sped up her pace. Moony was staring at the sky, almost forlorn, no doubt awaiting the full moon's arrival. She barked to gain his attention and panted happily when he turned to face her.

Moony let out a soft growl of pleasure, lifting one forearm to let the smaller wolf cuddle up to him. She wasn't a werewolf, but he loved her all the same. Even dumb frogs could understand emotions like love, so naturally the smarter werewolves knew exactly how they felt about their mates.

Moonstar returned the growl, nuzzling her head into his chest. Moony wasn't too much larger than herself, but the difference was still noticeable. A soft sigh of pleasure escaped her, and she too looked at the sky.

_Running through the forest, a large black dog chasing her with his tongue lolling about. A small rat squeaking indignantly as he scrambled to stay away from the prancing hooves of a stag. The stag looked at the castle not too far off, a certain glint in his eyes as he wished desperately for the redhead he loved to look out of the Gryffindor tower window, though she'd never done so before and wouldn't know who he was should she actually fulfill his wish._

The memories were shaken off with a soft rumble of annoyance. Moony looked down at his mate, head cocked curiously to the side. Moonstar whined softly and licked his neck to reassure him she was fine. Her head hurt, nothing she couldn't handle though. Such strange pictures occasionally raced through her mind, a time long ago maybe she should know about but couldn't quite place why.

As the moon arose in the distance, several whines and whimpers could be heard. The two turned to face the approaching werewolves, those who'd come to admire Moony as pack leader for them, and stood to their full heights before the others made it to the clearing.

Several howls could be heard running in the opposite directions as well, going to their own pack leaders. Stuck living in one place due to the horrible barrier Moonstar could escape through, though she didn't quite know why she was immune to it and not her more dominant mate, the werewolves had no choice but to come to an agreement. Three packs now existed, each led by one of the more dominant males, including Moony's own gathering.

_Laughing with three boys, one the most handsome human she'd ever spotted. A human girl with slightly bushy hair next to him, leaning against him as they read their respective books, occasionally joining in the laughter that surrounded them. A few people in robes, all girls, giggled and pointed to the two raven-haired boys, though the one with the messiest hair only had eyes for a redhead several feet away, her back turned to the group of five._

These images were shaken away as the pack finally came to a stop before their alphas. Moonstar moved closer to Moony, a soft whine of happiness escaping her. He leaned down to lick the top of her head before moving towards his pack, Moonstar following at a slow trot behind him.

She didn't know what the images meant, nor did she particularly care. There was no room for them in her life, no matter how important they seemed. She had her mate, she had a pack, and that was all that mattered. With those two things, life was absolutely perfect.

END


	55. Caught!

REQUEST: Duckie requested a chapter where the Marauders and then Remus' and Hermione's children catch them in the act

**Episode** **55**

Caught!

Summary: In which Remus and Hermione can't seem to get their alone time

_Hogwarts, 1976_

_Gryffindor Boys Dorm, lunchtime_

Really, they should've been at dinner with their friends, but neither Hermione nor Remus could make themselves leave the bed once their innocent kiss turned not-so-innocent. She wasn't sure how it came to this, but Hermione now found her shirt on the floor, along with Remus' and her skirt pushed above her waist. Her boyfriend was currently working on her knickers, sliding them slowly down her legs.

She moaned as he rubbed against her in the most pleasurable way, his mouth eagerly lapping at her breast, much like a newborn baby. Her fingers tangled in his sandy locks, and he let out a soft moan of pleasure.

Finally, her knickers were down to her ankles, and he lifted her legs, sliding between them without bothering to rid her of the lacy undergarments completely. It seemed kinkier this way anyhow, at least to his lust-filled mind.

Hermione giggled at the feel of something hard pressing against her core. Her fingers moved from his hair to his pants, unbuttoning them eagerly. He growled, the sound much more animalistic due to his werewolf nature, but Hermione found it sexier that way.

Her soft giggles turned to louder moans, as she finally unzipped his uniform trousers and pushed them down along with his boxers. Soon, she thought, she'd be filled completely by the man she loved. Hermione could think of nothing else she wanted more than that.

"Remus..." she sighed blissfully. Remus moved above her, intending to thrust inside in one swift motion when the door swung open.

The two turned quickly, crimson heat covering their cheeks when they saw the three boys staring at them wide-eyed and amused...Well, James and Sirius were amused, Peter looked ready to faint, and his eyes, Remus noted jealously, seemed transfixed on Hermione's well-endowed chest.

"So, _this_ is why you two weren't at dinner!" Sirius exclaimed, looking for all the world as though it was a normal occurrence to walk in on his best friends shagging.

"We were worried," James explained, sounding equally amused and unaffected by the sight in front of him. "Thought we'd come see what was up. Didn't know we were interrupting."

"We'll just be going then," Sirius said calmly, trying to hide his chuckles. He turned and walked out of the room, James following close behind. Peter, however, stayed right where he was.

"Er...Peter?" Hermione asked timidly, trying to cover her chest. Remus pressed against her, glaring at the rat for looking at his woman. Peter made a soft whimpering noise, right before his eyes rolled back in his head and he dropped to the floor. Fainted.

Remus stared at the passed out rat for a moment. "Maybe next time we should lock the door."

232323

_Lupin Residence, 1993_

_Master Bedroom_

The sound of squeaking was muffled due to silencing charms, so only those inside the room could hear. Hermione hissed loudly as Remus hit a particularly sensitive spot inside her, causing her nails to rake down his back. He growled at the welts left by her not-too-long-but-long-enough nails. He loved it like this, and so did Hermione.

It was rare they had a moment like this, with their children snug in bed before their bedtime and fast asleep. After spending the day with Sirius and James, however, the twins came home and fell into bed almost immediately after dinner. Anyone could stay up long enough to eat Hermione's cooking, no matter how tired they were.

Now, the married couple were making the most of Skylar's and Bran's desire to sleep the day away. It helped that Romulus, their youngest at two, was also in a rare sleepy mood and hadn't woke up crying yet. The idea that one child could wake up and start crying spurred them on faster, but increased the pleasure as well.

So into their activities, neither heard the door bang open and Bran walk in with Skylar beside him. Eyes widening at the sight of their father's strong back apparently trying to crush their mother beneath his heavy weight, the two ran forward to the bed. Hermione was also bare, though the two three-year-olds paid no heed to this and instead glared at their father.

"Da, what do you think you're doing to mommy?" Skylar asked sharply, narrowing her eyes on her father. She'd always been a daddy's girl, but even she couldn't deny the facts. And from what she'd seen, her father was attempting to harm her mother in some odd way.

The couple sprang apart, Hermione pulling the sheet up to her chest. She smiled nervously at the children and patted Skylar's head, attempting not to blush too much when Bran looked at her concernedly.

"Er, daddy wasn't doing anything to me!" she said quickly, trying to sound as reassuring as she could. "We were just playing a game."

"A game?" Bran asked suspiciously.

"That's right," Remus agreed, wrapping one arm around Hermione. "A grown up game."

"Oh..." Skylar and Bran shared a look and shrugged. They could believe that. Remus would never intentionally hurt Hermione anyway.

"Erm...Was there something you wanted?"

Skylar now looked uneasy, as did Bran. The couple in bed frowned and shared a concerned look.

"We had a bad dream," they said in unison. Hermione sighed and smiled gently at the two, used to this by now. While it wasn't usual for the twins to have a nightmare, they usually had them together when they did. So, often the children would sleep with Remus and herself on those nights.

Reaching for her gown as discreetly as possible, though it was obvious she was bare to the world, she pulled back the blankets enough for the children to climb into bed. They did so eagerly, cuddling to their mother and father, who'd pulled up his boxers while Hermione questioned them.

"Mommy?" Bran asked a few minutes later. Hermione yawned and looked at him lovingly.

"Hm?"

"Can Skylar and I play the grown up game too?" he asked hopefully, smiling at his sister's cheer of approval. Remus choked and Hermione looked at her husband nervously.

"Er...You can play when your older," Hermione told him. "Much, much older. And not with your sister, you can't be blood related."

"Oh..." Bran looked disappointed at that, but he shrugged it off and cuddled to his mother's now-covered chest and fell asleep. Skylar also let out a whine of disappointment and cuddled against Remus. The couple looked at each other, then at the wide-open door.

"Next time," Hermione said dryly, "we lock the door."

END


	56. Awkward

REQUEST: maria.boom.baby asked for a chapter where Hermione and Remus meet again

**Episode 56**

Awkward

Summary: In which Remus and Hermione meet again after Remus has broken Hermione's heart

"I'm sorry," Remus said softly. He lowered his and Hermione's hands, separating the joined appendages. "It's not you, it's me."

He meant it too, Remus thought morbidly, but Hermione wouldn't believe that. She didn't know he was a werewolf, and he knew she would never accept him if she knew. Regardless how hard she fought for the rights of magical creatures, Remus didn't think she'd feel the same if she knew she was dating one. He would become just another monster in her eyes, just as he had in his parents eyes after Fenrir's attack, though they tried their hardest to love and accept him.

Hermione backed away, tears leaking from her eyes as she shook her head in denial. Normally not one to beg for someone that didn't want her, Hermione really cared for Remus and she didn't want to give him up. She heard this line before, not aimed at her, but she watched enough movies to know. Moving back, she looked tearfully into his remorseful blue-grey eyes and dredged up what little courage not buried under pain and denial.

"Is it because you're a werewolf?" she asked simply, no emotion to her voice. It made her flinch, but she took pride in the almost identical response her lover gave.

"How did you...?"

"Please, Remus, I'm not stupid." Hermione actually sounded rather insulted, Remus noted briefly, before she began speaking again. "I've known since about two days after we got together. You know I don't care about that! I love you for you, what happened in the past isn't important to me."

"Why didn't you say something, Hermione!?" Remus asked roughly. He resisted the urge to shake her, to cry, to shout his thanks to the heavens that she still loved him. "All this time..."

"I wanted you to tell me when you were ready," Hermione replied simply. Remus hated it. He hated that she could sound so calm and understanding, even with tears running down her face. He hated that he was turning into the bad guy when he only wanted to protect her from his animalistic side.

"Hermione..." Remus looked at her, feeling his heart soar and break at the same time.

She looked so hopeful, and it made him feel giddy to know she wanted to be with him so desperately she would break every rule she set for herself to win him back. Yet it hurt because he knew it could never be between them. Hermione didn't know how badly his wolf howled for him to make her into one of them, to turn her into the same great beast he turned into three days out of the month. He would never inflict such a curse on her.

"I'm sorry."

Hermione could do nothing as Remus walked away. She'd promised herself a long time ago she would never run after a man who didn't want her. Yet, watching him walk, she found herself wishing she had never made the ridiculous promise in the first place.

232323

_Two years later_

Life steadily resumed its normal pace over the months after their breakup. Hermione pushed herself further in the magical creature campaigns, refusing to feel sorry for herself when others existed with far more pressing matters. The Ministry seemed to think it fit to begin killing off innocent creatures simply because they considered them lower life forms, something she found highly prejudice and disgusting.

Remus, for his part, managed to find a steady job in a small bookstore just outside of town. His boss never asked where he went three days out of the full moon, and he never offered an explanation. They seemed to have a silent understanding that, as long as the work got done, they would stay out of each others personal lives.

Currently, he was headed for his favorite cafe, a nice little place just a block from his job. The waitress was nice enough, though she seemed interested in more than serving him coffee. However, Remus never showed any particular interest for her, too caught up in his memories of Hermione. As hard as he tried to move on, he just couldn't shake the memory of her.

Everything he saw, smelled, heard...It all reminded him of her. She had been his everything, and now, two years later, that hadn't changed much at all.

The cafe in question both hurt Remus and soothed him. He knew Hermione would have loved it had she known of the small building's existence, yet she had never set foot inside and that comforted Remus. Here, he could settle renegade thoughts and attempt to forget about his one true love, even if she never wandered far from his mind. One part of his life, at least, wasn't completely dictated by the monumental mistake he made two years prior.

Sitting at his favorite table, which always remained miraculously empty on his designated days of coming to the cafe, he waited for the young waitress to take his order. Miranda, Remus knew, had a crush on him and hoped to catch his eye with her revealing tops. Unfortunately for the nineteen year old, Remus never cared much for the superficiality and always looked deeper before showing interest in a woman. From what he knew of the owner's daughter, she was about as intelligent a rock, only outmatched by her intense shallowness.

Nothing at all like Hermione in other words.

Remus glanced up at the sound of a bell ringing, signifying a new arrival. It was early yet, not a time when many people came to the cafe. That's partly why he enjoyed spending his mornings here before work.

All time stopped as the brunette looked up and met Remus' eyes. He felt his breath catch as weary blue-grey stared into intense brown. Almost unconsciously, the werewolf stood and watched as the woman approached, looking equally shocked and obviously debating if she should continue further or run away and never return.

"Hermione?"

"Hello, Remus."

232323

"So, I heard about your campaign." Remus tilted his cup sideways, watching the grains float around as the liquid sloshed.

Since Miranda spotted Hermione sitting with Remus, she'd been sending glares in their direction from the counter. Hermione ignored her well enough, and Remus had experience dealing with such glares, though not for the reason Miranda stared heatedly. However, it was the former's intense and calculating stare that made him wish he'd simply gone on to work and not bothered this morning.

"A lot of people have," Hermione said blankly. Outside, she appeared the picture of calm and collected, but her insides were another story entirely. She felt like a hurricane inside, not sure what to say or do and half tempted to break into uncharacteristic sobs and beg Remus to take her back.

Despite her image of strong and independent woman, Hermione could hardly consider herself over Remus. She wasn't a stupid woman, and she knew she still held feelings for the man across from her. Even now, Hermione already knew she would give in if Remus just asked her to come back to him. As ridiculous as it would be to forgive him after their breakup, Hermione loved him with all her heart, and she was pretty sure he felt the same.

"You're really getting into this magical creatures business," Remus commented, more for lack of anything else to say than actual conversation topic. Hermione tilted her head slightly in acknowledgement, understanding his discomfort but refusing to voice aloud her similar emotions.

"Hm."

Remus sipped more of his tea, wishing they served Firewhiskey now. Hermione also ordered tea, but Remus could easily see she also wished for something stronger. Perhaps more along the lines of coffee though, she'd never been much for alcohol.

Silence reigned around them, awkwardness imposing the couple. They refused to break first, though, and continued to sit and stare at each other. Across the room, Miranda's glares went ignored, and Remus wondered if he should bother starting another topic again. Hermione wondered the same.

"I've missed you," she finally said, voice croaking at the words she longed to say and yet didn't want heard. Remus perked and blushed lightly, lowering his eyes once again to his cup.

"I've missed you too," he admitted softly. Hermione nodded, satisfied, and sat back in her chair.

Smiling softly now, the two ex-lovers looked at each other shyly. Things had not yet been resolved, would not be for a long time, but the small admission would work for now.

Silence reigned again.

END

A/N's:

Sorry, I know it took me a while. Not only have I been busy as all hell lately, but also I've had a massive stroke of writer's block for all things Harry Potter. I ask you to please work with me for the time being, as the block is not entirely gone. If you have a request, please feel free to send it to me as you have been, but please note that it might not show for quite some time.


	57. Elevator

REQUEST: Evil-Bunny-Girl requested a chapter with Remus and Hermione stuck in an elevator

**Episode 57**

Elevator

Summary: In which Remus and Hermione are stuck in an elevator

"I told you we should have taken the floo," Remus muttered under his breath. He reminded himself firmly that the walls were _not_ closing in, though it would serve the witch right if they were. Not that he wanted them to, he was still inside the blasted machine and rather loved the witch, no matter how stubborn she could be.

"Remus, please!" Hermione sighed. She knew she was wrong and had admitted as much when the elevator first stopped on floor three, but the doors refused to budge open and they still had a good four floors to pass before their stop.

Lily had just become pregnant and decided to have the child in a Muggle hospital. Because Sirius wasn't all that great around Muggle inventions, James connected the fireplace in Lily's room – a luxury Hermione was sure only existed in Lily's room due to the amount of money James showed the doctors – to the floo station. However, Hermione insisted they use the elevator, as she hadn't used a Muggle invention since marrying Remus and settling down in the Wizarding world.

Her parents died during the great war with Voldemort only a year after her graduation, but the bastard was finally defeated by Frank Longbottom's hand, an event nobody had expected, not even the all-knowing Dumbledore. After that, she had no real reason to return to the Muggle world, nor did Lily, but the redhead decided she would rather have her child here, where her parents – who'd also been victims to Voldemort's curse – had raised her.

Perhaps it was foolish of Hermione to think only of using a Muggle invention while her friend was in labor, but the temptation to use an elevator had been too much. She knew she should have come for a trip to the Muggle world last week instead of working overtime, but her job seemed so much more important at the time. Even after Voldemort's defeat, werewolves were ostracized from society, meaning Hermione brought in most of the money.

"I'm just saying," Remus crossed his arms, "we wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't insisted on using the blasted elevator."

"We apparated didn't we? I wanted to use a car."

"That would have probably gotten a flat!" Remus protested, glaring at his wife. Much as he loved her, she could be stubborn when she wanted. "Besides, apparition is faster, even you have to agree with that."

The brunette bit her tongue, refusing to mention that she didn't _have_ to agree with anything. What Remus said was true, she could admit that, but she wished he'd stop rubbing it in her face. Worry about making it to Lily before she had Harry ate away at her more than being stuck in the blasted elevator.

They could have used their wands, of course, except that neither had studied any spells on how to make elevators move. A shameful truth that the bookworms of Hogwarts knew of no such spell when one no doubt existed, but a truth nonetheless.

Hermione sighed and leaned against the elevator, Remus eyeing the buttons as though his willpower alone would restart the damned thing. This was why she preferred magic, Hermione thought, less chance of something breaking down when magic kept it going. Not to say that Muggle inventions weren't useful. Being a Muggle-born, she felt inclined to love the creations of mankind, but that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy the magical inventions of wizard kind better.

"I just wish the damned thing would start," she said softly. Remus looked at his wife and felt his anger dissolve. She looked so miserable, no doubt fearing Lily would think they'd abandoned her in her time of need. He moved to comfort his wife and nearly fell over when the elevator suddenly started working again.

The doors dinged open on the seventh floor, showing the startled couple a grinning James Potter. Hermione jolted to her feet and Remus stepped out of the elevator behind her, shooting one last glare at the cursed creation. Whoever invented elevators should suffer a healthy dose of dragon pox for a long, long time!

"James!" Hermione exclaimed, throwing her arms around their grinning friend.

"Hey, Mione!" James greeted with a smile, nodding once to Remus in greeting. He nodded back. "Lily sent me to fix the elevator."

"What?" Hermione blinked and stepped back, sharing a confused look with Remus. "How'd she know we were stuck?"

"She didn't, but she said there had to be something wrong with the elevator for you to not be in the room."

"How did she know we were in the elevator then?" Remus asked curiously. He wrapped an arm around his wife, who leaned against him with an equally curious look on her face.

James laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Well, she said that had to be it. She'd have taken the elevator, so you _must_ have."

Hermione started to comment, but a loud voice interrupted her.

"JAMES POTTER, YOU BASTARD!" Lily screamed from her room, her voice echoing in the otherwise empty hall. "GET YOUR SORRY ARSE IN HERE!"

Hermione patted the now-distraught James' back. He smiled nervously at her and ran a hand through his hair, slowly trudging back to the room to calm his hormonal wife.

"So, about when we go home..." Remus started, following the black-haired man. Hermione glared at him.

"We're taking the floo, and I won't hear anymore about it!"

Remus chuckled. "Read my mind, love."

END


	58. Marauderette

REQUEST: moonnightlover requested a sequel to _This is Hermione_

**Episode 58**

Marauderette

Summary: In which the days after _This is Hermione_ are explored

For months now, Remus and Hermione had been dating steadily. When he first asked her to Hogsmeade, Remus had been shocked she said yes. However, now they'd had plenty of Hogsmeade dates, a few which consisted of Prongs, Padfoot, and Wormtail as well. Hermione got along fabulously with the boys and had even proved to have something of a prankster side herself, granted she acted more like Remus – a responsible prankster.

Sirius liked her well enough, and after discovering her friendship with Lily Potter, James had grown even fonder of Hermione, consistently asking her to speak to Lily about him if she found the time. Remus actually saw her attempting to sway the redhead's affections a few times, though it was only half-hearted. Where was the fun in helping James win Lily completely? His failed attempts at gaining the redhead's affections provided excellent entertainment to the student body.

"Oi, Hermione, over here!" Sirius shouted at the Quidditch game, waving the brunette over to the Gryffindor side.

Oddly enough, the Ravenclaw acted more Gryffindor-ish, and she seemed to rate bravery well above knowledge. The old hat knew his job better than the students though, so the Marauders never questioned why he didn't place her in Gryffindor instead – much.

Currently, a Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff was taking place. A few Ravenclaws and Slytherins had come to watch, the latter mostly to see if they could hex both sides without being caught. Hermione agreed to tag along, though she wasn't particularly fond of the sport, to support James and the red and gold team.

Remus smiled at Hermione as she moved towards them, excusing herself when she bumped over a few legs. He scooted over, making room for her next to him. The girl plopped down in the empty seat, panting over the surprisingly strenuous activity of hopping over people's legs to find a spot to sit.

Sirius patted her on the back, smiling widely when Hermione glared at him due to the force he'd used, which nearly sent her toppling forward into the back of a younger Gryffindor.

"What took you so long, 'Mione?" Sirius asked innocently, as innocently as a Marauder could, and actually looking curious. Remus had to admit, he too was confused as to why she had taken so long to arrive.

"I was putting the finishing touches on my essay," Hermione admitted with a light blush. She elbowed Sirius when he rolled his eyes and started to make a comment about her study habits. "Shut up you, it's a very important essay due tomorrow!"

"You and Moony," Sirius muttered. "I swear, you're both impossible!"

"Hey, there's James!" squeaked Peter, pointing excitedly to the field where the Chaser was swooping down in fanciful motions and executing dangerous tricks with precision and accuracy. No doubt resided in anyone's minds that he was attempting to impress Lily Evans again.

The Marauders and Hermione waved to him jovially as he passed, no longer showing off now that a quaffle had come his teammate's way. He didn't wave, focused on the game, but he did glance at his friends in a show of acknowledgment.

Hermione, who'd never saw much use for the game, actually smiled at the idea of being one of the friends of a Quidditch player. It wasn't something particularly spectacular in her book, and she would've liked James all the same had he not been a Chaser for the Gryffindor team, but she never expected herself to be particularly close to a Quidditch player, even if it was only for a school's team.

Remus' hand found hers, and she squeezed his hand gently. They smiled at each other until Sirius made a snide remark about lovebirds not belonging at a Quidditch game. Their adoring expressions quickly changed to glares, which directed themselves at the smiling Marauder.

Remus made a mental note to hit him later.

232323

Sirius clapped James on the back, congratulating him on a job well done. The Chaser in question looked anything but excited; then again, he'd seen Lily disappear with George Stockwell, another intelligent Gryffindor who just happened to be a pretty boy as well. Needless to say, winning the match had lost its splendor to James.

"Cheer up, mate, we still have to give our surprise. You wouldn't want to look so down when we're supposed to be cheery, would ya?"

James seemed to perk up at that, and he nodded his consent. Hermione watched them curiously, not sure she liked the sound of this surprise. No doubt the boys had another prank planned, and she obviously hadn't been involved. It was not that she wanted to butt into their business, but usually when even Remus left her in the dark, she would somehow be involved unwillingly – usually as the main victim. Lucky for the boys, Hermione had a great sense of humor and could laugh at herself as easily as she could anyone else.

"Come on then!" Sirius cheered, rushing off. James laughed and followed him, shouting for him to "wait up". Peter looked mortified at the thought of running down the halls after all the excitement at the Quidditch game, but he inhaled deeply and took off after them. Remus chuckled and shook his head, tightening his grip on Hermione's hand.

"Come on, love, you're the star this time."

Hermione groaned as she was pulled along behind Remus. She _knew_ she'd be the victim!

232323

"W-what is this?" Hermione asked, staring around the Room of Requirements.

"It's the Room of Requirements, duh!" Sirius joked. "I'd think _you_ of all people would know that since it's where you met Remy."

Remus growled, partly from Sirius' usage of the nickname _only_ Hermione could say and partly from his indirect insult to his girlfriend's intelligence. He knew Sirius was only joking, but it still bothered his wolf, and that caused him to emit the growl. Hermione kissed Remus' cheek to calm him, ignoring the wolf whistles from the Marauders, and squeezed his hand to show she took no offence.

"I know _that_," she said as snobbishly as she could. "I meant why are all these decorations in here!"

"Oh, those?" James spoke up, his good humor fully returned now. "Well, you see, we wanted to celebrate."

"Celebrate what? The Quidditch game?" Hermione frowned. No Gryffindor colors surrounded the room, not much anyway, so it didn't seem plausible this was to be a Quidditch celebration. Besides, the door had appeared almost as soon as the boys rounded the corner. They couldn't have created all this in such a short time span. Right?

"No silly, the growth of the Marauders!" Sirius said, as though it were obvious. Peter smiled at the confused girl, pleased to know that he, for once, knew something she didn't.

Remus squeezed her hand and turned her to face him. He kissed her lightly, firmly ignoring James and Sirius making kissy faces at the couple.

"Hermione, love, what they mean to say is...Would you like to join us? To become a Marauder?"

"W-what?" Hermione stuttered. She knew how closely knit the boys were, and to become a Marauder meant they considered her a part of them. True, they accepted her even more after they discovered she knew about Remus and didn't care, but she hadn't expected this kind of invitation.

"You heard the man!" James crowed, smiling widely. "So? What d'ya say? Wanna be the first ever Marauderette?"

Hermione gaped, staring at each boy silently for several seconds. Finally, she regained her bearings enough to blush and smile just as widely as James.

"I'd love too!" she said excitedly, hardly able to believe that she'd been invited to join the Marauders. She wasn't even a Gryffindor!

"Welcome to the Marauders!" Peter said jovially, patting her on the back. Remus grinned and kissed her deeply. James and Sirius took turns swinging her around.

"From this moment on," James said, "I hear by declare us, the Five Marauders! Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail, and Moonstar."

"Moonstar?" Hermione tested the name out, not sure how exactly they'd come up with it. She decided not to ask and instead said the name again. "Moonstar. I like it."

END


	59. The After Years

A/N's:

This has slash implications, so if you don't like two men together, just skip over this chapter.

REQUEST: moonnightlover requested a sequel to _Unorthodox Relationships_

**Episode 59**

The After Years

Summary: In which Hogwarts is over and the trio are still together

Hogwarts was over, and the real world awaited them with its real prejudices. Of course, Remus expected to be ostracized for his lycanthropy, and Hermione expected the same for her bloodline. Sirius, on the other hand, had never expected to be distanced from anyone other than his own family, until the day he started a relationship with both Hermione Granger and Remus Lupin.

That's not to say that the whole Wizarding world knew of his unorthodox relationship, but when people found out they did a fine job of distancing themselves from the dark-haired wizard. Specifically the women who lusted after him, only to find he was interested, at least halfway, in men.

Apparently, the Wizarding world, or at least the vast majority of it in their area, was homophobic. Not too surprising, Hermione supposed, since so many were like Slytherins and ran around, bragging about their pureblood superiority. Where everything else was free to be criticized and judged at face value, why not sexual orientations too?

James still supported them strongly, and Lily had as well after she started dating James and discovered the triumvirate.

Peter said he didn't care, but the trio noticed him distancing himself from Remus and Sirius as time went on. If confronted, he denied the accusations, but it was obvious he felt uncomfortable around the two men. Peter's discomfort didn't mean as much to them as James would, but it still hurt to know he didn't fully accept them. It wasn't something they dwelled on too much though, as that was all in the past.

Currently, the three lived together in a nicely sized flat just outside of Wizarding London. Hermione hadn't bothered marrying either, feeling it unfair to the other if she did marry one. In her opinion, it would be like saying she preferred Remus over Sirius, or Sirius over Remus should she choose to marry the dark-haired wizard. So, they stayed content in their threesome.

Of course, problems presented themselves every so often, and they had to be dealt with accordingly. Now was one of those times, and unfortunately for Hermione, it was a rather big problem.

"I'm tellin' ya, mate," Sirius said smugly, "it's my child. The Healer said Hermione's been pregnant for about three months now, and if you'll recall it was three months ago that _I _was with Hermione while you were off doin' your werewolf thing."

"Sirius, I do my 'werewolf thing', as you so elegantly put it, every month!" Remus reminded with a growl. "And I think I'd know if you impregnated Hermione. She has my scent all over her!"

"Only because you two just finished doin' the dirty!" Sirius interjected crudely with a glare. He loved Remus, he really did, but that didn't mean that he wanted to share Hermione's pregnancy with him. Of course, both men would be the child's father once it was born, but only one could be the biological father. Discovering who, however, was proving more difficult than they at first thought.

"Oh, that's a nice way of putting it!" Remus rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. His thoughts mirrored Sirius', but he felt a bit more possessive about the child being his, so he thought anyway. The wolf inside him claimed the child to be his own, and he didn't want to imagine that it might not be, even though he was all too aware that both he and Sirius shared Hermione's bed.

"Come on, you two," Hermione pleaded desperately, "does it really matter who the father is?"

"Yes!" they shouted in unison, barely glancing at the pregnant woman.

Hermione sighed and patted her bulging belly reassuringly. She wasn't as big as she could be, but it was obvious she was expecting. Lily had been so excited when she found out, but Hermione wondered if she'd be nearly as excited if she could see the kind of atmosphere Remus and Sirius were setting.

The redhead would probably attack the two men for not thinking about their pregnant wife when they should be thinking about her more than anything. Maybe she _should_ floo Lily, Hermione thought evilly. It would shut the two up for a little while at least.

"I don't see why it's so important to you two," Hermione mumbled. "I mean you're both going to be acting as the father anyway, so the little one isn't going to know any different."

"But _we'll_ know, Hermione," Sirius stressed. "We'll know that one of us is the biological father, which will obviously be me, and what will we tell someone who asks? They might be mistaken and think Remus is the father!"

"I think you mean they'll be mistaken and think _you're_ the father," Remus said coldly. He glared at Sirius darkly, but the other male only snorted in retort.

Hermione sighed and slapped her forehead in annoyance. Honestly, what was with these two and being so competitive? Remus had never cared for competition before, unless it involved something at least semi-intelligent, but now it seemed every day was a contest between Sirius and Remus.

"Testosterone-driven idiots," she mumbled.

"That's not nice, love," Sirius said with a pout. Remus nodded and came up on Hermione's side, wrapping his arms around her.

Sirius came to her other side and repeated the gesture, snuggling with the love of his life. Hermione sighed again, blissfully this time, and patted the men's arms.

"How about this then, I'll go to the Healer's tomorrow and ask for a DNA charm? That'll be sure to tell us who the real father is."

Remus looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding his agreement. "Alright, that works for me."

"Me too," Sirius sighed. "Then we can know for sure that it's my son."

"Excuse me?" Remus moved away from Hermione to glare at Sirius. "I think you mean it's _my_ daughter."

"Daughter?" Sirius snorted. "Why the bloody hell would you want a daughter? A son, now that's a true Marauder legacy!"

"What's wrong with a daughter?" Hermione asked, offended at the notion a girl couldn't be a Marauder. Hadn't she been one?

"Nothing, love, but a female won't carry on the Black name."

"You don't even want the Black name carried on!" Remus pointed out. "You hate your last name! And besides, a son like you would be too much. A daughter is much more sensible."

"Psh. You have to buy daughters all those clothes and crap! You'll never heard the end of 'Daddy, I want this! Daddy, I want that!'" Sirius snorted.

Hermione glared at the two men, once again glaring at each other, and flopped back in her chair. It seemed their arguments were never going to end.

"_I'm_ having a _son_!" Sirius cried.

"_I'm_ having a _daughter_!" Remus retorted.

Where was that floo powder again?

END

A/N's:

I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but sadly it must be done. I'm not feeling the HP fandom anymore, plus I have sequels promised to two fics from other fandoms and people have been clamouring for me to bring out those sequels lately. I don't want to do that until I have some fics done, as I'm already up to five posted that are incomplete, this fic being one of them. So, with my lack of interest in all things Harry Potter and my lack of inspiration, I've decided to cut this fic from the originally planned 200 chapters to 100. I'll try for 115, but I don't plan to go beyond that.

I know you're all mad at me for doing this, but it's a necessary evil. I'm sorry again, I still love the RLHG pairing, but I just don't particularly care for HP right now. Please forgive me!

Now, for a bit of good news, or at least what I think is good news. As I did with SBHG when it neared the end, I will let you all have free reign over the chapters. Unless an idea suddenly pops into my head, which I doubt it will with my lack of inspiration, I'll only be writing your requests. Naturally, if I get up to 100 or 115 requests and someone else wants something written, I'll continue until I have no more requests. Another good point, or at least I hope you'll see it that way, with this fic as one of the ones I want to end quickly, I'll focus on it more than I have been and try to update more often and quicker – no, I don't plan to force myself, so don't worry about that.

Sorry if I let you all down, but it's a necessary evil. Please, forgive me again!


	60. My Older Self

A/N's:

Hermione is not a Marauder in this chapter

REQUEST: Miss. Silver Star requested a sequel to _Fast Forward_

**Episode 60**

My Older Self

Summary: In which Remus meets his future self and enjoys a relationship with Hermione

Hermione squeezed Remus' hand when the teenager shifted uncomfortably for what had to be the fiftieth time that day. She understood he would be nervous, it wasn't everyday one met their future self after all, but that didn't mean that he needed to look so afraid. Did he think the older Remus would come out covered in fur with a muzzle, half animal and half man?

Truth be told, she felt a little nervous herself. Remus asked her out just last week, and she had accepted. Of course, McGonagall and Dumbledore were looking into ways to send the younger Remus back to his own time, but she saw no point in not living the moment up while she had it. She'd had a crush on Remus for a while, one of the only men she ever allowed to have schoolgirl feelings for, and the idea of dating him was too much, even for the ever sensible Granger.

Remus smiled gratefully at his girlfriend, but it quickly dropped when the door swung open. Molly Weasley stood before them, a woman he'd only seen in Ron and Ginny's family pictures. Otherwise, he knew her only vaguely from Sirius, his Sirius', stories of the one part of his family he actually liked. Though, due to their love for Muggles, he hadn't seen them since he was little, and he probably never would see them again.

She smiled a motherly smile that made Remus' racing heart slow. A sense of comfort rushed through him as he entered, his hand still entwined with Hermione. If Molly noticed the gesture, she said nothing. Judging by the gleam in her eyes, though, she noticed and supported Hermione's attempts to keep him calm while meeting his future self. Remus wondered if she'd look so supporting if she knew he and Hermione were officially a couple.

"Oi, Sirius!" Harry shouted happily, snapping Remus back to attention. He forgot the other boys were with them until now, and he turned to see just what the future Sirius looked like.

His eyes widened when he took in the man, same height as his own Sirius, who had longer hair and looked paler than usual. It appeared as though he'd lost his renowned beauty for some time, but recently he seemed to be gaining back what was taken from him. He wasn't as attractive as he used to be, Remus thought, but he certainly hadn't become ugly in the years.

The happiness in his blue eyes surpassed the same gleam Remus saw in his own time. He wondered why Sirius felt so much happier to see his godson than he would be to see his best friend. He figured James must have become an Auror after all though, as Harry admitted once that he didn't live with his parents. Indeed, it would be difficult to live with your family when your parents were Aurors. It was the only explanation Remus could think of besides James' death, and when he asked, no one said anything to correct him.

"Ah, I thought you were joking when you said there was a young Remus!" Sirius said loudly, staring at the teenage version of his friend. Remus blushed lightly and gave a lopsided smile, mentally thinking Hermione when she squeezed his hand again.

"Do you honestly think we'd joke about something like that, Sirius?" Hermione's tone sounded offended, but the smile on her face said otherwise. Sirius smiled sweetly at the girl, a smile Remus was sure he'd never seen the younger Sirius give to a girl before. Those smiles were always flirtatious, even soothing if the girl was younger, but never one of complete respect and friendliness.

"No," he said softly, "no, I guess you wouldn't."

"Not like Hermione jokes anyway," Ron commented to the side, reminding everyone he too was present. Hermione stuck her tongue out at him, tempted to send canaries back at the redhead for his comment, no matter how true it might be.

"I don't know," Harry mused, "she's loosened up quite a bit since Remus showed up."

"Really?" Sirius asked knowingly, his eyes twinkling in the way Remus was familiar with when it came to the topic of girlfriends. "Is there something you want to tell us, Hermione?" His eyes landed on their conjoined hands, and Hermione huffed in mock-annoyance.

"Honestly, you boys!" Hermione glared at the trio. "You're unbelievable!"

"And you're still holding Remus' hand," Sirius pointed out. Remus felt the sudden urge to hit the older Sirius, especially when Hermione jerked in surprise and looked at their hands as though she hadn't realized they'd even been holding each other. However, she didn't pull away, for which Remus was eternally grateful.

"Who's holding my hand?"

The group jumped at the sudden voice and turned quickly. Remus felt his breath catch, shock flooding his system at what he saw. Hermione's hand jerked away, startled by the former professor's sudden appearance. When Remus' fingers flexed nervously, however, she took the hand again and offered another comforting squeeze. Remus noted a light blush on the girl's face, and he felt rather jealous, though he knew it was silly, of his older self.

Hair that was half sandy and half grey, eyes that sparkled with just a hint of mischief and more than enough intelligence, despite the tiredness surrounding his overall appearance was what met Remus' eyes. It was obvious by the shabby robes that his older self was no richer than he himself was, perhaps even poorer since his parents were no doubt dead by now and he would have a difficult time finding a job being what he was.

Remus felt his breath catch at the thought. He always knew it would be difficult for him in the future, he reminded Sirius and James of that constantly, but he realized now that he never fully understood just how difficult it would be himself. He always imagined he would at least be dressed in clothes that weren't greying and torn, weren't about two seasons out of fashion, and that his face would not hold the same amount of wrinkles that most men in their sixties had when he was only thirty-five.

Maybe a slight exaggeration on the wrinkles, he admitted silently. His older self's face wasn't completely covered in wrinkles, but still more than any man at thirty-five should have. He suddenly realized just how lucky he was to have Hermione's understanding and caring character notice him. It seemed he'd never find someone, and knowing that a girl half his age had a crush on him, especially seeing himself now, made him understand just how not-shallow the brunette truly was.

"Professor!" Ron and Harry cried, running to the older Remus. They wrapped him in a big hug, and Remus was sure Hermione would be joining them if she wasn't comforting him. He felt slightly guilty he was keeping her from the older Remus, but he didn't want to relinquish her hand.

She smiled soothingly at him when he looked at her with an undoubtedly guilty gaze. Her fingers entangled with his, and he felt his cheeks heat up in yet another blush. At least, he thought, Hermione seemed to be just as easily embarrassed and nervous as him. A soft pink also covered her cheeks, making her look rather beautiful in Remus' opinion.

"I've told you," the older Remus said, bringing the attention back to him, "you can call me Remus. I'm not your professor anymore." His gaze snapped to his younger self, and he smiled kindly at the teenager. "Though, it might be a bit confusing to call me Remus now."

The teen smiled through his blush and took a step forward, Hermione walking with him. Remus', the older, eyes snapped to their conjoined hands, and he raised an inquiring eyebrow in Hermione's direction. She blushed darker and turned away, shrugging uncomfortably under the questioning gaze.

"So!" Sirius said loudly, startling everyone present. Molly, who'd disappeared into the kitchen upon their arrival, even looked around the corner to glare at the man. Sirius smiled apologetically and lowered his voice, but no blush of embarrassment marred his face. It appeared to Remus that some things never changed.

"So, why don't we let Remus and...er...Remus talk alone for a while? I'm sure they have much chatting to do, and you can tell me how school's going. Any new pranks being played?"

As he ushered the trio out of the living room, Hermione's hand releasing Remus' unwilling one, the teenager turned to his older self nervously. He wondered what the older Remus could possibly have to say to him, probably nothing good about his hand-holding with Hermione. He knew that it was wrong when he would one day have to return to the past, sooner than later more than likely, but he couldn't help the way he felt about her. He wondered if the older Remus felt the same, or at least remembered feeling as he did now.

"So..." Moony, as Remus decided to call his older self, started. It seemed he felt just as nervous as Remus, which pleased the teenager. At least he wasn't the only uncomfortable one.

"So..." he repeated slowly, hoping Moony had something to say that didn't center around Hermione.

"You were holding Hermione's hand," Moony pointed out. Remus cursed his bad luck silently.

"Er, yeah, she was trying to keep me from hyperventilating," Remus said with a light, nervous laugh. Moony nodded his understanding.

"That sounds like Hermione," he said almost admiringly. "She's always so caring about others feelings."

"Yeah." Remus smiled lovingly, something that did not get past Moony's notice. He shot his younger self a look, not quite sure he liked the way Remus had agreed with him, as though he were lovesick.

Remus straightened quickly and blushed. "It's just...Since I've been here, she's been the most supportive by far. I mean not to say that Harry and Ron aren't, but she's just...just..."

"Different?" Moony supplied. "More special?"

"Yeah!" Remus agreed quickly, then blushed when he realized he had all but admitted to being smitten with the brunette. Of course, he knew she was smitten with him too, Ron and Harry told him all about her crush on Moony when he first arrived. Plus, she hadn't rejected his invitation to Hogsmeade, which meant she had to feel _something_ for the teenage version too, right?

"You should really know better," Moony muttered more to himself. "You'll have to go back one day, probably soon with Dumbledore working on it, and then what? Actually, she should know better too."

"I know," Remus said softly, bowing his head. "But I really like her, and I think she likes me too, and...Well, we both know I'll have to go back, we're expecting it to be really soon. So, it can't hurt to go on one date, right?"

"...Date!?" Moony choked, his eyes wide as he stared at his younger self. Remus blushed and looked away, fiddling his fingers nervously.

"Oh, you...You don't remember me asking her out then?"

"I don't even remember coming to the future," Moony said hoarsely. "I suspect Dumbledore washed the memories before I went back, so I wouldn't say anything I shouldn't."

"Right, I should have thought of that," Remus mumbled. He felt his heart sink when he realized that someone loved him, and he wouldn't even remember her. Of course, Remus understood the importance of keeping the future a secret, but that didn't mean he wanted to forget the beautiful girl who cared for him.

"Well, I suppose I can't stop you," Moony said with a sigh of defeat. "I know I can't stop her. Those three are more stubborn about things than Sirius and James ever were."

Remus frowned at his older self, hope building anew. Did this mean that he could have his date with Hermione, assuming he wasn't sent back before then? He felt a new smile tugging at his lips, this one relieved and hopeful.

"Come on," Moony said, gesturing to the kitchen. "It smells like Molly made chocolate cake for dessert."

Both Remus' salivated at the thought of chocolate. The younger ran to the kitchen almost as soon as the c-word exited Moony's mouth. The older werewolf chuckled and shook his head, never realizing until now how much like an eager puppy he looked when chocolate was concerned.

As he walked at a much slower pace, more to keep what was left of his dignity now that he saw his usual reaction, he thought about Hermione. He knew he felt a connection to the brunette, but she was so much younger than him. Too young, he thought, to really be anything more than a mentor or teacher, perhaps even a friend, but anything more would be stretching it in his opinion.

Then again, Hermione never thought about things the way everyone else did. It was agreed that she was mature for her age, too mature even, and she wouldn't fit well with a boy her own age. They were just too immature. Perhaps, even though he was much older, when his younger self left...Maybe Hermione would be interested in a date with him.

He'd heard she had a crush on him for some time.

END

A/N's:

Thanks for being so understanding about my leaving the fandom!


	61. The Grown Up Game

REQUEST: Caramel Crazy requested a sequel to _Caught!_

**Episode 61**

The Grown Up Game

Summary: In which the after effects of catching their parents in bed are shown

Bran didn't know if he should laugh or vomit. Quite frankly, the memory of their childhood was as amusing as it was disgusting. At the time, he and Skylar only cared about their mother's well-being, and they'd foolishly believed the two were playing some sort of "grown-up game", just like they said. Well, he supposed it _was_ a game for adults.

Thinking back, he wondered why they hadn't locked the door. According to James and Sirius, the same thing happened when they were in high school with the Marauders. Considering the intelligence of both his parents, leaving the door unlocked seemed highly unlikely. Though, he supposed they were only human, minus the three days out of the month his dad was furry, and they could forget things too.

Skylar appeared to have pushed it out of her mind completely. The idea of walking in on her father having sex with their mother and then cuddling next to him because of a bad dream left her with the shivers. Of course, she knew Remus had to be uncomfortable with the memory, as did Hermione, but that didn't change the fact that now her no-longer-as-innocent mind interpreted an innocent act as sick and wrong.

Parents, the twins decided, should _never_ have sex after their children are born.

At least their younger brother, Romulus, didn't have to suffer the same fate. They made sure he never walked in on their parents and instead let him sleep with them if ever they realized Hermione and Remus had plans that night. Plans that, unfortunately, didn't require them to leave the house for any extended length of time.

Now, even Rom was old enough to know what sex was, though he still didn't know about Bran's and Skylar's mishap in their younger days. He thought they just had some sort of intimacy phobia, seeing as anytime they believed to have heard a squeak they freaked out, acting as though they'd just seen their parents naked or some other horrifying thought.

"You take care of the twins, alright?" Hermione asked Rom quietly, peeking into the living room where the two sat silently on the couch, acting as though their parents weren't about to leave for a week of sex, sex, and more sex.

Well, Hermione and Remus planned to see the sights too, but mostly they wanted to spend their second honeymoon in a bed. That wasn't something you told your children though, but Bran and Skylar seemed almost hyper-aware of their parents plans when it came to making love. An unfortunate side-effect of catching them in the act at a young age and then later in life learning exactly what said act really was.

Hermione knew she would've been deeply disturbed had she ever walked in on her parents, knowing only years later what sex was and what she'd seen had been intimate and not something she needed to know about her parents. As a rule, the topic was never brought up in their home by anyone but Sirius and James, who disregarded rules anyway and would've gladly told the story of their finding Hermione and Remus in bed in their seventh year.

Luckily, the two men never seemed to notice the discomfort Bran and Skylar felt when they relayed the story to the amused and surprisingly not-disgusted Rom. Either they didn't notice or they just considered their discomfort to be because they were older and knew more about sex than their younger brother who thought it only to be the way babies were formed and nothing else. He didn't understand the full ramifications just yet in other words.

"Right!" Rom smiled happily at his mother, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Despite his young age, the eight year old was surprisingly responsible. Maybe not so surprising considering who his parents were, Sirius and James seemed to think it a given that he would be intelligent, responsible, sensible, and overall rather boring in their opinion. That didn't change he drank up their stories and they could always amuse him with their recount of bad timing in the seventh year boy's dorm.

Remus chuckled as his youngest son reluctantly released his mother. Just like Bran, he'd been closer to his mother than his father. Bran steadily grew to enjoy time with his father more though, as he became more interested in women and felt he could talk to his father about such things – as long as sex wasn't involved in the conversation and no references to his parents first meeting came up. That only brought back bad memories that he so desperately wished to suppress, as Skylar appeared to have managed but hadn't really.

"We're trusting you to keep them in line," he said while picking up his and Hermione's bags.

Rom liked to feel important as the twins had set some pretty high standards for him to reach even at such a young age, so Hermione and Remus tried their best to make him feel just as special as his brother and sister. He was, of course, just as loved and admired as the twins, but he sometimes felt inadequate being the youngest. So, they let him think he was the one in charge when they left, though the twins were far too responsible to do something like host a party in their unsupervised house.

The child nodded eagerly and watched as Hermione and Remus walked out of the house. He waited until they apparated before he closed the door. Peeking in the living room at the still quiet twins, he shook his head. They'd already said goodbye of course, but that didn't mean they couldn't see their parents off. How disappointing.

Being as young as he was, he missed the green tint to their skin at the knowledge of what their parents had just left to do. Climbing the stairs, Rom announced he planned to read for a while and earned two grunts of acknowledgment. Tsking at his older siblings, he closed the door to his bedroom. However, it quickly sprang open when he heard the loud shouts of terror and disgust, and he ran down the stairs to see what was wrong.

As he finally entered the living room, Rom looked around for any threats. Spotting nothing, he turned to his cowering siblings with confusion clear in his eyes. He didn't understand what had them so worked up, but he figured they were only playing with him and acting terrified.

"That's not funny!" he complained, sticking his tongue out. "I'm going back to my reading."

As he walked upstairs, it escaped his young mind that on the television two people, a brunette woman and muscular man, were playing the grown up game.

END


	62. The Werewolf Club

A/N's:

Hermione is not a Marauder in this chapter

REQUEST: MoonNightLover and horsinaround94 requested another chapter where both Hermione and Remus are werewolves

**Episode 62**

The Werewolf Club

Summary: In which Remus meets a female werewolf for the first time

The autumn wind blew the trees aside, and Remus was forced to push his ear-length sandy hair from his face. The soft curls that gave him a certain boyish charm, one of the only attributes girls actually noticed about him before they turned their attention to James and Sirius, fell back into place only to be blown in his face again as the wind once again hit him.

He wondered idly why he even bothered coming here. The summons seemed almost too good to be true, but then Dumbledore told him it would be alright to leave the school for a while. These people knew the headmaster, were close to him in a way, and Remus needed to feel like he belonged for once. Even with Sirius, James, and Peter, he often felt like an outcast.

As a werewolf, Remus knew and expected life to be harsh and unforgiving. People hated his kind, called him a monster and he could deny none of the accusations. In his own mind, Remus considered himself a monster. The scars marring his young face only added salt to the wound.

However, Dumbledore happened to know a group of werewolves who stayed just out of town. He owled them, and they'd come to visit for a while, long enough to invite Remus for a little gathering of wolves only that weekend. The hardest part hadn't been accepting the invitation or believing it was real, it had been convincing Sirius and James that he didn't want them to tag along and that he wasn't going to change his mind and accompany them to Hogsmeade.

He knew they only had his best interests at heart. They wanted him to feel comfortable, and they knew how nervous Remus was around strangers. However, he really wanted to spend some time with people who understood him, alone. That meant no normal humans like his prankster friends could tag along.

Finally, he stopped before the small cottage they'd told him to meet them at. As a fifth year, he unfortunately couldn't yet apparate. So, he had to walk, but luckily the trail was a safe one and being in the magical world meant he could use magic without too much chance of being caught by the Ministry. Plus, Dumbledore gave him permission to use magic outside of school should something come up ahead of time, and everyone knew the old man's word meant more than the Minister's, it was just something no one said aloud.

The door swung open before Remus could even knock, and he found himself face-to-face with the old man he'd met in the headmaster's office. The older werewolf smiled kindly down at him, putting Remus' nerves to rest, and he moved aside so the teenager could enter the home. Fancy it was not, but cozy enough that Remus doubted anyone really cared about the décor once entering the little cottage.

"Welcome, Remus was it?"

Remus nodded in reply and looked around the cottage, shouldering his bag. The old man, Kirk he believed, patted his shoulder comfortingly.

"Don't be afraid, we're all werewolves here. I'm Kirk, in case you've forgotten. Come on, put down your bag and I'll introduce ya to the others."

Another nod, Remus laid his bag by the horrible pink floral couch that looked only semi-comfortable. He followed the older man into another room, the kitchen, and saw a group of people sitting around talking. They stopped and looked up when Kirk entered, smiles appearing on their faces when they saw the teen behind him.

"Remus, this is Birkley, Thomas, Francisco, and Turner," Kirk introduced. He pointed to each male, all older than Remus but not quite as old as Kirk, as he said their names. They nodded in reply, some grunting their greetings.

Remus tilted his head in greeting and silently wondered if maybe he should have brought Sirius, James, and Peter along after all. Not that he wasn't glad to finally meet fellow werewolves, but he wouldn't have minded having one or two close to his age. Of course, he wouldn't wish his curse on anyone, so maybe it was better that none his own age had to suffer the same fate.

"Oh, don't worry," Kirk said, as though reading Remus' mind. "We're not the only ones around. There's one more, around your own age actually. She's been traveling with us for some time, since her parents disowned her after discovering she was a witch, she's Muggle-born, and she was bitten shortly after that."

"Oh..." Remus lowered his head. He felt bad now, as though his wish had somehow triggered her own misfortune, never mind it happened years before. His guilt only intensified as he remembered reading that female werewolves were rare, most women died during the first change because of the physical strain, and those that survived usually lived as whores to the males if they weren't mated after a certain length of time.

He doubted Kirk and his buddies whored her out. If they were friends of Dumbledore's it wasn't likely they would treat a young girl, or anyone, in such a horrid fashion. That didn't change the fact that it happened though, and it could have happened to this girl.

"Oi, Hermione, come down here, will ya?" Francisco shouted, his Italian accent thick. "Remus is here!"

"Coming!" replied the sweetest voice Remus had ever heard. He shook the thought away and looked expectantly at the staircase where the voice hailed from. Soon enough, the sound of footsteps could be heard, and Remus felt his breath catch when he saw the girl for the first time.

Her hair was slightly bushy and her clothing was far from showy or chic. A certain intelligence gleamed in her eyes, similar to the gleam in Lily Evans, and a book, larger than any Remus was sure most kids their own age – excluding Evans and himself – would go near without some sort of threat prompting them, was tucked under her arm. She smiled kindly at him as she skipped past the last step and walked with a steady gait that somehow exuded both confidence and shyness. In Remus' opinion, she was the most beautiful girl in the world.

"I'm Hermione Granger," she introduced, holding out a hand. Remus hesitated a moment, gaping at the beauty before him. He blushed darkly when her smile wavered into a more concerned look and hastily took the offered hand.

"Remus Lupin," he introduced quickly, thankful his voice didn't crack. A snort caught his attention, and he blushed darker when he saw the knowing looks on the males faces as they watched the two interact. Hermione glared at them and made a rather rude gesture, then she grabbed Remus' hand and pulled him up the stairs after her.

"We'll be in my room, if you need us!" she shouted. "And get your minds out of the bloody gutters, you perverts!"

Against his better judgement, Remus couldn't help the snort of laughter from escaping. Hermione hardly seemed the type to curse or flip someone the bird, yet she'd done both within just a few seconds of meeting him. He gave a silent sigh of relief when she looked at him with an amused smile, but he decided not to focus on how beautiful that smile was. Instead, he focused on the pervert comment, wondering if perhaps he'd labeled the men wrong after all. They might have been Dumbledore's friends, but even the great Albus Dumbledore had to be oblivious to some things.

"Forgive them," Hermione said. She pushed open a door and stepped inside, Remus following close behind. "They're good guys really, but they can be such perverts sometimes. I swear you can't say one thing without some kind of mucked up interpretation."

"Ah, I know the type," Remus said. He felt more secure now, knowing they hadn't touched her inappropriately. Even if he barely knew her, he thought Hermione deserved better. And the mere thought of her with another man sent a jolt through him that made his werewolf growl and his heart ache. 

Was it possible, Remus wondered, that this was love at first sight?

"Oh?" Hermione shot him a questioning look, and he couldn't stop the large smile from appearing.

"Yeah, my friends at school, James and Sirius, _always_ have to interpret things the wrong way."

"That figures," Hermione snorted. "You boys can be such mongrels sometimes, no offense."

"None taken," Remus said with a grin. Hermione sat on her bed and gestured for Remus to take a seat; he did so a bit hesitantly. "You have no idea how close to the truth you are with Sirius."

"Oh?"

"Yeah..." Remus let out a soft laugh and began regaling his tales of his misadventures with the Marauders. Talking about them like this, seeing the awe in Hermione's face, Remus felt like maybe he hadn't truly appreciated his gift. Having friends was not something many werewolves could say, and that he had three who knew his secret made him one very, _very_ lucky wolf.

"They sound amazing," Hermione said when she finally stopped laughing at the latest story. "Especially if they know what you are and don't care. I hope I can find friends like that at Hogwarts."

"They are," Remus sighed. He looked at Hermione bewilderedly. "What do you mean you hope you find friends like that at Hogwarts."

"Oh, well, since we've settled down in this little cottage for the most part, rather than traveling everywhere like we've been doing, I'll be starting school. Dumbledore's already taken care of everything. I start Hogwarts next week."

"Are you serious?" Remus sat up, hardly able to contain his glee. This beautiful girl would be going to school with him? He could get to know her better then, introduce her to his friends, and not be the only werewolf in Hogwarts anymore!

Hermione smiled lightly and nodded, obviously amused by his eager look. He blushed at the amused expression but couldn't shake the dopey smile.

"That's great!" he exclaimed. "I can introduce you to them. I hope you don't mind perverted pranksters."

"Oh, don't worry," Hermione chuckled. "I live with perverts, and I love pranks believe it or not."

"Then you'll do great," he said with a grin. "It'll be nice not being the only werewolf at school."

"I can't imagine what it would be like to be a wolf all by yourself," Hermione murmured. "But you have friends, right?"

"Yeah," Remus smiled, "I have friends."

"And I'll have friends too maybe."

He couldn't say what provoked him to commit the act, but somehow Remus managed to find the courage to grab Hermione's hand. This time, she was the one with the blush, and Remus felt proud of his accomplishment, however minor.

"You'll definitely have friends," he reassured. Hermione smiled gratefully.

Remus couldn't wait for next week.

END


	63. Prank War

A/N's:

Hermione is not a Marauder in this chapter

REQUEST: lvswtht requested a chapter where Hermione and the Marauders are in a prank war against each other

**Episode 63**

Prank War

Summary: In which Hermione and the Marauders are in a prank war against each other

The boys looked around the Great Hall, eyes sharp and ears perked for any sign of danger. When they received none, they walked calmly, or as calmly as one can when looking over their shoulder every five seconds, to their usual seats at the Gryffindor table. So far so good.

Sirius and James sighed in relief and mild disappointment when they made it to their spot with no damage done. They expected so much more from her, but they supposed it could only last so long before she realized who the masters were. Peter just looked plain relieved that today seemed to be a nice, quiet day for the ever hectic Marauders.

Remus knew something had to be up. For the past two months, ever since their prank landed on one Hermione Granger, a Gryffindor in the year above them, she'd not let up on getting her revenge. In all honesty, the Marauders rather liked the new challenge and the idea of a prank war. Hogwarts managed to find a little break in between the pranks played by the boys, as they now focused solely on Hermione.

He could see nothing out of the ordinary, however. While that only sent off warning bells in his mind, Remus could do nothing but sit at their usual spot and wait. He did not wait long, as the Marauders' chairs broke from under them, then rebuilt themselves magically and danced away from the boys. The uproarious laughter was joined by Sirius' and James' chuckles of approval, Remus' slight smile, and Peter's fearful, embarrassed whimpers.

The werewolf looked down the Gryffindor table, eyes landing on a familiar brunette. At the end of the table, Hermione saluted him with her glass.

232323

Nobody expected the girl to know so many devious tricks that not even the Marauders could sense coming, but she proved the student body's theory of bookworms being no fun at all wrong. Sirius considered asking her out a few times, until James reminded him they couldn't do anything about her until after the war ended and she agreed they were the better pranksters. Of course, they had to give credit where credit was due after all was said and done; Hermione got them a few good times.

Really, the war had gone on long enough in Remus' mind. The Marauders hadn't meant for the prank to hit Hermione in the first place, she simply ended up in the wrong place at the wrong time. However, the tricksters couldn't allow anyone to discover their mistake, so they played it off like she had been the intended target. Remus had a strong feeling Hermione knew they meant to splash the red and gold paint on Malfoy and Zabini, but she found too much pleasure in getting back at them with their own game.

For once safe from the pranks of the Marauders, not a single student bothered to protest the war. Remus felt immense relief because of this, as Sirius claimed he planned to ask Hermione out as soon as everything ended. He'd never admit it aloud, but he had something of a crush on the brunette. He thought she might like him too, as she'd been known to blush in his presence alone.

Normally, he would fear Hermione discovering his secret as a werewolf, but they'd talked quite often over the years. Friends, though not quite as close as he was to the Marauders, and she once let it slip that she knew his secret. Terrified, he hadn't spoken to her for nearly a month after that; it would have lasted longer, but Hermione cornered him and forced him to listen to her. Remus never felt so relieved someone made him do something, as she explained that she really didn't care and if she hadn't told yet, she didn't intend to tell at all. Remus was Remus was Remus in her opinion, that's all that mattered.

"Oi, Remus!" James shouted, waving a hand in front of the werewolf's face. Remus jerked from his memories and glared at the grinning teen. "C'mon, mate, we're gonna get Granger good this time."

Remus wasn't altogether sure he liked the gleam in James' eyes, but he also knew he wouldn't want the war to end anytime soon. He and Sirius weren't the only people with an interest in Hermione, and at least this way her attention remained solely on the Marauders and not her many admirers.

With a sigh, Remus followed his friends out of the common room.

232323

A soft chuckle escaped the brunette as she laid on her bed in the girl's dorm. Honestly, those boys really needed to pay closer attention to who was present when they made plans. She'd stood on the top step of the girls dorm, listening to every word they said with none of them the wiser.

Admittedly, she missed the first half of their planned prank, perhaps not a good thing, but her mind had been focused on the sandy-haired werewolf sitting down there with them. Hermione hoped to catch him alone, and as Remus usually returned to the common room before the Marauders for a few quiet minutes, she left the Great Hall early when everybody was too busy to pay attention.

Unfortunately, this was a rare day when the four boys left together and arrived together. She could hear Sirius long before she saw him, and she sighed disappointedly when she realized Remus would not be alone today. Too bad, she finally had the courage to ask him out too, or at least she hoped she had the courage. Hermione was pretty sure he would say yes, since rumor had it he had a crush on her and rumors, silly and scandalous as they could be, were usually based in some truth.

Shaking away those thoughts, she rolled over and grabbed her book from the nightstand. No harm in a little reading time when everything was quiet, the rest of the girls loitering around outside with friends and boyfriends. Though she knew the last part of what the boys planned, Hermione had no intention of stopping the prank or turning it in her favor. True, it would give her the advantage in this little prank war of theirs, but what was the fun in that? It was much more satisfying to use her own brain to think up ways of revenge than to use the boys' plan against them.

232323

"Haha! I can't believe she fell for it!" Sirius guffawed, holding his stomach as it began to ache from the rambunctious laughter. "That was too good."

"Did you see her face?" Peter asked, also chuckling at the memory of their successful prank. "It was covered in tart!"

"It's a good thing Hermione has a good sense of humor," Remus told the boys. "I doubt anyone else would find the prank as amusing when aimed at them like Hermione did."

"Yeah, yeah," James said, waving away Remus' words. "I wonder how she'll get us back."

Peter's laughter teetered off, and Sirius gasped for breath between chuckles. The ratlike boy looked between his three smiling friends nervously.

"D-do you r-really think she'll come up w-with something?" he asked nervously, his voice a near squeak at the idea. James snorted, as though Peter asked the stupidest question imaginable.

"Of course!" he exclaimed. "That's the whole point of a prank war. She hasn't let anything else go, has she?"

Peter's eyes lowered to the ground, nervous and afraid. He remembered all too well the previous pranks, all of which were just as good as Marauder material. The mere memory of those embarrassing moments were enough to nearly bring him to tears. Only his determination not to look like a wuss in front of his friends kept him from crying.

232323

Hermione heaved a deep breath and slowly exhaled. This would be her last prank. The war had taken its toll on her, and her grades were starting to slip. Of course, they were still perfect, but minor mistakes had started popping up. That, to Hermione, was unacceptable.

She chuckled silently when the boys walked into the Potions classroom, looking quite proud of themselves for their latest accomplishment. Sirius winked at the girl, and she shot him a mock-disgusted look, to which he replied with a fake hurt expression and even mimed wiping away a tear. Hermione shook her head in amusement and let her eyes drift to Remus, who looked oddly annoyed with Sirius' actions.

She smiled slightly, feeling a blush heat up her cheeks. He was probably annoyed with something else entirely, but it never hurt to dream that he was jealous of Sirius' flirtations with her. That would mean he liked her as more than a friend, which was what Hermione had dreamed of for a while now.

Slughorn cleared his throat once the bell had rung and everyone was seated. Satisfied that all eyes were on him, he shot his students one of his large, rather pompous grins.

"Alright class, today we will be working on the Lotus Potion. As we've talked about it the last few days, I've already set out the necessary ingredients. You'll spend the next two days working on the potion. Begin."

Hermione rolled her eyes inwardly. Slughorn hadn't set out anything. She did the honors, though it had come in handy. She was able to switch a few ingredients at the Marauders table without the large professor noticing. Nothing she changed would cause a great deal of problems, nor was it particularly dangerous, it would simply give the boys an unexpected surprise.

Feigning concentration on her own potion, she waited for the explosion. She didn't wait long. A loud boom caught everyone's attention, and they turned to see the four boys a startling neon green. The shocked expressions on their faces was enough to tell that they hadn't planned the mishap themselves. It didn't take long to discover who was the culprit, as the prank war was known to everyone present.

Slughorn chuckled at the brightly colored students and shook his head. Children, always so full of energy and new ideas. He turned to Hermione, a large grin on his face.

"Very clever, Miss Granger, switching the beetle horn for butterfly antannae no doubt. Well, do go fetch a potion from Madame Pomfrey for this. I'm afraid we can't keep the boys this lovely color. Oh, and ten points to Gryffindor for creative thinking."

"Yes, Professor Slughorn," Hermione replied with a smile. Slughorn might be an idiot, but at least he was pretty laid back and could enjoy a joke. She saluted the snickering Marauders as she left the room. "Consider this my last run, boys," she said. "My side of this war is over."

A few students groaned in dismay while James and Sirius saluted her back. Remus looked almost panicked when he saw the smirk forming on Sirius' face. He knew that with the war over, Padfoot would make his move on Hermione. He couldn't let that happen!

Remus ran out of the room after Hermione. He needed to talk to her before Sirius. Otherwise, he knew he'd lose any chance he had with the girl.

Sirius grinned as he watched Remus run after Hermione. Turning to James, he held out his hand expectantly.

"You owe me three sickles, mate. I _told_ you saying I planned to ask Hermione out would make him do it first!"

END


	64. Who's the Daddy?

A/N's:

This chapter has slash references, don't like then just skip it.

REQUEST: NarcissaVenus, lvswtht, and MoonNightLover requested a sequel to The After Years

**Episode 64**

Who's the Daddy?

Summary: In which Sirius and Remus discover who the father is

Hermione sighed in relief as the Healer took the tests away. Finally, she was far enough along in her pregnancy to find out who the father of her child was. Magic might be more efficient than the Muggle way, but the waiting period before a proper DNA charm was still a long one. Luckily, magically done, Hermione didn't need to wait for the baby's birth.

In her opinion, it didn't matter who the father was. Remus and Sirius, however, refused to cease their bickering until they knew for a fact which of them had sired her child. The brunette almost wished one of them was pregnant instead, at least then she wouldn't have to suffer the hormonal stress that only grew worse with each petty insult hurled from her two lovers.

They both pampered her though, even more than they usually did. It seemed almost like Remus and Sirius figured whoever showed her the most affection and consideration would be the lucky man. She had to admit, the attention was nice, but it became a little stifling after a while.

Lily's warnings did nothing to deter the two men from arguing over who would be the blood father. Hermione felt her hopes crash when she realized this, as the redheaded woman was her last chance for freedom away from the bickering men. James was no help, he found the whole thing too funny to even attempt stopping. Not even Lily's glares quelled his amusement!

Now, though, she wouldn't have to worry about it. As soon as the Healer returned from consorting with her colleagues, they would know for certain which of the two men was blood related to her unborn child. Then, the arguing could stop and they could both act like the fathers they so desperately wanted to be.

Hermione supposed she should consider herself lucky. Some women who were impregnated had nobody. The fathers of their children refused to take responsibility or even acknowledge the child was theirs. She, on the other hand, had two men who were fighting, albeit only verbally, for the position of daddy. Not that one would be more of a father over the other, it was more the principle of the matter really.

Sirius tapped his fingers against the arm of his chair. His eyes gazed around the room they were located in, a certain eagerness and nervousness glittering in his blue eyes. Remus didn't look much better, but at least he wasn't fidgeting like the black-haired man. Hermione didn't bother chastising Sirius, she knew it would be pointless. He might stop for a while, but he'd only go back to tapping his fingers in the end.

After what felt like hours, the door reopened and the Healer stepped inside. Hermione sat up, her hands clenching the blankets. This was it, the moment of truth. They would soon find out who the blood father was.

"Miss Granger?"

"Yes?"

"We have the results of your test," the Healer spoke. She smiled kindly at the woman, but her smile turned nervous when she noticed the two men leaning forward almost eagerly. "Er, yes, the baby appears to be the child of one Mr...Sirius Black."

Remus let out a slightly disappointed sigh, but he immediately perked up. This just meant the child wouldn't have to possibly suffer his curse. Plus, he could always impregnate her some other time. It wasn't like they would end their relationship because of this. Hermione made sure both men knew whoever the father was, the other would remain just as important.

Hermione sighed. The suspense was out of the way, the mystery solved. Now, maybe, they could return to a nice, peaceful life. No more bickering.

"Yes!" Sirius shouted, startling everyone in the room as he jumped out of his seat. The Healer could only squeak in terror when her hands were seized, her clipboard fell to the floor, and she found herself spun around by an enthusiastic father-to-be. "Who's the daddy?" Sirius sang. "Who's the daddy!"

Remus felt his eyes bug, and he shared a look with Hermione. She grabbed his hand, nervously scooting closer to him as fast as her large belly would allow. He rubbed her back, easing a bit of the nervous tension keeping her stiff.

"Please, Remus, tell me he didn't just say what I think he just said." Hermione shot her lover a hopeful look, but Remus could not answer her request.

"I'm afraid so, love."

"I was afraid you'd say that," Hermione sighed. The two turned to watch Sirius, embarrassed flushes and horrified expressions on their faces. Sirius remained oblivious to it all, and the Healer could only close her eyes and pray as she continued to be spun around.

"Who's the daddy? I am! Oh yeah, that's right! I'm the daddy, I'm the daddy."

"Please, God, have mercy!!"

END


	65. The New Wolf

A/N's:

Hermione is not a Marauder in this chapter

REQUEST: Beneeta, lvswtht, and Aswen requested a sequel to The Werewolf Club

**Episode 65**

The New Wolf

Summary: In which Hermione starts Hogwarts

The school loomed on the horizon, terrifying in its extreme yet beautiful all the same. Hermione Granger felt her heart beat with both anticipation and anxiety. Would she be accepted here? Would she be an outcast? How did things even work in a magical school?

When Kirk took her in, he and the others already had their educations behind them. Only Francisco had been bitten during his school days, and that was only a week before his graduation. They trained her in the ways of magic and werewolfism, and she'd never had a reason to go to a school after her parents disowned her.

However, Hogwarts, according to Kirk, was a wonderful school to attend. Dumbledore was a nice enough man, but Hermione knew she wouldn't be seeing him every single day. He was the headmaster, and she was a student. He couldn't follow her to all her classes and make sure she was doing alright with the other students.

Hermione knew all about the houses, and she hoped to be sorted into Gryffindor. Remus always had good things to say about the house, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. The male werewolf was a Gryffindor, however, and Hermione hoped to stay close to him. She knew he would probably grow tired of her constant tagging along, but she felt safe with him and she knew he knew her secret and didn't care. She only hoped he would be so understanding when she was tracking him like a bloodhound out of fear.

At least Hermione knew she had a lot of courage, which was a good start according to Remus. He said bravery was what Gryffindor was all about. Being a werewolf, Hermione had accumulated quite a bit of that, as she had many people who hated her kind constantly throwing rude comments her way. Even if they didn't know they were insulting her personally.

Heaving a deep breath, she pushed open the large doors and stepped inside the school. Kirk promised her Dumbledore would know when she was standing outside the double doors that led to the Great Hall. She need only use her nose to find the way. Considering how he'd acted when she met him before, Hermione didn't doubt the old man really would know when she was ready to be introduced. She was thankful he hadn't sent someone to lead her inside though, maybe he understood she wanted time to herself before venturing into a whole new world.

"ATTENTION STUDENTS!"

Hermione jumped and cringed when the loud voice, no doubt the use of sonorous, echoed around the Great Hall suddenly. The chattering quieted as the students turned to look at Dumbledore. Hermione gulped and steeled herself for the moment she would push open the doors.

"WE HAVE A NEW STUDENT JOINING US TODAY. PLEASE GIVE A WARM WELCOME TO MISS HERMIONE GRANGER!"

The doors burst open to the excited and confused whisperings of the student body. They stopped and turned to watch as the brunette entered, several guys sending wolf whistles her way while the girls gave her perused her like a piece of meat. The high society girls snorted in contempt at her secondhand robes while the others smiled kindly or glared jealously at the beautiful girl.

Hermione smiled nervously and stepped up to the stool, set out especially for her. McGonagall smiled kindly at the young girl, sympathy in her eyes. She remembered her first day all too well, and she'd been with a group of first years. She could only imagine the nervousness and embarrassment of starting school so late in the year and all alone.

Luckily for Hermione, the hat didn't take too long to decide her fate. True, she would have fit in Ravenclaw quite well, but her courage far outweighed her intelligence. In the end, it was only a matter of seconds before a loud shout of "GRYFFINDOR" echoed through the hall and the table of lions and lionesses, still slightly confused by the sudden appearance of a new student, clapped wildly.

Hermione smiled shyly and walked over to the long table of excited boys and uncertain girls. She shook a few hands politely and started to sit when one boy offered the seat next to him. However, a loud voice caught her attention, and she turned to see Remus smiling at her and waving. She returned the smile and hurried over to him, waiting only long enough to decline the empty seat.

"Remus!" she squealed excitedly. He moved from his seat, ignoring the shocked gasps of the girls who'd never been able to catch his attention and the comments from his friends, all of whom had never known him to show an interest in a girl before. At least none that he would actually act upon.

"Hermione!" he greeted, hugging the female werewolf. He moved his plate a little to the side, allowing Hermione enough space to sit beside him. "Welcome to Hogwarts. What do you think so far?"

"Thanks," she replied with a grin. "It's a bit scary, but I think I'll like it here."

"Ahem!"

The two turned to face the three boys glaring at Remus playfully and smiling at Hermione alternatively. Sirius, Hermione guessed from Remus' previous descriptions, spoke first.

"Aren't you going to introduce us to this beautiful girl, Moony?"

"Easy, Padfoot," Remus admonished with rolled eyes. He smiled at Hermione and gestured to each of the boys in turn. "This is James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. The ones I told you about."

"Oh, so these are the infamous Marauders then?" Hermione asked knowingly, turning to smile at the boys. Sirius and James shared a look while Peter just looked confused.

"Eh, how'd she know of us then, Moony?" Sirius asked curiously, looking between the two. "I wasn't aware you had a girlfriend outside of Hogwarts."

Remus blushed crimson and glared at Sirius, unwilling to admit he wouldn't mind if Hermione was his girlfriend.

"She's not my girlfriend," he mumbled. "Do you remember how I've been going to see those friends of Dumbledore's?"

James' eyes widened. "Do you mean the furry friends?" he asked quietly, looking around to make sure no one was listening. A few students were studying Hermione curiously, but for the most part none appeared to even care about the new girl any longer. Those that were staring, squeaked and quickly turned away when they saw James' glare.

"That's right," Remus nodded. He rolled his eyes again when he saw the bewildered expression on Peter's face. Honesty, the rat was nice enough, but he wasn't all that bright when it came right down to it. "Hermione is one of those furry friends."

"Are you serious?" Sirius asked, his voice a whisper more from shock than actual consideration. He looked at the blushing brunette, a sly smirk sliding across his face. "Awesome! Does this mean she'll be joining us from now on?"

Hermione blushed and resisted the urge to growl that she was right there and he could ask her those questions easily enough. She remembered Remus saying the boys didn't mind werewolves, and judging by his stories they really hadn't cared. She could tell the Marauders like Remus, despite his secret, but that didn't mean she wanted to be ignored.

"Hermione?" Remus looked at her, as though reading her thoughts. His hand unconsciously found hers and gave a reassuring squeeze. "What do you think?"

"I think that'd be fine," she replied with a smile. "To be honest, I planned on following you around like a lost puppy anyway."

Remus blushed again while James and Sirius laughed. Peter squeaked and blushed, surprised and excited that such a beautiful girl would be following the Marauders around. Of course, girls followed them anyway, but it was always for Sirius and James. Peter conveniently ignored that she said she'd planned to follow Remus around.

"Alright!" Sirius cheered, much to Remus and Hermione's embarrassment. "Now we'll have two furry problems to play with!"

James and Sirius high-fived, Peter trembled when he finally realized what they meant, Remus shook his head in dismay, and Hermione just looked confused. The students who'd heard Sirius' exclamation shared a look and idly wondered if this new girl also had a vicious pet rabbit.

They sincerely hoped she didn't. That rabbit of Remus' already caused enough problems in the Forbidden forest.

END


	66. It's a

A/N's:

Slash references, don't like then just skip over.

REQUEST: Beneeta requested a sequel to _Who's the Daddy _

**Episode 66**

It's a...

Summary: In which Sirius discovers if his child is female or male

If Hermione thought getting the DNA charm would end the ongoing argument between Sirius and Remus, she was dead wrong. After discovering that Sirius was the father, Remus accepted the facts and let it go. However, neither male would allow the topic of what gender the baby would be to simply die.

"PUSH!" the Healer ordered. She'd given Hermione as much pain-killing potions as was healthy for the baby, and now it was a matter of the mother pushing the baby out.

The few Healers gathered in the room comforted and soothed Hermione, who's face was scrunched up in pain. The potions helped some, she knew, but that didn't mean the pain wasn't still there. She could still feel a body trying to worm its way out of her stomach, and it wasn't a pleasant feeling in the least.

Sirius and Remus stood to the side, occasionally glancing over in concern. For the most part, they stayed out of the way though, not wanting to interrupt the moment of truth, as they'd come to calling it.

If she wasn't in so much pain, Hermione thought she'd definitely be killing the two men she shared her bed with. But she had to admit, it was nice knowing which of the two had impregnated her with this child. Now, she could freely curse Sirius to the seventh level of hell without fearing she was insulting the wrong man.

"SIRIUS BLACK, YOU BASTARD!" she shouted, face red from exertion. "I'LL KILL YOU, YOU _SONUVABITCH_!"

"Now, love, that's not very nice language. Our son doesn't need to come into this world hearing those kinds of words."

Hermione shot him a glare over the heads of the Healers, and the medical witches and wizards backed away nervously. Now, they understood why the two men opted to stand away from the woman, despite their connection with her and the child.

"What do you mean son?" Remus asked with a raised brow. "I told you, it would be a girl."

Sirius snorted. "And I told you, it's gonna be a boy. It's my kid, in'nit? I say it's a boy!"

"I don't think so." Remus glared at Sirius. "I can tell it's gonna be a girl."

"Yeah, you could also 'tell' it was gonna be your kid too," Sirius pointed out smugly. "And look what the charm said. It's mine, which means it's a boy!"

"Er...Excuse me, sirs?" a young Healer spoke up, looking between the two with a disapproving gleam in her eye. "I don't think you should argue about unimportant information when Miss Granger is in labor."

"What do you mean unimportant?" Sirius asked sharply, still glaring at Remus as though he had spoken. "It's very important that the _boy_ is _mine_."

Remus rolled his eyes. "It's a girl, Sirius, I'm tellin' you."

"And I'm tellin' you--"

"PUSH!"

"I AM PUSHING!" Hermione screamed in response to the Healer's orders.

The sound of crying broke through the room, and Remus and Sirius turned to see Hermione flop back on the bed. They rushed over to the woman, Remus brushing the hair back from her sweaty forehead, and Sirius watching longingly as the baby was taken away for cleaning.

Hermione panted heavily, tired from all the work. Now that it was over, though, she could hardly wait to have a second child. She could do with some rest first though, maybe a year or so, before she had her second round of pregnancy.

"Congratulations, Miss Granger," the Healer said, walking back in the room. The baby whined and sniffled as it was carried to the mother. Sirius followed like a lost puppy as the baby, wrapped in a pink blanket, was handed to Hermione.

"What's with the pink?" Sirius scowled. "Why's my son wrapped in pink."

"Mister Black, was it?" the Healer asked, glaring at the black-haired man. He gulped and nodded, moving back from the ferocious expression. "It's a girl." Turning back to Hermione, her expression softened and she gestured to the Healers still in the room. "If you need anything, please call one of us. We need you to stay a couple of more days before you can go, mostly time to build up your strength."

"Thank you very much," Hermione sighed, smiling gratefully at the Healer. The matronly woman smiled in return, shot one last glare at the two men, and left the room. Sirius, meanwhile, looked to be in a state of shock.

"Er, Sirius?" Remus started hesitantly. Sirius didn't answer but reached for the baby held securely in Hermione's arms. Almost reluctantly, she handed the child over to her husband.

"I can't believe it," he whispered.

"It's not that bad, mate," Remus told him. "I told you it would be a girl."

"I'm a father," Sirius continued, ignoring Remus. "I have a daughter. I have a daughter. I have a daughter!" At his last exclamation, he laughed and spun around, twirling the infant above his head. "I have a daughter! I have a daughter!"

Remus felt a headache coming on. He sighed and leaned back against the bed, pulling Hermione to his chest. And to think, Sirius had wanted a son.

"Oh yes," Hermione spoke up, catching both men's attentions. She glared between Sirius and Remus, causing both men to gulp and Sirius to clutch the child tighter. "I can't believe you two were arguing over the sex of our child when I was in labor! You bastards, when I get out of here I'll kill you!"

"Hermione, love, I think you need to cal- OW!" Remus yelped, trying to pull his hand away from Hermione's. She glared angrily at him, her grip on his hand tightening to the point he could practically hear his bones cracking in protest. He thought this part was supposed to happen _during_ the pregnancy, not after!

"T-that's not the kind of language you want our daughter to hear, love," Sirius stuttered. He backed away, rubbing the crying girl's back, when his wife shot her ferocious glare at him.

"Right, so, um...Sirius?"

"Yeah, mate?" Sirius looked to Remus, who'd finally freed his hand and moved back to his original spot away from Hermione.

"I get the couch this time."

END


	67. Under the Light of the Moon

REQUEST: Beneeta requested a sequel to _The New Wolf_

**Episode 67**

Under the Light of the Moon

Summary: In which Remus and Hermione get together

With the wind blowing and the stars sparkling, it was a perfect night for the full moon. Padfoot, Prongs, and Wormtail ran through the Forbidden forest while Hermione, Moonstar as they'd taken to calling her after discovering her knack for pranks, and Moony roamed the deeper parts of the forest alone.

It was obvious to anyone with eyes that Remus and Hermione liked each other as more than friends, but they were too shy to do anything about it. Their wolves acted bolder, but still nothing had happened to warrant any sort of awkwardness the next morning, assuming the two would remember what happened the night before. This was all to the chagrin of Sirius and James, who only wanted their friend to be happy and saw Hermione as a way for that happiness to become reality.

Sirius and James decided, without Remus' and Hermione's knowledge, that they would let the two wolves hang out alone tonight. After the transformation, Moony seemed to pay more attention to Moonstar than his friends, which hurt at first but they quickly got over it when they realized it meant their friend might actually be in love. Peter didn't really seem to notice much difference, but then he'd never been the most perceptive student.

Moony and Moonstar were enjoying the night themselves, chasing the smaller animals that mistakingly came out in their line of vision. Beyond that, they played tag with each other and mock-wrestled, Moony winning each time due to his larger stature. Not to say Moonstar didn't put up a fight though. She was definitely a dominant female, exactly what Moony needed in a mate.

He panted happily beside her, moving at a steady gait through the trees. Moonstar had trouble keeping up when she first arrived at Hogwarts because she'd never been to this particular forest, but now she moved much quicker and even occasionally beat Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail, and Prongs in races.

The others were not around, and he wondered idly where they were. His curiosity was replaced with excitement when Moonstar howled at the full moon and recaptured his attention. He moved to sit beside her on the leafy ground, his howls mingling with hers.

Moonstar tapered off her howls and looked at the wolf beside her, tall and muscular, strong and dominant. Perfect for a mate.

Bravely, she moved to nuzzle his chest, which was as far as her smaller form could reach while sitting down. Moony looked at her in what might have been surprise, but it quickly dispersed and he rubbed his chin against her smaller head with a soft growl of approval.

Moonstar stood and kissed his muzzle as only a werewolf could, with one long lick. Moony stepped back, a truly shocked expression on his face. The female let out what sounded like a laugh and ran off, the male watching her go with wide eyes before letting out a playful howl and chasing her further through the woods.

Their laughing howls could be heard all through the forest, warning the smaller animals of larger predators and letting a trio of unexpected animals know their plan so far was working. They wouldn't doubt that tomorrow Remus and Hermione would be dating, and it was all thanks to their brilliant plan of letting the werewolves have the night together. After all, if the wolves wanted it, they would let their human sides remember everything.

END

A/N's:

Admittedly, there could be more details to this chapter. I'm sorry, but my mother kept trying to have a conversation and playing music that was sent to her in an e-mail. I'm the type that can't concentrate with noise, so I was trying to type while only able to half-focus.


	68. My Turn

REQUEST: NarcissaVenus wanted a sequel to Who's the Daddy where further along Remus is the father

**Episode 68**

My Turn

Summary: In which it's Remus' turn to be a father

She could hardly believe she was back here again. In the Healer's office, a few months after her pregnancy – now that she knew the wait was mandatory before the charm could be done – with Sirius and Remus waiting eagerly beside her. Pregnant again, while their daughter, Skylar, only a year-and-a-half old, stayed with James and Lily, playing with their young son, Harry.

True, Hermione wanted a second child shortly after Skylar's birth, but she thought a couple of years would be a good wait. It was almost that time, but it all seemed to have gone by so fast. In Hermione's mind, she could still see Skylar's birth, Remus and Sirius arguing over the gender of their, at the time, unborn child. She could still see the little pink blanket Skylar was wrapped in, and the Healer's disapproving glare at the two men.

Now, she was back again, not yet ready to birth the second child, but here for a charm. The DNA charm to be exact.

Yet again, like a repeat of history, Sirius and Remus couldn't agree on who the father was. Sirius seemed convinced he'd been the one to impregnate her a second time, but Remus was adamant that he was the father this time. Hermione still didn't see how it mattered as the child would know no different than both men as the father, but she supposed it was a male thing.

A yawn escaped her as they waited. She was tired from work, but she wanted to get this charm out of the way. Better to know now than listen to Remus and Sirius argue until her day off, which was three days away. She wasn't sure she could handle them for that long.

The Healer was the same as her first pregnancy, and it seemed to her that the woman remembered her all too well. But then, Hermione doubted it was often she had a patient with two male lovers, both of whom spent the entire time arguing over who the father was and, during labor, what the gender of the baby would be.

The door opened, and Hermione straightened. Sirius and Remus ended their glaring session to look expectantly at the Healer. She smiled sympathetically at Hermione and held up her clipboard.

"Can we please try not to have any dancing this time?" she asked, looking specifically at the two men.

Sirius blushed, remembering how he'd swung her around and ignored her prayers and cries for mercy and to please, please, please be let down.

"The father this time is Remus Lupin," she started, shooting a significant look at Remus. He only grinned and held up his hands to show he had no intention of dancing around the room with her. She sighed in relief. "Also, I went ahead and did the gender charm, since I'm sure you didn't want to hear them arguing about the possible sex of the child later."

Hermione shot her a grateful smile. "You read my mind," she said, ignoring the embarrassed expressions and half-hearted complaints from her two lovers. "What is it?"

"The child is a boy."

"What!?" Sirius stood up, mouth hanging open. "That's not fair! Remus is the one who wanted a daughter, how come he gets a son and I get a daughter?"

"You're complaining about your child?" Hermione asked dangerously, glaring at Sirius beneath lowered lashes. He gulped and held up his hands placatingly.

"Of course not, love, I adore Skylar. We both do, you know that. I'm just sayin', it's the principle of the matter really."

"I have a son?" Remus breathed. His shocked expression grew to excitement. "I'm gonna have a son!"

"Quit rubbin' it in, will ya?" Sirius snapped at the sandy-haired werewolf. Remus shot him a smug look.

"I'm gonna have a son."

"You..."

Hermione sighed and gestured that it was alright for the Healer to leave. She shot Hermione one last sympathetic look and another glare at the bickering men. It seemed no matter what happened, Sirius and Remus would always find something to argue about.

Why had she chosen both of them again?

END


	69. Happy Anniversary

A/N's:

Slash references, don't like then skip

REQUEST: Beneeta requested another SB/RL/HG

**Episode 69**

Happy Anniversary

Summary: In which Hermione, Sirius, and Remus celebrate their one year

"Can I please open my eyes now?" Hermione whined, her inner child taking the upper hand for a little while.

Ever since Sirius and Remus realized their anniversary was a week away, they'd been acting extra secretive. James and Peter didn't even have a clue what they were planning, only that it involved Hermione and she wasn't to know what was going on.

For a year now, Sirius and Remus had been with the female Marauder. Originally, it had been just her and Remus, but when Sirius admitted to holding feelings for both of them, they allowed him into their relationship. Remus was reluctant at first, uncertain how James and Peter would react to a gay werewolf, but he quickly got over his uncertainties and felt like a fool when the two boys supported them fully.

Now, he couldn't imagine their relationship without Sirius. He had always felt something for the other male, but he thought it was just friendly affection. He now understood why he hadn't been jealous of Hermione's attraction to Sirius. How could he be when he too was attracted?

"Not just yet, love," Sirius said. His smirk was practically visible in his tone, so it came as no surprise when Hermione grumbled about the black-haired boy being an arrogant twat that needed to stop smirking. He pouted then, and Remus leaned over to kiss the pout away, which brought on another smug smirk from Sirius.

"We're almost there," Remus reassured his girlfriend. "Just a little more."

"Don't you trust us, love?" Sirius asked, pouting again. He leaned down to nuzzle Hermione's neck, and she huffed in defeat. She couldn't stay mad at Sirius, no matter how hard she tried.

"I trust Remus," she mumbled anyway, though her tone didn't hold much conviction. "I'm not so sure about you."

"That hurts, love."

"Good."

"We're here," Remus announced, coming to a stop.

"Can I open them now then?"

"Not just yet, love," Sirius admonished. "Don't be so impatient."

"Hmph, you're one to talk!"

"She's got you there, mate," Remus said. Hermione smiled smugly, and Sirius glared at the two.

"Know-it-alls," he muttered under his breath.

"We heard that!" Remus and Hermione shouted in unison.

"Good!"

"Alright," Remus said, moving Hermione forward a bit more. "You can open them now."

Hermione sighed in relief and muttered what sounded like "finally" before opening her eyes. A gasp escaped her, and she stumbled back into Remus' chest. He caught her, wrapping his arms around her as her hands came up to cover her gaping mouth, more out of instinct than actual comprehension of what she was doing.

Before her was a red and white checkered picnic blanket, with what looked to be fine china set out for three. Blue flames burned in small jars, giving light to the otherwise dark area. The effect was both simple and elegant, beautiful.

"You guys..." Hermione whispered, turning in Remus' arms to embrace him. "You guys are the best."

"Well, I could've told you that," Sirius remarked cockily. He moved beside Hermione, smiling when she wrapped one arm around him and kissed his cheek, then Remus'.

"I love you guys," she murmured.

"We love you too, Hermione," Remus replied.

"Yeah, love, happy anniversary."

END


	70. Age Ain't Nothin' but a Number

A/N's:

In this chapter, Hermione is not a Marauder

REQUEST: MoonNightLover requested a sequel to _My Older Self_

**Episode 70**

Age Ain't Nothin' but a Number

Summary: In which Remus returns to the past, and Hermione and Moony decide on what to do

Hermione wiped her eyes and sighed as the light finally faded. Remus Lupin, age seventeen, was gone. Dumbledore and McGonagall finally found a way to send him home.

Against her better judgement, Hermione found herself wishing he didn't have to leave. She said nothing, of course, knowing it was necessary for him to return. Still, at least with the teenage Remus around, she had a chance. Now, she wasn't sure what the older Remus would say, or if he would even look at her again. He seemed alright with her dating his younger self, but that could've been because he knew his younger self would have his memory wiped before he left.

The moment was dreaded and yet expected by both Remus and Hermione. So, when Dumbledore said they'd found a way to send him home, neither bookworm had been surprised. Harry and Ron acted upset, though not to the extent Hermione felt, but they would be over his departure soon enough. After all, Remus wasn't as close to them as he was to Hermione.

"Er, Hermione, can I talk to you?" Remus asked, catching the young woman's attention.

She turned to him, a nervous smile on her face. This was it, the moment of truth. Remus would tell her he was disappointed in her for dating his younger self, he would say he didn't want to see her again, and she would be forced to accept she would never have the man she loved.

All because of a little age gap.

The breeze felt good against her heated skin, Hermione thought. She only wished it would wipe away the blush she felt on her cheeks. Alone with Remus, it was enough to make her heart beat faster and her breath catch. What could she do? What could she say? She knew he was about to reject her, but she still cared for him deeply, still loved him like she had never loved another man, and the idea of being alone with him for any reason was enough to make her flush like a schoolgirl alone with her crush – which, she thought dryly, she was.

"Is something wrong, Professor?"

"Please, I've told you to call me Remus," he said, smiling slightly. His eyes, Hermione noted, never met hers. She felt her heart sink, even as she smiled at his insistence on the usage of his first name. "I haven't been your professor for quite some time."

Inwardly, Remus cursed himself for what he was about to do. It was wrong on so many levels, so many things could go wrong. Yet, he couldn't help himself. He'd long admired Hermione Granger, her intelligence, beauty, compassion. All of it played a key role in the love he felt for her, the love he thought could never become reality.

However, seeing her with his younger self gave him hope. A silly, schoolboy hope that shouldn't exist admittedly, but hope nonetheless. He hoped to make her see him as more than a rugged old man, as someone who could be admired and respected – which he knew she already saw – and someone to be loved. A monster he might be, but that didn't mean Remus didn't have feelings.

To hear her call him professor made him feel like a fool for hoping. He was still an old man compared to her, though barely middle-age for a wizard. The age gap would cause so many problems, keep them apart for so many reasons, and what would the others say? Would they blame him for being a pedophile, never mind that Hermione was eighteen and had been more than mature enough to make her own decisions for some years now.

"Pro- Remus?" Hermione asked tentatively, not sure she liked the silence around them. It felt tense and uncomfortable, making her uneasy and jumpy.

Remus jerked out of his thoughts and shot Hermione an apologetic, almost shy smile. He looked tired, she thought, but so handsome.

"Sorry, I was lost in thought."

Hermione smiled at that. "Think nothing of it," she reassured. "I do that all the time."

The two shared understanding smiles that spoke of various times their friends had told them to stop thinking and just act. Perhaps it was a crime, but it was better to be overly thoughtful than to be stupid, at least in their opinions.

"So, what was it you wanted?" she asked, regretting the words the moment they exited her mouth. She didn't want to face the reality she wouldn't have Remus, but she knew it would have to come eventually.

Remus sighed and glanced at her, smiling in that gentle way of his that always managed to soothe her nerves. She found herself, despite her hammering heart, returning the smile.

"Hermione, I know..." Remus paused, gulping in a deep breath of air. "I know I'm older than you by several years, but I..."

"Remus, please..." Hermione started to interrupt, unable to listen to his rejection. She turned away, but Remus placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her from leaving.

"Just listen," he pleaded.

Against her better judgement, Hermione looked at him. Immediately, her heart went out to the ragged man, and she found herself moving closer to embrace him, though she knew it would be a mistake on her part.

"Hermione, I know I'm several years older than you, but I...I would like to...to continue what my younger self had with you. That is...If you want me."

"Remus..." Hermione breathed, eyes wide in disbelief. Had he really said what she thought? Was it all in her imagination, or was Remus really offering himself to her?

"I understand," he said slowly, disappointedly. He felt more upset at himself than her though, knowing he was the fool for thinking there could be more. He was so much older than her, he should be the one to understand the repercussions of their union, and Hermione was kissing him now, and...

"Hermione!" he gasped, pulling away from her. His eyes were wide, surprise and wonder glittering in the blue-grey depths. Hermione giggled, something she wasn't prone to do, and gave Remus another sweet smile.

"I want to be with you, Remus," she said. "I've always wanted to be with you."

"Then I'm yours, if you'll have me."

"Of course I will," she murmured, bringing her lips back to his.

Sirius smiled at the sight, crossing his arms smugly as he leaned against the wall. "It's about time."

"Tell me about it," Harry mumbled. Turning to Ron, he shot the redhead a smirk. "You owe me a sickle."

END


	71. To Be Married

A/N's:

Hermione is not a Marauder this chapter.

REQUEST: NarcissaVenus and Miss. Silver Star requested a sequel to _Age Ain't Nothin' but a Number_

**Episode 71**

To Be Married

Summary: In which Remus and Hermione plan their wedding and face Mrs. Weasley's wrath

Yet again, Hermione found herself ignoring the penetrating stare Mrs. Weasley sent her way. The disappointed gleam went past no one, but nobody bothered to speak up. It would be pointless, as they all knew too well.

Coming out hadn't been easy for Remus and Hermione. Tonks argued that Hermione was just a child, her jealousy causing her to storm out of the room. She still wouldn't speak to Hermione nearly six months later, but she agreed to attend the wedding with Sirius. Mrs. Weasley was the only other person with an objection, and hers focused more around her son.

"How heartbroken Ronald must be with Hermione marrying Remus!" she said, making sure everyone nearby could hear – especially Hermione and Remus.

She always thought Hermione and Ron would someday reunite and marry. No matter how much Ron protested to thinking of Hermione as a sibling, Molly barely listened and continued to rant about how unfair it all was and how things should not be the way they were. She'd chastised Remus several times for loving a child, and Hermione for not thinking more maturely. Reminding her that Hermione thought too maturely and that's why Remus was perfect for her rather than someone her own age, did nothing to deter the woman's beliefs.

Hermione could understand her concern, and she appreciated that Molly thought of her as a daughter well enough to worry over her marriage. However, the constant reminders of the age gap grew annoying after a while, and no matter who said what, she insisted they not be together.

For a while, Hermione feared Remus would take the words to heart. He'd always been someone who listened to what others had to say, while she had learned to tune out harsher criticisms a while back. Who knew Snape and Malfoy would actually help out in some roundabout way?

Lucky for her, Remus remained strong in his resolve to love her regardless of age. He had his doubts for a while, that was to be expected, but he refused to let those doubts plague him. For the first time in his life, Remus was madly, deeply in love with a wonderful woman. Age couldn't keep him from her, nor could two people's critiques.

Thankfully, everyone else seemed fine and even unsurprised with the arrangement. It had come as quite a shock to discover there had been a betting pool going around for when they'd get together, Ron complaining about Harry cheating and that's how he won the bloody sickle in the first place. But it let them know that they would be accepted all the same, and Dumbledore even agreed to be the minister at their wedding.

"It's just such a shame," Molly muttered loud enough for Hermione to hear. "Ronald really liked her, and I even had heard him planning their future together at one point." She shook her head, as though she was the only one in the room and started cooking dinner for the evening. "He's just so upset, the poor dear, trying to act like it's not a big deal."

Hermione rolled her eyes inwardly, well aware that Mrs. Weasley seemed to have eyes in the back of her head when it came to the "children". She let out a soft sigh when the redhead began muttering about good boys finishing last, and how she hoped Ronald held up during the marriage.

True, the woman only wanted the best for her son. She loved the idea of Hermione and Ron marrying, had loved it since they started to show an interest in each other, and she just refused to believe that they weren't meant to be. Not even Percy had been able to convince her that Ron wasn't interested, and he'd actually tried when even he became annoyed with her constant hints at how wrong it was for Remus and Hermione to marry.

A mothers love, Hermione thought, could be both a blessing and a curse. Right now was definitely the curse stage.

232323

The wedding day had arrived, and everyone smiled brightly for the bride and groom. Even Tonks looked her best and greeted Hermione warmly when she saw her, offering comfort for her nerves. She wasn't pleased with the arrangement, but at least she was pretending. That meant a lot to Hermione.

Unfortunately, for all her smiling, Mrs. Weasley still made it obvious how upset she was that her son wasn't the one waiting at the end of the aisle. Her running around was interrupted only by brief moments where she would make some mention of an age gap, even starting a few conversations with an all-too willing Tonks about how far apart in age Remus and Hermione were and what a shame it was that two good people were making such a bad mistake.

Not that either wanted the couple to be unhappy, they just didn't want them together. Annoying as it had been before, it hurt a lot worse on the day of the wedding.

Ginny reminded Hermione not to worry about her mother. She promised the matronly woman would be over her complaints as soon as they said "I do". In fact, she'd whispered to Hermione, after the wedding, she would bet anything her mother would be congratulating them and reminding them to bring her back pictures after the honeymoon.

Hermione only hoped she was right. She really loved Mrs. Weasley as a second mother, and she would hate for the redheaded woman to still be disappointed in her for going through with the wedding. Remus made her happy though, and nothing could ever make her turn away from him, not even the disapproving glare of her mother-figure.

"Ready to go?" Ginny asked, snapping Hermione out of her thoughts. The brunette took a deep breath and nodded once, steeling herself for the plunge she was about to make.

In less than an hour, she would be Mrs. Hermione Lupin. Hermione smiled. She'd never been happier in her life.

232323

As Remus led her out of the chapel, the two shared a kiss to the great applause of those who'd come to their small wedding. Neither wanted anything big, so only those close to them were invited.

The brunette laughed and hugged her husband tightly, dodging the rice thrown at them as best she could. It would be murder getting the grains out of her hair later. Still, she couldn't be annoyed on such a happy day.

Turning when she felt someone tugging on the hem of her white dress, she smiled and hugged her maid of honor. Ginny kissed her cheek, to which Hermione replied in kind.

"What did I tell you?" the redhead asked, pulling away from Hermione. Tilting her head in confusion, Ginny indicated the older version of herself standing several feet away. Hermione turned and nearly laughed aloud.

Sure enough, just as Ginny promised, Mrs. Weasley was sobbing loudly and proclaiming her happiness for everyone to hear. It seemed she really wouldn't stay upset with the arrangement.

Hermione had never felt more relieved. Well, she thought, turning to her husband, maybe when he asked her to still be his.

END


	72. Try, Try Again

A/N's:

Well, I wasn't expecting to write another chapter all my own creation, but here it is!

**Episode** **72**

Try, Try Again

Summary: In which the Marauders refuse to give up in trying to get two of their own on a date

"Honestly, Prongs, I don't think this is working," Peter said quietly. He watched from around the shelf as Hermione and Remus continued to talk, taking no notice of their surroundings.

"Of course it is!" James protested, slapping the back of the shorter male's head. "Just look at how close they are!"

"Er, I hate to say it, mate, but I agree with Wormtail on this one." Sirius smiled apologetically at the shocked expression on James' face. "They've been like that since we arrived. I don't think Hermione's even noticed the flowers you had Boot set beside her."

"Well, it's only a matter of time," James explained haughtily. "As soon as Hermione sees them, Remus will notice them too. He'll be so jealous, he'll ask Hermione out right then and there."

"But Prongs, isn't Boot going out with Cassandra Worplus in Hufflepuff? I wouldn't be surprised if Moony and Moonstar catch on right away," Peter pointed out. "They're pretty smart, and everyone knows about Boot and Worplus."

"You're just too negative, Petey," James said. He ruffled Peter's hair, ignoring the squawking protests and deep blush spreading across the chubby Gryffindor's face. "This'll all work out for the best in the end."

"I hope you're right, Prongs," Sirius muttered. Peter sighed and nodded, eyes widening as he turned to glare at Sirius.

"What do you mean you hate to agree with me!?"

232323

"How long do you think until Hermione starts screaming for help?" Peter asked, looking out from behind the bush. It had been Sirius' idea for the Marauders to go swimming in the lake, and after much prompting, Hermione and Remus finally agreed to join them.

However, just as the two bookworms slid into the water, James sent Peter out as messenger to say that McGonagall caught them for another prank, and they would have to stay behind in detention. He had to go back too, regretfully, because he'd been with Sirius and James at the time.

"Any minute now," Sirius whispered.

His plan was simple, they would go swimming and the squid would attempt to pull Hermione under to play with him. She'd freak and start screaming for help, in which case Remus would dive in and save her from "the villain". She would be so grateful, she'd lay one on him, and afterwards Remus and Hermione would become a real couple.

"This is boring," Hermione spoke up, climbing out of the water. She dusted off her skirt and slid it back on, over the swimsuit she wore. "Want to check out the library?"

"Sure," Remus agreed. "I hear Madame Pince finally got in the new volume of_ History of Troll Wars_."

"Oh!" Hermione gasped excitedly, linking arms with Remus as the two walked back towards the school, unaware of the trio watching them from behind the bushes. "I've been wanting to read that one for a while!"

"And they said _swimming_ was _boring_!?" James asked, scrunching up his face at the idea of reading such a lame sounding book. Honestly, he would never understand the appeal.

"Never mind that!" Sirius shrieked, glaring at the lake. "Why didn't the squid do its part? Wormtail, check it out!"

"What?" Peter squeaked, knees shaking in terror. Sirius shot him a dark glare that had the chubby boy running for the water. Better to take his chances with the squid than an angry Sirius Black.

Looking into the clear depths, Peter's head shot up and he turned to face his two friends with a blank look.

"Well?" Sirius asked, hands on his hips.

"Er, he's sleeping."

232323

"I wonder how long they're going to follow us," Remus mused on the way to the library.

"Who knows?" Hermione replied blandly. Smiling, she moved to kiss Remus' cheek and linked her fingers with his. "I just want to know when they'll realize we've been dating for the past three weeks."

"Well, nobody ever accused those three of being the most perceptive."

"True."

"Oh," Remus turned when he heard footsteps, an amused smile on his face. "I think they're going to try something new now."

"I wonder what they have in mind this time," Hermione sighed, though a fond smile played across her lips. "They just won't give up until they've set us up will they?"

"Well, you know what they say," Remus smirked. "If at first you don't succeed, try, try again."

END


	73. Rainy Nights

**Episode** **73**

Rainy Nights

Summary: In which it's raining on the full moon

Moony whimpered as the droplets fell to his first in a rough, steady rhythm. He hated when it rained because he couldn't appreciate the outdoors nearly as much. All the wonderful scents were washed away, and all the not-so-wonderful scents were brought into the open. The smell of wet dog, for instance, had never been a particular favorite of Moony's, but he hadn't the heart to tell the giant black dog to leave. After all, Padfoot was his friend, however smelly he might be when it rained.

Luckily, he no longer had to put up with those disgusting smells. Older now, the human moved out into a small cabin with Moonstar. The two married a few weeks ago, though Moony saw no reason for the ridiculous human celebration when he and Moonstar already mated during their years at the school. But then, what wolf really understood their human side's way of thinking?

He lowered himself onto the wet grass, letting out a short howl of disapproval when he felt the mud clinging to his paws and legs. He growled dangerously when a beetle tried to climb into his fur and shook the offending insect away with a rough snarl.

Trees offered little comfort for the giant werewolf. The rain still found ways through the thick canopy, hitting his fur in that annoying staccato rhythm it had.

In short, Moony _hated_ rainy nights with a passion!

That was the one good thing about turning human, he decided. At least when it rained on the nights he was human, he could stay indoors with his mate and do..._things_ with her.

Tonight he wasn't human, though, and he was stuck outside because the cabin was too small for someone of his size to fit into. Really, they should go for a bigger place, he thought. The humans complained about not having enough money to find some place bigger, but Moony didn't see why they couldn't just take some other pitiful human's home. That Malfoy for instance, he'd never liked him any more than his human did, and the bastard had more than enough room to fit a werewolf.

Moony was all for killing the blond nuisance, but for some reason his human self and Moonstar thought the idea cruel and unethical. Sometimes Moony wondered why he didn't just bite his mate when she wasn't a wolf. It would certainly make things easier, having her with him as a werewolf rather than the much smaller version of a normal wolf.

He couldn't do that to his mate, not if she didn't agree. Besides, the human seemed to think that it was only Moonstar's, Hermione as he called her, normalcy that let them have the small cabin. Something about unable to get a job because he turned furry once a month. Moony didn't understand the politics of humans all that well, and he was pretty sure he didn't want too. They seemed such a complicated lot with no use other than to be annoying half the time and dinner the other half.

A lizard started to make its way towards the large, furry creature. It stuck its neck out curiously, beady eyes staring at the still wolf. A small leg started to make its way towards the furry paw when Moony made no move, but the wolf snapped then, and the lizard took off in the opposite direction.

Stupid lizard, Moony thought. At least the animals in the forest he used to stay in with the dog, stag, rat, and of course his mate, had enough sense to know not to go near him. These animals all seemed to think he was just a giant, cuddly furball that wouldn't harm a fly. Oh, but he'd shown them! Especially that stupid beetle who thought Moony's fur was free to crawl on.

A loud howl caught his attention, and Moony moved to his paws. He ignored the burs sticking to his fur and the mud clinging to his legs and paws, running towards the source of the sound. He came to a stop when he saw her, his beautiful mate, standing in the rain with her fur matted down by the water. Brown eyes caught a trickle of water moving down her snout, and Moony let out a loud howl of approval, bounding towards her eagerly.

Moonstar let out what might have passed for a chuckle had she been human and evade the wolf running towards her. Rather, she took off in the opposite direction, heading towards an empty cave she'd found nearby. It wasn't the most comfortable place to stay in, but it had to beat staying in the rain all the time.

Moony growled playfully behind her, tackling the smaller wolf when she came to a stop in front of the cave. She swiped at his nose, a playful gesture that only inflamed Moony's desire for Moonstar all the more. The female yipped at his snout and rolled over, Moony allowing her to do so before resting his head atop hers as the two maneuvered to face the outside of the cave.

The rain fell harder, beautiful now that they were safe from the droplets.

Well, Moony decided with a tired yawn, maybe he didn't hate rainy nights _that_ much.


	74. Territorial

**Episode** **74**

Territorial

Summary: In which Moony is just a little territorial

Moonstar backed away from the new werewolf, not sure she liked the way he looked at her. Not many female werewolves existed, it was true, and she'd been subjected to looks before. But no wolf ever stared at her quite like that, and it made her horribly uncomfortable.

Why had she run so far into the forest? Moony and she had been playing a simple game of tag, with Moony as the chaser and her the prize should he manage to catch her. The exhilarating run was cut short, however, when a new wolf appeared in front of her, his size only slightly bigger than hers, but his aura dominant enough that she knew this wasn't a male she could order around, despite being alpha female.

As far as she knew, no other werewolves existed in these parts. She didn't doubt the dominant male merely traveled her by accident, and she was just unlucky enough to run into him during the time he was here. A whimper escaped her as he followed her back, the lust shining in his eyes growing stronger with the small noises she made.

Her tail tucked between her legs, though she felt disgusted at showing _this_ much submissiveness. When the tree bark scratched at her back, Moonstar sat up quickly and pressed herself as close to the tree as she could get. It did nothing to stop the male's approach, as she knew it wouldn't but hoped it somehow would, and she flinched when he began sniffing her fur.

A low growl caught her attention, and Moonstar opened her eyes to see her mate running from the brush. His teeth bared and claws at the ready, Moony looked the epitome of peeved male.

The new male growled at the other werewolf, leaving Moonstar to circle Moony. Her mate snarled and turned in the circle with the newcomer. Standing on four legs again, Moonstar backed away from the fight sure to come. As a female werewolf, she knew how territorial males could get, especially her own mate who hated the thought of any animal, specifically canines, coming near her.

Padfoot had been the only one allowed near her in the canine category for some time, mainly because he'd been there from the beginning. Their humans were close to his human form as well, hanging out with him all the time in that place they called school.

Now that they were out though, Moony and Moonstar found a place of their own in the forest. A cozy little cabin, if she did say so herself, with a nice view that Moonstar loved just as much as her human side. For a long while, no males had come near her, except for the occasions when Padfoot and Prongs would visit, occasionally bringing Wormtail to play as well.

She whimpered when a pained snarl brought her back to the present, and she saw the new male clamping down on Moony's paw. Her own well-being forgotten at the sight of her mate in pain, she growled loudly and ran towards the male. Her claws scraped his snout, leaving three long welts on the black nose.

The male snarled and knocked her away, teeth bared as he neared the female who dared attack him. He would show her who was alpha, then he would take her as his own.

His intentions must have been clearer than he thought because the male behind him stood and tackled him to the ground. They rolled around like that for some time, until the female's mate managed to get the upper hand and knocked him into a tree, rearing on his hind legs and letting out a dangerous howl that warned of oncoming trouble.

The female went to the male, head bowed submissively and eyes sparkling with adoration. She nuzzled her head under his chin, and the alpha male allowed his paws to slide back to the ground, one leg slung over the female's back, as though to show she was his to all who were present.

The newcomer snarled angrily, but Moony shot him a deadly look. Realizing the other male was more dominant, the newcomer whimpered and quickly fled the scene. It was better to find a female all his own than to take this one, he decided. Besides, she'd been too feisty for him. His nose still ached from the three scratches.

Moony sniffed Moonstar's fur when the other male was gone, his tongue coming out to lick her cheek lovingly. She let out what might have been a sigh and nuzzled deeper into his chest, her tail wrapping around his own. Moony whined happily and allowed Moonstar to tend to his paw, her licks soothing to the angry bite marks that marred his fur and skin.

She whined as well, laying down so that he could place his head atop hers. Moony growled pleasantly and closed his eyes, satisfied he'd proven Moonstar to be _his_ mate and unattainable. So, it wasn't exactly the prize he expected for catching the girl, but it was enough for now.

Moonstar felt her eyes droop and snuggled closer to Moony. Her human side would probably have a fit for ever being submissive to any male, not that the human would remember this night, at least not very well if she did remember anything, but Moonstar was happy to let Moony take care of her. Who knew what the other male would have done if he weren't so territorial?

She didn't want to think about it, Moonstar decided, allowing her eyes to close and sleep to claim her.

END


	75. Humanoid

REQUEST: Beneeta requested a sequel to _Territorial_ where Hermione and Remus are in human form

**Episode** **75**

Humanoid

Summary: In which Hermione and Remus are human again

Hermione groaned and opened her eyes to the bright sunlight. Some people loved waking up outdoors, to the smiling sun and fresh, dewy grass. Hermione was not one of those people. Whoever said werewolves loved the outdoors had obviously never met one before.

In her opinion, it was the most uncomfortable feeling ever! Of course, she didn't sleep in sleeping bags so much as on the ground, and because of that her body and hair were always matted down with moisture, mud, and sometimes even insects. Annoying buggers.

A lower pitched groan caught her attention, and she turned her head, wincing at the crick in her neck, to see her mate and husband opening his eyes. A smile lit her face. If there was one thing she did enjoy about being a werewolf, it was being Remus Lupin's mate.

"Bloody hell," he cursed softly. It was a rare thing to see the sensible man use profanities, but he hated sleeping outdoors about as much as Hermione. At least now, though, they didn't have to worry about sneaking back into school while everyone else was sleeping or eating in the Great Hall. Now, _that_ had been murder!

"Mm, what happened last night?" Hermione asked, touching her throbbing cheek. Even when they played rougher than usual, Moonstar and Moony made sure never to actually harm each other.

Remus frowned and cradled his hand to his chest, gazing at the welts on his skin. "I don't know," he said. "Do you think maybe a wild animal came out? I mean besides us!" he said quickly, noticing the amused gleam in Hermione's eyes.

"I don't know," Hermione muttered. Truthfully, she knew no animal would dare think to attack a werewolf, much less two, but what other explanation was there? Remus must have known it too, but like Hermione he could think of nothing else that could have happened.

"Well, whatever the reson, we should get these cleaned up," Remus said. Hermione nodded her agreement and stood, walking past Remus to their small cabin home.

The male watched her for a while, feeling something inside him growling dangerously at the arse that swayed in his face. Licking his lips, Remus smirked as he followed his woman.

He wasn't exactly sure why he felt so territorial right now, especially while a human, but he _needed_ to mark Hermione as his all over again. It was the best way, he knew, to keep the men off of her. And heaven knows, Hermione had plenty of admirers in the human world.

END

A/N's:

I'm disappointed with this one, but I honestly could think of nothing to write for it. Also, I've decided to make this 100 chapters. I really wanted it to go over the SBHG series, which stands at 111, but I'm fast losing what little inspiration for HP that I have.


	76. My Wolf

REQUEST: Beneeta requested a sequel to _Territorial_ where a female wolf sniffs around Remus

**Episode 76**

My Wolf

Summary: In which it's Hermione's turn to be territorial

One month after the male incident, Moonstar once again found herself running through the forest. This time, she was chasing Moony, the male having knocked her over while she was innocently growling at a frightened rabbit.

The wind passed by her, blowing her fur roughly in the opposite direction. She didn't feel uncomfortable, though, only that much more excited. The cool breeze felt good against her heated fur, and she felt energized by the wind. Certainly more energized than she did when the night was hot and sticky.

A howl ripped through her throat, aimed at both the full moon overhead and the wolf whose scent she'd just caught. Tongue lolling, she raced in the direction of her mate, skidding to a stop when she saw his back.

Moonstar tilted her head to the side curiously, wondering why the dominant male would simply stop in his tracks. He rarely ever _let_ her catch him, knowing she was plenty capable of doing so without the extra help. Well, she was able to catch him sometimes anyway.

She crouched down in the brush, preparing to strike regardless of his strange behavior. Surely, he would act more alive when she was in the picture again. Perhaps he'd spotted some small animal or something, Moony always did like messing with the smaller creatures. A bully some might call him, dominant Moonstar thought.

Her body moved lower, shoulders shaking with anticipation. Just as she was about to leap through the air, fly-tackling her mate in the process, Moony backed away and a new creature made itself known.

Moonstar stopped, her head popping up from the brush at the sight of another werewolf in their territory. She would have backed away and let Moony handle things here, remembering her last run-in with the male a month ago, but this wasn't the same wolf as before. In fact, this wolf wasn't even male.

Jealousy and anger ripped through Moonstar when the bitch moved closer to her mate. Her body was smaller than Moonstar's, her eyes wider and her snout more petite. No doubt the female's human side wasn't very old, probably early twenties or late teens if Moonstar had to guess, going by what she knew of her own human's age. Regardless, Moonstar could tell this bitch had been a wolf for long enough to know the rules about messing with another's mate, and she could surely smell the scent of another female on Moony.

The male werewolf growled warningly at the female moving closer to him. She was cute, he could admit, but nothing on his beautiful mate. Besides, wolves mated for life and to even think of leaving your chosen was as good as heresy in the werewolf world.

The small female moved closer, whimpering in a properly submissive way. One paw came up, almost pleading, while she sat back on her haunches and gazed adoringly at the dominant male.

She wasn't even an alpha female, Moony thought disgustedly. What use would he have for her? She would never do anything but have pups and whine, not like Moonstar who was always eager to do something useful with her time, when they weren't playing anyway.

Feeling a small snout touch his chest gently, Moony was knocked from the daydreams of his mate, and he backed away again. Another warning growl went unheeded by the female, who seemed determined to make him hers. Whatever other plans she had for the male would never be known, however, as, at that time, a fierce howl ripped through the forest.

Moony turned, tongue lolling out when he heard the familiar sound. Moonstar bounded out of the brush, a fierce snarl on her lovely, furry face. Moony took the time to admire his bitch before moving out of the way, just as she attacked the new bitch messing with her wolf.

The female yelped, partly in pain and partly in fear. She moved away from the angered female, bigger than herself and undeniably more dominant. A whimper escaped her as she looked hopefully at the male, but the larger bitch blocked her view.

The male did nothing to stop the larger female from moving closer, and when her jaws snapped at the dainty paw, the younger wolf decided now would be a good time to leave. She didn't want to mess with this extremely possessive alpha female.

Turning tail and running out of the forest, she ignored the howl of victory aimed at her disappearing back. Next time she smelled a male around, she would wait to see if a female was with him.

Moonstar howled victoriously at the running wolf's back, her teeth still gleaming under the moonlight as she snarled at the one who planned to take her wolf. She was distracted, however, by Moony moving closer to her, rubbing his chin over her head in a loving gesture.

Sighing blissfully, as well as a werewolf could anyway, Moonstar nuzzled into his chest. It seemed she wasn't the only desired wolf in the forest, but she could deal with that. So long as Moony never strayed. With the way he growled and whined compliments to her display, she doubted she would ever have to worry about something like that.

END

A/N's:

Bitch, in this story, isn't meant as an insult. Due to them being female canines, they would technically be called bitches.


	77. The Missing Hermione

A/N's:

Hermione is not a Marauder in this chapter

REQUEST: Beneeta requested a chapter where Hermione and Remus are caught in the act

**Episode 77**

The Missing Hermione

Sirius chuckled to himself as Ginny asked Harry and Ron if they'd seen her roommate. According to her, the brunette continuously disappeared at night after Lupin showed up at Grimmauld Place. She didn't want to tell her mother, though, for fear of what the older redhead would say.

Hermione had always been the responsible one, and she was sure Molly would throw a hissy fit twice as big if she knew that that the girl she trusted more than her own children (with the exception of Percy) left her room every night to places unknown.

Of course, Sirius knew all too well what was going on. He'd had the misfortune (and amusement) of walking in on Hermione and Remus in a compromising position in the shower just a week ago. He kept it to himself though, aware of the unhappy reactions that would occur should some people residing in Grimmauld Place at the moment find out. If anyone deserved to be happy, it was Remus, and Sirius wasn't about to take that away from him.

He pushed away from the table when Harry and Ron agreed to help look for her, worried about their friend. It wasn't like Hermione to just wander off, especially not at night, and not show up the next morning.

Sirius knew he should warn Moony and Hermione before anyone thought to look for Remus. No doubt they would be in his room, they always were. He was the only one without a roommate, besides Sirius, so it was just that much easier.

The stairs creaked under Sirius' weight, but he paid them no heed. After Hermione and Minerva worked together to get rid of his mother's portrait, the house had been that much livelier and peaceful. To be honest, he kind of missed the noise. Not the shouting and profanities, of course, but he missed the loudness that had once filled the house. Now, it just felt too quiet.

Well, Sirius thought amused, not every place in the house was too quiet. He knocked on the door to Remus' room, unsurprised when he didn't receive an answer. Honestly, if it weren't for silencing charms, Sirius didn't doubt the _States_ would know about his and Hermione's relationship! It was amusing though, who would have thought that the quiet and reserved Granger was a screamer?

"Oi!" Sirius shouted, pushing the door open.

All movement stopped as Remus and Hermione turned to look at the intruder. Hermione's cheeks burned red, though Sirius already knew of their relationship, and she tried to better hide herself under the sheet. Remus glared at his old friend, half upset he'd been interrupted and half upset that Sirius was able to catch a glimpse of his girl's skin.

"Is there something you wanted, Padfoot?" he asked dryly, feeling his own cheeks turn a light shade of pink.

He doubted he was nearly as embarrassed as Hermione, having grown up with Sirius in school and been in far more embarrassing situations – like the time James and Sirius walked in just seconds after Peter tripped over his own two feet and landed, face-first, in Remus' lap – but he didn't like the idea of Sirius catching him having sex any more than he was sure Hermione did.

"Actually, I was just coming to warn you two that Harry, Ron, and Ginny are looking for Hermione, but if this is the thanks I get for being a good samaritan, next time I'll just let them catch you two in the—"

"What the bloody hell is this!?"

Sirius turned sharply, Hermione let out a squeak of terror, and Remus' eyes bugged as he pulled the sheet higher on himself and Hermione. Behind the dark-haired wizard stood Harry, Ron, and Ginny, the latter two the color of their hair and Harry looking as though he'd just seen Snape doing the hula.

"Er…Harry, Ron, Ginny!" Hermione squeaked, blushing darker red now that her friends had caught her in the act. "You guys were looking for me?"

"I…" Ginny paused to gulp. "I think we can come back later."

Saying no more, she dragged Harry and Ron away. Neither boy protested, though Ron looked like he might faint any second and Harry still appeared to be in a state of shock.

"Wow…" Sirius muttered, turning to grin at the two in the bed. "You two are horrible at keeping your love lives a secret."

Remus felt his face burn red, for a different reason this time. Sirius had enough survival instinct to know it was time to run.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK, I'LL KILL YOU!"

END


	78. Story Time

**Episode 78**

Story Time

Summary: In which Remus tells his daughter a story

"Daddy, tell me a story!" Skylar demanded, her chubby hands holding the Disney embroidered blanket to her small chin. Pouting as she was, Remus couldn't find it in him to reprimand her for not being more respectful. She looked too much like a smaller version of her mother that it was hard enough not cooing over how adorable she was.

"What do you want to hear?" he asked, holding off a yawn for as long as he could. He sat on the edge of her bed, reminding himself that as soon as she had fallen asleep, he had a bed with his name on it. He could hold off a few more minutes.

"Make up something!" Skylar said excitedly, snuggling further into her bed.

Remus eyed the bed longingly for a moment, imagining doing the same thing in his own bed. Not that he didn't want to tell his daughter a bedtime story, but work had been so busy lately that he'd been tired every night he came home. He couldn't risk saying no to his boss when asked if he could stay after, knowing how lucky it was that he had a job at all being a werewolf. Tonight was the first time in a while that he was able to come home before midnight, minus the nights of the full moon, and he offered to put his daughter to bed since he hadn't done so in a while.

Now, Remus almost regretted the offer. Almost.

"Alright..." Remus trailed off. "Once upon a time, there was a big castle that housed thousands of young witches and wizards. These young magic folk started coming to this castle when they turned eleven, and they stayed for nine months every year until they turned seventeen or eighteen."

Skylar smiled happily, twisting so she could watch her father easier. He looked so reminiscent right now, a look she only witnessed when he looked at her mother, or when they visited her Uncle Sirius' grave with Uncle James and Aunt Lily also tagging along. It was nice seeing the expression when he wasn't sad about his friend, the former Auror killed in the line of duty.

"One year, a scraggly little boy joined the many eleven year olds starting their first year at the castle. Also joining them was a little girl, beautiful in her own intelligent way. The boy didn't expect to have many friends when he started attending the castle with the other people due to a horrible condition he had."

"What was his condition?" Skylar asked curiously, head quirked to the side. Remus smiled sadly now, but it quickly transformed into a loving grin.

"He grew hair in strange places three times out of the month."

"Eww!" Skylar crinkled her nose, and Remus chuckled.

"Yes," he agreed, "ew. He felt the same way too, and he thought of himself as a monster."

"But you can't be a monster if you can't help what happens to you!" Skylar interrupted, her eyes fierce at the idea of anyone thinking the poor boy was a monster due to his unfortunate condition. So like her mother, Remus thought fondly.

"Do you want me to tell you the story?" he asked, smiling at the blushing girl who quickly quieted and nodded.

"Alright then, where was I?"

"He thought he was a monster."

"Oh yeah! Well, he didn't have a place to sit on the train that took them to the castle, and he was much too afraid to ask anyone. Then, all of a sudden these three older children came out, laughing with each other. They stopped when they saw the scraggly boy in his shabby robes and began to bully him and call him horrible names. The boy didn't know what to do, so he just let them call him names, feeling like he deserved them."

"Because he thought he was a monster?" Skylar interjected almost hesitantly.

"Because he thought he was a monster," Remus confirmed. "Anyway, just when he thought the older boys were going to start picking on him, someone new entered the scene. It was the beautifully intelligent girl, and she told the bullies to leave the boy alone. Of course, they circled her after that and called her names as well, but the girl was, as I said, highly intelligent and knew spells the older boys didn't even know. She sent them flying across the train, much to their surprise, and helped the boy to his feet."

"What about the three bullies?"

"Well, they weren't expecting the attack, were they? They figured a teacher or someone else with an invisibility cloak was nearby, so they ran off."

"Cowards," Skylar snorted in disgust. Remus chuckled and nodded his agreement.

"Cowards." he said. "The girl asked the boy if he wanted to sit with her, and the boy, of course, agreed. Even if he was a monster, he didn't _want_ to be picked on. Besides the girl seemed nice enough. So, he went to sit with the girl in her compartment, and they soon became close friends."

"Did the girl ever find out about his condition?" Skylar asked, yawning tiredly.

"As a matter of fact, she did," Remus said with a fond smile. "She accepted the boy and told him he wasn't a monster. She even married him after the two fell in love later in their lives."

"That's good," Skylar whispered, snuggling against her pillow. As her eyes closed, she smiled at her father. "You deserved to be happy, daddy."

Remus smiled at his daughter and leaned down to kiss her forehead. He stood when he realized her breathing was even and she'd finally fallen asleep, making sure to turn out her light before walking out of the room and closing the door behind him.

"You told her about the day we met again?" Hermione asked, smiling at her husband as she moved forward to hug him. Remus returned the hug.

"Well, you know," he said, kissing her cheek and leading both of them to their bedroom, "it is her favorite."

END


	79. Molly's Unwanted Discovery

REQUEST: Beneeta and MoonNightLover requested a sequel to _The Missing Hermione_

**Episode 79**

Molly's Unwanted Discovery

Summary: In which Mrs. Weasley discovers why her children and Harry have been acting so odd

For the most part, Harry, Ron, and Ginny seemed to accept the relationship. Well, Hermione _knew_ Ginny accepted her and Remus. She constantly asked Hermione what it was like and if it was really what the other girls at school made it out to be. Hermione refused to tell her anything about Remus' methods, but she did enjoy, however secretly, gossiping about the wonders of sex with the man she loved.

Harry hadn't been able to look at her for a good two weeks after finding out. Only a long talk with Sirius about why it was okay for a man nearly twenty years her senior to be with Hermione (mostly because her mind was about the same age as Remus') helped him sort out his feelings. He told Hermione he was happy for her the next day, but he also warned Remus of extreme pain should he hurt the girl who'd stood beside him through thick and thin.

Ron was another story entirely. He went through moods during the two week period. First, he acted too shocked to say anything, and like Harry couldn't look Hermione in the eye. Then, he ignored Hermione, treating her coldly as though she'd betrayed him in the worst way possible. She supposed, in his mind, she had since she knew of his crush on her, but he seemed to be doing fine with Lavender, and she wasn't about to wait for him forever. After Ron finally began to understand he'd lost his chance, he actually congratulated Remus on getting the girl and now seemed to support them as much as his sister and Harry.

Luckily, Ron hadn't once mentioned the coupling to his mother during his mood swings. Hermione couldn't imagine the older woman's reaction, and she honestly didn't want to. She loved Mrs. Weasley like a second mother, but she knew the matronly redhead would never accept a relationship with such a huge age gap. She was old fashioned, and she was still cheering for Ron and Hermione to one day marry and give her even more grandchildren than Fleur and Bill already had.

Naturally, being uninformed, Molly noticed the odd behavior or Ron, Harry, and Ginny around Hermione. Whenever she brought it up, Sirius would change the subject or Hermione would find some way to distract her without Molly realizing what was happening until later that night after the children were already in bed.

It confused and irritated her to no end that she wasn't in on something that was happening around the house. It was Sirius' house, true, not her own, and she had no right to pry. As a mother, though, Molly felt it was her duty to know about her family's well-beings, be they blood-related or extended. Thus, it was only natural that she go to Hermione's closest confident. Remus Lupin.

With the reassurance to Arthur that she would be back soon, she left the room and headed straight for Remus'. Everyone else was asleep, including Sirius who seemed oddly protective of Remus' room lately. Molly shook the confusing actions from her mind as she steeled herself to quiz Remus on the recent attitude of her children and what it had to do with Hermione.

Knocking gently on the door, she paused, waiting for Remus to awaken. She knew his sensitive hearing would pick up the soft sound, so she had no worries that he wouldn't let her in when he was ready. However, no answer came, and Molly frowned as she pressed an ear to the door.

Silence met her. The redhead stepped back, figuring he must not have heard after all. The full moon passed just recently, so he was no doubt tired. The poor dear was probably still weak too.

Regardless, Molly wanted to know what was happening with the younger generation lately. So, she tested the door knob, smiling when the door swung open a crack.

A frown crossed her face when she heard a rather loud squeak, though when she pressed her ear to the door again it was silent. Confused and determined, Molly pushed the door fully open and stopped where she stood, her mouth gaping open.

On the bed, in front of her, was Remus...moving above Hermione. She quickly closed the door, her heart racing and her mind moving a million miles per second. Surely she hadn't seen what she thought she had! Yes, she decided, heading back to her room and Arthur. It was a bad dream, and she would wake up tomorrow and find that Remus and Hermione weren't having sex and were only friends.

Well, one thing was for sure as she settled down to sleep, ignoring Arthur's worried questioning. If Ginny, Ron, and Harry witnessed the same odd and unexpected dream, she could certainly understand their recent behavior.

END


	80. Poster Positions

REQUEST: Lily Hermione Potter requested a chapter where Remus and Hermione catch Harry in bed with their daughter

**Episode** **80**

Poster Positions

Summary: In which Hermione and Remus find their daughter in a compromising position

"Remus, I'm sure Skylar won't do anything bad!" Hermione protested as her husband started for the door again.

It was their twenty year anniversary, and Skylar was more than old enough to stay home alone for a few hours. She invited Harry over to keep her company, and ever since she told her parents he would be arriving, Remus had been edgy about leaving.

As it was, Hermione and Remus still hadn't completely left the house, and they'd been outside for nearly half an hour. It had taken the brunette that long just to get Remus out of the house! She understood Remus' desire to watch over his daughter, especially since Skylar and Harry were dating and were now old enough to know about more adult things, specifically sex and how to do it.

Still, Skylar had inherited her parents sense of responsibility, and Hermione trusted her. Remus claimed he trusted her too, it was Harry, who'd inherited James' sense of responsibility rather than Lily's, that he didn't trust. Though, honestly, Hermione believed he also feared their daughter would do what they had done and lose her virginity before marriage.

Not that either regretted it, as they had been each other's firsts. No one else even came close in their books, and after their first time, Remus and Hermione agreed to marry. They'd been together ever since and their love hadn't dwindled yet.

"Remus, our reservations expire in ten minutes!" Hermione complained, not that she'd ever admit to whining. "Is this really so important to you that you would ruin our big night?"

"Hermione, love, this is our daughter!" Remus said, turning to face his wife. He sighed when he saw her upset face and pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm sorry, love, I'm just worried is all."

"I'm worried too, but we can trust our daughter. Skylar is a big girl and can take care of herself, and you know Lily taught Harry better than that."

"Yeah," Remus sighed, "but the same could be said for our parents, and look what happened between us!"

"But there were no regrets, and just look where we are now!"

"I love you," Remus mumbled, leaning down to kiss his wife. Hermione returned to the kiss and smiled against his mouth.

"I love you too."

The werewolf pulle away and gave Hermione a significant look. She sighed in defeat and nodded.

"Forty seconds," she said, "then we leave."

Remus grinned and rushed to the door, pulling it open eagerly. He rushed upstairs, Hermione on his heels as she shook her head in disgust at her husband's eagerness to make sure Harry and his daughter were doing nothing wrong. The door to Skylar's bedroom flew open, and both adults gaped at the sight before them.

"Um..." Skylar blushed, smiling nervously at her parents. "It's not what it looks like?"

232323

"How long do you think they'll be out there?" Harry asked, having just arrived, only to see Remus pacing and Hermione attempting to make him leave with her.

"Probably a while," Skylar said. "Da claims to trust me, but he's worried we'll do something before we're married."

Harry snorted in amusement and slid onto the couch next to Skylar. "Parents are so hypocritical," he mumbled. "Mine worry about the same thing, and yet they did it long before marriage."

"So did mine," Skylar admitted. "They don't want me to know about it, but you know how Sirius is."

"Yeah," Harry laughed, "I know."

"Hey!" Skylar perked and looked at Harry hopefully. The teen looked at his girlfriend curiously. "I have a new poster that I want to hang above my bed, but I can't reach the spot I want it in. Can you help?"

"Why don't you just use magic?" Harry asked, though he stood and followed Skylar into her room. Skylar glared at him. "What? It's not like the Ministry can tell when you live in a home of wizards and witches."

"Still, it's against the law to use underage magic!" Skylar protested. "Harry, if you get caught enough times, you could be kicked out of Hogwarts!"

"That's why you don't get caught," Harry told her in a singsong voice. He held up his hands in a placating manner when her glare turned frosty and sighed. "Show me the poster?"

Skylar pushed open the door to her room and handed Harry the large poster of Witch's Sister, her favorite band. He grinned at the rock band facing him, waving with their instruments held closely to their bodies.

"Nice."

"Isn't it though? It took forever to convince da to get it for me, but mum convinced him in the end."

"So, where do you want it?"

Skylar pointed to a blank spot on the wall, just above her bed. She climbed onto the mattress to better show him the place.

"Right there," she said. "I'm not tall enough to reach the nail though."

"I've got it," Harry reassured her, also climbing onto her bed. He stretched his arms as far as they would go, smiling victoriously when the small hole in the poster almost slipped over the nail. It turned into a frown of frustration, however, when the paper continued to evade the desired spot.

"See, I told you it was difficult!" Skylar said.

"Hold my legs steady," Harry ordered, climbing on the headboard. Skylar gasped and started to protest that his actions could be dangerous, but she kept her mouth closed and instead hugged his legs. "Almost...Almost...Got it!"

"Really!?" Skylar asked excitedly, letting go of Harry's legs to admire her new poster. Unfortunately, she let go a little too roughly and Harry let out a short yelp of shock as he turned and fell on top of Skylar – just as the door opened.

"Um..." Skylar said when she realized Harry was too shocked to say anything. "It's not what it looks like?"

232323

Remus could feel his heart racing, his mind telling him that his daughter was speaking and surely there was a plausible explanation for this. Hermione's sharp intake of breath behind him did nothing to calm his rising anger, however, and his wife could do nothing as he lunged for the teen atop his daughter.

Harry, luckily, managed to evade Remus before the werewolf could catch him. As wild as he could be at times, Harry did have some survival instinct. He knew when to run, and now was definitely a time to run!

"I'll kill you!" Remus snarled, chasing after the younger male. He didn't care if Harry _was_ his best friend's son, he would rue the day he laid a hand on Skylar Lupin!

"Mum, it really wasn't what it looked like!" Skylar exclaimed, pointing to the poster above her bed. "Harry fell over after putting my poster up." 

Hermione frowned and looked at the poster. She was sure Skylar was being honest, as the poster hadn't been up when they first exited the house. Still...

"It won't be easy making your father listen," she sighed. "I'll try to calm him down, but you should floo Lily and James. Warn them that their son might be coming home neutered."

Skylar gasped. "You don't really think da would do something like that, do you?"

Hermione chuckled and gave her daughter a pointed look. "You have no idea."

END


	81. You're What?

REQUEST: MoonNightLover requested a sequel to _Poster Positions_

**Episode** **81**

You're What!?

Summary: In which three years after _Poster Positions,_ Remus finds his daughter isn't as innocent as he would like

Skylar took in huge gulps of breath while Harry steadied her. Downstairs, in the kitchen, were her parents and his, chatting about the good ole days as they caught up on things. James and Lily recently moved due to their jobs, so they didn't see Remus and Hermione as much as usual. Since Harry and Skylar both attended Hogwarts, they saw each other as much as usual.

At first, they'd been glad to attend the same school so they wouldn't be separated, but now they almost wished they weren't together so much. Maybe then _this_ wouldn't have happened.

'This' being Skylar's newly discovered pregnancy. She was lucky Madame Pomfrey hadn't said anything to her parents, claiming that she was now eighteen and in her last year of Hogwarts, she could take responsibility for her actions.

It would probably have been that much easier if Madame Pomfrey did send a message to her parents, but who said life was easy? Gulping again, the couple slowly made their way downstairs to face the wrath of their parents, more specifically Remus and Lily.

"Hey, there you guys are!" James greeted when he noticed their children. "We were beginning to worry about you two," he said, wiggling his brows. "The last thing we need is a repeat of _that_ night."

"I told you," Remus mumbled, "I saw my daughter under your son. What was I supposed to think?"

"It's alright, Remus," Lily reassured, patting his hand comfortingly. "We understand. I'm just glad things were worked out before it was too late."

"Luckily I have experience holding him back," Hermione said with a sly grin common among the Marauders. She wrapped her arms around her blushing husband and turned her attention to the nervous-looking children. "Is something wrong? You two don't look so good."

"Maybe you should lay down," Lily said, also taking their pale faces into account.

"Just not on top of her, alright Harry?" James piped up. He winced in pain when Lily elbowed him sharply, pouting at the sharp glare the three bookworms sent his way. "Sirius would have appreciated it."

"Actually, Mum, Da..." Skylar trailed off, taking in a deep breath. "I have something to tell you."

"Oh?" Hermione asked, sitting straighter now. She noticed the shaking of her daughter's voice, and she shared a confused, worried look with Remus.

"_We_ have something to tell all of you," Harry corrected, avoiding his mother's searching gaze.

"Well, what is it?" James asked easily, apparently the only one who didn't notice the uncomfortable postures of the teenagers. "It can't be that ba--"

"I'm pregnant!" Skylar burst out before she could stop herself. She breathed heavily and looked up shyly, afraid to see the looks on her parents' faces.

Silence surrounded the room for several minutes, all four adults gaping at their children. Disbelief and pleas for this to be a joke could easily be seen in Lily's eyes. She shook her head, red hair flying from side to side, in denial.

"I...I...C-could you r-repeat that?" James stuttered, having not expected those words out of Skylar's mouth. Maybe he'd heard her wrong.

"I'm pregnant," Skylar said again. It was much easier to say now that she'd gotten over the initial fear. The look entering her father's eyes had her backing up, pulling Harry behind her.

"...You're what!?" four identical yells echoed through the kitchen, Lily and Remus slamming their hands on the table to stand and glare at their children.

"Harry James Potter, I taught you better than that!" Lily screeched. "How could you do this!?"

Harry winced at the volume of his mother's voice. His head bowed in embarrassment and shame. He didn't regret what he and Skylar had done, but he hadn't expected to become a father so early in life.

He glanced at his father hopefully, but James was too busy gaping at the empty air to save him from his mother's wrath. He looked to Hermione then, but she appeared to be in the same state as James. Not good, as they were the two most accepting and understanding, even if Hermione didn't take crap from anyone.

"I'll kill you!" Remus shouted, giving Harry a strange sense of déjà vu. He had no time to really dwell on it, though, before he was running for his life, Skylar screaming his name in fear.

"Skylar Brianne Lupin!" Hermione said lowly, her voice edging on dangerous. She glared at her daughter, who was slowly turning to face her nervously.

"Yes, Mummy?" Skylar squeaked.

"What were you thinking!?" Hermione shouted, face turning red from anger and shock. Skylar gulped and glared right back at her mother, ready to use whatever means she had too to make her mother understand.

"You can't talk!" she said. "You and Da, Lily and James did it before marriage!"

"Maybe so," Hermione said, "but at least Lily and I had enough sense to use the contraceptive charm!"

Skylar blanched and looked to Lily, who was nodding in agreement.

"Honestly," James sighed, shaking his head. "Kids these days. Don't even know how to cast a proper charm."

END


	82. Pup

A/N's:

Since you all seem to love the werewolf!Hermione stories, I'm trying to write more of them before the series ends.

**Episode 82**

Pup

Summary: In which Moonstar and Moony play with their pup

Humans were such strange creatures, in Moony's opinion anyway. They cried sadly after their first pup was born, claiming they had ruined an innocent life before it could even be started. A questioning attitude since rarely were female werewolves able to keep the children they had. This one had been strong enough to survive though, something the humans should be celebrating rather than mourning.

It wasn't that they didn't love their son, according to Moonstar, just that they didn't want him to be like them. Still confusing, but what could they really expect from their human sides?

Bran, as their human halves called him, whimpered as his paw caught in a tree root. He loved playing with his parents under the light of the full moon. He felt stronger, happier, freer than ever. Not that his human self ever remembered the free feeling, but it was still nice while it lasted.

His mother nudged him gently with her snout, reaching down with her sharp canines to carefully release his foot. The young male would never understand how his mother, with such sharp fangs, could gently move anything, but she managed it somehow. That was his mother, a beautiful mystery.

He let out a short bark of excitement, rubbing under her chin and chest as only a pup would do. She let out what might have been a chuckle and nudged him again, urging him to turn around.

Bran did so reluctantly, eyes widening and howling victoriously when he saw his father sitting there. He'd been chasing the old wolf before he was captured, and now would be his chance to catch him. He ran towards the motionless male, lunging at the last minute, only to fall face first into the dirt when Moony moved away.

The older male looked at his frustrated son and let out a playful bark, taunting him by running circles around the fallen boy. Bran growled angrily and lunged at his father again, but he missed him completely and once again ate dirt from the fall.

He looked up, eyes widening at the sight of his mother practically flying through the air. He backed away, ignoring his father's confused and amused snorts at his almost frightened actions. Moony was soon cut off, however, when Moonstar landed atop him with a rough growl and playfully pulled on his ear.

Bran barked happily at his mother's success and ran to help her hold the bigger werewolf down. She licked his cheek where dirt still existed and pushed the protesting Moony down with her front paws.

The youngest wolf jumped off his father's back and pranced around, much as Moony had done earlier. The older male huffed and growled warningly, attempting to push his mate's paws from his back with little success.

Finally, Moonstar moved from Moony's back when Bran wasn't looking. Nuzzling her husband, she gestured toward their son with her snout. The two shared a sly smirk, or as much of a smirk as werewolves could make, and crept up behind the distracted pup.

He turned from his victory dance, only to see two smug faces looking at him. Yelping in surprise and fear, he turned to run, making it halfway through the forest before he could hear the trampling paws behind him. Bran let out a yip of excitement and adrenaline, unknowingly telling his parents exactly where he was at the moment.

This was what he lived for, this was what he loved about being a wolf. The peaceful times with his mother and father, running through the forest. Let the humans be sad their human son turned furry with them once a month, Bran was excited. He loved the outdoors, he loved the feeling of mud sliding under his paws. He couldn't imagine a better existence.

This was truly what life was all about.

END


	83. Grandmotherhood

REQUEST: Beneeta requested a sequel to _You're What!?_

**Episode 83**

Grandmother-hood

Summary: In which Skylar and Harry have their first child

"I can't believe I'm going to be a grandmother at forty-five!" Hermione cried, hugging the equally excited and distraught Lily Evans.

"I know," Lily sniffled. "We're too young to have grandkids! Why couldn't you two have waited until we were fifty or sixty? Then, at least, we'd look like proper grandparents!"

"I'm sorry!" Skylar gasped, holding her stomach while the Healer ordered her to push. "I wasn't expecting to get pregnant at eighteen!"

"Well, you shouldn't have!" Remus piped up, glaring at Harry from his place in the corner.

It had taken nearly three weeks before Lily and Remus would allow their children anywhere near each other. Only because James mentioned that Harry should take full responsibility for his actions and be a father to the unborn child were they allowed to see each other as early as they were. As it went, Remus and Lily were still hesitant to allow the children time alone together, and only Hermione's insistence would push Remus out of the house when Skylar was home anymore.

Now, graduated from Hogwarts, Skylar and Harry would be having their first child. It would have been horrible for most people to have a child right after graduation, but Harry and Skylar were actually looking forward to it. They married right after graduation, and they planned to be together for a long while. Just as their parents had been.

"Look at it this way, girls," Sirius piped up when Hermione and Lily continued to cry over their early grandparent-hood. "You'll get to spoil the little bugger and be mothers all over again while Skylar and Harry try to find a good job!"

"Shut it, Padfoot!" Hermione snarled. "Do you know what it's like to be a grandmother!?"

"I'd hope not," Sirius muttered, though not loud enough for Hermione to hear him.

"I'll tell you!" she continued, waving her fist at the doggish man. "You feel old! _Old!_ It's the worst feeling ever!"

"You'll change your tune once it's born," Sirius told her with a smile. "You said the same thing about Skylar when you found out you were pregnant."

"What!?" Skylar demanded, pushing hard and crushing Harry's hand in her grip. Remus let out a pleased sound at the sight of Harry in pain. She ignored her husband's yelping and her father's smug smirk, to look at her mother in disbelief. "You were upset to be a mother!?"

"Now, dear, don't be so hasty," Hermione told her daughter calmly. It seemed she was unaffected by the bad attitude that had taken over her daughter after going into labor. "I was happy to be a mother. It was the feeling old part I didn't like."

"You bit--AH!"

"Skylar Brianne Lupin, I _know_ you weren't about to call me a bitch!" Hermione growled dangerously. She knew her daughter was affected by the pain and hormones right now, but that didn't mean she would accept such language from her child's mouth. "You watch your mouth young--"

"Ladies, ladies, can't we all just calm down?" Sirius tried, stepping between the two with his hands held up in a friendly gesture.

"Shut it, Sirius!" the two women snapped.

"Forty-four and a grandmother," Lily mumbled to herself. "I can't be a grandmother just yet!"

"Now, Lily-love," James soothed, stepping up to hug his wife, "you're still just as beautiful as you were when we were seventeen. Sirius is right, think of this as a second motherhood rather than grandmother-hood."

Lily slumped against her husband, eyes wide with shock. She still couldn't accept that she was a grandmother, would be a grandmother just as soon as the baby slid free.

"I'm too young for this!" she cried.

"PUSH!"

"I AM PUSHING YOU GODDAMNED...!"

"SKYLAR, YOU WATCH YOUR MOUTH!" Hermione interrupted her daughter. Turning to the Healer, she smiled apologetically. "I'm terribly sorry about her."

"Oh, that's alright," the Healer reassured. "I get this all the time with pregnancies. PUSH!"

"I SAID I WAS PUSHI- AHHH!"

The sound of crying caused all else to still. The Healer took the baby, gesturing for Harry to come forward and cut the cord with the scissors. He did so gently, staring at the child curiously. No one's eyes left the baby as the Healer took it out of the room to clean it of the blood and goo.

"I'm a grandmother..." Lily breathed.

"I'm a grandmother..." Hermione echoed. The two women were silent before they ran to each other, jumping around.

"Now, calm down," Sirius tried to soothe. "There's no need to be all upset."

"Oh, shut it, Sirius!" Lily snapped, though the wide smile on her face took out most of the sting. "Can't you see we're celebrating!?"

"We're grandmothers!" Hermione sang, dancing around in a circle with Lily. The two women laughed while Harry went to comfort his wife.

"Weren't you two just upset about that?" James asked hesitantly.

"That was _before_ we were grandmothers," Hermione explained slowly. "Now that we are, we can fully appreciate grandmother-hood."

"Right!" Lily nodded in agreement. Sirius snorted.

"I will never understand women."

"That makes two of us," James mumbled to his friend.

"WE HEARD THAT!"

END


	84. Manipulation

REQUEST: Beneeta requested a sequel to _Grandmother-hood_

**Episode 84**

Manipulation

Summary: In which Remus, Sirius, and James are wrapped around Isabelle's finger

A week into her new life outside her mother's stomach, and Isabelle Skylar Potter already manipulated her grandfathers and Sirius into completing her every whim. If she wanted milk, she got milk, and if she wanted that shiny new toy in the shop's window, she got that shiny new toy in the shop's window.

For all his complaining about Harry impregnating his daughter before marriage, Remus treated his granddaughter better than Hermione and Lily, who'd been so excited about being grandmothers they danced around the hospital room. In all honesty, Hermione was a bit jealous at the attention her husband lavished on the child, though she couldn't blame him for being enamoured with the little pink face and tiny, delicate hands.

As she grew older, Isabelle, Issy as she preferred to be called, learned to use this power to her advantage. When she was only three, she had all the newest dolls and toys a girl could hope for in both the Wizarding and Muggle world. All of it had come from the three male Marauders, who, much to Skylar's and Harry's chagrin, were spoiling her to the point Issy would immediately floo Sirius or Remus or James if she didn't get what she wanted from her parents.

How the girl learned to use the floo at such a young age, the world would never know. Remus claimed it was due to his and Hermione's genes, which they'd passed down to Skylar. Both being intelligent, their daughter followed in their footsteps, and eventually their granddaughter did too.

Now, six years of age, Isabelle knew every trick there was to getting what she wanted from her three grandfathers. She smiled hopefully when approaching them, pouted when they denied her, sniffled when she saw them breaking down, and hugged them tightly when they finally agreed to buy her whatever it was she wanted. Spoiled and manipulative, she made Skylar and her grandmothers proud, and also slightly jealous that her methods no longer worked for them as they used too.

"Remus," Hermione would say, "you've got to stop spoiling that girl."

"James," Lily would point out sternly, "she's going to become a little brat if you keep this up."

"Yes, dear!" the two men would chorus when their wives gave them this lecture.

They would vow to themselves not to fall for Issy's manipulative ways next time. But the minute she came over, pouting because she didn't have that new doll house that was all the rage for girls her age, she would find it in her bedroom with a note from one of the three male Marauders, if not all three, promising she would never want for anything as long as they were around.

"Issy's becoming a brat!" Skylar said miserably, banging her head against the table. "Mum, Lily, you guys have to tell Da and James not to buy her anymore stuff! Harry and I tell her no, and she says, actually _says_ to us, 'just wait 'til I ask Grandpa (Sirius) or Grandad (James) or Grandda (Remus)!' Depending on who she plans to see next."

"I'm sorry, sweetie," Hermione apologized, stroking her daughter's hair. "It's not for lack of trying."

"She's right," Lily agreed. "I've even threatened to withhold sex, and James still buys her everything she asks for!"

Skylar looked at her mother-in-law, half disgusted with the thought of her and James having relations and half shocked that James would do something regardless of the threat.

"Remus does the same," Hermione admitted. Skylar scrunched up her nose then.

"Ew! I don't want to imagine you and Da having intercourse! That's just gross. Old people and sex, ugh!"

Hermione and Lily shot Skylar significant looks, and she laughed nervously.

"Not that I think you're old, of course!" she exclaimed quickly. "It's just that you've been grown ups since I was a kid."

"You're still a kid," Hermione huffed and ruffled the bushy brown hair, so much like her own there could be no mistaking who the mother was. "You're also acting just as bratty as your daughter."

"Sorry," Skylar squeaked and lowered her head to the table again. "Why don't you send them to sleep on the couch if they buy her anything again?"

"Done it," Hermione said. "Remus bought her those shoes, remember? He slept on the couch for a week, complained the whole time too."

"Is that why Da was so cranky a few weeks back?" Skylar asked curiously. Hermione nodded.

"Most likely."

"Well," Lily mused, "that explains a lot."

"How about making them do all the chores around the house?" Skylar piped up again, already back to the subject of her daughter and the men who spoiled her.

"Failed," Lily spoke up. "You know how much James _hates_ doing house work, but he did it all for two weeks and didn't stop buying her anything! Finally, I got so fed up with his complaining while he worked that I told him to just stop and I would take care of it."

"Is there anything you _haven't_ tried?" Skylar asked hopefully. Her hopes crashed and burned when the two women shook their heads in the negative.

"We should just face it, Issy has them wrapped around her finger," Hermione said.

"That girl, I don't know whether to be upset or proud." Lily muttered, more to herself than the other women sitting around the table.

"Upset I can understand," Skylar said. "But proud?"

"Well," Lily shared a smile with Hermione, "you've got to admit, that girl _knows_ how to manipulate!"

END

A/N's:

Yeah, another chapter I'm disappointed in. The basic foundation of the plot was something Beneeta gave out as a suggestion to me, but thinking this up was just...hard.


	85. How to Say No

REQUEST: Beneeta and MoonNightLover requested a sequel to _Manipulation_

How to Say No

Summary: In which Isabelle is told no for the first time

"Granda, Grandpa, Grandad, will you buy me these?" Issy asked, holding up a package of sweets Skylar had specifically told them _not_ to get the young girl. Something about her being a menace afterwards.

"I don't know..." Remus mumbled. "You're mother said not too."

Issy pouted cutely at the men. "Pleeeeeaaaaassse?"

"Issy..." James started, remembering the lecture his wife had given him and his vow not to give in to the little girl.

"I thought you loved me!" Issy exclaimed, sniffling as tears formed in her eyes.

"Of course we love you!" Sirius said quickly. "But we aren't supposed to buy those...for...you...Oh, who are we kidding? We never listened to authority before!"

"Yeah!" James agreed quickly, picking the small girl up and holding her close to his chest. "We'll buy them for you, won't we Remus?"

"Of course we will," Remus sighed, knowing he couldn't deny the girl's pouting, teary-eyed face anymore than his friends. Hermione wouldn't be happy though.

"Yay!" Issy cried, waving her arms, and the bag of sweets, through the air in her excitement. "Candy! Candy! Candy!"

232323

"I can't believe you!" Hermione exclaimed, though there was no real surprise in her tone. She just looked exasperated, which only further proved her words untrue. "I thought you said you wouldn't get anything for her this time."

"Well, you can't expect a girl to go shopping and not buy something!" Remus exclaimed, holding his hands up as though warding off his wife's infamous wrath.

"Lily and I go shopping all the time and don't buy anything," Hermione pointed out dryly.

"Well, no one ever accused you and Lily of being normal girls either."

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

"Only that you don't act like most women do."

"You know what? You can just sleep on the couch tonight!" Hermione stormed off, ignoring Remus' pleads and protests. The door to their bedroom slammed, and Remus sighed.

"Issy," he mumbled to himself, "you're killin' me, kid."

232323

"What happened to you guys?" Sirius asked when he saw James and Remus looking worse for wear. "You guys look like shit."

"Thanks a lot, mate," James mumbled tiredly. "Lily spent the whole night yelling at me for caving in to Issy again."

"Better than mine," Remus said. "I had to spend the whole night on the couch. Again!"

"We have _got_ to stop falling for Issy's tricks!" Sirius exclaimed, looking at his two friends with sympathy. He wasn't married and so didn't suffer the same fate, but he could imagine how unhappy James and Remus must be to constantly be put off due to their inability to say no to Skylar's daughter.

"Right!" James agreed full-heartedly. "Next time we see her, we don't buy her anything."

"No matter how much she asks," Remus added. "We don't give in."

"We're men!" Sirius exclaimed. "Men don't fall for little girl's orders. Saying no will be a breeze."

"Right!"

232323

"I just couldn't do it!" James cried loudly, throwing his hands into the air.

Earlier that day, Issy had been dropped off with the three men. She asked to go to the store to do a little looking, and her grandfathers could see nothing wrong with that. They wouldn't buy her anything, didn't mean they couldn't take her anywhere.

Naturally, as soon as they entered the shop, she had run off to the toy aisle and began bringing down stuffed animals she wanted. The men's resolve lasted all of five minutes before they broke down and bought her all the bears and bunnies she wanted, patting her head and even taking her out for ice cream afterwards.

"I know, mate," Sirius consoled understandingly, "I know."

"We're just no good at this," Remus admitted needlessly. "Maybe we should take lessons."

"On how to say no?" Sirius questioned.

"It couldn't hurt," James said. "We might actually learn to turn her down."

"Anyway," Remus pushed open the front door, "I think we could all use a drink."

232323

Whenever the men left, Lily had taken to coming over to visit with Hermione. The two women didn't have much to do as James, Remus, and Sirius always ended up in charge of Issy. They weren't sure how that happened, especially when Skylar and Harry dropped her off to be in her grand_mothers_' care, but somehow at least one of the three men always managed to sneak off with the spoiled girl.

Today was no different. Lily sat at the kitchen table, enjoying a nice cup of tea with Hermione, the two talking about their respective jobs – Lily at the Ministry and Hermione at a local bookstore – and simply catching up on the latest news. They could gossip just as much as any other woman, no matter what the men seemed to think about them not being normal females!

The gossip topic of today was, as per usual, Issy and her manipulative ways over the men. It was cute at first, then annoying, but now it was starting to get out of hand. According to Skylar, her attitude was even brattier than usual, and they knew it was due to the coddling of their husbands and Sirius. Those three _needed_ to learn how to say no to a cute face!

"I think we should refuse to let them have any time with Issy," Lily said, rubbing a hand over her face tiredly. "Just deny them the privalige."

"It wouldn't work," Hermione told her equally tiredly. "If they can sneak off with her now, they'll do the same later."

"We might as well face it, we're going to be dealing with one bratty child."

"I can't believe those three are this weak though," Hermione mused, nodding her agreement with Lily's statement. "At this rate, she'll be just like Malfoy. You remember how spoiled he was?"

"Oh yeah," Lily nodded with a grimace. "It was always 'my father' this and 'my father' that. I felt a bit sorry for his poor father to be honest."

"I bet he was happy to die from dragon pox," Hermione mused, smirking at Lily's indignant gasp.

"Hermione, you shouldn't talk like that about other people!"

"What?" Hermione smiled as innocently as a Marauder could. "He was a right prat, wasn't he? All those Malfoy's are, and anyway, don't forget that I'm a Marauder, Lily. I didn't like them anymore than James did."

"I know," Lily said while sipping her tea. "Doesn't make it right for you to talk about the dead that way. And anyway, the Malfoy children were only that bratty because of how they were raised. Getting everything they wanted." 

"My point," Hermione leaned back in her chair so that only two legs remained on the ground. "Issy will turn out just like them if those boys keep this up."

"Yeah," Lily sighed. She could think of nothing to say against that. Hermione was right after all. "Sit in your chair right, Hermione, you're as bad as James!" 

232323

"Did you hear that?" James asked softly, so the women in the kitchen wouldn't hear. James and Sirius shared horrified looks, and Remus didn't look much better, pale as he was. "Issy's going to be just like Malfoy if we keep this up!"

"That's it!" Sirius exclaimed, though making sure to keep his voice quiet enough the women behind the door wouldn't hear. "We can't spoil her so much she turns out like that prat. We've got to say no!"

"This time for real," Remus agreed. "I'd hate to be related to Malfoy of all people." 

"Agreed!"

232323

"Granda, Grandad, Grandpa, buy this for me?" Issy begged, holding up a purple and pink teddy bear. Her eyes were large and a pout had formed on her face.

"I..." James started, quailing under the pouting stare.

"We shouldn't..." Remus began, trailing off at the tears starting to form.

"Oh, I can't say no to that fa--" Sirius cut off as Issy morphed, before his eyes, into a miniature Malfoy. It seemed the other men also had the same picture, for they backed away and shook their heads firmly.

"Sorry, Issy, not today," Remus said sternly. Issy lowered the bear to look disbelievingly at the three grown men she had wrapped around her finger.

"What?" she asked quietly, sniffling.

"We said no," James said firmly.

"But..."

"No means no!" Sirius finished. He took the bear gently from Issy's hands and placed it back on the shelf. "We're not buying you anything today."

Issy stared blankly at the men for several minutes, then shrugged nonchalantly. "Okay!"

The three Marauders blinked as she skipped away, humming happily to herself.

"What...just happened?" Sirius asked slowly.

"We said no..." Remus muttered, almost in awe.

"And she's not crying!" James finished, just as astounded as his two friends.

"Huh, who knew?" Sirius muttered, shrugging. The other two shook their heads in reply, and the trio followed behind the smiling girl.

They'd finally said no, and it actually felt pretty damn good. Hermione and Lily would be so proud.

A/N's:

I really didn't plan to write beyond the first sequel to Poster Positions, so I'm having a bit of trouble with this mini-series now.


	86. Bank Statement

A/N's:

This is more of an alternative to _How to Say No_ than a sequel. It was requested right before I posted the other, so I didn't see it in time. So, I've decided to make it it's own chapter.

REQUEST: Lilmissxx requested a sequel to _Manipulation_

**Episode** **86**

Bank Statement

Summary: In which Hermione and Lily take matters into their own hands

With their husbands and Sirius wrapped around Issy's finger, it didn't take long for Skylar, Harry, Hermione, and Lily to realize it would be up to them to fix things before the child turned into a truly spoiled brat. The last thing any of them wanted was a miniature _Malfoy_ in the family. The memory of those spoiled children was enough to send the quartet into shivers of disgust.

Work took up a lot of Skylar's and Harry's time, however, so they were forced to let their mothers come up with a plan to stop Issy's decent into brat-hood. The women were smart, they trusted them to come up with good ideas, but how well those ideas would work was another story entirely.

James, Sirius, and Remus had ways of dodging authority, even that of their wives, if they wanted too. No matter what happened, they would find some way around the rules. Well, usually it was just James and Sirius, and they pulled Remus – and in any other situation but this one, Hermione – along with them.

The plan came to Hermione after visiting with her parents for a bit. They were talking of their bank statements and how badly they needed to learn to budget more with prices rising the way they were. She was hit with inspiration, and after kissing her parents and calling them geniuses, she apparated to Godric's Hollow to tell Lily of her idea.

The thing was, the boys simply needed to learn to budget with Issy. The problem was that Sirius and James had a lot of money, and Remus' family wasn't exactly poor either. His inheritance wasn't enough to live without worry like the other two, but it was still a hefty sum that kept the Lupin residence in a nice home with extra money always on hand for something or other.

If they didn't have the money, then they couldn't by Issy everything she asked for. That was why, Hermione grinned slyly when she told Lily this part, they would make sure the men _didn't_ have the money. Not on them at least.

It wasn't like they could simply go into Gringotts and ask the goblins to refuse their husbands when they wanted into the bank vault. They'd need a nice amount of money to bribe the small, greedy creatures with, and that was money they just didn't have. Money that was being spent on Isabelle.

After reassuring Lily that she would take care of Sirius' wallet, he wouldn't question Hermione visiting him without her husband like he would Lily, she apparated back to her house and began rifling through her husband's pouch. He wouldn't need _this_ much money when Issy was dropped off tomorrow.

232323

"Will you by this for me?" Issy asked cutely, holding up a large doll. Remus smiled and nodded, though he'd vowed just yesterday not to give her anything. Honestly, how could Hermione expect him to reject such a face?

Reaching down, he pulled out the pouch he kept his galleons in. Issy smiled when she saw the jingling bag and waited eagerly for her grandda to count out the desired money for her new dolly. Remus opened the pouch, his smile vanishing when he noticed how empty the bag was. Frowning, he jingled the bag again. It sounded like money was inside.

"Jingling charm..." he muttered. Looking at the confused girl, he smiled apologetically. "Grandda doesn't have any money on him apparently. Go ask Grandpa or Grandad, okay?"

"Okay!" Issy chirped, smiling sweetly as she skipped off to James and Sirius.

Remus walked slowly behind her, wondering why Hermione would take all of his money. What if he needed it? He opened the pouch once more, noticing the white paper folded this time. Pulling it out, his eyes widened as he read his wife's neat script.

_Consider this a lesson in budgeting._

_Love Hermione_

_P.S. If you're reading this, you're on the couch for breaking your vow again! Honestly, Remus, you should be ashamed._

He glanced up, crumpling the paper in his fist. Judging by the looks on Sirius' and James' face, and the upset look on Issy's, he wasn't the only one without any money.

"I can't believe they would do this!" Sirius cried, throwing his hands in the air as they led Issy out of the shop. "To take our money like that, who do they think they are!?"

"And we're still stuck on the couch too!" James whined, lowering his head and slumping his shoulders. "How is that fair?"

"They'll probably lecture us," Remus informed needlessly. "A long, angry lecture. Again."

The three men groaned in unison, not looking forward to returning home. Issy watched the men with crossed arms and a raised brow.

"Merlin," she muttered under her breath, "it's not like it's _that_ big of a deal. I have enough toys as is, I just liked the doll. I can live without it. Honestly, some people are such brats!"

END


	87. Good Enough

**Episode 87**

Good Enough

Summary: In which Hermione muses on what really sucks about being a werewolf

It was not the excruciatingly painful change, nor was it the constant pounding in her mind. The animalistic urges that, during heat, surpassed her husband's own. It wasn't even the occasional desire to hike on a tree or show fangs to an unsuspecting cat passing by just to watch as it trembled and ran, fearing for its life. None of these undesirable conditions were what made being a werewolf so bad, at least not in Hermione's opinion.

It was the heartbreaking, unchangeable knowledge that she could never have children.

From a young age, Hermione dreamed of marrying a nice man and having children with him. She would work her job, though only part time and more to exert her independence than out of actual need, and spend the rest of the day with her children. The husband, whoever he may be, would also work for longer and come home to a loving, doting wife who still had her intelligence.

When she was bitten by a werewolf, Hermione's dreams changed. She imagined that, if she was lucky enough, she would find a male werewolf and mate with him. Their pups would be beautiful, she decided, and would run around with them at night under the full moon. She would read to them when human and tuck them in, as all good mothers did.

Then, Hermione realized one important aspect that sent all her dreams crashing to the ground. Female werewolves didn't have children.

The excruciating change caused bones to break and mend in a completely different form. Even if she did happen to become impregnated, the once-a-month pain (and not the one _all_ women complained about) would murder her unborn pup.

Even if she did somehow manage to luck out and actually have the baby, Hermione grew to learn, it would most likely be a werewolf as well. Knowing the exclusion she suffered, she wouldn't wish that upon any child. No one deserved to be a monster.

As luck had it, she _did_ find her male werewolf, and in her first year at Hogwarts too! She and Remus hit it off immediately, and it came as no surprise, except maybe to Peter, when they began dating in third year. Their relationship was a rare one that lasted beyond school and into marriage, and it wasn't just because they feared nobody else would desire them due to their monthly change. They really, truly loved each other.

But they couldn't have children.

Hermione's life was not the fairytale she always pictured, and a part of her wished that she'd never been bitten by that damned wolf. Of course, then she didn't doubt that she and Remus would not be together; Remus would have pushed her away, as he did every other girl, and she couldn't imagine her life without him. Even worse, in her mind, she couldn't imagine the sweet, intelligent man living alone forever because of his condition.

That didn't change the fact that she was unable to conceive, or at least conceive and keep the child. Sometimes, it really sucked being one of the rare female mythological wolves.

After Lily conceived, things changed a bit. The redhead died during childbirth, which devastated James and left the rest of the Marauders in a state of shock and disbelief. Lily was so strong and had lived through so much, how could she die during childbirth?

She gave up her life to let Harry continue living though, and James made sure to take good care of his child. Sadly, his job took many hours, and as a single parent, he needed someone to watch over his children.

Sirius was an Auror, so naturally he was out. Peter, while not an Auror, constantly traveled with his job and could not take care of a baby. Remus and Hermione were the only choice left. Granted, they would've been James' choice first anyway, as he didn't want Sirius spoiling little Harry too much, and Peter wasn't exactly gifted with children.

So, they watched as he grew from boy to man, loving them all as his family and claiming Hermione as his surrogate mother. She had never been happier, nor had Remus who always secretly wanted children, even if he reassured Hermione he didn't mind her inability.

They couldn't have children, but they did have Harry. And that was good enough.

END


	88. Pack Mates

A/N's:

Neither Remus nor Hermione are Marauders in this fic. They are both wolves (actual wolves, not werewolves), so it would be kind of difficult.

**Episode 88**

Pack Mate

Summary: In which Hermione and Remus become pack mates

Hermione hated it. She'd been with a pack for a little while, but when the males continuously fought over her, the leader demanded her immediate leave. She could have handled it with a bit more poise, she thought, if he and the bitches hadn't taken to ignoring her and leaving her out when the hunt began.

Now, she was without a pack, without a mate, and everyone knew there was nothing sadder than a lone wolf. If a wolf had no pack, they had nothing. No respect, no connections, just themselves and their miserable existence. That's why so many wolves left alone would find a stronger predator and pick a fight in hopes of being killed "honorably".

The rain made things worse, she decided bitterly. As soon as the pack left her, the males already whining over the second most beautiful (now _the_ most beautiful since Hermione was out of the picture) bitch. She wondered how long before that one was either mated or sent away like herself. Some small spiteful part of her hoped it would be the latter, if only because she had been one of the wolves eager to kick Hermione out of the pack.

It really didn't take a genius to figure out what would happen. Hermione, for any animal, was incredibly intelligent. Yet, she blinded herself to the idea that the leader wouldn't leave her behind. He was her father after all, but then, in the wolf world, the pack came first, not the individual. Hermione could understand his reasoning, but it still hurt quite a bit.

Unconsciously, she began to whine as she made her way through the unfamiliar forest. She would need shelter soon. The rain that began when she found herself packless hadn't stopped. Her fur was already soaked too much for comfort, and it would only be worse if she slept in the mud.

Sighing as much as a wolf can, Hermione turned and made her way through the trees and past rocks. Maybe today she'd be lucky.

232323

Remus sniffed the ground. He knew he looked pathetic, a scraggly thing with nowhere to go. He was a half-breed, half dog and half wolf, and nobody wanted him. The wolf packs turned their noses up at the dirtied blood, and humans found his appearance disturbing. Not to say he was an ugly mutt, but he was skinnier than any they'd ever seen and it never crossed their minds he would fatten up with some food.

Growling lowly to himself, he moved through the muddy ground. The rain didn't bother him as much as it did when he was a pup. Without a family, he knew all too well how to take care of himself in the wild, but that didn't mean he liked the rain any better than most other mammals.

He paused when he caught a new scent in his territory. Well, it wasn't exactly _his_ per se, but no other creature really stayed around long enough to claim any part of the land as theirs. So, for now, it was Remus' territory.

The scent was light and musky, though that could be due to the rain. It almost smelled like a female, which shocked Remus. He knew well, despite his inexperience with packs, that wolves refused to leave their bitches behind. Whoever this female was, she was without a pack. Just like him.

Ignoring the pang of sympathy and hope for companionship, Remus turned in the direction of the scent. He'd been rejected by wolves and canines of all types before, but that didn't mean he would give up hope. A friend was all he wanted, and this female, he admitted silently, smelled rather friendly.

232323

Beautiful.

That was the only thought that ran through Remus' mind as he came upon the female. She obviously came from two wolves, not an ounce of dog's blood in her veins. She didn't have the superior feel about her that most wolves of her stature had though, and she didn't seem to mind Remus curiously sniffing around her at all.

In fact, he thought with a bit of embarrassment, she'd lifted her tail slightly when he came to sniff her to decide if she was friend or foe. He sat back on his haunches, regarding her with a look of too much intelligence for any ordinary animal. She stared back, equally intelligent and equally curious.

Slowly, almost unconsciously, she moved toward the male half-breed. She'd heard of wolves mating with dogs before, but she never really knew if it was real or not. After all, most wolves looked down on such things, and the pups not adopted by humans were always left on their own.

Moving closer to the male, she sniffed him lightly. He lifted his chin to give her better access, and Hermione let her tongue loll out happily at the response. He certainly didn't smell bad, at least not to her nose, and she could tell he intended her no harm. Not now that he knew she intended him none.

Letting a yip of excitement escape her, Hermione licked the mutt's snout. He blinked a few times in shock before yipping back and licking her in return. The two sniffed each other curiously again before Remus began to walk away, sending Hermione a look that simply said 'follow me'.

She panted in eagerness and excitement as she came upon a small cave. It wasn't much, but it would keep her safe from the rain. She could hardly believe her luck! For once, a wolf wasn't turning her down, but rather had invited her to stay with him without even needing to ask.

Remus sat and waited for the female to move closer to him, and he sighed in contentment when she nuzzled under his chest. He sniffed her fur once more and laid down, resting one arm over her back. An instant connection.

It wasn't much, Hermione would admit, but she had a feeling that her and this male wolf would become great friends in the future. They had already become instant pack mates after all.


	89. Spring Time

A/N's:

I've been pretty mean to Peter throughout this series, when he isn't ignored completely, and I feel bad. Not that I like his character, but I at least portrayed his character as a friend and not an enemy in the SBHG, so I've decided to write this one for the still-innocent rat boy.

**Episode** **88**

Spring Time

Summary: In which Peter is alone during the spring time and his friends decide to help

Peter looked around the castle, blushing when he saw all the couples making out. He hated springtime the most of any season. Not because of the rainy weather or the floating pollen, Peter never really suffered an allergy to pollen as most people did, his mum for example. He hated it because of the couples surrounding him, always reminding him that he was alone and not dashing or charming enough for some girl to fall into his arms.

Since fifth year, he at least had James to keep him company in his misery. Not that the black-haired prankster was miserable, but ever since he took notice of Lily Evans, he refused to be with any other girl. Naturally, since she constantly refused him, he too was alone during the season of love.

However, for reasons no one could really fathom, Evans decided to say yes to Potter this year. Now, the two were nearly inseparable, and Peter was once again alone in his suffering.

He didn't even have Remus, he thought moodily as he headed for the Gryffindor common room. He and Hermione had been going out since the end of fifth year when they both admitted to having crushes on the other after an accident that caused them to share an unexpected, but not unwanted, kiss.

Sirius...Well, if ever there was a time Sirius didn't have at _least_ sixty girls falling at his feet, Peter didn't remember it. It seemed to him that the girls had been after Sirius since first year, probably even before that he thought bitterly. Why couldn't he be blessed with good looks too?

Even Remus, who'd never had a relationship before Hermione, was easy on the eyes. Girls would have loved to be with him, but he always kept them at a distance due to his lycanthropy. But since Hermione already knew and accepted his unfortunate condition, he had no reason to refuse her. At least, he had no logical reason to refuse her that she would listen to.

Okay, so Peter _was_ happy for his friends. He cared dearly for them and was happy to see them with the ones they coveted more than any other – except for Sirius, who was only dating the best looking girl of the week – but he deserved to be a little bitter. At this time of the year, he could be unhappy, right? After all, with couples in every corner, why shouldn't the one person without a significant other be miserable?

The portrait swung open, and Peter stepped inside. He almost wished he hadn't when he looked up, seeing his four friends sitting around the common room. Normally, this would have been a time to smile, to feel relieved that he at least had friends (and the most popular kids as well, who would've thunk it?), but he somehow couldn't drudge up the ecstatic feeling when all four of them were making out with their current significant other.

Remus and Hermione weren't nearly as vocal or slobbery as Sirius and his bird, but even they seemed to be vying for each other's tonsils. Lily was blushing and playfully pushing James away as he tried to kiss her, laughing softly and occasionally letting him pull her into a deeper kiss before starting the cycle again.

Peter whimpered softly, unsurprised when none heard the sound. He backed away slowly, wondering if he could escape before they noticed and told him to join them, only to return to their activities and forget his presence. Of course, even if he did make it out of the room without being spotted, which would be _all too easy_, where would he go? Even outside the room, couples were _everywhere_, and he wouldn't be surprised if the same could be said for the dorms.

He was trapped, he was miserable, and his friends _still_ hadn't pulled apart long enough to notice he was there.

"What's this?" Lily asked, giggling when James handed her a card with a bright red heart on the front. "Valentines? James, Valentines is in February!"

"I know that," James snorted. "But, my sweet Lily-flower, this is spring, the season when love is in the air! If you ask me, Valentines should be celebrated this time of year, not in the winter. Bloody morons putting a holiday in the wrong season..."

"Don't curse," Lily chided only half-heartedly, pulling James into a kiss of thanks.

Peter turned and exited the common room, feeling his lunch rise back in his throat. Why did _he_ have to witness such a sugary sweet moment? It was sickening really, especially when he had no one he could act that utterly adorable with. It just wasn't fair.

Sighing, Peter made his way outside. At least he could always trust the giant squid to keep him company.

232323

"Guys, I'm worried about Peter," Hermione told the boys that evening. Peter had shown up, only to say he was tired and was heading to bed. Lily followed shortly after, feeling tired herself, and four of the five Marauders were left to themselves.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked, lounging comfortably in front of the fire. His eyes were closed as he let the warmth seep into his skin through his uniform, arms crossed behind his head in a makeshift pillow.

"Yeah...He seemed fine to me," James agreed. It was obvious by the way he kept staring longingly at the girls staircase, he wasn't even fully paying attention to what was being said. Most likely, he was willing Lily to return to his arms with his nonexistent (though he swore they were real despite their constant failure) telepathic powers.

"Hermione's right," Remus said, wrapping an arm over Hermione's shoulders. "He's been unusually quiet lately. I think he might be lonely."

"How can he be lonely with us?" Sirius scoffed, looking at his nails in a superior fashion. Hermione and Remus rolled their eyes at their friend's attitude. Typical Sirius.

"Sirius, think about it," Hermione said slowly. She elbowed Remus lightly when he snorted in amusement. "We all have significant others, and it's the time when love is supposedly in the air. Peter is the only one of us without someone."

"So, you think he wants a girlfriend?" James piped up, finally tuning into the conversation fully when he realized Lily would not be descending the steps again.

"I don't know if he wants one," Remus said slowly. "But I'm sure he's lonely. I've noticed him watching all the couples and sighing lately."

"Well!" Sirius exclaimed, grabbing the trio's attention and standing from his place in front of the fire. He raised one arm above his head, a determined gleam entering his eyes. "We'll definitely find him someone so he doesn't feel so alone!"

"Oh dear," Hermione murmured, leaning into Remus. "Why did I have to open my big mouth?"

232323

"You guys mean it!?" Peter exclaimed, staring at his friends wide-eyed. They smiled and nodded, Sirius the most exuberant of all.

The doggish teen just finished explaining his plan to get the chubby Marauder a girl. To say Peter was surprised and thankful (if not a tad wary, as well he should be when Sirius came up with a plan) would be an understatement. He could hardly believe his friends were actually going to find him someone to spend his days with! They really did care about him!

Sighing wistfully, he hoped they would help him win over Bianca Worple, a beautiful Ravenclaw in their year. He'd heard her boyfriend broke up with her because she wouldn't jump into bed with him like he wanted, and Peter had a crush on her for some time.

"Now," Sirius made a show of looking around. "Which of these lovely ladies will be lucky enough to be a Marauder's girlfriend?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and snorted. "Honestly, Sirius...Is there anyone special you like, Petey?"

Peter blushed and nodded. His gaze shifted to the Ravenclaw table where Bianca sat, laughing with her friends. The Marauders followed his gaze. Hermione smiled in approval.

"Bianca's nice," she said. "I like her."

"She's pretty," Remus admitted. "And smart too."

"Not slutty at all," James said. His own gaze was on the redhead at the end of the Gryffindor table. Lily chose to sit with her other friends today since she hadn't seen them in a while. "Just like my Lily-flower."

"Not to mention she's hot!" Sirius cut in before James could call Lily any more gag-worthy pet names. Honestly, Lily-flower? "You, Wormtail my friend, have great taste!"

Peter beamed. This was going to be great!

232323

This was hell. A total and complete wreck if ever Peter had seen one.

Sirius managed to attract the desired girl's attention with his "surefire prank", a prank that caused candied hearts to fall around Bianca, but he forgot to add Peter's last name to the card that fell in front of her. Now, she was on the search for which Peter gave her such a sweet gift, and naturally Pettigrew was her last choice.

Well, he didn't really know if he was _her_ last choice or not, but several other Peters had come up to Bianca shortly after they found what name had been on the card. She would have to go through all of them to discover who the real culprit was, and that could take some time. Especially since a few of them were smooth talkers who could win her affections easily enough before Peter even had a chance.

It hurt to see her with a different guy everyday, interrogating each of them at breakfast, lunch, and dinner to find who'd wrote her such a sweet note. Peter knew the note word for word, as Sirius made him memorize it, but that didn't change the fact that he would probably forget it by the time Bianca reached him. Assuming, of course, she wasn't caught off guard by another man's affections beforehand and forgot all about the sweet prank.

"Come on, Petey, don't look so down!" James exclaimed, clapping a hand on Peter's back. He smiled at the frowning boy. "The fun has only just begun!" A pause. "Hey, that rhymed! I'm a poet and didn't even know it."

Lily stared blankly at her boyfriend before shaking her head. What had she been thinking agreeing to date this boy again? Sighing, she nodded once to Remus and Hermione and hurried away before James noticed her retreat. If he and Sirius were planning something, she didn't want to be around to know what it was.

Poor Peter though, he looked like he'd seen better days. Then again, if James and Sirius were helping him, he probably had.

232323

"You've just got to show her what a suave guy you are!"

Remus and Hermione face-palmed when they saw Peter. James' advice made sense, but unfortunately he had overdone it. In a typical James Potter fashion of course.

"That's brilliant, mate!" Sirius grinned but then frowned bewilderedly. "But what's the suit going to do?"

"Idiot," James snorted playfully. "It will show her how sophisticated he is."

"Ah, why didn't I think of that!?"

Hermione and Remus face-palmed again.

232323

"What does he think he's doing?" James cried in dismay when he saw Peter fidgeting in front of Bianca. "I told him to act smooth, not stupid!"

"Some people just don't have the natural charm," Sirius tsked.

Hermione raised a brow at the two boys. She really did regret speaking up now. If she'd known they would involve themselves in such a way, which she should have guessed would happen, she never would've opened her big mouth. It would just be easier to take care of things themselves.

"How about we go have a talk with Bianca?" Remus whispered so only she could hear. "I think she's gonna need an explanation after all this."

"Right."

232323

Bianca stared at the chubby boy before her. She had seen him around with the Marauders, the fifth of the group. He was considered the lesser important one, as he rarely came up with his own pranks and didn't speak so much as squeak his words out.

She noticed him before when trying to see James and Sirius (though she ashamedly admitted this, she was glad to be over _that_ phase of her life), and she saw how sweet he was. He didn't have a different girl every week (not that he ever had a girl in the first place) like Sirius, and he wasn't annoyingly obsessed with a certain girl like James. Not that Remus wasn't the same, but he had Hermione and everyone knew those two wouldn't break up for anything.

Though most girls she knew would be embarrassed to be chatted up by the least popular Marauder, Bianca found it rather flattering. Most guys who showed an interest in her expected her to hop into bed with them at the drop of a hat, the stereotypical blonde with big boobs they considered her to be. Peter's flustered expression proved he was much more worried about getting the next word out right than sleeping with her.

"I-I um...I was wondering if y-you w-wanted t-to—Ah!"

Bianca blinked as Peter was forcibly grabbed by James Potter and Sirius Black, the two bowing suavely before dragging him away. It took a few minutes for the recent turn of events to penetrate, and she sighed when she realized Peter would not be returning. What a strange day this was turning out to be.

232323

Hermione and Remus smiled as they high-fived each other. They'd just finished chatting with Bianca about Peter, and now she knew the truth. Well, they weren't sure if she believed them, as they _were_ still Marauders, but the couple was pretty sure she did.

James and Sirius meanwhile were trying to make him see the greatness of their newest plan. Peter looked significantly less enthused than what he'd been when they first agreed to help him win over Bianca Worple. Hermione and Remus didn't blame him either, considering the first plan had gone up in flames when various hormonally-driven boys claimed to be the sweetheart who sent her the candies and card. Then, Peter made a complete fool of himself in front of the blonde Ravenclaw. If Remus was put in Peter's situation with Hermione, he knew he'd be hesitant to listen to the two again as well.

"I'm tellin' ya, mate, it's foolproof!" James exclaimed. Sirius nodded eagerly in agreement.

"Just sing a song for her, and she'll be putty in your hands."

"But I told you, I can't sing!" Peter said exasperatedly. "Maybe I should just give up. It's not like she'd ever like me any--"

"Um...Peter?"

Peter whirled around at the soft voice calling his name. Bianca stood behind him, fidgeting nervously as she smiled at the Gryffindor. Peter gulped, unable to believe his dream girl was actually speaking to him, granted he was sure she only wanted to insult him for embarrassing her earlier.

"Could we...talk?"

"Uh, sure!" Peter squeaked, turning bright red when James and Sirius catcalled behind him. He glared at the duo and followed Bianca out of the Great Hall.

"She's probably going to ask him out now!" Sirius said excitedly. Hermione and Remus sat across from their friends, smiling mischievously as only Marauders (even the more sensible two) could.

"She probably is," Remus agreed.

"All thanks to our genius of course!" James added cockily.

Lily, who'd just sat down beside her boyfriend, raised a brow at her fellow bookworms. They shrugged in unison, winking slyly at the redhead. Lily shook her head in amusement, wondering how long before James realized whatever "genius" he was talking about hadn't come from him at all.

"Yeah," Hermione agreed sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "You guys really know how to save a guy's love life."

232323

As it turned out, Bianca did ask Peter out, and the two became nearly inseparable in the following weeks. Now, there were four couples always making out.

Spring was Peter's favorite time of year by far.

END

A/N's:

Do I even have to tell you I'm disappointed with this one? There was going to be a _lot_ more humor, a _lot_ more detail, and a _lot_ more Remus/Hermione – even if it would still focus mainly on Peter getting a girl for himself. However, I'm almost at the point where I just don't care about HP at all anymore. I'll still try for 100, as it's only 10 (there's another request I'm already working on) chapters away, but I don't know if I'll make it or not.


	90. Marriage Law

A/N's:

In this chapter, Hermione is not a Marauder. Sorry if this one came out bleh, I don't really read Marriage Law plots, so I couldn't even fall back on the typical cliché.

REQUEST: MoonNightLover requested the marriage law plot

**Episode 90**

Marriage Law

Summary: In which a marriage law is passed, forcing Hermione and Remus into a not-so-awkward position

After it was discovered the werewolf movement, a great influx of werewolf support sprung seemingly from nowhere. As the Wizarding world placed power in the people, the Ministry could do nothing – if there was to be another reelection for the officials, including the Minister – but end the plan to exterminante all the magical monsters. It didn't help that a considerable amount of the employees supported werewolves and wanted to end the projects completely too.

In the end, it was decided, to keep the supporters from drastic measures and the prejudice content, that a marriage law would be passed. The law stated that all Muggle-borns (just as hated by those who'd been rooting for their demise but had been too afraid to join Voldemort, and even some who simply thought the two belonged to their own worlds) would have to marry some magical creature – namely werewolves – if they wished to reside in the magical world past their schooling years.

Hardly fair, and many protested against the unjust treatment, but the law was signed and passed, and there was nothing anyone could do. Even Hermione Granger, best friend to Harry Potter and aid in the final battle against Voldemort had no say and would be pushed out if she didn't marry a magical creature soon.

With Tonks' death in the final battle, Remus had never felt more alone in his life. Remus knew he wasn't in love with the metamorphmagus as she'd been with him, but he still liked her well enough and could live contently with her for the rest of his life. He thought they would do as much, assuming he survived the war. It had never occurred to him that Tonks would be the one to not make it through to the end.

Now, he regretted not marrying her when she asked. He hadn't wanted to give her false hope at the time, marry her and then die, but at least he would have had a few months with someone who truly cared for him. Then again, Remus was pretty sure he would have regretted marrying her shortly after if he had gone through with it. He didn't love her, and Tonks deserved better than some filthy werewolf anyway.

The new marriage law caused quite a hassle for Remus. The Order worried over who he and Hermione would marry. Molly was especially upset, as she'd wanted Hermione and Ron to marry, though the two had split up and decided being friends was more their speed. A relationship was just too weird after all they'd been through, and it wouldn't be fair to Harry, who would become the third wheel if they should start dating.

The lack of relationship startled everyone, Remus included, and he was ashamed to admit that he was rather pleased with the turn of events. Though he never admitted it aloud, Remus always had a certain admiration for the intelligent Gryffindor who reminded him so much of himself and yet was different in so many other ways as well. If there was anyone Remus would ever want to marry, it was Hermione Granger, and he was ashamed to say that he _did_ want to marry her.

What would the others say? He knew Molly would never accept it, at least not for a long while. She was a woman who upheld society's morals strongly – even if she did disagree on any prejudice matter. Age gaps of twenty years, even in the Wizarding world, were not looked highly upon.

The new law gave him the perfect excuse to be with Hermione, and he felt guilty that he was so eager to take advantage of the situation in such a way. There were many good points though, and he was sure Hermione would see them too. Even if he couldn't have the girl completely, he could reassure that she wouldn't marry a complete stranger or be kicked out of the world she'd helped save.

"You want to marry me?" Hermione asked skeptically, barely keeping the hope concealed. Remus smiled dryly and nodded.

"It's better this way. You won't have to marry some stranger, and you can stay long enough to fight the Ministry for what it's doing. I know you've already organized a few petitions."

Hermione blushed lightly and smiled at the older man. In truth, she hoped he would ask her to marry him – granted, her dreams had never actually involved an unwanted law that forced them together. She wished Remus was marrying her for her, not because he felt it would be safer for both of them, but maybe she could convince him to love her as time went on. Perhaps she was a bad person for thinking of using this law to her advantage, but if the man of her dreams was asking for her hand in marriage – for whatever reason – who was she to deny him?

"How did you know about the petitions?"

"I know you, Hermione, or at least I like to think I do. That seems like something you would do."

Remus silently cursed himself for slipping. He didn't need Hermione to know he watched her so intensely whenever the opportunity presented itself. She would think him a stalker or pervert if she knew, and Remus wasn't sure he could handle Hermione's disgust.

The blush darkened, and Hermione allowed herself to briefly imagine he wasn't just saying that because she had a predictable personality and he'd been her teacher and friend. If only he was saying that because he enjoyed watching her, because he found her interesting enough to peruse, she would be the happiest woman in the world, or at least the happiest Muggle-born woman in the Wizarding world.

"I think it sounds great, Remus," she reassured. "Our marriage will be immensely useful."

Remus nodded and shook Hermione's hand, wincing inwardly at the professional air. It felt more like they'd just made a business deal than a proposal for marriage. Little did he know, Hermione felt the same.

"Well, I suppose we'll have to tell the others about this arrangement."

"Yeah, I'm sure Ron and Harry will freak when they hear I'm marrying Lupin. In a good way," she said quickly when she saw the uncertain expression on Remus' face. She didn't mention they'd been teasing her about her crush on him for some time now, and they hoped she would marry him sooner or later.

Remus wasn't fully convinced the boys would be happy about the union, but he couldn't help feeling slightly giddy that he would be marrying Hermione Granger – the woman he'd fallen for despite the age gap. Hermione smiled shyly at the older man and stood from her chair, muttering that she had to be at work soon and she hoped to see him again later. Remus nodded and walked her to the floo, watching her disappear in the emerald fire.

One day he hoped to make her love him, but until then the marriage law would have to suffice. Hermione thought much the same.

END


	91. Give Them Hell

REQUEST: warriorprincess101 requested a sequel to _At the Club_

**Episode 91**

Give Them Hell

Summary: In which Sirius finally gives his so-called friends hell for laughing at him

So, they thought they could laugh at him and he would just forget and forgive? Well, they had another thing coming! One thing Sirius black could brag about was that, even drunk, he remembered details clearly. He remembered Remus pushing him away from Hermione, though he looked past that as Remus was considerably drunker than himself and it was well known that he had little self-control during those moments, and he remembered, most of all, James and Peter laughing at him.

To put it simply, Sirius wanted revenge!

How dare they laugh at him when he could be in serious danger? Sure, they had been drunk too, but that was hardly an excuse! They weren't holding an uncontrollable werewolf like Remus was, so they should have been perfectly able to at least try to help him out. Bastards.

Grumbling under his breath, Sirius stalked through the halls. He needed a plan to really give Prongs and Wormtail hell, just as he promised himself he would do that night. But what?

Biting his lip thoughtfully, he ignored the girls that swooned as he passed them. He was used to the attention by now and was too busy thinking to really enjoy being the center of attention once again. Sirius paused when he heard Lily's loud shout of no and watched her stomp away. Judging by the stunned look on Roster's, a rude and annoyingly arrogant Ravenclaw, he had just been rejected. Sirius smirked, when Prongs heard word that his girlfriend was asked out by the "ladies man" or Ravenclaw, he would be so jealous!

Sirius paused. Jealous? Jealousy was what had caused him to contemplate revenge. Remus had been jealous of his close proximity to Hermione, and James and Wormtail laughed as he was pushed around by the angry werewolf. If he could somehow make it so _they_ were the ones pushed around, it would be the perfect revenge!

Smirking now, Sirius turned around and headed for the kitchens. The Marauders asked the elves to keep a bottle of Firewhiskey hidden for them at all times, making sure to order them never to tell anyone – especially not the professors. He would need it for his plan to work, a drunken Remus had the least self-control after all.

232323

"A toast!" Sirius said, raising his glass filled with Firewhiskey. "To our newly engaged Moonstar and Moony!"

"To the Moon couple!" Peter and James cried, using the hated nickname for the two wolfish Marauders. Hermione was not a werewolf, but her animagus form was a wolf, so often any names concerning the two involved something about wolves or the fact that both nicknames had "moon" in them.

Hermione and Remus smiled this time, raising their glasses as well. As annoying as the name was, it was sweet of Sirius to decide to hold a mini-celebration in the Room of Requirements for them. Remus just asked her to marry him, earlier than he anticipated, but he claimed he just couldn't wait to know her answer. Hermione, of course, said yes and now the two would be wed after graduation.

Hermione's father wasn't happy, as he wanted his only daughter to make a name for herself before she became interested in things like marriage – despite that he and Helen had married before either had a proper job – but Helen Granger was excited for her daughter. Plus, with her grades like they were, Hermione was already guaranteed a job at the Ministry. Remus would have been able to say the same, if he hadn't been a werewolf and discriminated against horribly.

She didn't like that her fiancé was given the short end of the stick because of what he was, but she couldn't turn down the position due to personal feelings. The money would be good and necessary for them if they were to own a house of their own and have children later in life. Besides, she might be able to change a few minds on the treatment of magical creatures if she worked hard enough.

These were thoughts for a later time though. Right now, the important focus was the Marauders and their toast.

"Thanks guys," Remus said, wrapping an arm over Hermione's shoulders. He smiled at his closest friends, feeling his heart swell as he thought of how he once couldn't imagine anyone wanting to hang around him. Now he had three best friends and a woman who loved him regardless what he changed into. "This means a lot to us."

"Yeah, you guys are the best," Hermione agreed. She leaned over the table to kiss each boy's cheek, Peter blushing the brightest as he wasn't used to many girls kissing him – even if it was strictly platonic.

"Ah," James cooed, ruffling Peter's hair, "you're embarrassing Petey!"

Peter pushed James' hand away with a scowl, glaring at the taller boy. Oh, how he loathed being the most innocent Marauder, and the shortest to boot! He always ended up the butt of the jokes, at least when the Marauders were only joking around with each other. Curse his infernal shortness and chubbiness!

"Leave him alone, James," Hermione laughed and took a long sip of her drink. Remus followed her example, none noticing the widening smirk on Sirius' face. If he could just keep them drinking, then everything would be perfect.

232323

Remus was drunk, and everyone else by default was completely wasted. Except Sirius, he was only a bit tipsy. He made sure to stop drinking when the others began to wobble around. They hadn't noticed, too inebriated, and Sirius grinned victoriously as his plan began to unfurl.

Peter and Hermione were dancing crazily around the room. It had started out a slow dance and lasted as such for about five seconds. Then, they began to sway around in opposite directions, their words slurred and their movements hardly graceful. Sirius chuckled. Watching his friends drunk while he wasn't was actually pretty hilarious, he'd have to do this again sometime when he wasn't trying to enact vengeance.

He snuck over to Remus, who was watching Hermione hungrily and gulping down the Firewhiskey at an alarming rate. He would definitely have a hangover tomorrow, all during classes too. Sirius doubted he and Hermione would go to Madame Pomfrey for a cure, they wouldn't want everyone to know that two prefects – who'd turned down the heads positions so that Lily and James could have some time together away from nosy students who still couldn't believe the seemingly impossible couple had become a reality – were drunk at school. It would set a bad example for the younger students.

It was Sirius' indirect revenge against the werewolf who'd knocked him around and the girl who caused it all. His direct revenge was focused more on the two who laughed at him.

"You know," he whispered in the werewolf's ear, startling Remus though he only glanced at Sirius before turning back to Hermione. "She kissed Peter earlier."

Remus tensed, his lips parting into a snarl. Sirius giggled giddily in his mind. Moony was so far gone, he didn't even remember _why_ Hermione kissed the boys.

"James too. Right on their cheeks! And you just let her, I fear Hermione might think you don't care about her if you don't stand up for her...innocence, if you know what I mean."

A low, snarling growl interrupted the drunken friends, and Sirius moved away quickly with a devious smirk on his face. Better to look devious, less likely to seem like a culprit, than to look innocent when everyone present knew what he was really like.

Hermione giggled at her fiancé's sudden animalistic attitude. She tried to move toward him but ended up tripping over her own two feet and landing on top of James. He laughed along with her, and Peter tried to help Hermione up, but he only ended up falling on top of her.

That was more than enough for Remus.

Snarling loudly, he jumped over the table in a single leap, impressive for a drunk werewolf, and moved hastily towards his violated woman. He ripped Peter from her, tossing him to the ground, and pulled her to his chest. Hermione was too drunk to realize she needed to calm him down, and so she only snuggled closer to the warm chest.

Remus looked fondly at his woman briefly but soon turned to bare his teeth at James and Peter. The latter squeaked and wondered if he'd need new pants while the former gulped and shot the werewolf a nervous smile. He suddenly didn't feel so drunk anymore.

Sirius couldn't hold in his amused laughter as he pointed at the two frightened Marauders. They glared at him, but in order to do so had to look around Hermione. Remus' slightly blurred vision made it seem, to him, that they were looking angrily at Hermione, which only upset him more. He leaned down to snarl in their faces, the alcohol on his breath strong but unnoticed by the equally inebriated boys.

The door swung open and all noise stopped. Remus turned to glare at the intruder, but he loosened his grip on Hermione when he saw it was a redheaded girl who, even in his drunken state he knew, should look familiar to him.

Lily looked around at the five students in the Room of Requirements, her eyes resting on her boyfriend. She glared at him, marching over to the black-haired boy.

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you, Potter!" she exclaimed, pulling him and moving away when he started to sway towards her. She frowned and sniffed the air around him, her face scrunching in disgust. "Are you drunk? I can't believe this! James Harold Potter, what kind of example are you trying to set for the younger students?"

It appeared she had forgotten all about the other Marauders as she dragged James out by the ear. He could only weakly protest as he was dragged away painfully, his arms reaching out helplessly. Peter blinked, too drunk and shocked to really think to do anything to help. Remus growled pleasantly and held Hermione closer starting a new dance with her, this one actually remaining a slow dance (though still highly ungraceful).

Sirius kicked his legs up on the table, laughing at his friend's expense. Peter was terrified, James was being thoroughly scolded, and Remus and Hermione would have killer hangovers tomorrow. Revenge was sweet.

END


	92. Just an Excuse

REQUEST: Beneeta, lvswtht, NarcissaVenus, and Lilmissxx requested a sequel to _Marriage Law_

**Episode 92**

Just an Excuse

Summary: In which Hermione and Remus admit that the marriage law is only an excuse

As expected, the reaction to their idea varied from shock to horror to concern and finally to acceptance. Molly, as Remus expected, couldn't deny the brilliance behind their plan to marry each other, but she still wasn't happy. While she knew it would have been impossible for Hermione to marry Ron and stay since she hadn't been married to him before the law was passed, she still had hopes they would stay together.

No matter what Ron said about his feelings for Hermione being platonic, the redheaded matron wouldn't hear of it. She was convinced the two would wed one day, and she hoped that as soon as the law was gone, Remus and Hermione would divorce and find the people they truly loved to keep them happy for as long as they both lived.

Now married, Hermione fiddled her fingers nervously as she sat at the kitchen table. She and Remus had been married for a couple of months now, and so far the not-as-awkward-as-it-should-have-been atmosphere hadn't dissipated. She knew what needed to be done, but how could she tell the older man that she wanted to marry him even without the law? How would he react and would it only make their marriage that much more awkward and tense?

Remus sighed as he leaned back against the bed. He'd been in his bedroom, as the two had separate rooms, for the past few hours, thinking of ways to come clean. He wanted to tell Hermione that he desired her even before that stupid law, but he wasn't sure if he could go through with it.

How would the girl react to knowing what an old, disgusting pervert he was? Would she hate him and keep her distance, or would she pity him and keep her distance? Either way, she wouldn't want to go near him, knowing he wanted her as his wife for more than convenience and necessity. Remus didn't know if he could really ruin what companionship they had over his unorthodox feelings for a girl twenty-sum years his junior.

With a grunt, Remus pushed himself from the bed. He knew it needed to be done rather he wanted to do it or not. It was necessary. If he didn't get it off his chest soon, who knew what he would do? Remus had no desire to hurt Hermione, but his wolf was clamoring for him to make her his. To claim her. If he did anything to harm the beautiful young woman, Remus wasn't sure he could live with himself.

Hermione made a small noise of defeat and lifted herself from the kitchen table. She needed to tell Remus, while she still had the courage, that she hadn't just married him for the law. Even if he didn't accept her feelings and only felt disgusted with her, she would know she didn't have a chance and that would be that. It would hurt, but at least she would _know. _Knowing a painful truth was better than wondering for the rest of her life.

She started up the stairs, determined to tell him before she lost her nerve. It had to be done, one way or the other.

232323

Standing before her, Remus was beginning to rethink his stand on this whole thing. Maybe he could keep it a secret, just for a while longer. There was no need for Hermione to be nervous around him, not when they needed to be with each other if they wanted to survive this prejudiced world.

"Remus!" Hermione gasped. Her cheeks flushed red, a color Remus thought looked beautiful on her. "I was just looking for you."

That caught his attention. Feeling his own cheeks heat up, he gulped and moved closer to the brunette.

"I was looking for you," he admitted.

Taking a deep breath, the two blurted out in unison: "I have something to tell you!"

"Oh, you go first!" Hermione said quickly, ashamed that she was stalling for time. Remus shook his head.

"No, you should go first." He felt ashamed that he wasn't outright telling her while he had the courage, but he was terrified of how she might react.

"Are you sure? I'm sure I can wait." Hermione protested, gesturing for Remus to speak.

"Your news must be more important than mine," Remus reassured. "You go ahead."

"Really, Remus, I can wait..." Hermione trailed off. Remus started to protest, but she held up a hand. "Fine, I'll go first."

She winced at the harsh tone she'd unintentionally used and smiled apologetically at Remus. "Sorry," she murmured, "this is just really hard to say."

"I understand," Remus comforted. He felt his heart racing in his chest, nervous about what she had to say. Perhaps she knew about his feelings and was confronting him? Or perhaps she'd found someone else who was also a magical creature and she wanted to be with him since she loved him. Unlikely, but it could happen.

"I...That is to say...Remus, I..."

Remus watched Hermione, his hands starting to shake with each stutter. She looked so beautiful when she was nervous like that, he could barely keep himself under control. He couldn't just kiss her like he so desired though, Hermione would never forgive him!

"I don't know how to say this," Hermione laughed at herself, feeling rather stupid. All she needed to do was tell Remus how she felt. It was harder than it sounded though, especially since she wasn't sure she could handle his rejection as well as she believed herself able to earlier. "But I...I...I...Oh, bugger it!"

Remus barely had time to react before soft lips pressed against his own. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, forced to stand on her toes in order to reach him properly. Remus was so tall, and she...Well, not to say she was particularly short, but she certainly wasn't as tall as the werewolf.

Hermione pulled away, blushing darkly and bowing her head. "I'm sorry," she muttered. "I just had to let you know. I understand if you're disgusted with me, after all I'm so much younger than you and everything. I've always liked you though, and I was only using the marriage law as an excuse to be with you. I'm so so--"

Brown eyes widened as they gazed into the light blue-grey of her husband's. Remus wrapped his arms around her waist, his eyes closing slowly as he deepened the kiss. As Hermione's shock wore off, she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck once more, leaning into the tender kiss.

"It was just an excuse for me as well," Remus admitted when they pulled away. "I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too, Remus." Hermione sighed happily.

Maybe the marriage law wasn't so bad after all.

END

A/N's:

Alright guys, I hate to say this, but I'm getting sick of sequels. Chapters that weren't meant to have sequels have about four or five, and there's only so much I can write for one plot. I don't mind you requesting sequels, I like for you to request what you want. If you want a sequel I still want you to tell me, but I can only handle so many of them before the plots completely lose their point and just become forced out words.


	93. Dog

REQUEST: MoonNightLover requested a chapter where Hermione wants to get a dog

**Episode 93**

Dog

Summary: In which Hermione wants to get a dog

"You want a what?" Remus asked dryly, staring at his wife. Hermione merely smiled at the disbelieving expression on Remus' face.

"I want a dog," she repeated calmly. Pouting, she embraced her husband and placed her head on his chest. Much as she hated to use this tactic, knowing how upset it always made Remus, it would be necessary to get her way. "If there's a full moon, you're always away in the forest and you don't want me out there since I'm pregnant. I'm lonely, a dog would be a great addition. Besides, our child could have a pet to play with!"

Remus frowned. Ever since he found out about Hermione's pregnancy, he'd been adamant on refusing to let her run around with him during nights of the full moon. He knew she had to be lonely all alone in the house, but he never really _realized_ it until now. He hated his condition with a passion, especially now that he would have a son. Perhaps a dog would be a good addition.

"Fine, but no wolf dogs. I don't want our pet sniffing around you when you're in animagus form."

Hermione chuckled, remembering the time a wolf dog had refused to leave her be until Moony, in full werewolf form, nearly killed him in jealousy. The poor puppy realized just how bad an idea it was to mess with a werewolf's mate that night. Only Moonstar's intervention kept the animal's hide intact.

"No wolf dogs," she agreed and kissed her husband in thanks.

232323

"Isn't he just so adorable?" Hermione cooed, cuddling the yorkshire to her chest. His furry head poked out from her arms, his tongue lolling out as he took in his surroundings. "Do you want to explore your new home, baby?"

The dog wiggled in response, and Hermione laughed as she placed him on the floor. Almost immediately, he went to sniff around the small cottage, stopping briefly to inspect an unattended broom that was thoroughly sweeping the floor before trotting off elsewhere. The brunette sighed happily and turned to face her husband, who looked both disturbed and amused by her sudden display of mushiness towards the small canine.

"I love him," she whispered, moving closer to Remus. He smiled at his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning down to kiss the lips he loved so much. "Thank you for letting me get him."

"Of course," Remus muttered against her lips. "I can't let you go getting lonely while pregnant. Besides, I think that little guy could do a good job taking care of you while I'm not here. He seems to bite pretty hard."

Both smirked as they remembered how the clerk, a rude teen who obviously didn't like animals and spent too much time ogling Hermione's chest, screeched in pain when their new addition bit his finger hard. That alone had won Remus' approval and destroyed any doubts he had about owning a dog.

"Not as hard as yours, I'm sure." Hermione pulled Remus into a lingering kiss, smiling suggestively when he pulled away.

"Would you like to find out?" he asked, picking his wife up and carrying her up the stairs to their bedroom.

The yorkshire hiked on Remus' favorite chair.

232323

If the clerk's unfortunate bite had erased Remus' doubts, the yorkshire – Baby, as Hermione constantly called the dog, so much so in fact that he didn't even respond to Mercury, which was his real name – quickly brought them back. No matter what he did to keep the dog out, Baby constantly found some way to knock over his books, pee on his chair, hide his chocolate (how the dog got it was anyone's guess), and steal Hermione's attention. None of these particularly appealed to the werewolf.

It was the last part that angered Remus the most (well, actually it was the chocolate, but he wouldn't tell Hermione that). She always made time for her little precious, even if it interrupted her time with Remus. He hated to say he was jealous of the dog, but...He was jealous of the dog!

Moony howled in his mind, angry at the mutt for daring to take his woman. Of course, if Remus ever acted out of sorts towards the smaller canine, Hermione gave him a tongue-lashing (and not the good kind) that reminded him of his grandmother when he was a boy and had stolen her chocolate stash (chocolate was apparently quite important in the Lupin family).

He needed to be rid of the menace and fast! But how could he do that? As much as Remus hated to admit it, he would need help. A true dog expert could help him find a formula that would capture Hermione's attention and possibly rid the Lupin family of the dog completely.

Now, where could he find a dog expert?

232323

"What you've gotta do, mate, is make the little mongrel look like the bad guy." Sirius leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms behind his head. Remus raised a brow.

"Mongrel, Sirius?"

It wasn't that Remus didn't agree, the dog was hardly his favorite, but it was just so unusual to hear _Sirius_ call a dog a mongrel. Considering his close relationship with the animals, his animagus form and all, he usually had the most respect for canines.

"Anyone who's a hassle to a friend of mine is a mongrel!" Sirius shouted valiantly. "Dog or not!"

The werewolf decided it was best not to mention mongrels generally _were_ dogs. He doubted Sirius would take too kindly to that news.

"Thanks...I think. So, what do I do?"

"Just let me handle the little fellow," Sirius reassured. "I'll set him straight."

Without waiting for an answer, Sirius morphed into a giant black dog and ran into the other room. Remus watched him go with a defeated sigh. This would probably turn out quite badly.

"Oh dear."

232323

"Sirius...You were supposed to help me." Remus surveyed the room. "Not help him destroy our house!"

"Sorry!" Sirius apologized, actually looking shocked at the mess before him. "That little bugger is quite the persuasive one."

Remus sighed and shook his head, slapping his forehead at the ignorance of his friend. Honestly, for someone who could be considered a genius – even if he didn't act like it – Sirius was quite stupid at times.

"Never mind. Just help me clean this up before--"

"What the _hell_ happened here!?" Hermione shouted, dropping her things to the floor as she took in the mess with a gaping expression.

"Hermione gets home," Remus finished lamely. "Hi...Honey! How was work?"

"Don't you honey me, Remus Lupin! Tell me what happened to my house!"

"I thought it belonged to both of you, mate," Sirius whispered. "Not her."

"Shut it, Sirius!" Remus whispered back furiously. He winced as a small whimper escaped the dog behind him and he ran out between Sirius' legs, right to Hermione's arms.

Immediately forgetting her anger, she picked the dog up and began cuddling it to her chest. He wiggled around until he could look at the two men, shooting them what could have been a smug look.

"Do you know what happened, Baby?" Hermione cooed. The dog jumped out of her arms and walked straight to Sirius, pointing his nose directly at the man.

"Eh? You're pinning this _all_ on me!?" Sirius shouted in disbelief. "I thought you were gonna take some blame too!"

The dog barked. Hermione glared at her friend, placing her hands on her hips – the universal sign that any woman was upset and anyone in the vicinity should back away slowly.

"Sirius Orion Black! You should be ashamed of yourself!" Hermione chastised, picking Baby up again and holding him close to her chest. "Trying to pin _your_ misdeeds on my poor Mercury. Come on, Baby, do you want a treat?"

Baby barked again, wagging his tail hopefully. Hermione huffed as she passed the two men, letting the kitchen door swing shut behind her.

"You're _both_ cleaning this up, boys!" she shouted through the door, earning twin groans from the men.

"That dog is a monster!" Sirius growled, clenching his fists. "I must admire his way with the ladies and his trickery, but he's still a monster!"

Remus glared at Sirius. "What do you think I've been trying to tell you!?"

232323

"Hermione, I love you. You know that, right?" Remus said two nights later. He'd tried everything in his power to make the dog look bad, but somehow it always came back around to him. He was, to put it quite frankly, tired of that little mutt taking his wife's affections.

Hermione looked up from the book she was reading, a shocked expression on her pretty face. It wasn't that Remus said the words, he'd told her he loved her before and she returned the sentiment. It was that he'd said it so suddenly with no prior reason to say it.

Smiling, she moved over on the bed so he could sit beside her. Once settled under the blankets, Hermione returned to his side with a soft, loving sigh.

"I know. I love you too," she replied, leaning up to kiss his chin. Remus wrapped his arm around her and moved so he could rest his chin on her soft hair.

"I know you love Mercury too," he started slowly. Hermione frowned, wondering what the dog had to do with this somewhat romantic moment. "But he's taking all your attention, Hermione. I think...I think we should get rid of him. Give him to someone who really needs a dog."

"What!?" Hermione gasped, moving away from Remus. She stared at her husband, gaping at his firm expression. "I don't...Remus, you can't be serious!"

"I am, Hermione. That dog has caused a lot of trouble around here, and you're always quick to blame me, or James, or Sirius."

"I wonder why..." she muttered, thinking back to how the boys – especially James and Sirius – always acted. Remus frowned.

"I know they deserve it most of the time, but you're acting ridiculous when it comes to that dog, Hermione!" Remus knew he was starting to ramble, and his voice even cracked a few times. It was a sure sign he was growing upset, and with the way Hermione's arms were crossed and her brow was raised, a sign she wasn't even about to consider what he said, Remus wasn't surprised.

"Please, Hermione, just consider it. The dog is trouble and..."

"Remus..." Hermione interrupted softly, uncrossing her arms to turn her husband's face towards her. He stared at his wife, blue eyes begging her to send the dog away. "Are you..._jealous_ of Baby?"

"What? Don't be ridiculous!" Remus denied vehemently. He pulled away from Hermione and crossed his arms, pouting, though he'd never admit it, that she could notice something like that so quickly.

"Remus," Hermione laughed this time and kissed her husband's cheek. "Remus, you know you have nothing to be jealous of. I love _you_, you're my husband. I suppose I have gotten a little overprotective of Mercury though. I'm sorry."

Remus remained silent for a few moments before sighing and leaning back against the bed. He smiled when Hermione cuddled into his chest.

"I'm sorry too," he murmured. "I shouldn't be jealous of a _dog_ of all things!"

"I love you," Hermione said with a smile. Remus returned the gesture, kissing his wife tenderly.

"I love you too."

A loud barking caught the couple's attention, and they turned to see Mercury staring up at them, head cocked to the side and tail wagging. Remus frowned at the little dog, surprised when Hermione suddenly lunged out of his arms and grabbed the small dog.

"Aw, does Baby wanna sleep with us?" she asked childishly, holding the excited puppy to her chest. "He's such a good boy, yes he is!" Moving down to cover herself and the dog, Hermione yawned and smiled at her gaping husband. "Goodnight, Remus."

Remus stayed in his position for a few more minutes, clenching his fists as he bared his teeth at the smug little puppy. Damn it, he _really_ hated dogs!

END

A/N's:

So I have exams this week and next, and my computer was about two seconds away from crashing before my brother managed to get over here and completely erase everything, so I could start over fresh. Sorry about the extended wait all the same!


	94. Affair

REQUEST: lvswtht requested a chapter where Hermione has an affair

**Episode 94**

Affair

Summary: In which Hermione has an affair

She knew it was wrong. When she took her vows, she promised to love and honor her husband forever, to never stray from his side. Yet, with work constantly in the way, Hermione was bound to grow lonely after so long.

It wasn't that Damien wasn't a loving husband, he was just...Well, he was always gone. Sirius and James both told her she could do better than him, and they suspected he was having an affair on her as well. Though, who the girl was nobody knew, and it wasn't even proven that he was.

Hermione felt guilty about what she did each night to the man she gave her hand too, but she just couldn't give him her heart when he was always gone. Really, it was only natural that she'd fall for Remus Lupin, her best friend out of the Marauders.

He always knew exactly what to say to make her feel better, and he knew just how to make her feel less guilty about her actions. Though he didn't condone what she did, nor did he condone what he did, neither had the strength to end it. They loved each other, and love can make a person do crazy things.

Hermione never loved Damien, not in the way she should. She married him because her parents wanted her to meet a nice Muggle man, who knew nothing of the Wizarding world. Damien fit that description better than anyone, as he was against all things magical, reminding her eerily of Lily's sister and brother-in-law, who had come over only once when Lily's parents passed away.

As time went by, it grew harder and harder for Hermione to stay with Damien. When he was home, he only wanted to work and never paid her much attention. It wasn't that Hermione didn't believe in hard work, she'd been the workaholic of the Marauders in school, but even she knew how to take a break and have fun. This was just...just ridiculous!

So, she found comfort in Remus' arms most nights. When she didn't go to see him, she dreamed of him and wished he could find someone else so that they could end this unhealthy relationship once and for all. Yet, she hoped even more that he never found someone else, as she loved him dearly and couldn't imagine her life without him.

If it weren't for the fact that her parents loved Damien to the point they claimed they would have betrothed her if she hadn't decided to marry him on her own, she would have left him a long time ago. It wasn't fair to Remus and, as much as he might ignore her, it wasn't fair to Damien either.

Finally, though, the time had come. Hermione knew she could no longer sleep around on her husband like she had been doing. Something had to give.

"You're leaving me?" he asked, hurt clear in his voice.

"I'm sorry, it just isn't working. I can't keep doing this to him."

"So, we're through? We're through because of _him_!?"

"I'm sorry."

"What is it? What is that he has that I don't!? Tell me!"

Hermione looked up, tears in her eyes as she smiled at the man before her. "He loves me, more than you ever could."

With that said, she walked away from the shocked Damien, interlacing her fingers with Remus. Her parents would just have to understand, she and Remus belonged together.

"Are you sure you made the right choice?" Remus asked, squeezing her hand tightly. Hermione smiled up at the werewolf.

"Of course I'm sure," she murmured, standing on tip-toes to kiss him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

As the two apparated away, Hermione decided she'd never felt happier in her life.

END


	95. Loveless

REQUEST: ecchansama requested a chapter with Remus and Hermione in loveless marriages

**Episode 95**

Loveless

Summary: In which loveless marriages can lead to love-filled affairs

"_We shouldn't be doing this...Ah!" _

"_I love you, Hermione."_

"_I love you too, Remus."_

The words seemed to echo around the room as Hermione dressed. Remus was currently in the shower, so she took it upon herself to spell the sheets clean. It wouldn't do for his wife to find out about this little affair of theirs, especially not when her husband was Remus' wife's brother.

Truth be told, Hermione didn't want to be married to Damien. She loved him when they first met, but lately their marriage seemed more for appearances than out of actual love and desire. She knew that over time the passionate love would change to companionship, but they seemed to have gone from passionate lovers to complete strangers.

The same could be said for Remus and Bianca really. Their love had been short-lived, and it was obvious to anyone that she only married him because of his lycanthropy. While most would fear werewolves, Bianca had loved them, to the point of obsession. When she discovered that Remus turned furry every full moon, she'd done all she could to wriggle herself into his arms and bed. Now, she worked in the Ministry in the Magical Creatures section, and she barely had a second glance for her husband most days.

Still, loveless or not, the couple were still married to other people. Hermione never believed in affairs, if a marriage wasn't working out, then just leave the other person for the one you love. It should have been a simple matter, but now she realized just how difficult it was to leave the person you exchanged vows with.

Even if she didn't love Damien like she used too, the idea of leaving him sent pangs through her heart. Memories of past times together always came back, reminding her of the love they once shared and giving her hope that it could be like that again. Of course, she knew it never would be, and she loved Remus more, but leaving wasn't made any easier.

"I love you." Remus wrapped his arms around the startled Hermione, kissing her neck lovingly. She turned in his embrace, smiling up at her best friend and lover.

"I love you too," she murmured, holding him close. She didn't want to leave, ever, but she knew she had too. Bianca was extremely jealous and hated when Hermione and Remus were around each other. Damien was the same way though, so Hermione could hardly complain about Remus' possessive spouse.

"When are e going to leave them for good?"

"I don't know," Hermione answered softly. "Soon."

"Yeah," Remus agreed. "Soon."

232323

"Work again?" Hermione asked when Damien packed up his briefcase. He nodded silently, pulling on his business jacket, and walked out the door. Hermione sighed and leaned back against the couch, feeling tears well up in her brown eyes.

He'd chosen work. Again. And he didn't even bother wishing her a happy anniversary.

232323

Remus watched as Bianca went on and on about the sweet centaur she met the other day. He wasn't like the others, she claimed, he actually listened to what the humans had to say. Not that he needed to, as she could understand their dislike of the cruel creatures known as human beings perfectly. Still, the discovery was amazing and she could hardly wait to see him again.

The blonde danced upstairs, leaving her husband to roll his eyes at her behavior. He was so tired of hearing about how great other magical creatures were. He thought she loved him when they first got together, but he quickly learned it was only his werewolf that she loved, and now that she worked with other magical creatures even Moony couldn't hold her attention for long. Unless, of course, she was in the mood.

Growling lowly, Remus donned his jacket and stepped outside. Bianca was probably already fast asleep, and even if she wasn't, he doubted she'd notice his absence. He needed something, or rather someone, to calm him down. He needed Hermione.

232323

"I can't take this anymore!" Remus growled, rolling over in bed. Hermione cuddled next to him, breathing heavily as she tried to come down from the high Remus had put her in.

"Hm?" she murmured, knowing perfectly well what he was talking about. In all honesty, she was tired of it too. Tired of the way her husband always ignored her and put down the idea of children because they were too noisy and too troublesome.

"I've got to leave Bianca," Remus said, more to himself than Hermione. The brunette sat up, looking at the irate werewolf, half curious and half hopeful.

"Remus..." Hermione breathed. She smiled softly, a bit sadly. They'd been through this before, and yet they never went through with their promise to leave their significant other.

"Hermione," he whispered, bringing his lips back to Hermione's. "I love you."

"I love you too, Remus." Hermione sighed softly, as they both thought the same thing.

_Even if you are married._

232323

"What do you mean?" Bianca asked almost hysterically. She was staring at Remus, eyes wide and disbelieving. It was as though the whole world had stopped spinning when he stood from the table and announced they could no longer be together.

"I meant what I said," Remus said firmly. "We're over."

"What!? Why!?" Bianca shouted, standing up from the table. A blush spread across her cheeks when she realized Remus made this announcement in front of her brother and his wife.

Hermione was also shocked, having not expected Remus to actually leave his wife. It had been a week since he announced he couldn't take it anymore in her bedroom, but now he seemed to actually be going through with it.

A smile was threatening to break through when she saw how shocked Bianca was. Maybe she could do it too, if Remus could. If she had him around to protect her, she knew she would never fear anything, least of all miffed off spouses who barely paid enough attention to their significant others to even be considered married.

Standing from the table, she looked down when Damien placed his hand on hers. He was glaring heatedly at Remus, no doubt thinking the werewolf had no right to hurt his little sister like this. Hermione frowned and pulled away, ignoring the shocked look on his face.

"Hermione, what are you...?"

"I'm sorry, Damien. I can't do this anymore," she said. Moving away from her stunned husband, she took Remus' hand and apparated away.

They both knew that their things would most likely be completely destroyed, but somehow they couldn't make themselves care. Sirius would surely house them for the time being, until they could get settled on their own two feet, and he would most definitely be pleased to know that they were finally together. He and James had been pushing for the couple to get together ever since the complaints about their spouses first started up.

"Hermione, you didn't have to do that." Remus said when they landed outside of Sirius' large flat. Hermione smiled and wrapped her arms around Remus.

"I did," she argued. "I was tired too."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

This time, they would be with the right person.

END


	96. Theory

REQUEST: Vera-Sabe requested a chapter dealing with Hermione's and Remus' reactions to James and Lily's death, Peter's betrayal, and Sirius' conviction

**Episode 96**

Theory

Summary: In which Hermione has a theory about what really happened

It was difficult to even breathe. Sirius was dragged away, screaming his innocence despite the evidence against him. James' and Lily's bodies had been taken away earlier that night, while Aurors carefully deposited Peter's finger inside a plastic bag via tweezers. Any magic used on the appendage could possibly change the evidence, which wouldn't be good when investigations were done. So, regardless of personal feelings, they had to take care of the scene the Muggle way, complete with rubber gloves.

Hermione leaned into Remus, sobbing shamelessly and occasionally reaching toward the disappearing Sirius. He gazed at the two, pleading for them to believe him. He was innocent, he hadn't betrayed them, why weren't they stopping these idiots?

It was too much for Hermione. She turned in her fiancé's embrace and broke into powerful sobs that shook her whole body. Remus could do nothing but cry silently and rub her back soothingly, trying to take his wife's pain unsuccessfully.

She wrapped her arms around him. Just a few days ago, they'd announced their engagement to Sirius, James, and Lily while Peter was busy with family business. Now, James and Lily were dead and Sirius was considered the guilty party.

"He wouldn't do it..." she whispered softly, so quietly Remus wasn't sure if he'd heard the wind or if Hermione really spoke.

"What?" he asked, clearing his throat when his voice cracked. Hermione pulled away from Remus to look at him with tear-stained cheeks and watering eyes.

"Sirius..." she said louder, ignoring the Aurors moving around her. "He wouldn't do this. I _know_ he wouldn't. Not to Lily and certainly not to _James_."

"Then who did?" Remus asked her quietly, moving her towards the vacated Godric's Hollow.

All that could possibly be extracted from the house for evidence against Sirius had been, so it was safe to enter once again. Though, Remus was hesitant to return to his deceased friend's home, he thought the familiar atmosphere might help Hermione, if it didn't send her into hysterics first.

"Peter shouted for everyone to hear, and then he was killed. Who else but Sirius could have done this?"

Hermione bit her lip and turned away from her fiancé. She knew it was most likely wishful thinking, but something inside told her Sirius was innocent. Rarely was her gut instinct wrong, so Hermione was willing to take the plunge and tell Remus her theory.

"What if Peter was the one who betrayed them? Think about it," she said quickly, before Remus could voice his skepticism that _Peter_ could do something so horrid. "He's been gone quite a bit, even before we left Hogwarts he seemed distant and distracted. I even caught him glaring at me a few times, the same type of glare that you'd expect from Slytherins! What if he joined Voldemort, killed James and Lily, shouted that Sirius killed them then cut off his finger and killed all those Muggles before fleeing?"

"Hermione..." Remus said slowly, gazing at his wife. "I don't want to believe Sirius is guilty any more than you do, but do you really think _Peter_ would be capable of something that clever? He was a good friend, but you've got to admit Peter was never the brightest of us."

"I know, but still...!" Hermione tried to protest. When she realized Remus didn't think her theory was at all plausible, she sighed and leaned against his chest, allowing him to comfort her to the best of his abilities.

He was probably right, she decided. Peter couldn't possibly be capable of such a thing! Sirius, as much as she loathed to admit it, had killed his best friend and joined Voldemort. Now, he would pay for his crimes in Azkaban.

It would be nearly thirteen years later when Remus and Hermione found out just how accurate Hermione's theory was.

END


	97. One Day, Maybe

REQUEST: Vera-Sabe requested a chapter in which Remus and Hermione teach Harry's third year and are reunited with Sirius and Peter again

**Episode 97**

One Day, Maybe

Summary: In which Hermione and Remus teach Harry's third year and are reunited with Sirius and Peter

Harry could hardly believe his luck! For the first time since he began Hogwarts, the DADA professor, or rather professors as there were two this year, were not only competent, but also nice! He wasn't sure what had prompted Dumbledore to hire two professors for one position, but he rather liked the way it turned out.

While Professor Lupin (the woman, who insisted she be called Professor Granger to stop any confusion) focused more on the book aspect, she always made learning about them fun. Even her lectures, while full of important information, were done in a hilarious light, so the students found it that much easier to remember what they were supposed too.

Professor Lupin (the man) taught them the physical aspects of defense against the dark arts. He always made sure they were as safe as they could be while still allowing the students to duel it out. He obviously knew a lot about book work while Professor Granger obviously knew a lot about physical DADA, but still they had their specialties and that's how they worked.

Harry couldn't exactly explain it, but he felt close to the two professors in a way he hadn't felt with anyone, not even Dumbledore. Professor Granger reminded him of a mother figure, the way he'd always imagined his mother to be. While Professor Lupin was a bit more serious than what he pictured his father as, especially after hearing certain tales from Hagrid, he still had the fatherly vibe that made Harry feel comforted and safe.

He would have liked it if they could have been his parents instead of the Dursley's, but that was just wishful thinking. He doubted they were even connected to him in any way. Still, his heart beat faster around them, as though he was that much closer to his parents, and Harry rather liked that feeling. He wanted to stay with them forever. For the first time ever, Harry hoped his DADA professors stayed permanently.

232323

"Harry!" Ron called, running to meet up with his best friend. Harry turned to face the redhead, stopping long enough for the taller boy to catch up and catch his breath before they began walking again. "Professors Granger and Lupin are looking for you!"

"What for?" Harry questioned, startled by this revelation.

While the two had been kind to him and had spoken to him alone a few times, they never focused on the fact that he was the boy-who-lived. They never tried to catch him alone like they were trying to do now. It confused him, but it also excited him in a way. He liked them, and he was all too happy to visit them while they weren't in class.

"Your coming too?" he asked when Ron began to follow him. The redhead nodded, frowning a bit at the disappointed note in Harry's voice.

"Yeah, they said I could come too. Unless you'd rather see them alone..."

"No, no!" Harry protested quickly. He knew how insecure Ron could be at times, and he didn't want his friend to think he was keeping things from him. "I'm just shocked they wanted you around too. You remember how Lockhart was."

Ron grimaced and nodded, eyes lighting up now that he had been reassured. "Yeah, I wouldn't have come if you paid me when Lockhart was here."

"I wish I could say that," Harry muttered. "Unfortunately, I think he'd stalk me."

232323

"You knew my parents?" Harry asked incredulously. When Ron told him the DADA professors wanted to see him, he hadn't expected something like this to be the subject of their unexpected call.

"We were best friends with them," Hermione said. Remus smiled and wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders.

"Hermione roomed with your mother and was one of the five Marauders, the group your father and Sirius came up with."

Harry sat back, stunned. He was curious as to who Sirius was, surely they couldn't mean_ Sirius Black_, but at the moment all he could do was think about the news they'd given him. Ron looked equally stunned, though quite excited by this discovery as well.

"Fred and George have told me about the Marauders! They practically worship them. Wait until they hear that you guys were part of them! I hope you don't mind twins banging on your chambers in the middle of the night, begging for stories." Ron snickered at the thought.

Hermione laughed and Remus smiled.

"I assure you," Hermione replied, "we're more than happy to share stories. Those were better times, no doubt."

"Then you know about the Marauders map," Harry spoke suddenly. He remembered the map Fred and George had given him, claiming it had once belonged to these infamous Marauders. He could hardly believe that he managed to get his father's map without even knowing what it was!

"Is it still around?" Hermione asked, seemingly surprised to hear about the map after all this time. "I was sure Filch would have burned it as soon as he could."

"I guess he wanted something to remember us by," Remus said almost fondly.

"I doubt he could forget _us_, darling. We were the _Marauders_."

Harry tried to wrap his mind around the new information presented to him. No wonder he felt so close to the two professors. He _was_ close to them in a way he never imagined possible. They weren't just his parents friends, but they were also his godparents. Maybe living with them wasn't too far out of the realm of possible after all.

"My parents," Harry spoke again, looking at the two professors hopefully. "Tell me about them?"

"Of course, Harry." Hermione smiled and looked thoughtfully at the ceiling. "Well, your mother absolutely _hated_ your father until seventh year..."

232323

Harry had his back to the wall. Ron sat on the ratty bed off to the side, whimpering every so often but unable to move due to the broken and bloody leg. Sirius Black stared at them, his blue eyes dull and calculating, but also hopeful to Harry's emerald gaze.

So, the convict finally managed to catch him, yet he wasn't moving. It was as though he could hardly believe who stood in front of him. But more than that, Harry noticed his eyes frequently flicked to Ron's hands, which were cupping his pet rat Scabbers protectively.

The door flung open, startling the boys. Harry, though he knew from his previous year of dueling that turning his attention away from the opponent was dangerous, turned at the loud sound. His eyes widened when Remus and Hermione rushed into the room, wands at the ready.

Sirius backed away when he saw them, but he took a step forward after the door had slammed shut. Harry gulped as he looked between the too-skinny criminal and his godparents, taking comfort that he knew he really shouldn't when Hermione embraced him tightly.

"Harry, are you alright?" she asked anxiously. Harry inhaled deeply and nodded, leaning against her surprisingly strong body.

"Y-yeah."

"Remus, Hermione...It's been a while," Sirius spoke up, catching their attention.

Ron let out a sound that was half between a squeak and a gasp. He winced as his leg gave a painful throb but focused his attention on the scene at hand. He didn't want to die like this, he didn't want to die at all! But he supposed that was just the price he had to pay for being best friends with the boy-who-lived. A price he was willing to pay when it came right down to it, but still he'd rather not have to face the possibility of death at only thirteen.

"Sirius..." Hermione breathed, clutching Harry tighter to her chest before letting him go. She moved to stand next to her husband, the two advancing on the convict.

"Please," Sirius said, his voice hoarse as he gazed longingly at his two former friends. "You've got to believe me. It's the rat, the rat is Pettigrew! He's the one who did it! He killed Lily and James, I swear!"

"Don't talk about my parents!" Harry roared, unable to stop himself from speaking up. How dare this bastard, who was supposed to be another of his godparents (a tidbit he'd discovered from eavesdropping on the professors at Hogsmeade), talk about his parents after he killed them. And Pettigrew too!

"Scabbers!? Scabbers couldn't be a killer. He's been in the family for years!" Ron protested.

"We would find it hard to believe," Hermione spoke firmly, staring hard at Sirius. He trembled under her hard gaze but stood his ground.

"But Harry came to us with the Marauders map a few nights ago. Do you remember that Harry?"

"Y-yeah...Pettigrew's name was on the map. You said you'd fix it."

"The map never lies, Harry." Hermione said. Her gaze softened as tears began to run down her cheeks. Opening her arms, she ran forward and embraced Sirius Black in a tight hug, surprising not only the boys but also Sirius himself.

"We've missed you, mate," Remus said. He too moved forward to embrace the convict, startling Harry and making him wonder if maybe he would never have the proper family like he wanted. If they were embracing the man who wanted to kill him, then...

"I knew it!" Ron shouted. "You can't trust a werewolf, Harry. Remus Lupin is a werewolf! I overheard Professor Granger," he spat the name, "talking to him about it the other night!"

"So, you're the one who was eavesdropping." Hermione mused, blinking a few times. "Well, that can't be helped now. Please, Ron, we're not going to hurt you or Harry. We just want the rat."

"Like I'd believe that!" Ron shouted, glancing at his leg pointedly. Hermione frowned and also looked at his leg, turning to cock an eyebrow at Sirius.

He shrugged and actually smiled sheepishly, which made him look less dangerous to Harry's mind. He quickly shook that thought away, however, remembering who this was and who the man served under. Voldemort.

"I got a little carried away," Sirius admitted almost shyly. He turned to glare at the rat in Ron's hands, who was squirming under the hateful gazes.

"Stop looking at Scabbers like that!" Ron protested, holding his rat to his chest. "You're scaring him."

Harry wouldn't admit it aloud, especially not to Ron, but he thought it was rather odd that the redhead would find his bravery when his _rat_ was in trouble. Why wasn't he this brave normally?

"Ron, just hand us the rat," Remus tried. Ron shook his head defiantly, squawking in shock and fear when the werewolf lunged at him.

Scabbers ran from his hands and scurried across the floor, listening to Ron's shouts for him to run. Harry watched as the rodent passed, his eyes widening when Hermione drew her wand and pointed it at Scabbers. Instead of dropping over dead, as he expected him too, the rat grew until he was a mousy-looking man in a tacky suit with a balding crown.

The man turned sharply, breathing hard and gazing at the shocked Harry and Ron hopefully. He turned to Remus, Sirius, and Hermione, who were glaring at him with almost as much hate as they reserved for the Dark Lord.

"Sirius, Remus, Hermione, my old friends..." he tried to cajole with little success.

"Save it, Petey-boy!" Hermione snarled, sounding much more animalistic than either male. "You've got some explaining to do!"

232323

"That was one big adventure," Ron muttered tiredly, as he laid on his bed.

After discovering Pettigrew was indeed the murderer, they'd had to rescue Sirius from Dementors. Hermione, after depositing Ron in the infirmary, took Harry back in time with a time-turner, and aided him in rescuing Sirius from the Ministry, who planned to kill him.

Unfortunately, the Minister never did find out about Pettigrew, as the rat managed to escape while Remus was suffering his change under the full moon. However, Sirius managed to escape on Buckbeak, and that was all that mattered in the long run.

Now, Ron was healed but incredibly tired. Harry also felt exhausted, but he wanted to see his professors before he went to bed. Something told him he'd need to visit the two tonight, or else he might not see them again. At least not as soon as he would like.

"You goin' to bed, mate?" Ron asked, already half asleep.

"In a bit," Harry replied. He grabbed his invisibility cloak and smiled reassuringly at his confused friend. "I'm just going to go see how Professor Granger and Professor Lupin are doing."

Ron nodded and closed his eyes, his loud snores echoing around the room only seconds later. Harry rolled his eyes. It figured, he thought, that Ron could sleep so easily after all of that. But he wouldn't have the redhead any other way.

Harry winced as the portrait swung shut behind him, the Fat Lady's snores almost as loud as Ron's in the otherwise empty hallway. He began walking at a brisk pace towards the DADA classroom, where he was sure his professors were bound to be. Probably still awake, trying to adjust to the new knowledge that their supposedly guilty friend was innocent and their supposedly dead friend was still alive and guilty.

While he felt betrayed himself, Harry could only imagine how they felt. After all this time, thinking Sirius was the culprit, they discovered it was Pettigrew all along. They'd turned their backs on a friend and mourned an enemy. Knowing the mistake was an honest one wouldn't help him, Harry thought, if he'd gone through the same turmoil. He wanted to comfort them the way they comforted him, he wanted them to know he still loved them as family regardless.

Maybe, he thought excitedly, one day they could even adopt him. They would make great parents, and if Sirius was ever cleared of his charges, which Harry would make sure happened one day, he could join them. They'd be a great family, he thought, and they would love him as the Dursley's never would.

"Harry!" Hermione smiled when Harry pulled off the invisibility cloak. Harry moved forward into her open arms, embracing her as she did him.

He'd never been hugged like this before, not that he could remember anyway. It felt nice.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, noticing the tear-streaks on Hermione's cheeks. She'd been crying, but luckily she seemed to have calmed down quite a bit. He looked around the room, taking note of the suitcases and trunks set out, clothes half-filled the trunks and books took up the rest of the space.

"I'm sorry, Harry, but it seems the curse still exists around this job." Remus patted Harry's shoulder, smiling when the younger male turned sharply to face him.

"You're leaving then."

"Oh, don't worry, Harry." Hermione hugged his waist tightly, smiling that motherly smile of hers. "We'll keep in touch, and I have a feeling you'll be seeing us a lot sooner than you think. But for now..."

"We can't stay. Word's gotten around that I'm a werewolf, and people don't want their children being taught by a monster."

"But you're not a monster!" Harry protested quickly. Hermione and Remus shared a smile and sighed.

"I know that, and you know that, and even Ron knows that," Hermione said. "But everyone else...They don't want to let go of their old prejudices. For now, werewolves have to stay low, even good ones like Remus. Don't worry though, this isn't the last time we'll see each other. I can assure you of that."

Harry smiled sadly and moved to hug Hermione once again. He didn't want to lose the closest thing he had to a mother, but she seemed determined that they'd be reunited again. He only wished he knew how soon it would be before they could be like this, preferably as a family rather than godparents hugging their godson before they departed to Merlin knows where.

"I'll miss you," Harry said softly.

"We'll miss you too, Harry," Remus replied. He gave the boy a strong hug and patted his shoulder once more. "Ready, love?"

"Ready," Hermione said, flicking her wand so that the trunks closed. "We'll see you again, Harry. Count on it."

Harry watched as they walked out of the room, sighing as he felt yet another chance at happiness leaving him. How long until they saw each other again? How long until they could be a family? How long until Sirius' name was cleared and he joined them?

He _really_ hoped it would be soon.

END


	98. Rescued

REQUEST: Vera-Sabe requested a chapter where Hermione and Remus fight in the Department of Mysteries and manage to rescue Sirius

**Episode 98**

Rescued

Summary: In which Sirius is rescued during the Department of Mysteries battle

It all seemed to happen as though in slow motion. Harry watched as the light flew towards Sirius, knocking his godfather in the chest. Someone shouted, Harry thought it might have been Remus, but he was too busy focusing on the way Sirius' back turned into a nearly perfect arch as he flew backwards, towards the floating curtain that haunted Harry's dreams the last few months.

"No!" Hermione shouted, pointing her wand at the falling Sirius. "Expelliarmus!"

The red light shot towards Sirius, hitting his graceful body and knocking him far away from the veil. Time seemed to speed up after that, as Harry heard someone let out a great sigh of relief. Later, he would find that it had been he who made the sound, though what was so terrifying about the black curtain he didn't know.

Now that he thought about it, it seemed pointless to be nearly so terrified. After all, what could a curtain do? 

The battle resumed its fast pace, the Order rushing around to rid the Department of Mysteries of Death Eaters. The blond Death Eater who could only be a Malfoy turned to Harry, his grey-blue eyes flashing dangerously under the dim lighting.

"I'll take care of you now, Potter."

"I don't think so, _Lucius_."

Lucius turned sharply when he heard the voice, narrowing his eyes on Hermione. Harry watched with bated breath as his wand flicked towards Hermione. His godmother dodged the attack and managed to knock him off his feet with a judo sweep, a very Muggle thing to do but something he obviously hadn't been expecting.

"That's the problem with prejudicy," Hermione tsked mockingly. "They never learn any new tricks."

She flung her wand in Malfoy's direction, shouting a spell Harry had never heard before. The blond man let out an ear-piercing scream as ropes wrapped tightly around his skin, the red glow most likely burning him if the smell was anything to go by.

"Harry, you get the others to safety. And _stay with them!"_

Harry gulped and nodded. He wasn't about to argue with Hermione when she was like this. However, before he ran too far, he stopped and turned back to her.

"Hermione...Thanks."

"For what?" she asked, not once taking her eyes off Malfoy, except to glance around her occasionally to see if anyone else needed help and make sure no Death Eaters were planning a sneak attack.

"For saving Sirius. Even if it was just a curtain, I feel like...Like what you did really changed things."

Hermione actually smiled when she heard that. "No problem. Now go!"

"Right!"

Harry ran off, leaving his godmother to take care of Malfoy, and the rest of the Order to finish off the remaining Death Eaters. Hermione sighed when he was out of sight and mumbled a curse that knocked Malfoy unconscious finally.

If Sirius had fallen through the veil, he would have died, or at least gone somewhere he could never return from. The mysteries surrounding the veil were still unknown at this point. But Harry was only a kid, no matter how much responsibility had been placed on him by Voldemort. He didn't need to know how close Sirius was to death just yet.

Maybe when he was older she would explain the veil to him in detail. Then again, maybe she could just tell the others to keep it to themselves. After all, she didn't want to think of what Harry might do if he knew what would have happened had Sirius fallen behind the veil.

It wouldn't have been pretty, she was sure, and Harry deserved _some_ happiness in his life. No matter how reckless he could be at times.

Shaking away those thoughts, she moved to stand beside Tonks. There were Death Eaters to take care of. Lectures about responsibility could wait for later. This was her main priority at the moment.

"Ready to kick some ass?" Tonks asked. Hermione smirked.

"Bring it on."

END

A/N's: 

Yeah...There really could have been more to this...But, oh well. Hopefully it still turned out good.


	99. Alone Under a Full Moon

**Episode 99**

Alone Under a Full Moon

Summary: In which Moony and Moonstar have a night alone

Sirius and James had caught a cold, and Peter had offered to help Madame Pomfrey take care of them. A virus had been going around, with Hermione catching it first, so the medi-witch had her hands full and immediately took Peter up on his offer. Now, Hermione was better and Remus seemed to be immune to illnesses thanks to his werewolfism.

In other words, tonight it was just the two of them. The full moon didn't stop for colds, and Hermione hated to even think of Remus going out alone. With Peter, as well as Lily and a few other students, helping in the infirmary, she felt that it was safe for her to stay with Remus instead. He needed her more anyway, at least she thought so.

Sitting back on her haunches, Moonstar watched with loving and pain-filled eyes as Remus let out a loud, seemingly never-ending scream of pain. The changes always hurt him, and in turn hurt her as well. She hated seeing the love of her life like this, but afterwards it was always so much fun to run around with him. Especially on the rare occasions when it was just the two mates, no stag, dog, or rat around to interrupt their moments.

Moonstar loved her friends, of course, and she loved when they were around as well. But the idea of being alone with Moony always made her heart beat fast. It was such a rare occurrence on the nights of the full moon that she always anticipated the next time something came up that kept the trio from accompanying them at night.

Finally, the screams stopped and Moonstar walked closer to her love. Even as a werewolf, she loved Moony dearly. It didn't matter to her if he turned furry, he was still Remus Lupin, just a more feral and hairy version.

Moony let out a loud howl, which Moonstar joined with her own. The werewolf stood on shaky legs, moving slowly until his balance was better. He turned for Moonstar, to see if she was following him.

The wolf let out a loud bark to show she didn't plan on letting him leave alone, and Moony began to prance around the forest, his mate following and occasionally maneuvering her smaller body under his and nearly tripping him. She let out what might have passed for a laugh when he did fall over her and quickly ran out of his reach, wagging her tail tauntingly before taking off further into the forest.

Moony howled jovially and chased after his fleeing mate. She thought she could get away with treating him like that? She had another thing coming!

Moonstar let out a startled yelp when Moony leaped through the air and landed atop her. He effectively pinned her smaller body to the ground, intelligent enough to keep most of his weight off of her, as he might crush the black and white wolf otherwise.

He leaned down, his muzzle nudging her cheek as she howled in mock-disappointment at being caught. He let out a triumphant howl and laid next to her, his nose sniffing her delicious-smelling fur. His mate always smelled so wonderful, no matter how muddy and dirty she became. It was so uniquely Moonstar, Moony was sure he would have chosen her as his mate for her smell alone, if he and his human hadn't known her so well before.

"_I love you."_ She yipped in her wolfy way. Moony made a move that strongly resembled rolling his eyes, but he nuzzled her neck before settling his head atop hers.

A pleased growl escaped his throat as he enjoyed the quiet, relatively warm night with his mate. It was just so hard to get alone time that he, like Moonstar, was pleased the stag, dog, and rat hadn't shown up tonight. Wherever they were, he'd rather they stay there the rest of the night, so he could stay with Moonstar.

Soft yipping noises escaped his muzzle, causing a doggish smile to spread across Moonstar's muzzle. For a dominant male wolf who acted so macho around her, Moony sure could be a sap sometimes. That was fine though, he was her sap after all. And she wouldn't have it any other way.

"_I love you too." _

END


	100. Jealousy

**Episode 100**

Jealousy

Summary: In which Hermione suffers through jealousy issues

"Don't worry so much, Hermione!" Lily soothed, patting her roommate's back before pulling her into a light hug. "Remus would never do something like that!"

"Yeah, I know that..." Hermione mumbled softly. Her brown eyes remained firmly on her clasped hands, refusing to meet the reassuring emerald gaze of her friend. "But what if she casts a spell on him or something...I know it's stupid to worry, but still...!"

"It's okay, I understand," Lily admitted with a smile. "Girls are always throwing themselves at James, even now that we're actually a couple. Yet, he still hasn't really paid them much mind. And if _James_ can be _that_ faithful, then I _know_ Remus will be."

"You're right!" Hermione perked up, smiling gratefully at Lily. "I just need to spend some time alone with Remus is all. What with exams coming closer and graduation fast approaching, I haven't really been able to spend much time with him, just the two of us. Especially not with the rest of the Marauders around."

"I still don't know why you're actually a part of that group," Lily grumbled mock-upset. She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes heavenward. "I mean I can believe James would center his life around pranks, as well as Sirius, maybe even Peter to some extent, but you and Remus? Honestly, you're traitors is what you are!" 

"Easy now, Red," Hermione smirked, "keep cracking jokes like that, and Prongs might try to initiate you into our little group."

"Oh Merlin, no!" Lily shuddered at the mere thought, and Hermione couldn't be all too sure she was pretending.

Deciding not to dwell on that, she returned to the initial conversation. Never before had she felt jealousy, at least not to this extent, but ever since Sirius' cousin, Nymphadora Tonks, started flirting with Remus, she'd been going crazy with jealousy. It seemed every time she turned around, the younger witch was there, flirting with her man!

It didn't help that the girl was a metamorphmagus and could easily make herself ten times as attractive as Hermione. Being in Ravenclaw meant she had an intelligent mind too, and other than her inability to understand Remus was taken, she really wasn't a cruel person at all.

It drove Hermione crazy that she could dislike the girl's actions but couldn't hate the girl herself. If only Tonks had been a cruel and heartless person, more like Bellatrix or Narcissa, that would have made things much easier on her. Then, she at least would know for sure that Remus wouldn't dare look in her direction, no matter how beautiful she was.

Then again, Hermione thought a bit guiltily, if Nymphadora hadn't followed her mother's footsteps, but her cousin's instead, Sirius would be alone in Hogwarts. Not that he minded going against his family, but he had his bouts of depression every so often when he really thought about how segregated from his family he truly was. Sirius hated them and what they stood for, but still...They were his _family_. Tonks, at least, gave him a family member he could be proud to say he was related too.

But I digress, the current problem was jealousy. Hermione was jealous of Tonks, plain and simple, and the younger girl seemed to know it too. She admired Hermione a great deal, but her love for Remus – not that Hermione blamed her as she too loved the werewolf – caused her to spite her heroine to the point that she often ignored her presence altogether if Remus was in the room, and she tried everything in her power to separate the two so she could spend alone time with the werewolf.

"I'm going to see if I can't find him," Hermione announced to herself more than Lily. The redhead smiled encouragingly at her, nodding her understanding as she laid back on her bed.

"Fine, I'm going to take a nap. These homework assignments lately have been really getting to me."

"I know what you mean." Hermione yawned herself, though she was more worried about finding Remus than napping at the moment. "Maybe I can convince him to take a nap with me."

"Just don't do anything Sirius would," Lily called as she left the room. "You might be my friend, but I'm still the Head Girl!"

"Jokes, Lily," Hermione warned mockingly once again, laughing when Lily let out another shudder.

The door closed quietly behind her, leaving the redhead to get some much-needed sleep while she went in search of her significant other.

232323

"Remus!" Hermione called, smiling when she found her boyfriend alone in the library.

The werewolf looked up when he heard her voice, smiling as he gestured for his girlfriend to come sit next to him. Pulling the chair next to him out, he waited for Hermione to sit before pushing her seat in and seating himself again.

"Hey!" he greeted, leaning over to kiss the brunette. Hermione smiled into the kiss, thankful Madame Pince wasn't in the room. She liked the stern librarian, and the woman liked her, but she knew no matter how much she favored Remus and Hermione (and Lily), she wouldn't give them any slack if she saw what she considered misbehavior in her library.

"Hey," she replied softly, blushing lightly when he smiled at her. The blush in turn caused Remus to blush, as he thought she looked quite cute like that.

It was almost sad really, how they'd been together since fourth year, and three years later they still managed to act like a new couple sharing their first kiss. Remus gripped her hand as he bookmarked his page, via flicking his wand, and closed the book.

"Did you need something? Or are you here to study as well?"

"No, I just wanted to see you," Hermione admitted. Her blush darkened considerably, as did Remus'. "We haven't spent much time together, and I was beginning to miss you."

"I missed you too," Remus reassured, leaning over to kiss her again. Hermione smiled and sighed as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

Remus watched his girlfriend silently for a few moments. She'd been acting oddly strange lately, more touchy-feely than usual. That's not to say that she was completely aloof most of the time, but Hermione had never been one for too much PDA. Lately, though, it seemed as though she couldn't keep her hands off of Remus. Not that he was complaining. He was, after all, a teenage boy.

"So, is the book any good?" Hermione asked, striking up a conversation on the first thing that popped into her head. Remus gave her an odd look, and Hermione could have slapped herself when she realized he was reading their Arithmacy book, probably studying for the upcoming test.

Remus chuckled when he realized his girlfriend probably had nothing else to say. He tended to do the same, bring up random topics and realize how silly they were later, when he had nothing to say but didn't want to leave. Oddly enough, he did that quite a bit around Hermione.

Lately, they hadn't been spending much time together, so any time, especially alone time, was welcomed with open arms. They did everything in their power to keep it from ending, and it didn't help that Tonks had started spending more time with him.

Remus didn't mind the girl, he liked her even, but he didn't like her the way he knew she wanted him too. It honestly surprised and flattered him that she had a crush on him, as most girls would either go for Sirius or James, but she wasn't Hermione, and that was the only girl for him. He loved the brunette cuddling against his side, and he was sure she knew it too. Though, now that he thought about it, she'd started acting almost possessively (not that he was complaining because, again, teenage boy) when Tonks started paying more attention to him.

Hermione couldn't possibly be jealous though...Right?

Remus frowned and shook his head. No, he thought firmly, there was no way his girlfriend was jealous of the fourth year Ravenclaw. Tonks, no matter what form she took, had nothing on Hermione! Even if she looked exactly like the brunette, Remus could always tell the difference, even if he didn't have such a sensitive sense of smell he could tell. He was just that devoted and in love with his woman.

"Remus...?" Hermione spoke up, feeling her insecurities rise again, despite Lily's previous words still running through her mind. She needed to get this straightened out now, before she went crazy with all the images her overactive imagination was sending through her head.

"Hm?"

"What do you think about Tonks?"

"Tonks?" Remus moved away from Hermione to better look at his girlfriend, trying to understand why she would suddenly ask about the younger witch. "You mean Sirius' cousin?"

"Of course, what other Tonks is there?" Hermione asked playfully. Her smile soon faded to be replaced with a rather nervous frown. "So, what do you think about her?"

"She's a nice kid," Remus said after a few moments had passed. "A bit clingy though." 

"Oh..." Hermione felt relief spread through her, though it was still bogged down by some doubt. "She's only a kid though, in your opinion?"

"Well, yeah...I mean she's intelligent and all, but sometimes she's got the maturity of Padfoot."

"That's true," Hermione smiled brighter now. Remus frowned inquisitively now, confused by his girlfriend's questioning.

"Hermione...are you..._jealous_ of Tonks?"

"What!?" Hermione screeched, her face turning bright red and giving her away. She turned away from him, crossing her arms and pouting nonetheless. "What makes you ask that?"

Remus blinked a few times in surprise. He'd felt a little jealous of the male attention Hermione received, but she'd never paid attention to anyone other than him, so he never let it get to him too badly. Now, it seemed Hermione was jealous of the attention paid to him. It felt rather...nice actually, to have someone feel possessive over him. Still, he should comfort his girl before she grew too insecure of her hold on his heart.

"Hermione, you're the only one for me. You should know that by now!" Remus smiled when Hermione slowly turned to face him again, glancing at him from the corner of her eye. "I love you, you know. More than anything."

"Really?" Hermione asked, uncrossing her arms and turning to face Remus. She was still pouting though, making her look even more adorable in his eyes. Remus smiled and nodded.

"Really."

Grinning, Hermione leaned over the chair and kissed Remus deeply. The kiss probably would have lasted more than five seconds had a throat not been cleared behind them. The couple broke away quickly, slowly turning to face a scowling Madame Pomfrey.

"Honestly, I would expect better behavior from you too!" she screeched, gesturing for them to stand up. "You'll come with me to the headmaster about this! Honestly, kissing in public. Kids these days have no shame!"

Remus and Hermione shrugged at each other behind the ranting librarian's back. They'd been to Dumbledore's office enough times, with or without the Marauders, so it wouldn't be anything new for them. Besides, as long as they were together everything was perfect.

END

A/N's:

I'll miss all of my reviewers. I know you don't want to see this end, and it makes me feel a bit guilty for being so excited to finally reach 100 and call it quits. Thanks for sticking with me all this time! And now...

_Mischief is Never Manged: Books, Pranks, and Chocolate_ is officially OVER!


End file.
